


Lilian's Sea of Emeralds

by Kyukitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, James Bashing, Mix of black and white witches, Mother Bear warrior-witch take-no-prisoners Lily, Multi, Other, Siblings, Some Weasley Bashing, Soul-mate bonding, WBWL, alive Potter, femharry, white/black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 121,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: Lily would do anything to protect her children, even at the cost of her own life. What if there had been another way around it? With an ancient ritual that would take her and her daughters somewhere safe, to a whole new world where no Dark Lord or meddlesome Headmaster can get them. But can they handle life where piracy, sea monsters, and endless ocean seem to be everywhere? If anyone can do it, it sure as hell can be them!





	1. Foreword and Info on the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword: Also in some cases, I'm going to either aged/de-aged certain people to make the timelines sorta mesh but all in all it's kinda going to be something that I hope people will understand. So keep in mind no flamers, if you don't like just go somewhere else and if you think that my story/writing is going to give you a problem, then get, no bashing from you readers, just a little reminder all right! Of course then if you think this isn't' the story for you, well go look for some other fic to read. I've had my share of hates, but I'm trying not to let it get me down, but I just feel how the characters might be internally thing, and that is if they weren't all mindless drones leading to a manipulative old man's Machiavellianism.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

_What I'm about to tell you is part of our ancestral long-lasting history and has been pass down through my people for many generation and know that while it seems impossible but nothing is when it comes to our way of life and the ancient divine one's magic that we carry within ourselves and flow through our veins._

_We have believed that for every person bore into this existence; we are not as a whole, we are but one half of a being. We are living life incomplete until we come across another who is also missing a piece of themselves and is searching for their other link. When brought together, they're made into one, their spirit and magic alone, bringing about a robust binding connection between these two._

_We see this as a uniting of kindred spirits, and over time they came to be known as soulmates. Our elders saw this as the Divine Ones giving her blessing to tie their Fates together and allowing it to lead them towards their predestined match. Their magic and intense energy, for the most part, reaching out to locate them until they are within proximity and once the connection forged, they are forever bound together in this life and the next._

_Soulmates will often recognize or be drawn to one another, even if they have never met until the first moment of laying eyes and feel it pulling them in. Some don't realize the extent until they're much older and the magic has fully mature to give them the necessary insight to guide them towards their predestined love and future giver/sire of the children they shall have._

_The best way to describe when first occurs is like being struck by lightning; the force of it can be a compelling shock or a quick jolt when one makes skin contact. The magical currents running up and down your arms and legs while reaching inside your core, feeling it move around and letting the feelings that surface from the other come to you and see things from their perspective, giving you an outlook to their thoughts, memories, and emotion._

_The compatibility between these two provides them with the ability to commence significant strength and understanding, to sense them from wherever they may be even from many miles. The most observed coupling is the power that surfaces when they feel their partner in dire distress or the need to protect them and their family when outside force tries to do them harm._

_Finding one's soulmate is very sacrilegious among my clan, and the Elder feels that I must ensure that this knowledge does not become lost or forgotten with the changes pushed through our lands. The time of peace is no longer as it was with the mortals growing bolder and expanding their reach, wars that ravage and torn asunder through these green field of our home, men that seek to plunder and destroy what is pure and beautiful and spill much innocence in its wake._

_My mate and I are aware that our children will be taking leave, knowing they are planning on heading elsewhere and that we too must seek safer grounds before these mortals come upon us with blades of steel. Many have had perished since then, blood spill plentiful and can feel the mourning of the young and old alike exsanguinated under these dark and terrible times. We must make do haste if we are to keep the gift alive and not let the Divine One be forgotten._

_If this had come across your hand, it means your magic call to it and now belongs to you and your kin alone. This particular invocation will help you in your search of your destined partner, the one who will give both of you the life you deserve, for the magic to thrive untampered by those, who would use for unholy means._

_I hope that you will take heed to my words and understand what you are about to do. The spell will be seeking your half, binding and blessing the both of you and any future children that bore fruit from such union, giving them the same fair chance as you have and so on. Hecate's gift to her children who will always see the truth and not be blinded by pure greed that has curse many of those that share her craft and bring ruin unto themselves._

_I pray that you and your chosen partner have a long and lasting union, may magic guide you well._

_-Lilliana Fayevan_

_498 A.D._

* * *

_**`Venite ad me mea:** _

_**similis animus conservis meis** _

_**Sors nostra fiat ut iungere potest** _

_**Deserant unitatis magicae sunt tuum** _

_**Usque ad sanctissimum vinculum daret felicitatem tiding** _

_**Venite et videte ferre fructum liberali iuncturae** _

_**Habemus gratiam praestare liberis** _

_**Et invenietis illos in se et socium destined** _

_**ut semper adiungere: et erit eis** _

_**Nam omne aeternum.`** _

* * *

_Come to me, my beloved,_

_my fellow kindred spirit_

_Let our Fate be joined as one_

_Have magic bind thy unity_

_Give us forever good fortune and tiding to our holy bond_

_Let us be bountiful and see to bear the fruit of our joining_

_Grant our children the gift that we possess_

_Let them find their destined partner and have them_

_join as one and always be theirs_

_For all eternity_

**~0~0~0~**


	2. A Mother's Love Goes Far Beyond Measure  (Lily's Alternate Plan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is on the prowl but Lily has plans in place for him, this is what happens with a witch when you try to mess with her family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right here is the first chapter to my new story and as I wrote in my post this will be a mix which means I'm going to be kinda throwing one-shots here and try to have the story go as I write. I'm just going with the flow I'm working with so please do bear in mind. Also, remember that like I said no flamers if you don't like then go read someone else. Anyways reviews are welcome, so please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

Lily Potter nee Evans could tell that this was the moment when the life she once knew was about to come to a startling conclusion but wasn't about to give in so easily. She wasn't psychic but knew how these things might go down instead of relying on foreseeing a future through tea leaves or crystal balls. Just because she was a witch who could do magic with a wand in hand, didn't mean she wasn't able to use common sense or rely on instinct especially when it came to the current circumstances.

It had helped her avoid some of the worst outcomes in the past before this moment but still knew that somewhere out there was a higher power, even more, significant than the oblivious headmaster that everyone seems to believe he could be on the same pedestal as Merlin. Lily didn't think that and for that reason had managed to get by as long as she could before this day arrive.

She had known that she'd be making some difficult decisions and that it would affect everything and everyone in the process. But the fiery redhead had thought this through a hundred times over while reminding herself that there was a given purpose to what she was doing as the only thing that matter to her was her family's impending survival.

**I don't like how it's coming to this yet can't pass up the auspicious opportunity since this might be our only shot and on a night like this just as the clock struck midnight.** Today was Halloween, All Hallow's Eve or Samhain as the wizarding world saw was the day where the veil between the living and the dead would be open to what some believe to the Netherworld or allow the spirit to cross over to theirs just for one night only.

This ethereal gateway would be the crucial necessary ingredient to Lily's design and had to be ready before sunrise, or all hope would be lost.

**There's still time, but I have to make sure everything's ready if we want to get out of this alive.** Lily had been in the main foyers with James when the alarm went off, alerting the Potters that the wards around the property were being destroyed by someone compelling that had no problem shattering their defenses with no issue on their end. It shouldn't have been even possible as they had relied heavily on the Fidelius charm to keep their whereabouts hidden and no one but them, the headmaster and the secret keeper who was friends with James since their schooldays.

Course now that this was happening, it seems that his buddy decided his life was more important than theirs and chose to sell them down the river to save his worthless skin. Was it any wonder why she didn't like him in the first place.

**Always knew something was off with Peter; a total rat if I ever did lay eyes on, both literally and figurative!** She never did like his company, and neither had the children. They met some of James' friends and been courtesy to them, but with Peter, it was a whole other story. They felt unease being in his presence and even gone as far to stay in their room and waited until he left before coming out. James had no idea why they were behaving in such an odd matter, but they told Lily how their magic reacted when Peter was in the vicinity, feeling a robust repugnant air around him that unsettled them to a high degree.

" _There's something not right with his magic; it feels much uglier now, more so than before..."_ Lily had listened, and though she brought this up with her husband, he just laughed it off, believing they were talking silly nonsense.

" _They'll get over it, Petey is one of the good guys, they'll realize that soon enough!"_ He then would turn his focus onto other priority that was take up everyone's time, mainly the ongoing magical conflict that was happening in their world and having to stop a madman and his men from eradicating everything in their path.

That their side consists of people, who saw themselves as elite due to the purity of the blood and nobility, even with the magic flowing in their veins, the purebloods saw the rest were insignificant and deserved to be wiped out. They class them based on how they saw them as ordinary people without magic were 'muggles,' children born to said muggles, 'muggle-borns' or 'half-bloods,' 'blood-traitors,' the purebloods that chose to side with their master's enemy, etc. Mainly, anyone, they saw as a blight to their perfect society and deserve to be eradicated like the common vermin they were. So many lives unaccounted and seeing some of their own also decimated in the process and the number kept on growing with each passing day that happens.

The war had been going on for quite some time and while there had been a few close calls with the muggles if not for the Obliviators showing up to remedy and remove the memories of such before a worldwide pandemic could occur. But no matter how many they went about, the fact that the Dark Lord and those who flock to his side and participated with his murdering spree and didn't seem to give a damn about the Statute of Secrecy and ran the rise of informing the outside world of their coexistence.

The Death Eater took great pleasure in spreading the anarchy among both their worlds and sought to leave in the wake of their destructive carnage a grotesque display for all to see and bear witness to the horror of it all. In the sky hovering above the chaotic destruction was an eerie vibrant green skull-and-snake motif similar to the tattoo that the Dark Lord's loyal servants wore proudly on their arms and letting those in the nearby vicinity witness the ghostly apparition and seeing it spread the fear among the masses. The damage was horrific, yet regarding what happened to the victims was far worst since they stood no chance against him.

The endeavor was relentless, and Lily swore that despite being just in her early thirties, she felt like she aged decades and sure the others felt the same as it had taken its toll on all of them and feeling the heavy weight on their weary shoulders. It was a constant uphill struggle for both sides, Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and seeing neither was willing to give in or surrender so easily. The problem was that the light had lost a fair share of their own against the dark force while they somehow manage in turn to thwart some of Voldemort's schemes at the cost of their own. Those were small partial victories, but Lily didn't see it would be enough to change the tide unless they manage to cut the snake's head from its body and then deal with the rest once they were down and leaderless. Be easy to round up the lot then.

But then things took a turn for the worst for their end: somehow the Dark Lord was gathering inside information about the Order's plans and counteracting their strategy with his top enforcers coming right at them. Those assigned to these particular missions found themselves overpowered and stood no chance against them without being able to call in reinforcement and left to deal with them on their own. They lost a great many thanks to this leak and everyone not entirely sure who though did see a lot pointing fingers at individual people but couldn't pinpoint the mole or in this case, the rat once Peter showed his true colors and let the enemy know their given location.

To think that one of James' longtime friend, someone he believed in wholeheartedly was their very own Judas who betray and backstab them from behind. She wasn't one to say 'I told you so' but had always had some inkling of suspicions about Peter and couldn't help noticing how he was during meetings, paying very close attention to what they talked about and was usually the first to leave while his friends stuck around and would have expected him to as well.

The fact that when it came to deciding their Secret Keeper, Peter had been at the very bottom of that pretty short list. She tries to tell those involved that it would not be fair on him to be carrying such a burden, that he was underqualified for this precarious position although she didn't trust him not to throw them under the Knight bus when the pressure became too much for his fidgety shoulders. Hell, Peter would probably even sell his mother to save his stinking skin given he was the weakest link in the Marauder's chain.

But no one seems to pay any heed to her valid concern as they all thought it was rather ingenious of the headmaster to suggested since it would put everyone off their game as they follow a false lead while the real one was elsewhere. The boys had a good laugh as they saw it as pulling a fast one on snake face and his cohort. They were sure this would work yet it had all backfire on them!

The redhead witch had been right all along as the traitorous rat did prove to be what he was, and now we're paying for their folly. **If I ever saw that low life bastard, I'd cut him into tiny piece starting with little Peter and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!**

However, seeing that the conniving traitor wasn't the one standing outside the grounds and seeing that unknown person cape all in black with a heavy malicious air hovering around him. Lily didn't have to guess who this was and seeing wasn't Peter Benedict Pettigrew, it was someone far worse!

Lord Voldemort, the black-hearted scourge of the Wizarding world, the very entity of pure evil, the malevolent embodiment that brought so much death and devastation without any hesitation on their end. His very presence was making her whole skin crawl and could feel her magic reacting like mad as they sense his approach. If that hadn't been a telltale sign of the utterly evil monster heading their way, she didn't know what was.

There were no other Death Eaters with him, meaning that he decide on personally taking care of them himself. Even without his men, Lily knowing there wasn't a snowball chance in hell that she or her husband could beat him in a fair fight or be able to escape with their lives intact.

James was able to pull himself together and take control of the situation before them. He drew his wand and ordered Lily to head upstairs while he keeps the bastard busy. She didn't need to be told twice considering she was already rushing towards the second floor the moment the door open and her husband went to confront the Dark Lord as he waltzes in the house.

Lily was running fast, her heart hammering inside her chest as she knew James was only delaying the inevitable and that they had no other escape left. The fact that with the wards being already dismantled and sensing that the anti-apparition/anti-portkeys were still holding up and the Floo blocked with no way to undo them from their end. They were sitting ducks the longer they stay here, waiting to be off just like the other poor souls Voldemort and his minions finished.

There was only, but one alternative and the witch knew that this could be their only hope of making it through this night alive if she hurried and see it through.

**I need to be quick about it! Can't afford to bungle this up!** She had made it to the first door on the left and threw it shut with enough force to have the hinges shake upon impact. Lily immediately drew her wand and proceeded to activate the runes that were embedded around and on the door itself and seeing they were amp to full capacity. She was glad she had taken the initiative to carves these when she had the chance, feeling this would give them the much-needed protection and like to see anyone try to bypass these bad boys.

It should buy them at least an hour, maybe more if they're to hold long enough for them to escape. Lily's mastery may have been in Charms, but she also excelled in both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, not to mention Potions, seeing they would help her go a long way in any career she might to pursue after finishing school. But that had to been put on hold with the war going on yet that didn't stop her from doing her bit of prolonging research in the Potter family archives. She found some of the most effective and very highly impenetrable ones that would hold depending on the user's magical strength and only require a pint of her blood to get them up and running.

It had taken Lily six long agonizing hours of relentless carving and fingers left blistered and bloodied but all worth it in the end as she looks at her handiwork. It would take that snake-face bastard a great while to strip them all away but would it be enough…no she can't think that she must remain focus on the task at hand as the window will grow smaller if she wasted time worrying about the what-ifs instead of sticking to the essential things.

She was once again berating James for going along with the headmaster's idea instead of doing the smart thing and heading somewhere safer and out of the Dark Lord's clutches. They should never have been here in the first place and now look where it got them!

It was all Albus 'way-too-many-bloody-names-to-count' Dumbledore fault! Him and his constant 'Greater Good.' Oh, how she would have loved to punch the old fart right in the face and not give a damn about the repercussion afterward. He was the one to insist on their keeper and seeing how Peter had painted a bull's eye on them and knowing no other members would be coming to their aid and even then be already too late.

That old busybody loves being in full control of everything and everyone in any given situation, using his many positions to make them bend and follow through with whatever he said or command. No one would take her seriously if she told anyone this since everybody on this side saw him as this benevolent, wise person, the perfect epitome of the Light and Holy, Merlin incarnates no less. Lily bet the legendary wizard was not one to always be spouting bullshit or making ridiculous promises he had no intention of keeping even as he held some sway in the ministry and the people around him. A wizard who supposedly cared when he was all about himself and the power he has over the sheep-like masses that were too busy worshipping the ground he walks on or didn't care because he had control in nearly everything and could easily crush them with just one word, a straightforward command.

They follow him around by the nose without otherwise refuting his ' _Stay true to the light and don't kill, stunners only for justice to prevail over the dark, blah blah…'_

**And it's any wonder why we're getting our arses kicked while so many good people brutally butchered and slaughter and serve up as some sick main entree.** That might have come off as downright harsh, but after witnessing the horrible state of the Death Eater's victims, or what's left of them and imagine the horrors, they went through in that pastime.

They seem to hold no regards to age or gender: young, old, men, women, children, magical, muggle and even see a few consist some of their Order members who had suddenly disappeared without a trace before being found. They found traces of many dark curses left on their mortal remain and knowing the unspeakable horrors they were forced to endure while in those monsters' foul clutches.

Lily saw how this effect many when finding their own in such a state, the worst when they came across Gideon and Fabian Prewett, two of their most prominent members and Molly Weasley's kin. The two brothers weren't alone, finding they had at least manage to take down some of those cowardly masked bastards before perishing in the long run. Lily commemorated on them for having the brass balls and not pussyfooting it like others would have and saw they had the guts to wipe out ten of the Dark Lord's people from the equation.

It was tough on their end and while Dumbledore tries to rally everyone's spirit by telling them that they shouldn't stray from the path and that the enemy deserves a chance to be redeemed and let the law decide on what to do with them. Lily had to mentally scoff since how did he expect them to win without at least evening the odds or trying to at least keep the enemy at bay when they were using non-lethal spells while the Death Muncher went all willy-nilly on them. The elderly wizard may not see the forest through the trees, but Lily sure as hell did and probably wasn't the only one to believe so yet no one was going to speak against their oh-so-wise leader.

It was these moments that Lily was glad she hadn't been brought up on this end, seeing her upbringing had given her a better understanding and rationality while these folks still believe the greatest muggle invention was a horseless carriage. They have yet to realize how far the other side has done with their highly developed advancement and see what progress affected the benefit of humanity. The witches and wizards of Great Britain seem to believe their society was better and that muggles were insignificant to them.

Just because they can't wave a wand or do magic didn't mean muggles weren't capable of making outlasting changes and trying to make a difference. Lily could see no progress being push through this side and sure that everyone beyond the British Isles had already seen how far behind they were yet not offering any assistance to drive them to the twentieth century.

_**Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity.**_ Lily's grandfather had told her the significance behind this particular quote and thought it fitting to describe how she saw these people for what they were. Their ridiculous pretense of being on a higher up on the ladder even though the muggle population outnumber their lot and also had the capabilities to wipe them out with their biological weapons if the threat became severe to the rest of the outside world.

Lily had always considered that she was different from the rest of her family, but as she got older and noticed strange things occurring around her without warning. She was not sure what was happening and even had her parents concern over this peculiar phenomenon until she met someone, her first friend who helped her understand and see there was nothing to fear. Lily had taken it remarkably well at learning; she was a witch and that others like them would be attending a school to master their skills once they were older. It did help relieve some of her earlier concern and thankful that someone had given her some insight, so she wasn't lost and got a basic gist of what to expect when her letter arrived.

The young teen wanted to know everything there was about this world, thinking of all the endless possibilities on what magic can do and how far she can go with her abilities. But then Lily was able to observe the way people would act around those like herself and so many others and how even the laws that supposedly govern their world were so unconventional and only seem to benefit those with the higher power. No equality amongst the entire lot and none seem to give a damn on fixing the status quota or rid the problems that kept appearing and continuously get in the way. But then again these people didn't seem to hold a lick of sense or have any regards for the rest of their surroundings than their own.

That those witches and wizards staunch deep in their traditional society yet didn't lift a finger to help those just finding out about their new origin or saw to better fit to keep the statute of secrecy from the rest as they were supposed to. She knew most of the ministry and higher up and those working in such places where all of the same breed; those who could look back the family tree and say how pure they were and stare down the rest like commoners who weren't even worthy to lick the dirt off their shoes. It was a cruel and unfair system to all those who were like her, a child born of ordinary people or had one such in their line yet considered unequal and hence why there was an ongoing bloodbath happening.

Voldemort saw that no one was safe from him and seeing how his followers came from the darkest of families that took to torturing and AKing anyone who stood in the way, be they muggle or otherwise. Once it became clear how even their kind wasn't safe from the likes of him and sought to escape while they still had a chance. Lily had no idea if any had been able to but didn't want to think of the small possibilities they might not have been lucky enough, especially if they had children who stood no fighting chance against these foul beasts.

She knew that in a supposed time of crisis, it was to be the ministerial job with their Auror task force to take charge of this situation and deal with the problem first off. But given what she already knew, the ministry proves to be just as effective as a wet blanket, and that left many considering the one other option and turning to the very person they believe could help them since he put an end to Grindelwald during World War II.

Albus Dumbledore and his illusive Order which had many joining under his regal banner but weren't able to make so much as a dent against Voldemort's forces which Lily saw was because he had the last say and decide on what they should/shouldn't do in these times. He kept preaching how good would prevail over evil and that the dark would s. While this did buck some spirit when he gave such a gallivant motivational speech, Lily was mentally shaking her head at hearing this bull crap he kept spewing every time he opens his big fat gob.

**Yeah and I'm the Queen of bloody Egypt while he and everyone are in denile!** If it weren't for Dumbledore twiddling his thumbs and sitting on his high horse, then this damn war would have been over with before it started! With the Dark Lord's cohorts continuously running amok and casting highly lethal spells while they resorted to the less effective methods which didn't make any senses to the redhead at all.

The headmaster preaching that they should give them a second chance to redeem and Lily had to wonder if he lost all touch with reality. How he could think that they deserve that after deliberately going about killing, raping and slaughtering innocent people and the Headmaster believes they should redeem for these atrocities.

Lily thought that there was no redemption for the likes of them and deserve to be put down like the rabid dogs they were. But the witch knew how the others would react if she ever said this and look at her like she was crazy for thinking these dangerous notions. They'd think she'd gone dark on them while they keep seeing the headmaster do no wrong in their eyes.

They didn't seem to see the bigger picture or that Dumbledore saw all of them as chess pieces to be set and arrange and not care what happens to them afterward. **He takes pride in making it his goddamn business whether you like it or not and loves getting his big fat crooked nose into other people's affairs without showing any common courtesy to them.**

Lily had seen how Dumbledore was able to run a school full of children and gave him the upper advantage over the masses, with all those young fresh faces that came pouring in each year and by the time they left, saw what a wonderful, generous headmaster he had been and continue to revere him outside those walls.

The headmaster had a way of making things go about inside the school and seeing him show favoritism on those he deems 'light' and let them get away with just nearly everything. It was disconcerting seeing how almost the whole school thought he could do no wrong in their eyes. Lily hadn't been a fool, not once in her entire time and kept as much distance between her and Dumbledore. She found the whole house system was one big joke; the few classes were mediocre and didn't seem to push the students to go further in their studies. Then there were the bullying issues outside the halls or behind closed doors, yet no one took the liberty of resolving the situation at all. Lily had to be in a dorm full of stuffy, self-righteous single-minded people who almost seem to be incapable of thinking for themselves. Then there was Potter and his annoying cronies who became the so-called leader of the house of Lions and loved being the center of all the attention.

Him and his annoying cohort's constant pranks which to everyone but the victim saw as funny when it was downright hurtful and cruel, yet no one would say it to his face. Well, only Lily had the guts as she saw him bothering her only friend who was continually being target by him and his gang and she being the one with enough balls to stand up and tell him off. She could not stand him, especially with his persistent hounding for dates and her constant rejection only made him more determined to stalk and drive her up the wall as they got older. Lily saw the only way of being rid of him was by leaving this continent for another after graduating and put as much distance between her and the UK to start a new life free.

That had been the only thing keeping her sane while enduring Potter's ongoing harassment until a few days before the end of school and finals being over with when that meddling man in gaudy robes invited her to his office and seeing Potter with two people that she assumed were his parents was enough to put her on edge.

Something spelled rotten in Hogwarts and had a bad feeling settling itself in her gut and sure wasn't the shepherd pie she had for lunch. She was forced to listen as Dumbledore explain how in all their discussion leading to this moment, that the elder Potters had decided she was to be the perfect candidate for their son and the headmaster had already given consent on her behalf. She was sure this had to be a sick twisted joke yet realizing that she would now be tied to this arrogant fop as his bride when she'd rather kiss the giant squid or join a nunnery that was likely in Siberia if possible.

Lily tried to speak up, saying that she wanted no part in this, but nothing she said could convince them otherwise as the headmaster and Potters were arranging the whole wedding for them. The only thing they expect from her was to be at the ceremony, which would be right after graduation so that she and James can get a start on their new lives as wizard and wife.

She had wanted to tell them where they can take that and stuff it but seeing she had little to no choice but go through with this farce with gritted teeth. All hopes and dreams being dash within that single moment and Potter looking so smug and confident had her itching to hex him but was cursing loudly inside her head.

She saw she had little to no choice but go through with this farce with gritted teeth. All hopes and dreams being dash within that single moment and Potter looking so smug and confident had her itching to hex him but was cursing loudly inside her head.

Lily didn't think that it was possible, that there was no way it can be set in stone as this was just so primitive. She went to the library immediately in hopes there was some loophole or by-law to keep from going through this farce. But every copy she could get her hands on all seem to tell her the same thing: that her magical guardian had the official power, the rights to do with his ward as he saw fit and even set to arrange for her upcoming nuptials to whoever he felt would be her future husband.

Finding it was a bitter potion to swallow but reading further on and learn that once she and Potter wed, she would be his property to do as he please with no out clause considering her lower status as a Muggle-born. She knew she had no chance out and felt trap by the system that was so wrong on so many levels. If she and her parents had known this would be the life waiting for her after graduation, they would never have consent to send her to Hogwarts and find another school even if it had to be abroad and outside the UK.

Her choice in the matter had been taken from her by these people and Lily had no one but her own to turn to in her years of unholy matrimony. Her parents killed in an automobile accident and then there was Petunia, her sister who refused to have anything to do with her kind and made clear more than once and haven't been able to make any contact afterward.

Lily thought it best not to get her involved, no matter how estranged things were between them. It was better to keep her sister out of Dumbledore's grubby mitts and not be collateral leverage against her. The only thing she could do was stay strong and bind her time for the right opportunity to present itself so she could break the ball-and-chain and escape them for good.

It wasn't the life Lily had wanted and couldn't bring herself to feel anything for the man she had to call 'husband' and didn't find it to be stimulating or glamorous being 'Mrs. Potter' as everyone assumed. There was nothing grand about it, yet there had been a small silver lining at the end of that dismal rainbow that did make her smile at the end of the day.

Lily was then brought back to the present when she heard someone calling out to her and turn to see was Bryony, her eldest child with a look of concern on her slightly pale face, "Mom, you're alright thank Circes! We felt the wards go down and that, we thought that…"

As much as Lily wanted to go and comfort her child, telling her that everything would be okay but since time was of the essence and every second count as they needed everything done before the upcoming deadline.

Bryony understood the seriousness of the situation despite her young age yet mentally feeling how in the previous month where nothing change except how morbid it was with every passing day and no sign of it letting up. When their mother burst in and looking like she saw the Devil himself and didn't have to assume the worst was upon them.

That the time had come for them to get things underway, which was what they had been doing right then, they had managed to finish outlining the diagram while Bryony putting the arcane symbols to the inner and outer circles and having the ancient glyphs all in the right position like mother showed her. The layout was about the right size with it big enough to fit them in altogether while five obsidian candles with an arcane deity mark etched on the wax and perfectly aligned at each point and waiting to ignite at the given time.

She saw the twins were also hard at work following the procedure. Her second eldest, Zahara was chopping the hellebore before handing the thin pieces to Iolanthe as the younger twin add the dried Chimera's pancreas and African Salamander bile in the mortar base and was grinding them all together while her sister continues dicing the rest of the necessary ingredients. Some of the items that Lily had managed to procure were considered 'dark' and extremely 'illegal' yet seeing how she could care less what those sanctimonious pompous pricks thought though had to be careful not to leave loitering around when James or the Headmaster to drop by unannounced unofficially. She didn't want Dumbledore to figure out what they were up to and try and put a stop before they got their chance.

Thankfully they hadn't gone snooping through the girls' room as she stored them under a false floorboard that not even that Mad-eye Moody's magical eye could see through with the runes carved over and safely hidden until now. Her daughters made sure no one knew as their mother had promised they would get as far away from here if they did everything exactly as she said. Lily wanted everything to go accordingly since this might be their only ticket out of here.

There was a loud earth-shattering crash followed by more spells and curses going rampant on the first floor. Lily didn't know how long her husband could keep him busy but highly doubt he stood a chance against the likes of him. She knew he wasn't all that shoddy with a wand and thanks to the Auror training was able to maintain his own against other Death Eaters they've had run-in before. But Voldemort had years of given experience and would eventually eliminate her husband once he grew tired of toying with him.

The witch was pleased by the progress Bryony, and the twins had done by following her instruction to a tee and hadn't made any mistake that she can tell so far. Lily knew she could count on them yet the only thing that had her worried was if the Dark Lord should get here before the ritual activates, meaning she might have to keep the bastard busy while her girls make their escape.

The witch had considered this a possibility as she saw that whatever happens tonight, Voldemort wouldn't be getting to her children or anyone else once she was through with him. She wouldn't have gone to such lengths if not for Dumbledore and his diabolical Machiavellian ways. When Dumbledore had them leaving the sanctity of the Potter's family manor and straight to Godric's Hollow which Lily thought wasn't acceptable since the estate had been more fortified with ten times the defense than the other home in comparison. Her husband never bothered to question this as he went along with the headmaster's command like a good lapdog and didn't bother discussing it with her first off.

Dumbledore knew something, and Lily was suspicious as to what that was and why it involves them. She wanted, no demand the truth from him and wasn't budging until she got some straightforward answers much to her husband's chagrin, but she could care less on what he thought. They were putting her family's lives at stake, their daughters' all depending on the words of their former headmaster who was barely doing anything and feeling he was hiding something from the rest of their lot.

Lily saw through Dumbledore's half-hearted excuses and seeing that she was budging was forced to reveal the content of this prophecy for their ears and made them realize why he was focusing on them. She had listened as he spoke of there being someone who would have the capability to stop the Dark Lord in his track and realizing why they were a substantial priority above all others.

The witch could see why the Dark Lord would go after them as one of the two families who seem to fit in that category, but Lily thought something didn't sit right even after being forced into total isolation behind these four walls. There was more than what the headmaster was letting them know, and Lily had spent her time trying to figure out what it was before finally putting it together and seeing what the endgame was.

It all made sense now why they were here and also having Peter as the secret keeper: He knew all along who was giving away secret and they were the bait to lure the bastard in!

Lily felt her hackles rise as she once again thought of strangling that wrinkly bastard with his long beard. She knew she couldn't tell anyone of this because no one would believe a word she said or even had the gall to help them since they were so neck deep in the delusion that the Headmaster was infallible and would believe whatever he said in the likely event.

And worst case, someone or even that husband of hers might inform the bastard in which Dumbledore might try to remove and alter her memories, forcing her to go along like a mindless puppet in this charade of his.

No, her husband couldn't be trusted with this information and had to rely on herself and her girls as she told them her plan and why they mustn't let James or anyone know what they were up to in the meantime.

Those conniving sons-of-bitches, all of them had cross a line when they decide her children would be used as bait to be callously slaughter like spring lambs.

There was no way in hell she was going to allow that to happen! It was time to show them what happens when you mess with an angry witch whose capable of making you dread crossing wands with her.

**I vow on the day my children were born that no harm would come to them and I intend to see that it doesn't, not on my watch! Come hell or high water, she would see to that no one touch her girls or live to tell about it!**

Lily had then gone to formulate her plans and spend countless hours of continuous research in hopes to find a variable solution that would help her girls and keep them out of harm's way. It had been a long and tedious effort, but Lily was fortunate to come across this particular thin journal-like book hidden between some other tomes that she might not have noticed if she hadn't taken a second glance and saw it right there for her to find. The leatherbound cover was worn with age and yet seeing it held just what she was looking within its yellow parchment binding. The instructions were easy to decipher, explaining everything about ' _magical Gateways'_ and other 'dimensional realms.' It also forewarns the reader that once the ritual was activated, there would be no turning back, they'll be leaving this world far behind them and likely never to return.

Lily took all this in and understood that this was a one-way trip with no way of coming back here ever. She knew there was nothing to hold her here other than her girls and her daughters feeling the same themselves. Their entire childhood spent locked away in total isolation from the outside world; dealing with a father who could barely even pay one ounce of attention to his children other than his 'heir' and putting all his time and effort into spoiling him.

The fact that there would be no lost love between them and the head Potter and highly doubt James would shed any tears for them either and likely move on once they were gone. There was no ounce of love binding them; just his selfish wants over her needs. Even after graduating, James was still the same immature spoil prat who thought himself entitled to everything and hadn't mature not once even after being married for almost a full decade and dealing with his obnoxious manner.

The only thing that did come about was Lily being his trophy 'wife' and eventual 'broodmare' once he decided they should start on having a baby right after they wed. She was a tad surprise since she didn't believe he was ready for such a significant responsibility yet Lily found he was in control of her and had to endure being put through the 'shortcomings' of their 'honeymoon' until she became pregnant with their first child.

She was thankful it only took one try since she didn't want to go through that again since his bedroom skill wasn't all that satisfactory and left her with no pleasure whatsoever. When she noted how over the moon he was about her carrying his child, James was going at it like he won the Quidditch world cup and boosting that their 'son' was going to be just li.

Lily wasn't sure how he got that idea in his noggin but nine months later saw that smug smile wiped from his face when she bore him a daughter with her red hair and green eyes and not the son like he was expecting.

They never did check on the gender throughout the entire pregnancy even when James had already made all the necessary arrangements for their child's room without her say on the matter. The nursery had already been done in Gryffindor theme colors with Quidditch items lining the walls and even had a mini floating snitch hovering the ceiling like a nightlight. The room was chock-full of toys and other essentials that were consistent for a boy and not the girl that Lily had cradled in her arms. The witch had enjoyed watching his ego take a sudden nosedive while cooing at her little darling. It might seem petty on her end, but watching how James' dreams were dash like hers had been was able to put a smile on her face any day of the week.

Her husband might not have been overly thrilled at having a girl as his firstborn, but Lily saw it didn't change her feelings for the baby in her arms, finding Bryony had made a special place in her heart and give some comfort and joy in a meaningless marriage.

They had to wait to try again and then a second time after that as James refused to let this go even when they had four children by then and with the war still happening in the foreground and continue to bring more chaos and mayhem on their British soil. She never wanted the girls to grow up dealing with this problem and knowing the kind of future that might lay for them if they chose to stay any longer which is why she had decided that this was their failsafe method. Raising her daughters had been difficult in the beginning, even with the elves who assisted in watching over the toddlers while Lily cares for her youngest. Her husband hadn't gone to any lengths to lift a finger, saying it was a woman's duty to care for the children, he'd snark more than once when she tried to get him involved yet nothing could convince him otherwise.

His attitude to the girls was unsettling and saw no sign of any fatherly affection as the years pass. Though at least he didn't get physical or try to do any harm, still there were other ways to hurt a child by mental and emotionally means, and he was practically doing both regardless. It had been left up to Lily to try and fill that gap and make sure they had enough love not to be hindered. When she delivered her first set of twins, he must've expected one to be a boy at least and heard him ask the healer outside the door, not even whispering as it was loud and clear, if they hadn't accidentally mixed up one of the babies from the maternity ward before being brought in.

Lily had wanted to hex him as she found that to be the most insulting thing and right as she cradles both girls to her bosom. That son-of-a-measly-prick how dare he! Anyone with eyes could see that both girls were biologically his as they had the same dark hair yet inherit more of his grandmother's Black side of the family with hints of Lily to boot. They were the spitting images of the late woman but bore her eyes, which seem to be the case for all five of her precious darlings.

The sheer audacity of it all! Her husband was gravely disappointed by his lack of a male offspring and didn't even try to bond with his daughters, which she honestly didn't mind. James' parent had done a piss poor job in raising him, and Lily refused to let her girls become a female version of their so-called father. It would be a horrific nightmare for them to become cocky, obnoxious prat, but thankfully, she saw they were nothing like that. Bryony had proven to be a smart and responsible child who took her role as the eldest seriously by watching over her sisters while Lily and her husband had to attend Order business. She could trust her to keep an eye on her sisters if no one else was able to watch the children, even the twins proving they were resourceful in lending Bryony a hand and keeping themselves preoccupied for the time being.

Having four children in such a short timeframe and the odds of a son seem highly unlikely given what the pattern was in the Potter household. Their fourth daughter being Lelani or Leila as Lily and the girls call her and being six years of age with two years shy of the twins and four behind Bryony their eldest of the lot. While Lily didn't mind being surround with her daughters, James, on the other hand, wasn't so keen and sought to take leave without telling her on where he was going or when he might be back.

The witch had figured he either meet with the Order to discuss war business or head to the nearest pub and get piss before returning to the manor, smelling like a brewery all over his skin and clothes. Lily thought nothing of it at the time since James was a big boy and saw no reason to bother worrying about a man who could care less for his family's well being. However, she had no idea that the person James was venting his ongoing frustration to was none other than the headmaster himself. She'd never imagine he would get involved in their 'problem' yet James constant whining over a lack of an heir and Dumbledore wanting to appease his 'golden' boy by giving him what he wanted even when Lily realize what they were planning on doing.

Lily try so hard to push those memories to the back of her mind but somehow unable to as she gazes over at the crib where Godric James Potter was. The child being à la Potter thanks to the sexum masculum potion she had been forced to partake without any choice in the manner. Lily knew what that potion was from Bourne's Most Potente Potion and seeing how it hadn't been used in age and for a good reason. The list of those highly dangerous ingredients that were toxic even in its pure form and seeing the adverse side effect that was harmful to both mother and fetus. Reading that in some cases neither would survive as the mother's magic reacts negatively to this deadly concoction and try to purge it from the body only to miscarry the child and leave the mother also on the verge of death. To believe they would consider this length yet James wasn't listening as h willing to put her health and magic at risk and Lily couldn't stop what they did to her that horrible night.

She knew it had been the headmaster who cast the compulsion charm to force her hand and swallow the dangerous toxin. Lily had felt it going down, burning the inside of her throat and making its way through her system before she was told to march up to the master bedroom where James was waiting. She'd never forget the Cheshire grin on his face and looking like a smug cat who had the canary in his claws and couldn't wait to swallow whole.

Lily's experience that night had been unpleasant and downright degrading, and even after the deed was done still felt his grubby fingers all over her body. She had sat under the scalding hot water, trying to wash away the disgusting memories and scrubbing her skin to the point where it was red and raw. She never thought she'd never feel clean ever again thanks to what that prick had her do.

What Jam-no Potter done was no better than assault, same went with the headmaster who drugged and forced her into that position. She had always found her husband to be intolerable, but now any feeling she could muster would be nothing but abhorrent loathing for him. Lily would forgive neither for this and hope one-day karma would rear its ugly head on the both of them.

It took just a few days for it to run its full course and learning from the Healer who was a member of Dumb's Order that this one was a boy from the given diagnostic despite the gestation period only starting. They had no idea there was even a second one in there, not even the healer when the infant came wailing a few minutes before midnight, right near the end of July. Potter had no idea since he was busy hollering with glee even when he was kicked out of the room and Dumbledore heading back to his school for his reason, most likely to pat himself on the back for a job well done. James had gone and joined the boys for a quick nightcap and came back the next morning to check on his wife and heir.

However, when he stepped in and seeing Lily cradling not his son, but her sixth and final daughter to her bosom. He had been sure that it was a mistake yet when the test showed she was indeed his blood and Lily finding herself inwardly laughing at their stupefied expression. Oh, the look on Dumbledore's face had been priceless, seeing him as bewildered and clueless as her dumb husband when they realize that they had managed to have a girl despite their well-plan effort.

They manage to push this to the side, deeming it not that big of a deal now that they had achieved what they wanted. Lily saw both men focusing their entire attention onto the boy, Godric, who became the most crucial thing in their eyes and going out of the way to pander him. She threw a glance to the other side of the room and saw how the somewhat large toddler was snoozing away in his golden-ivory line crib and swaddle in his royal red silk sheets and cuddling the teddy that had to be stuff with only the softest down that money could buy. All extravagant gift from his father, saying that Godric only deserves the very best while never once lavish onto his daughters like that ever in their entire lives. The only time he gave them anything was on their birthday and Christmas, which was only one gift each and mostly just the same dull doll that was similar to the one he got before that.

Lily saw how this neglectful treatment was affecting her poor girls, especially her two youngest. Leila had managed to get over it and turn to focus on helping her sisters and mother with baby Calla. She even went to the trouble of sharing her bed when Potter refused to let Calla sleep in the same crib as Godric that was big enough for two, yet said there was no room for the 'other' and Godric needed the space more than she did.

Other, that's what he called Calla for months now, never by name and none of the others either unless to callously mutter what big disappointments they were to the 'Potter's good name' and having it say for her ears when in his drunken slur state as they slept in the same bed together.

She shouldn't have been surprised yet hearing it from his lips had made her want to throw him across the hall and curse him with every viable spell she could muster for every insult he put down on their heads. Her daughters were smarter than he gave them credit for, seeing they could take care of Calla in her absence without the elves or any supervision. But it was Leila she was close to out of everyone and knowing they share a powerful sisterly bond just like the rest of the girls had with one another.

Lily remembered how tiny Calla was upon birth and weighing less than a few stones than a healthy baby should. She was barely able to breathe on her own if not for the healer who had remained and assisted the exhausted redhead after delivery, making sure her airways were clear and seeing she could inhale without any problem. The Mediwitch assume that her son, being the larger of the two, had been moving around in the womb and putting pressure on the other child inside, practically squishing her and nearly crushing the poor thing under him.

There was another factor that was of grave concern besides her frail form that had them worried. They believe her core being so insignificant and unreadable during the scan, deducting her magic might not fully develop and that she likely never be able to perform it properly within her weaken condition. Lily tried not to let that be her most prominent regard, but if James ever found out, he'd likely take to rid the child before it became a problem and toss her to the open streets without care for her wellbeing or whether she live long enough to survive.

Potter love to preach on the high values him and his prestige family was to the community and seeing regarded as light and upstanding citizens, but just like every pure-blooded snob, saw that having a squib in the family would tarnish their golden reputation and that would not be allowed.

Her husband never made it any secret how he despised those who were of that sorry sort, and Lily saw enough of that when he and his friends pick on Filch, the school caretaker and the idea of this besmirching his status despite having dropped a few notches when he married her in the first place.

Lily didn't like the idea of him tossing Calla out without giving her a fair fighting chance since she knew that while everyone made the assumption her core to be so inferiorly minuscule, she felt the baby just needed to get her strength up and given enough patience to grow. James hadn't paid all that much attention to them now that he got what he wanted and Lily was not all that bothered as she tends to her newborn daughter, feeding her the nutrient and supplement potion and whatever milk Godric hadn't gobbled down in his haste and seeing she got her share. It took some time and long sleepless night but seeing her youngest put on another stone or two and was no longer in any danger of perishing thanks to her mother's determination to see her live.

The war continues to rage on even while the muggles had no idea of what was transpiring though had some close calls, though somehow the ministry manages to keep it under wraps as they usually did. Lily saw that their side was going nowhere as Dumbledore continue to give that same spiel over about good triumph over evil and such.

Lily had grown ever so tired of this backward society and feeling the time had come at long last for them to get their freedom back. They would remove themselves from the cruel shackles that would keep them bound and enslave to this oppressive world if they stayed.

No more of this godforsaken war, the pureblood bigotry, the constant discrimination and the likes of which she despised with all her heart. No more James Potter or Dumbledore's meddlesome manipulation. It was time to move forward and led a new life away.

She took one last glance over at Godric who was under a heavy notice-me-not with a few runes etch in the bedpost that should keep him safe once all this was over. Lily knew it was wrong to abandon the child here while they took leave, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't her fault that her husband had thought on using some parental-lineage charm that not only made him the certifiable heir to the Potter's family fortune while cutting the girls from the equation but should anything happen to him, someone of his choosing would raise the boy instead of Lily.

It had the lemony stench of Dumbledore written all over it, guessing that the headmaster wanted to add the necessary precaution in case something happens to one of them and Lily in all likelihood take the children out of Britain to get as far from him as humanly possible. She knew that Godric was not her child biological even though she had carried him for nine months. The problem was there was not a drop of Evan's blood in him, and Lily had been nothing more than a ready incubator to be inseminated since her husband made the assumption she was at fault for not giving him a son like she was supposed to because of her 'inferior' blood.

His barely minimum comprehension of how biology works show was another great reason to get the hell out of this backwoods world and not look back. Lily admittingly didn't hold anything against the child for his ill-conceived 'conception,' but unfortunately, the law would proclaim Potter, the legitimate parent of them, had more rights to the child than she did. She knew she'd stand no chance in a court run by those inbred morons and knowing if Potter wanted, he could also take custody of their daughters and remove her girls from her care. Lily could only imagine what sort of life they might be forced to endure and if Potter decides to do what he and the headmaster done-

No that won't happen, she refuses to let them do to her daughters what they have done to her! These thoughts were what force her to push onward with this plan, wanted to get her babies as far from here knowing the kind of future would be left in those dastardly bastards' hands, seeing nothing but endless misery and emptiness if they stay. They deserve a chance to be free and happy for a change.

She heard the commotion downstairs had come to a sudden halt and realize Voldemort must've finished off James and was on his way here now. Well, it's now or never. Lily hurried to where the athame blade was next to the pewter bowl that had the crimson liquid with the ingredient mixed in and waiting for her to partake in adding her essence to it. She grabs the knife and ignoring the sudden pain that flares as she drew over her lifeline, cutting deep into the flesh and seeing her blood seep out and into the waiting bowl. Lily squeeze as much she could before carrying the bowl to her daughters who allow her to make the Calypso sigil on their temple. Lily then went to do the same on herself, watching the blood being absorbed and sensing the gate accepting the given essences from them. The divine goddess was pleased by their offering and now granting them safe passage to the other side. Each had to sacrifice a small proportion of their magic and lifeforce to make this work and seeing that it would be no trouble on their end by doing such.

Lily saw that even though she now had been granted access, there was still one thing and turning to her girls with a grim expression.

"You know I love you, girls, more than anything in this world but if the bad man should show up..." She didn't have to explain while she took it was hard to say what could be their last goodbye, "I know you girls are strong but promise me whatever happens, you go on ahead and don't look back."

Her daughters hadn't like it, all of them reacting in shock and finding the idea of leaving her behind was too much for them to handle, "Mama no, we can't! We need you!" They hated the idea of abandoning their mother even while they could feel the portal coming to full capacity, and sense was almost within reach.

Lily felt her magic growing relatively weaker as the gate need a fair large amount, and hers was the biggest of them all. She had to make sure they were safe and if necessary, would push them in if she must.

**I want my girls to find their happiness in whatever they do; I want them to find true love and have families they genuinely deserve. I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the Devil as I won't let anyone harm fall upon them!**

Lily saw the runes on the ground were glowing, indicating that the gate was here and immediately ordered her children to get in the circle. Bryony reluctantly went in followed by the twins then Leila cradling Calla and each feeling the force circling them as they took to the center. As they did so, Lily sensed the preparator standing outside the room and trying to undo her handiwork. He was breaking them down with no hesitation as he persistently pushes his magic to break through and any second they'll give in and then-

"Mama, hurry!" Lily was about to hop right in when the door to the nursery blew off its hinges, shards of wood and metal went flying all around. When the faint cloud finally settles and seeing the cloaked figure standing in all his unholy glory, his dark robes billowing and looking like Death itself as he steps inside the room.

Lily thought of the few run-ins that she and the others briefly encounter him in person, the young witch found it hard to forget that disturbingly dark atmosphere that clings to his form like a second skin, and feeling it spread out about the entire area. The cowl obscured his face, yet seeing those blood red orbs glaring in their direction, a cold dread settling itself in her but had to keep it together and remain firm while in the presence of this loathsome creature.

Her babies all press together while standing behind their mother, Bryony keeping the twins by her side while Leila was gripping Calla tightly as the toddler start wailing when their magic felt the ominous presence enter the room. Voldemort made his way and was looking at the frightened children that were huddle behind the redhead, focusing his gaze on the younger ones as they were his main target this evening.

"Stand aside, woman, and I shall spare your life." Lily glowered at him and feeling the urge to give him the bird but choose to retort, "And what of my children, you think I just let you have at them, I think not!" Lily felt her anger rising to the surface and knowing he would have to get to them through her cold dead fingers if she could help it. Lily's fingers tighten around her wand while watching the Dark Lord took another step towards them.

"Last chance, move aside, and you will live." Lily's green eyes narrow as she knew that there was no way he had any intending of keeping it and spat at his feet, "No way in hell! I won't let you touch one hair on my girls so why don't you get the fuck out and leave us alone! Flipendo Tria! Immobulus! Everte Statum!"

She cast the spell one after the other and while he manages to deflect the first one, the second was much faster and manage to get his right side with his wand arm before the last threw him towards the wall with enough force to make a crack in the surface. The witch would've like to believe she got him yet knowing that wasn't going to keep the Dark Lord down for very long and likely to be madder than hell because of it. She hurried to join her girls while Voldemort pulls himself back to his feet and glare in their direction. Her green eyes were glaring in his direction and if he were a lesser mortal might think they were glowing, same with those brats of hers as they cling to her side.

How dare she, that uppity little mudblood, how dare she defies him, him the great dark lord Voldemort! That this was not the same witch that Wormtail reported back to him as the meek wife of Potter but seeing that it mattered little to him. Severus will have to make due since this piece of filth sign her death warrant.

"You had your chance now you can join your family in the afterlife!" But Lily seeing she was not one to let him have the last word, retort, "And you as well you great big wanker. Enjoy the bowels of Hades!"

There was a runic array in the room; the walls start to show a single thread that had the symbols indicate were now initiate and that Voldemort had walked right into a walking timebomb no less. There was another which carried the crib with Godric disappear out of the room and into one of the spares and would be out of harm's way.

The Dark Lord had no idea what she did but was already casting his wand with his non-paralyze arm and wanting her to see the life leave her children as it seems only fitting for her to watch them suffer before she also did.

"Avada Kedavra!" The pale green light shot forth from the tip and was heading straight for Leila and Calla who he spotted from their position. The witch saw it coming and as she went to try and push them away while taking the full brunt of it. She knew that it would be the end for her if not for the bright blue barrier that encloses and block the spell altogether.

The gateway had open and was ready to teleport them out immediately! The magic within the glyphs starts evaporating and burning away from the floor as the abundant amount of energy, causing the whole room to shake while at the same time, the bomb rune went off. Lily and her girls were watching what was happening before they felt their bodies zipping away right as the runes detonate and everything was blown to smithereens including the dark wanker himself.

What sort of trickery was this! How was this even possible?! The Dark Lord tries to bring up a shield but when he found himself unable to block it as he felt it came at him at full force. What would be left was a tattered robe and his wand lying next to some black ash on the ground. When anyone came to see what become of it, the room having appeared incinerated as if by some massive inferno with everything cover in black soot and charred furniture left in total ruin.

There would be no bodies of Lily or the girls in that debris but the assumption they too perish would be the stating obvious when James came around hours later. The Dark Lord had deliberately left him in that state after he threw Potter into the wall, hard enough for him to black out before going after the rest of his family as he would deal with him later once the night was through. James was barely coherent when the Headmaster and Hagrid arrive and saw the damage done to the wards outside and within the house.

He and Dumbledore found James half leaning against the broken upturn table, nursing his broken arm and looking worse for wear. The headmaster made his way toward the semi-conscious auror and asked what happen while Hagrid went on to the second floor and see if there were any other survivors in the vicinity. Hagrid checks every door and seeing no sign of anyone else until he came to the ruined doorway and immediately called for the headmaster.

"Cor blimey! Wha' cause tha' professor!" The half-giant was astounded as was the headmaster as they were staring in by the extensive damage that had left the room in total disarray. Dumbledore could tell the magic in this room had been tremendous, hence why the alarm went off in his office and immediately came straight here to see what went on knowing what must've gone on in here.

He did a quick scan with his wand, sensing the only life was the toddler in the now ruin crib who was bawling as he came to and began making noise to the people that finally show up. On the floor laid what remains of the Dark Lord's cloak and seeing the cindering ashes were still smoldering and indicating what had come to pass. The headmaster while showing his grave concern but inwardly please to see his plans had indeed come to bear fruits.

He was pleased to note that the chosen one had been Potter's child as he had hoped since assuming Tom would go for them and while the death of Lily and the others were devastating yet for their sacrifices were for the Greater Good, for all of humanity. Now he would have to make sure the boy became ready for his destiny when the time came once he fulfilled his training under his wise care.

He heard someone coming upstairs and turning his head to see James shuffling in, cradling his injured arm but having to see what happen for himself. He saw the state of the room, but no sign of his wife or his daughters anywhere yet heard Godric crying and immediately moving towards his heir and check on his well being. The toddler wasn't in bad shape, shaken up yet had a bleeding cut on his forehead. But other than that he was all right much to their given relief.

He and the headmaster would have no idea what occurred as they focus on the much bigger picture as the war was officially over, and soon everyone would see that the Dark Lord was no more. It wouldn't be long before the announcement of how it came to be thanks to Potter's son.

The world would soon hail Godric James Potter as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' much to everyone's immense joy. No one seems to pay any other heed or thought of the missing wife or daughters as their attention was on the boy with a V-shaped mark on his forehead. They would only see until at a much later time and beyond what the headmaster would foresee until years from now when it would come in full circle and realize the folly.

**~0~0~0~**

Lily hadn't been entirely sure where it was taking them or what might be waiting for them on the other end once the portal was open and the six being pulled by some unforeseen force to unknown parts. Lily's experience with apparating and using portkeys was nothing compare to this new sensation that was happening with them.

The ritual had never specified on a precise location or even coordinate, only the promise a quick escape had been the main focal point for the witch and her sprogs. She had no clue on where it was taking them to but heard the vague stories of how wizards attempt to open and explore uncharted realms yet since they have all but disappear, some assuming that they've likely perished during these failed attempts. In all likelihood, they might have succeeded but had no way of coming back to their former world and let others know of what they came across.

That could've meant several endless possibilities, but Lily thought that wherever they wound up should not be anywhere remotely hazardous to them, hopefully. She imagines this is what muggles would refer to as alien abductions since they consist of tractor beams and being pull onto a spaceship with little green men waiting to prod and probe the unsuspecting kidnapped person.

The idea of being pulled up into space and heading to someplace where it could be another galaxy or some alternate dimension that was similar to theirs yet different altogether was scary yet fascinating only to imagine. It was hard to fathom what might be waiting on the other side, but Lily hope it would be soon since her lungs felt on the verge of collapsing and feeling the tightness within her chest made it hard to breathe. Her mind was having difficulty trying to remain conscious as the lack of oxygen was making her lightheaded and dizzy. She eventually felt herself blacking out as did her children who were already unconscious by them yet were still alive. They would soon find where it was taking but knowing wherever it was pulling them towards was hopefully better than their former world if anything. Anywhere would be better than magical Britain.

The portal was taking them to someplace all right, this particular doorway had been used to summon the door but basing on what their innermost desire and finding what it was they were aiming for precisely.

'Freedom.' Freedom and promise of a new life altogether. It was a simple enough wish to be granted and the portal taking them to the precise location of their new homeworld.

There was only one realm that would suit them and sought the world that's main body consist of endless water with many islands in different locations around the globe. But it had select one island that was specially reserved only for their lot which would help nurture them well while also providing the island some new blood to help bring life back to its lonely shores.

This island had been left uninhabited other than the wildlife roaming the area with jungle so dense with much foliage and seeing some of the flora that surrounds the base of a colossus tree that was the source of all its plentiful bounty and giving the island the necessary energy to maintain itself.

The land was extraordinary as no one knew about its' origins or existence due to its' unique capability to remain inconspicuous from the rest of the outside world and been doing so for the past few centuries. There had been a time when it had once been populated by the natives that thrive in this place before they each set off to the Great Beyond and had no descendants left a and no one left of their blood to carry on. They had been an abundant yet fascinating race, gift beyond what man or beast thought were capable before they started to head out and see other parts of the strange realm, seeing many taking off to the four winds never to return.

The centuries pass and sensing none of the remaining blood was still amongst them which knew no one would know the secret of this place, only in stories and pass off as myths or legends to the general public. Though the magic within believed that one day it would grant sanctuary once more to those like its former inhabitant and revive the dormant energy that had been sleeping for so long and see it come about once more.

The powerful bound of energy the island felt was heading straight for one of the nearby beaches and setting them down to rest on its shores. The island's magic reached deep within its vigorous roots and saw to inform the rest of its sentinel inhabitants about the newcomers and to make them feel at home when they came about. If the island had the physical capability, it would have been wearing a smile as it knew these people were going to make things more lively now that they arrive.

The island of the goddess Calypso would see to these weary travelers and make them feel right at home.

**~0~0~0~**

It was warm, so warm, and sunny, that was what Bryony sense as she was the first to come around and take note of her new surrounding. She had some difficulty opening her eyes as they felt gritty and crusted, finding her face half cover with sand as she must've turned in her sleep. Rubbing it away and taking the chance to look around, she noticed they were on a beach with an endless sea of blue as far as the eye could see. At their backs was a massive jungle with many palm trees and hearing the odd cries of birds and other unknown animals that seem to be coming from there. She saw her mother and sisters also alongside her all pass out and unaware of what was going on.

She remembers very little of what happened, mainly the ritual circle being all set up and then seeing the figure in a dark cloak coming in and then-

Bryony's eyes widened and quickly rushed to Lily's side and had to make sure she was all right. She would never forget the sight of that evil monster pointing his wand at her younger sisters and seeing mother rushing to block the spell coming their way. She had been so terrified, unable to move and watch in horror as the green light came flying directly, and then everything went blank. She was afraid that the worst had occurred and hoped against all the odds that wasn't the case.

But it seems the Gods were smiling as mother was very much alive though note her pallor complexion and dark shadows under her eyes. Her magic was barely there but since most of it had been used for the ritual as well as fighting against the bad man that might have taken a lot more out of her than needed.

It would take a while to regenerate, but nothing like a good rest and some food in their bellies to speed the recovery and that should be all. Bryony went to check on the rest of her siblings, noting that they were still unconscious yet were okay. The gateway ritual had indeed been taxing on their young bodies but seeing they were all safe now as mother promise they would be, far from their former home and wherever this place was.

Though just where precisely as the ten-year-old had no clue on what plane of existence they landed themselves on or if they were the only ones here for miles since there weren't any signs of any

Stranded on some deserted island with nothing but the vast ocean out before them and with no knowledge of this place should have been a terrifying process. Bryony though wasn't feeling that at all, in fact, something about this place, this island's essence was reaching out and soothing her raw nerves, letting it calm her internally, telling her no harm would come to them.

This place had a strong magical essence here; she could feel the ambient energy all around them and if she had to guess, must be on some ley line that provides the necessary vitality to rejuvenate their worn spirits. That was very much reassuring and sure mother would be happy that everything went perfectly and praise them diligently unlike their so-called father who never had a kind thing to say about them at all.

They knew how he truly felt about them and seeing wasn't one to hide it even if he never said it to their faces. Personally, Bryony thought mother was better without him, and sure the others would agree as they never felt any love or affection for him. She felt none of the regret or remorse over leaving without saying any goodbyes, and sure her sisters all share the same thought. The only parent who ever really matter was their mother who was always there when they needed her, gave them unconditional love and sought to keep them safe. That was more than can be said of fa-Potter or anyone else for that reason.

Bryony heard a soft groan and turning to see one the twins coming around before the small cries of Calla caught their attention and getting them to rouse from la la land. Zahara was shaking her hair out of her face while Iolanthe was tending to Calla, who was making a big fuss and trying to calm their baby sister. Bryony felt someone rush at her and saw was Leila who was asking one too many questions all at once but most revolving around them and their mother.

"It's okay Lei; it's all right big sis Bry is here. Shh, it's fine now..." Leila was pulled into her sister's warm embrace, feeling the redhead reaching out to rub her back while she kept whimpering for their mother, "Mama, I want mama…" Bryony knew that she wouldn't calm until they saw for themselves and help direct them towards where the sleeping woman was.

"She's fine, see. Mother is resting; she'll be okay." But Leila wasn't paying any attention as she rushes to Lily's side and trying to wake her as she shook her crying, "Mama wake up, mama!" The rest of them all gather around the prone woman, all hoping and waiting that she would come around as they had but just when it seems she wouldn't and fearing the worst before finally seeing their mother come around.

They heard the faint groan escape her lips before noticing Lily's eyelids began to flutter slowly open and seeing her daughters' face all with worry and concern for her wellbeing.

"Girls, are you alright...you're not hurt are you?" Lily was struggling to sit up and looking to each of them, seeing they look no worse for wear than she did. She was relieved they were okay though felt her magic was not at its standard gauge since the ritual drain most of it in the process and using what she had against the dark wanker took the rest out of her. It would take a while to get it back to where it was before but saw was a fair price to be paid and would gladly do it again as Lily looks at every one of her precious flowers. She took the crying Calla and held the sniffling toddler against her until she calms down.

Lily found herself leaning back while Leila chose to remain near and stay with them while the rest of the siblings took to walk about the beach and explore this place. They never saw something as beautiful like this in their entire lives. The girls chose to wade in until they were knee deep and laughing as they splashed one another and gave chase against the crashing waves. Their mother couldn't help watching this and feeling her heart soar at the sight of this.

This place, it felt so refreshing, so chock full of life and could feel her magic returning much quicker than anticipated. Lily could sense her girls weren't all that bothered either and enjoying being outside in such a long time, and their mother could understand that feeling.

They would have to take a better look around their new accommodations, yet it looks they were on some deserted island and no sign of any other occupants than just them.

**Well, it's a good thing we came fully prepared then.** Lily had gone through the trouble of stocking the necessary inventory, putting as much provision and supplies inside the three knapsacks that she charmed with the expansion/featherweight enchantments and stuffing them with everything they might need in this new world. Lily doubt Potter would mind that she went ahead and took a majority of the family tomes since he never was into reading and sure they would be beneficial for her girls in the long run.

**After all, it's only fair they get what rightfully belongs to them no matter what Potter thinks.** She also discreetly had the elves buy a months worth of food and place under stasis/preservation charms and packet seedlings in case they might have to grow fruits and vegetables. Hopefully, there would be a source of water somewhere, and Lily thought the island must have its own abundant to maintain the animals roaming these parts.

Lily cast a semi-heavy repelling ward around the given area while also summoning one of the spare blankets from the bag. She placed it down on the sand and expanded it large enough to allow her girls to lie and rest for a spell after they had their fun. She admits she could get used to this place and see them doing this all the time as the sun was so warm and welcoming and the ocean so beautiful that she wanted to go and have a dip in herself. That would be saved for another time once they got settled, but that can be done later when the girls felt up to it.

**And with no Dark Lords or meddling old farts to get in the way is a nice bonus to boot.**

Lily saw the future much brighter and full of optimism as they stared at the clear blue sky, hearing the gulls flying overhead and finding themselves feeling at ease in such a long time.

It was genuinely breathtaking this magnificent new realm, and this island was like their slice of paradise when comparing to the drab world they left behind. Lily would have to do a thorough exploration and find out what was about this foreign realm, but she had a good feeling about this place. This island could be their private sanctuary and Lily knowing she would be able to teach her girls everything there was about magic itself, see the many benefits and wonders it could provide and use to their heart's content. Lily thought she could've died a happy woman knowing that she and her babies now can rest easy without any worries of the consequences.

The nightmare was long over as they felt the imminent threat that had been hovering like a dark cloud now evaporated and no longer standing in the way of their immediate happiness. They now had the chance to be the family they were always meant to be.

They cast their sordid past to the four winds, seeing that they would go by a new name and anyone who thought to mess with their lot would be in for a rude awakening.

Lily smirk as she looks out at the setting sun and then at her laughing children, _**'Afterall we Evans are not one to hesitate on showing what a real witch we can be when push too far.'**_


	3. A Seafaring Love Story Part I: Keeper of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us look into the past of when Edward Newgate meets his crew but also a certain someone who will be a very important of their legend in the making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyukitsune: Hey everyone glad to find I'm getting some people interest here and I know that I mention this is kinda a mix story so if there's any confusion that you might find but remember timeframes will be different for each setting but nonetheless will fit into the theme I'm working with, so please note I did specific it at the beginning but hope you will come to see the method in my madness. Anyways enjoy and please leave a review if you feel up to it, but no flames, flamers are unwelcome here and Ace will throw them right back at ya if you do!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

_The World known as the Blue Sea was without a doubt a sight to behold, a breathtaking place of marvelous wonder, so chock full of mystery and untold secrets waiting for someone to discover them while other islands were becoming more structural and cultivated by the growing inhabitants with each passing decade that went by. Those who wish to see what was past their sandy shores and find what unspeakable treasure that lay hidden and make it their own._

_The problem, however, was that the seas were immensely dangerous for one to sail on those treacherous waters alone but to have hundreds upon thousands of seaworthy vessels with strong capable men willing to embark on such a perilous journey and go beyond the distance. Numerous ships laid out along the blue depths and people seeing which associations they belong to based on the symbol that was on display and noted that many were consistent of skulls and crossbones and were the dangerous lot to roam the five seas. Then of course there was the Marines who sought to maintain the peace on both land and sea and make sure to put a halt to any high level threat that could lead to total cataclysm if they didn't intervene while their adversaries thrive on making it their mission to spread the everlasting chaos all about wherever they go._

_The structural bases of their given society was more a hierarchical system following a long historical lineage based on one's bloodline or the power they manage to bring about for themselves. Those who were highly ranked based on their nobility and influential standing while the ones with the given authority to keep the balance in check and see the laws remain intact and didn't become dysfunctional with all the criminal activity that was running about and try to rein in as much as possible. The 'World Economy News Paper' or WENP was how everyone kept tabs with what was happening elsewhere in other continents and reading about some of the shocking events that occurred within those regions. The papers also kept tabs on the numerous pirates that were out there wreaking havoc and seeing what sort of bounties they had depending on the unspeakable damage they've caused over time. Of course, the Marines official statement on how they plan to apprehend these dangerous criminals and make them pay for their heinous crimes upon capture and knowing that the worst sort faced either life imprisonment or immediate execution. Those with bounties that went from the lowly thousands to the highest millions but the ones that stood on the very top of this well-established pyramid were considered the most notorious scoundrels of the entire lot and eventually became known as 'Yonko.' They were considered the most highly ranked individuals alongside the Shichibukai and Marines, which shows how formidable they were to be a part of the Three Great Powers ever to roam the Blue Sea._

_Each of them was an infamous powerhouse with devastating capability, but there was one who was widely renowned along with his division commanders that he considered his family in all but blood and were loyal to a fault serving under his given leadership. The fifteen commanding officers that stood proudly alongside their captain and each mention many times in the past but that wasn't the only thing that was brought up in the earlier discussions when they first made themselves known. However, they did hear that there was the one woman that stood amongst them and was on the captain's left, standing tall and proud with everyone there. She was an exceptional beauty that many would say enchanted them with her fiery crimson hair that looks like it was ablaze like the burning sun and her eyes could outshine the rarest of emeralds. Though what got everyone's attention when it became apparent that this gorgeous female was not only a part of their crew but as the wife to the pirate captain himself._

_It had undoubtedly been a startling revelation to learn such when it became clear why she was there, but many would come to wonder on how a pair like them ever wound up together in the first place. Many have speculated and came up with numerous suggestions as to such:_

_Some believed she was the one running the whole operation after she somehow manages to ensnare the captain with her feminine wiles and letting him and his boys do all the heavy artillery in the process while she sits back and watches the madness. Others assumed she was a missing nobleman's daughter or some princess that was being held hostage after the pirate captain first laid eyes on her decided he would have her for himself. He took her in the dead of night and annihilated anyone who attempts to rescue the poor woman from his evil clutches. The stories mostly consist of him holding her captive until she eventually surrenders to her fate and be his woman, forced into a life of piracy. Many were a bit exaggerated, and people love to exuberant the spiel with how far one can go to make things more appealing to the young listeners who wish to hear these fathomable characters. The narrative was never the same and kept changing and becoming different in each version, hopping from one island to the next, spreading from person to person, Mink, Fishman, etc._

_But eventually, when few have witnessed those two and saw how deeply devoted they were, that the feelings they had for one another being genuine and bearing testament how their love seems to be on a much grander scale than anyone would ever expect for them as a married couple. Those that knew them personally would say they were so in sync that there was no need for any words to be spoken between them. The fact that they seem so compatible with one another, he the colossal giant of a man with monstrous strength and her, the spirited beauty who can be a raging hellcat when in battle and fighting side by side without fearing for the other while in combat. She was perfectly capable of holding her own and saw to show no mercy to anyone who dares to lay harm on their shipmates. Some had called her an unknown enigma with her mysterious abilities that few assume were from the devil's cursed fruit but then the rumors of her being able to go into the ocean and not feel drain or show any sign of weakening by the salty water._

_That bit of information had been somewhat unsettling once the government receives the report that clearly states the rumors were a hundred percent accurate. That those who had encountered said woman and mention these strange powers of her and that not even being struck by seastones dampen her capability as she kept firing back with whatever she had at them without fail. They realize she wasn't your average run-of-the-mill pirate and made some sense as to why her bounty was near the same amount as her husband but had an underline warning to proceed with caution since they had no clue whether she might have something else up her sleeves. Those who had come across her path, other pirates or bounty hunters, all mention the same thing: that when she looks at you with those bright green eyes, it was almost as if she could stare right into your very soul. Though some believed she had mastered Haki like her husband though to a more disturbing effect to make them not want to go messing with the likes of her in this lifetime._

_She may look like a lovely flower yet can be like a raging inferno when pushed to her limits and cause even the bravest of men to cower under her. She alongside her beloved husband was quite the durable pair seeing how much damage they could do just with them and being referred by the public as the almighty destructive 'Whitebeard' and his beautiful but intimidating bride, 'Titania.'_

_Yet for those who had always wanted to know the real origin of how they came about...well long before Whitebeard became a legendary Yonko before he being referred to as the World's strongest man in all the Blue Sea, he was an ordinary pirate with a simple dream._

_Hi and enjoyed the sense of grand high adventure like any warm-blooded pirate. Yet he was different and unlike those who were after fame and fortune, materialistic like treasure or the entitlement that came with such prestige. They meant little to him and desired something more than riches or powers could ever be worth their weight in gold. Something he'd always long for and wanted to have since he was a wee boy._

_Many that knew about his so-called dream thought it was laughable, rather foolish of him yet the man was by far determined to have it no matter what anyone else said._

_Then he met a woman who immediately found her way into his heart and became a part of his ever-growing existence. She not only had what he wanted but gave so much more in return — she who would become his very queen and mother of their 'children.'_

_But let us not get too carried away and start at the very beginning: that very fable moment where the future Yonko pirate would meet his destined bride and their soon-to-be family..._

**~0~0~0~**

The day so far had turned out to be quite promising, seeing them sailing on the open blue with nothing but clear skies and no sign of any trouble on the horizon and remaining on course without any hindering whatsoever. The _White Trinity_ was able to make good progress as it plows on through those churning water since nothing could withstand her almighty girth and prevent them from their leading destination. Though given that they were sailing the weakest of all oceans yet still did have its aquatic beasties that could come up looking for a tantalizing snack and see the fresh meat ready to be gobbled down within seconds. But seeing there be no sign of any sea king nesting anywhere and that the high winds were picking up and having the strong gales at their backs to keep them at full throttle, so any chance of running into them were slim at best.

Finding the powerful gusts doing the heavy lifting while the crew did the minority to keep everything running smoothly and make sure not to lose sight of what was out there. They were not one to lower their guard so easily, given that sometimes enemy pirates or even the Marines were likely to be lurking about and hoping to catch them and either bring the entire lot in or sink them straight down to Davy Jones's locker.

Though it wasn't that much of an issue and knew how to handle those that got in their way, that wasn't the entire problem. It was the changing of the tide itself when sometimes the sea can be unsettled and then having great difficulties trying to fight the undertow if they became too strong and she drags them down herself, leaving nothing but shamble debris and floating corpses when she's thoroughly satisfied.

The sea can be a fickle mistress, and there was nothing worse than dealing with a volatile woman who can make you regret crossing her even if it wasn't intentional but hell hath no fury like Calypso's ire. Women like the temperamental sea goddess could grab you by the balls and squeeze them till they're black and blue and watch you flailing like a caught fish in her hold.

That the female species were more trouble than they're worth and hence why many were single and unattached, finding there was no way they want to be shacked up with someone who can be a lovely angel one minute than an unbearable sea hag the next. The life of endless freedom and no bars to hold them back was what it was to be a pirate of the five oceans.

They should be getting to the nearest port pretty soon and six months out to sea was enough to make the men feel very anxious to stretch their legs and be on land once more. Yet this was also the moment to feel woeful as this was to be the last voyage together and would have to part ways once they got to their final destination.

Their captain, Berrum Morgan had made the announcement once the navigator finishes mapping the coordinates and seeing how long it would take to get to the nearest island. Once that was done, he went to break the news to the rest of the crew in person.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement yet could see why his reasons for doing so: their captain being in his late seventies and having been at seas for forty years now. However, he couldn't keep up with the rest of the younger, more virile competition that was popping up from every corner of the globe. Even having those over annoying Marine dogs breathing down his neck didn't make things any easier on his end. He felt it was high time for him to lower the jolly roger and put his life of piracy behind him, letting the others know that they were to disband the moment they reach Hartague island.

It was not an easy thing to accept, yet knowing that this was to be their last adventure as a crew but knew was inevitable. Everyone had taken this fairly well seeing was a good run while it lasts and starts thinking of what to do after reaching the mainland.

They all proceed to carry on their usual task like nothing was out of the norm, everyone but the massive figure of a pirate that chose to lean over the rail and stare out at the endless sea of blue with a somber look on his face. He could stare at it forever and remain like this for all time while letting the salty breeze brush up against him and play with his ever-flowing pale locks without care. Newgate Edward, who many saw as this undeniable force to be reckoned with due to his pure unadulterated strength and fierce prowess on the battlefield and could even cause many to quiver in his presence just him glowering down at you. He had already finished his set of chores and was looking to the ocean, letting his mind wander at that moment. It was a shame really and that he was going to miss this though wasn't ready to put it all behind him just yet.

He inwardly sighs as memories of long ago came rushing back to the surface of his life to where he was now. It seems like only yesterday when he first joined the Bloody Morgan pirates and remembered all those dire but precious moments they had shared under the jolly roger. The thrill of sailing through the endless sea, going to new places and clashing swords with others who try to steal what they stole or against the Marines that try to bring them down. He had relished in the challenge that came with butting heads with those seafaring dogs but alas knew things would not stay like this forever, that time would not be kind and stay by their side. Twenty years and now it was all over, but he was not going to let that put a damper to it and put his life of adventure behind him just yet.

Edward was the last to disembark, taking all his worldly belongings with him in a large burlap sack while everyone else had done the same once they made it to shore. The crew was all dividing up their booty and already making their way to the nearest tavern to get drunk. Edward was still thinking of what he was to do as he made his way, seeing the villagers eyeing him with wariness and understood since he stood at twenty-one feet and ten inches (1) and folks not used to seeing people like him wandering the vicinity and likely wanting to avoid him as much as possible.

Edward didn't let this bother him, knowing that unless they attack first and provoke him, he wasn't going to retaliate unless it was to tell them to buzz off and leave him the hell alone. It was best not to stir up the Sea King nest and have someone call up the Marine onto his doorstep anytime soon. He may no longer have a ship or crew, especially as the few he worked alongside were now parting ways to take on whatever they felt would be in their best interest and seek new occupation or simply return to their home, that is if they even had one waiting for them.

Life hadn't been easy on Sphinx (2), the people of the island being so destitute and couldn't pay the Heavenly tribute and were left to flounder by their own government, leaving them at the mercy of other pirates and bandits who came to attack and take what hadn't been nailed down. Edward had no family as he had been orphaned at a young age and went into piracy as soon as he could sail out onto the open water and find someone to teach him the ways of a pirate. Many were overwhelmed by his towering physique or imposing nature that causes men to reconsider striking unless all at once which was a fatal move on their end since he was not one to hold back when it came to following through and showing what happens when you underestimate the likes of him.

Edward stood by the dock staring at the open ocean and thinking how he would not rest until he got back out there again. _**Well, take a good hard look out there, because it's sure as hell going to be a while before you can go back out again.**_

He knew he couldn't handle staying in one place for an extended period since his life belongs out at sea and hopefully would return there soon enough. He had long decided that he wasn't signing up with another crew: no, Edward would make his own and start what he'd been longing for, no matter how many had jest at his dream.

Edward would have to see whether anyone on this island knew if there were anybody who might be able to commission a ship while searching for people interested in being a part of his crew once step one was near completion. No, he took it back, to be a part of his family as that is what he felt that those under his banner shall be and surely would want the same thing as him.

Edward was walking down the partial crowded street, pondering on how to achieve these two things and knew the first would take a lot of time and berris to get a ship underway and who knows if there were any who'd-

His train of thoughts came to a startling halt when he felt something run into his leg and heard them grunt out. Edward turned his head slightly and looking to the ground and saw a small boy with curly blonde hair and wearing a vertically striped shirt and dark pants. He was sitting on the ground, rubbing his forehead with food spilling out from the three bags that he had been carrying all together before ramming right into the unknown that made him tumble back.

"Ow, what was that yoi?" The boy had not seen what it was since he had been busy holding all three bags and making sure they didn't spill their contents. Yet whatever it was, felt like he hit against a solid form and looking to find it was a pair of long legs and moving his eyes up to the rest in front of him and seeing how big the person was. He had to crane his neck back all the way till he got a good look at them, Edward's face was shadowed with the sun mostly behind him and hid his features from view yet the boy seeing he was massive in size and was standing there unmoving and not saying a word.

"Um sorry didn't see you but dang you're big yoi." Edward saw the boy was just simply staring, showing no signs of being scared or nervous by his enormous size and the pirate seeing the kid hadn't been intentional with bumping into him, so there was no need to make a big fuss over nothing. This brought a chuckle out of him, letting the kid know it was all right and no harm done.

"Gurararara, it's okay there sport, I barely even felt that." The boy managed to get back up and dust the dirt off his shorts before bending to gather the spilled content back into the burlap bags. Edward decides to lend the kid a hand seeing it was partially his fault that he had to pick all this up.

"Here let me help you with these." He noticed how much food was there and look way too heavy for someone his scrawny size to carry on his own. He saw the kid turned his gaze at him with a wary glance as he seemed pretty unsure whether to trust him or not. Edward could understand why he'd be suspicious since if he was in his shoes, having some random stranger who could simply snatch both bags and take off running without hesitating. The boy would stand no chance against someone bigger and stronger than him. It had happened more than once when food had been scarce on his home island, dealing with the ongoing struggle to scrap what he can get by before he got bigger and his growth spurt kicked in. No one wanted to mess with the giant that he somewhat became or touch what he claimed was his. But Edward had already decided on lending his assistance and show he had no intention of taking his food.

"Look I'm willing to carry these for you so that way you don't exert yourself too much. Think of this as my way of making amends as I'm sure you understand what I'm getting at, so wha' do ya say huh?"

Edward could see his words got through as the kid seems to consider his proposition carefully. The boy did realize that having to carry all three bags that weigh more than he anticipated in the beginning. aHe had been at it all day going from stall to stall, gathering the needed supplies and knew would take longer just to get back home before nightfall. He was juggling his two options, thinking he either decline this strange man's offer and continue on his laboring trek or trust this guy and see what happens. He somehow figured the latter might be more suitable and decides to take the risk as the man did look like he was serious with his open gesture. After all, Mama said never to judge a book by their cover and in which case, despite the fellow being so big and a bit scary; he felt he could trust him and nodded his head.

"Okay mister you win but listen, my Mama knows that I'm supposed to bring what's listed here and if you so much as try to swindle us, if you so much as steal one apple, you'll be very sorry so don't get any funny ideas yoi."

Edward had to keep from chuckling at the amusing threat given his way but nod his head to show he understood the terms. "I'll keep that in mind there short stuff no need to fret your little blond head now. I am a man of my word, so please lead the way."

The boy scowl at him but Edward was already lifting two of the larger bags and hoist onto his shoulder with sheer ease while also carrying his own load and not feeling any strain on himself. The boy moves to grab the last one for himself, this less heavy but nonetheless easy for him to carry without any hassle. He went in front of the pirate and started walking in the direction to where they were supposed to be heading. It took them at least ten minutes before they found themselves standing outside the front gates leading toward a two-story cream-color building with several arched windows painted a light green and saw a flourishing garden that had a wide variety of flowers that gave it a very welcoming appeal to anyone looking at this place. Hanging right near the roof was a large wooden banner that had an intricate floral design in red and underneath it were the words _'Lily's Pad.'_

To any hearty seafaring man, that seems like a sissy thing to name an establishment yet Edward wasn't going to make any criticism and judging from what was going on inside, none of the people seem all too bothered as it sounds like they were having a swell time in there. He could hear the loud chattering going on behind the large double doors, and the boy moves to get in front of him. He stops and turns his head to call out to the larger man and regain his attention onto him, "Hey c'mon yoi, I ain't got all day old man!"

Edward felt a slight sweatdrop go down the back of his head. Old man, did he really look that old? He was only thirty-seven for Neptune's sake! Edward shook these thoughts away before stepping on through, noting on the sheer difference there was from the outside. The interior of the room was expanded out to hold numerous tables around the area while two stairways leading up to the second floor that had separate lodging for paying guests. He noted that the ceiling was elevated with the rafters sitting way high up and keeping the whole roof in one place.

Edward was glad to see this to his immense relief since now he didn't have to worry about bumping against the wood beams or being forced to crouch as much since most taverns didn't accommodate people with his size in mind. There were so many people lingering about, most sitting at the numerous round tables and enjoying their meals or talking among themselves. There was a makeshift stage near the back of the room while the bar was to the left by the entrance and saw two doors that likely lead to the kitchen and storeroom supposedly. The place was well maintained, and Edward saw the whole lot were in good spirits as they drank their booze and enjoyed the food that smells absolutely divine.

The boy beside him was greeting the other patrons that saw the two come in, many obviously recognize the kid since they all acknowledge his given presence before he zooms in on a pair of teenagers and yells out for them to hear above the noise, "Yo Jozu Vista I'm back!"

Edward saw the two whirled when they heard their names and seeing them rush right on over as soon as they saw them, their eyes mainly on the younger kid. They were in their early teens, both with dark hair and bulky figures yet one had his curly locks pulled back in a ponytail and had a wooden sword hanging from his belt while the other being chubbier and wearing overalls who was smiling at the smaller boy as he was happy to see him.

"Welcome back, Marco! We were starting to wonder what took you so long, but I see you went and did more shopping than Mama Bry expected. Boy, looks like you bought enough food to last quite a while."

The boy, Marco had set his load down and was busy rotating his shoulders to remove the small pangs he felt in them, but sure mama would fix that pretty fast, "Yeah well given how I had to make sure we don't run low on supplies like we almost did last time yoi."

Someone had to make sure they stockpile their inventory since 'someone' aka those two had the tendency to sneak in and snacks away on some of the goodies when they know they're not supposed to. Their mother had given him the list and enough berris to purchase what was on there yet Marco had done a last minute check and saw to add a few others onto it before heading out. He didn't want mother to fret if she somehow realized she had forgotten to add something down, but Marco saw that wouldn't happen. He likes to learn as Mama help tutor them over the simple basics like math and language and finding he assist her on the paperwork, crunching out the numbers and seeing how much was being brought in monthly and also what the costs were for necessary supplies. They had done good so far over the last couple years even when sometimes she served food free of charge to those who couldn't afford it but manage to keep out of the red nonetheless.

Then Marco remembered something and couldn't help remarking out loud as he looks at one of the teens, "By the way, I've noticed that there were a few treacle tarts that gone missing from the rack this morning and I know mama bake some the other day; you've been sneaking food again haven't you Jozu?"

It was more of a statement than a question as the boy in overalls was rubbing the back of his head and looking rather sheepish since it was true. He had a tendency to go for a midnight snack more than once and when it came to Mama's delectable desserts that were so good and tasty and can resist having more than one.

The blonde groan as he couldn't help it since it was one of Jozu's annoying habits and hate having to pull ranks on him since their mother wasn't here to reprimand him for his given actions. "Jozu how many times do I gotta tell ya: you know mama said you could only have one or two but not the whole batch yoi!" Hopefully, there were some other desserts she could settle on serving but knowing people did like them and would hate to let them know they were short on that particular dish.

He knew their ma must've figured it out but rarely did she give them a scolding yet did let the boys know how very disappointed she was when they dare do something they're not supposed to. It seems somewhat ironic that Marco tended to act like the eldest of their lot and had to act in Mother's stead to keep his 'brothers' in line and not cause any problems around here.

Jozu had the good decency to lower his head knowing that he did deserve that and said, "Yeah I suppose you're right Marco, but you know I can't help if mama's cooking is that good and so tasty."

Jozu knew he had gotten into all kinds of trouble when he was younger, especially when it came to stealing food from the open venders as he didn't have money to pay for them or had anyone to cook such to fill his empty belly. He had no mama anymore, and his papa had up and left him before he was born and having no siblings or any living relatives and was left to fend for himself. It had been just him on the streets for six years until Mama came across him when he tried to steal one of those delicious meat pies cooling outside the windowsill. She hadn't been mad when she caught him red-handed, she instead told him to come inside, and Jozu found himself being given a free lunch courtesy of her. Her food was so yummy and finding himself overwhelmed by such kind generosity that he barely could finish the third slice of chocolate cake she let him have.

When she asked if he had anyone to looking out for him and learning he was all alone that's when she made him an offer he found he couldn't help tearing up over. She had told him he could room here with the other boys that were also like him and seeing how they all welcome him with open arms as their newest 'brother' and Jozu feeling he was home. They all agree they were fortunate to have Mama Bryony in their lives who didn't see them as a burden and treat them like they were her own. Now Jozu felt guilty for his late night snacking and have to find some way to make it up to mama for what he had done.

The other boy, Vista didn't say anything though silently admits that he did partake in the nightly raids with Jozu more than once, but it was to help bulk up his form. He wanted to become a top-notch swordsman, and Mama had told him that it would be quite a feat for him to achieve but believe he could do it if he put his mind to it. Mama made sure he ate his fill of meat and greens while also finding someone who knew the art of sword fighting and asked for them to give Vista a few pointers while he practices outback when he wasn't working or had a day off. Vista like Jozu couldn't help when he got the cravings and went to grab what leftover fried potatoes were in the fridge that no one had finished and were his all-time favorites. Mama never made a fuss over him, eating them knowing they would go to waste, and he loves how they were covered in her special rosemary sauce and ate the whole batch for himself.

But still having to deal with a ticked Marco was almost worse than an upset and very disappointed Mama Bryony. He saw that the younger boy had finished reproaching Jozu and said just to clear the tension, "Yeah we get it, we'll make it up to mama but here let us take these for ya, and you can take a breather since you did go to the trouble of grabbing everything we need here. Mama still in the kitchen but we'll let her know you done good so no worries then."

"I'll hold you both to it but yeah thanks anyways Vista, you too Jozu yoi." Marco hands the bag over to Jozu while Edward passes the rest onto Vista, seeing the two head off towards one of the two main doors behind the bar. Edward had been silently observing Marco and saw he did an impressive job with those two and imagine how he might be capable of with a crew and sure he could handle them with little to no problem under his belt.

If only he were a few years older, he might have considered asking him to join him on the high sea, hell even offer the first mate position if that were possible.

"Well about time you got back here kiddo!" Edward saw one of the men coming over and pat the boy on the back. He had dark blond dreadlocks that contrast with his tan complexion and had it pushed back by the yellow bandana he had on while wearing a pink shirt and dark breeches with a pair of knee high boots. He then noticed Edward standing behind the kid and had to ask as he points him out, "Hey Marco, who's he?"

Marco turned his head to look at the pirate before turning back to the other man and said, "Oh this guy, we just kinda bump into each other, and he was more than willing to help carry the stuff here, so he's alright yoi." Well, it was mostly true since he did run right into him and seeing the other man staring at the much taller person in the room who was waiting for what he had to say, "Okay well mister…"

"Newgate but call me Edward." He extends his large hand to the other male who gave it a firm shake, "Rakuyo and if Marco says you're all right then welcome to Lily's Pad, my friend. Why don't you come on over and have yourself a seat with us? We don't mind making space at our table while you take a load off. Bry will swing by sure enough and see what you're craving for while getting you a fresh pint to fill your gullet. I recommend today's special since the roast is so good, the meat so juicy and tender it melts right off the bone and into your mouth. But she'll whip whatever you want just saying you don't want to miss out on her home cooking as you look like you are overdue for some huh."

The colossal pirate could tell that he was being openly honest about his words and Edward having smell the heavenly aroma wafting around the room the entire time and already decided he was definitely going to try some of that and see what other cuisines to sample when he got the chance. He didn't mind spending some berri for a decent warm meal and likely maybe even see if there's any room available for him to spend a few nights while he was on the island. He needed someplace to crash until he got himself a ship and then seeing if anyone was interested in sailing the seas alongside him. He listens to Rakuyo as they walk past some of the other occupants in the area and heading towards his table wherever it was.

"...Yep Bry will be by momentarily, so best get comfy then." Edward had noticed that these people like to mention her a lot and seem to speak very fondly about this woman and couldn't help saying out loud, "Sounds like she's an exceptional little lady then huh?"

Marco was walking alongside them since he didn't really have much to do and hearing what he said and had to speak his mind and let him know who they were talking about, "She's the best Ma in the whole world yoi! She makes all kinds of delicious food and teaches me and my bros some really cool stuff, and she tells us these amazing stories and even sings to us at night."

Other children might tease them for letting them be babified, but Marco didn't care as he likes listening to his mother's voice while she relates such epic tales about knights on a grand quest for magical swords and saving kidnapped princesses while fighting ferocious monsters and other such wondrous tales that made their imagination run wild. They love hearing those stories and sometimes like to reenact scenes from their favorite tales just for kicks. Mama had allowed the boys to put on a small skirt based off the one called 'Peter Pan' and seeing it had made the audience laugh at their given antics, even when Jozu had stumble and forgot a few lines he was supposed to say yet all found it highly amusing nonetheless.

Marco loves his mama so much, she was there for him when no one else was and having felt an immediate familial bond. She wasn't like all the other adults that she actually cares for him and the other boys and treat them like they were her own sons in all but blood. Bryony was always there to reassure her boys when they needed comforting and make them see they never have to be alone ever again. Marco recalls one time when there had been a bad storm a couple years back, and they had all went to mama's room because the rain and booming noise was keeping them up and wanted to be with her since she always calms them down. She allows them to huddled under the covers and with her right in the middle being sandwiched in. He had been on her left while Thatch and Izo were on her right and the other two near beside the youngest as they manage to find space for their massive forms but still fit all together on the mattress. Bryony was stroking his hair while humming a lullaby to make the boys forget about the thunder and lightning until they were all sleeping peacefully until the morning arrived and the storm was gone and with it the bad dreams.

Edward could clearly see it written on Marco's face how much she meant to him and then Rakuyo added his own two berris in the conversation. "Yes she is shall we say a rare jewel of the ocean, she doesn't ask for much, but we do return the favor as best we can for all that she has done for us. Bryony likes to see to everyone's needs and make sure they get nothing but warm hospitality and some encouraging words. She's an amazing gal, and if anyone tries to do anything unfavorable towards her, they'll have to answer to us! Right, Marco?"

The boy nodded, knowing he would do so if someone tries to hurt his mama and wasn't going to let them get away with it, no siree, "Right!"

There was a soft chuckle that came out of nowhere and then someone pipe into their conversation gathering the trio's attention. "Well, I must admit I appreciate hearing such a noble gesture coming from you two, you should know that I can very well handle myself without any worries but thank you kindly for being so considerate nonetheless."

Edward had turn halfway round as he heard whoever said this was right behind him, surprising the man as his hearing was capable of picking up anyone sneaking up on him but hadn't even sensed her until just then.

The woman that everyone was calling 'Mama Bry,' he had expected to be of a much older variety, maybe in her late sixties, or so but the one before him wasn't even anywhere in that age category. She looked no more than in her late twenties with long fiery hair that fell to her thighs in a thick braid and shone like burning embers when the light hit it. Her sun-kissed skin revealed she spent a lot of her time outdoors and wore a sleeveless sea green tunic with a knee-length white skirt and a pink apron tied at the waist.

She had no jewelry or any other accessories except for the small cluster of white flowers with curling ivy braided in and saw one pin behind her right ear that helps keep her longer fringe to one side and left her face unobscured by the rest. Edward notes she had a rosy flush to that heart-shaped face of hers and there was flour smear on her cheeks and forehead with a little on the tip of her nose yet still found her a lovely sight to look upon nonetheless.

There was another boy that was almost the same age as Marco but with messy brown hair and wearing a mini apron but in yellow. He was openly staring at Edward and clinging tightly to her side as he took in the size of the man before them. He was humongous and a tad nervous around the newcomer as he was the biggest he ever did see!

The woman hadn't noticed as she was speaking to Marco and wanting to know how he did on the supply run in town when her two other boys inform him upon his return. "You sure took your sweet time my little bird. I was starting to worry that the list I gave you was a bit much though I'm more relieved to see you got back in one piece."

Marco nodded, not showing any signs of being embarrassed by his given pet name since everyone pretty much knew how much he seems to act like one around mama when she was near.

"Yeah sorry, mama I was just being thorough and made sure I purchase the ones that were on sale and were absolutely fresh like you show me how. I also saw to get a few others that I notice we were running low on and went and got those for you too."

He saw that was the right thing to say as the young woman reach to pat him on the head and gently ruffle his blond locks a bit. "That was very considerate of you, Marco, always being one step ahead of everything and making sure to keep track when I'm so busy around here. You are such a responsible young man, and as a reward, I'm going to be making your favorite: pineapple upside down cake with vanilla sorbet."

Marco was grinning when he got praised for his effort and that he'd be getting one of his favorite treats was an added bonus. The boy beside Bryony was tugging on her skirt and having her turn to see him asking if he could help with baking the tasty dessert, "Can I mama pretty please?"

He really wanted to since he enjoys being in the kitchen with her and even though wasn't able to do the more challenging task that Bry deems too complicated for him to handle just yet but having watched her make the fruity desserts before many times in the past. He been memorizing the steps and wanting to show her how well he can do it. "Please mama with a large cherry on top?"

Bryony saw he wanted to and not one to deny such a simple request as she didn't see the harm of allowing him to and gave her consent. "Of course you may Thatch, after all, you are my future little sou chef in the making but if you run into any problems, grab one of mama's cookbooks, the blue one with the cupcake on the cover and turn to page twelve under fruit dishes. I'll swing by and help with the rest, but if I'm not able to, I'm sure Marco can lend his given expertise."

Marco was capable of helping things when it seems the two couldn't do it alone and seeing he could handle the sharper utensils and knew where some of the things that were in the cabinets or higher shelves and able to get them without hurting himself in the process. Marco shrugged his shoulders showing that was his way of saying sure but knowing her son might sneak a couple of pineapple slices for himself and Bryony thought was a small price to pay for him assisting his little brother.

Thatch was practically bouncing on the ball of his feet when he heard her give him the A-ok and threw his arms around her and hugged her while shouting, "Yay thanks, mama!" The younger boy decides to grab the blond's hand and immediately started dragging him towards the kitchen. "C'mon let's go, Marco!"

"Slow down, yoi!" But seeing those two taking off towards the bar and avoid hitting anyone in the process, Marco doing his best not to trip with Thatch yanking his arm hard. Some of the customers witness this while a few were openly chuckling at the two kids before returning to their meal. Even Edward thought it very amusing to watch them before seeing the young woman turned around and realized he had been there the whole time.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were here, how rude of me." She bowed her head in Edward's direction and went on to say, "I do apologize for not realizing I had a customer and hope I didn't offend you with my thoughtless mannerism."

Edward understood she had meant no disrespect towards him and immediately let her know he wasn't in the very least upset since it wasn't like she had done it on purpose. "It's no trouble at all. I can see that you are not that kind of person to spite others and really I wasn't in any hurry to bother you at the moment."

He had enjoyed watching her converse with those two, seeing the apparent adoration in their eyes and can see why they look up to her. He saw the woman was relief hearing him say this but still wanting to make amends for not at least acknowledging him upon arrival.

"Well, I suppose if you feel that way but tonight you are my guest and whatever you want is on the house, and I won't take no for an answer."

Edward chuckled finding it hard to refuse such an offer and not wanting to be the rude one here, "Well when you put it that way, I suppose whatever you have cooking that smells divine and a jug of whatever's on tap would do me some." He did find that he could eat a whole barrel if he had the chance since the scent was mouthwatering.

Bryony smiled at him, "Of course, I will get those to you right away, just have a seat and I'll be right back mister..."

"Newgate but call me Edward and please take your time and also if you don't mind, I was wondering if there's any room available here, course I plan to pay for my stay, and please I insist on doing so." He wanted to let her know that he had money to pay for his lodging and show he wasn't the type to take advantage of someone's good hospitality despite what his occupation might say about his kind.

He saw the woman smile gently at him, "Well then you're in luck good sir, I do have a vacancy here, and you're more than welcome to stay in it. I'm Evan Bryony, the proprietor of this fine establishment, anyone who's looking for a good meal and jovial company is more than welcome in my home."

She held out her hand, and while he reaches to give her his index finger to shake, the strangest thing happened which got both their attention. The moment they made skin contact, a sudden unimaginable current went through them, tingling up and down their link hands and seeing them staring at one another for just a brief moment before she let go. What in all the great Blue was that just now?

"Bry hey you okay?" Bryony came around and turning to see her friend looking a tad concern and manage to nod her head, "I'm fine, it's just I remember that I left something on the burner that needs checking. Be back in a tick!"

She then hurried off towards the kitchen while Rakuyo looks to Edward and wonder if he had any idea what that was about and seeing the taller male was just as clueless as he was and unsure what happen to be precise. Edward felt his heart was pumping fast and looking to his finger like he has never seen it before. That unusual and very bizarre sensation, not like pins and needles but something otherwise. It was so out of the ordinary and yet he didn't feel like it was intentional, given her expression and seeing that she was in much shock like he was. Huh? He was not sure what to make of it, to be honest, yet decided it wasn't going to be something to reflect on the whole night away.

Then they heard someone shouting Rakuyo's name and seeing was five tables down and gesturing for them to come this way. "Hey Ray get your ass back down here already and bring the new guy over, we need a fourth to deal if you still plan on playing tonight!"

Edward follows in the direction where they were being beckoned and finding it was where two other men were, one shuffling the deck while the other was inhaling slowly on his giant cigar. Rakuyo went ahead and introduced the newcomer when he sat down in his chair before the two went ahead and did the same thing once Edward plop in the available seat left for him.

The man with the beard point to himself then at the other male who was scowling in his given direction, "I'm Blenheim, and this loser here is Fossa! Watch out he sucks at poker so you might get lucky on the first try and any others if you can beat us two at the same time." Fossa growl, "Shut up you're just jealous I'm better looking of this bunch and that Bry likes me over you!"

Blenheim scoff as he turned to Fossa and said, "Ha please there's no way any woman in her right mind would want to be caught dead with you. I mean who wants to deal with waking up to that ugly mug every day or having to breathe in that stinking tobacco you have all over you. I swear she'll probably develop a coughing fit thanks to you!"

"Shut up will ya, at least I don't have an issue dealing in-" and this seems to go on for a while, and Edward could see Rakuyo wasn't doing anything to interfere with their arguing. It was probably the norm for them and seeing he might as well get comfy while waiting for his order. Eventually, the two stop and then decide to play a small friendly round while asking Edward some questions about himself and was more than happy to comply. He saw that they didn't have any issues with him as a pirate since some of the others here were in that same occupation who like him had been disbanded or left freely of their own before coming here. It wasn't that long before Jozu came over and held the tray with his meal and set it up on the table for him.

"Hey you're in luck mister, mama Bry is going to be singing her special song tonight! She'll be ready to perform soon, don't worry."

Edward raised a brow and before he could ask saw him take off before looking to the others wondering what he meant by that odd announcement. He didn't have to wait that long because once he finishes his food and then seeing the lights grow dim before the ones on the stage switch on and notice a small boy with Asian features calling out for everyone's immediate attention. They all hush up, seeing that they were about to get a show for them.

"...And now presenting Mama Bryony!" The boy stepped away and saw the curtain drawn back and Edward caught sight of the young woman sitting on a stool with a guitar in her lap and a microphone in front of her. She turned her gaze to the crowd and seeing the warm enthusiasm on her face as she greeted the people in the room.

"Thank you, everyone, I'm so happy to see all my favorite people having a good time as well as a few new faces that have come to join us tonight. And now what you have been waiting for." She then starts to play a soft tune, her fingers lightly plucking at the strings with careful ease and then begin to sing to the gathered party. (3)

_As I walk past your room_  
_My shadow falls through your door_  
_One more day you're not here_  
_When will the time go by_

Edward was seeing that everyone had stopped whatever they were doing t listen, focusing their attention onto her and being drawn in by that soothing melody of hers. He'd admit he also found himself enthralled by it as he allows himself to take the time and hear her sing for their pleasure.

_Gazing up at the stars above_  
_I pray that they guide your way_  
_Just look up and follow the starlight_  
_Back home, you'll reach soon_

Edward was resting his chin against his hand, listening to the beautiful enchanting verse and seeing her words reach deep in them to make even the most hardened male to cry and not give a damn about their reputation.

_So when your eyes begin to fill with tears,_  
_Look up and when the night's wonders set the sundown be my surprise_

She turned her head slightly, and Edward swore she was looking right at him and feeling his heart skip as her voice carried itself to him. If there was ever a moment to believe in such a thing as falling suddenly in love without explanation, he felt that it had come right when her green eyes locked onto his and thought something along those lines when she sang those words out loud to him.

_I will be waiting here_  
_Under the starry skies_  
_To light your pathway just count on the stars_

_Follow them to your door_  
_..._  
_Follow them home_

She ends it on a softer note before the crowd started clapping wildly all at once, many hooting and hollering and making quite the ruckus while Bryony stood and bow, smiling in appreciation, "Thank you, everyone, I hope you will enjoy the rest of your evening here at Lily's Pad!"

The crowd seems to settle itself down once she disappeared behind the curtain, and everyone resumes what they were doing earlier that evening. Edward heard Fossa sniffle while pulling his cigar from his mouth and reach to wipe away at his face, "Oh that song gets me every time…right here."

"Does she usually do that, I mean sing that song?" He saw Blenheim nod as he took a sip of his ale before Rakuyo answers his question. "On special occasions, it's one we all rather enjoy and know that she was letting you know you're welcome as long as you're here, that you are always able to find a place to call yours and know where it is."

Edward thought of what he said and couldn't help but feel very touched by it. That these people accepted him as one of them despite just meeting him for the first time around and Bryony welcoming him into her home with a kind open heart. Now he could see why everyone here felt so attached to her and think he could get used to this feeling for sure.

He enjoys the rest of his evening as well as trying some of her tantalizing desserts since he found that the pineapples were delicious and could see why the boy Marco had practically devoured his after Bryony delivered the plate personally and went to check on her other customers. Edward saw her walk about a few times and even came to their table to check how things were and asking him personally how he enjoys the food. "It was very delicious, Mrs. Evans and I have to say your performance tonight was spectacular."

"Why thank you and please just call me Bryony or Bry." She then saw their glasses were half empty and went to refill them herself. Edward saw Blenheim and Rayuko were both smirking in his given direction and wondering what was so funny.

"Um Ed she ain't a missues, she's single like the rest of us fine strapping chaps although has had her fair share of admirers yet no one has ever been able to sweep her off her feet. We've all tried, but maybe you might stand a far better chance and see if you can't win her heart, huh?"

"Yeah, I can imagine you want to try and see if you can woo our fair Bryony, what say you, up to the challenge then?" Edward could hear the slight teasing in their tone, knowing they were humoring him for kicks. Though having them throw that bit about her having no boyfriend or even a husband but note there were a few who were looking in her given direction as she moves about the room.

They continued to spend the hour chatting about some pastimes and threw in a few salty jokes while having another rousing game of cards. Edward did see that Fossa indeed had the worst luck of them and they decide on changing it to something else to keep from listening to him gripe the whole time over his losing streak. They had decided to test their strength by arm wrestling, saving Edward for the victor to go up against him. He knew this would be an easy win for him yet decides not to use his full strength while seeing how far Blehiem can go to beat him. The pirate was so caught up in this until he felt someone tugging on his pants and look to find Thatch with a key in hand.

"Mama told me to give this to you since you're planning on staying here. It's on the second floor, four doors to your right. Also, breakfast is at nine sharp, so you best get here before that because it gets super busy and you'd have to wait in line like all the others."

"Thanks kid good to know, and here this is for that delicious cake you made." He smashes Blenheim's hand onto the table before taking his share and pass it to the kid as his way of complimenting one of the 'chefs' for the best food he ever did eat. He saw the boy's eyes widen at the amount of berris in his hands before looking to Edward with a big toothy grin and thanking him in one big gush.

"My pleasure kid now I think your brother Marco is looking for you." He saw the blond heading this way and note the two rush upstairs together with the Asian kid as it must be time for bed for those youngsters. Edward saw them disappear up there before turning to the others once more and crank his neck from side to side before saying, "So, where were we then...?"

**~0~0~0~**

"...Well, it's been fun and much as I like to stick around, but I'm beat. Thanks again for letting me join in and oh, Fossa next set of drinks are on you don't forget." Edward grunt as he stood up and looked to the three men and seeing how he was the only one able to hold his liquor as the rest were lying their heads on the table groaning or already on the floor like Fossa in a drunken stupor with his cigar lying in a small puddle of drool. Edward inwardly chuckles as he shook his head at those three. That's what they get for challenging him to a drinking game. One of the many perks he supposes to his larger form was having a higher metabolism than everyone here.

He figured that it was high time for him to hit the sack since it seems like they were the only ones still lingering with a couple of stragglers also having to head on home as well since it was right around closing time. He grabbed his bag and went to find the room where Thatch said it would be and went to step inside the room. He found it had the necessary accommodation, simple yet had nice homely feel to it with fresh, clean sheets and everything looking to been swept and mopped beforehand. Edward saw that the bed was a decent size with a large enough mattress which he was pleased to note would hold his girth just fine. He dropped his stuff onto the empty chair and also slide his vest off and kick off his boots before making his way towards the bed and lay down on it. He was on his back with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling while his mind was left to wander for a bit.

Today had undoubtedly been quite something else altogether: first, his former captain retired and disbanded the crew and hadn't been on shore that long when that kid Marco bumped into him and was brought here to meet all these friendly faces and feel accepted by these good people. But there was one that kept coming up and seeing those alluring green gems that pop up so much when he closes his eyes briefly. Evan Bryony, even her name somehow had some effect on him just by saying it. He would not deny that he did find the woman very attractive and being without any female company for quite some time that she definitely would make the blood rush down below rather quickly without any hesitation. The fact that she was unattached and didn't have a companion might have stirred the heartstrings a little, but there was more to it than just her intimate beauty that caught his immediate attention.

He pried his hand free and held it out in front of him as he remembered that curious pulse he felt from the moment she first touched his. The unexpected shock of it startling yet wasn't that bad, to be honest. It had been almost like something was reaching out and moving deep within his very core while likely doing the same to her judging from her initial reaction. It wasn't a bad feeling, yet it left him wondering why it felt like something was trying to make him understand why this happens and why Bryony of all people did it occurred.

**Or maybe you are just putting too much thought into something inconspicuous and over a woman you just recently met, get a hold of yourself Ed and stop overthinking things!**

He sighed, knowing that was probably true and should try and get some sleep before tomorrow. He still had his grand plan in the mix and not even having this woman would stand in his way of achieving said goal. He had barely shut his eyes when he heard something flapping loudly and getting up to see what it was. He found that his window was left ajar and when he was about to shut it but notice the trellis structure hanging alongside the outside wall and seeing the moonflowers were in full bloom before him.

He recognized that light citrusy scent as it had been on her when she stood so close, the slight perfume had been faint yet definitely caught wind of it even among the other smells lingering about but that one, in particular, he noticed on her like fresh lemons and baking goods. Of course, given that she worked in the kitchen, it was understandable that she would have carried it on her. But the sweet, pleasant fragrance along with that brilliant smile, so warm and incandescent like the sun while as fair and radiant as the moon itself.

"Gurararara, oh Edward look what has become of you…" The pirate had tentatively reached out to touch those pristine snow-white petals and realize how this might seem odd to act in such a manner, yet he didn't care. He eventually pulled away and close the window before heading back to bed, him falling into a deep sleep soon as his head hit the pillow and right into Morpheus's embrace.

He had no idea the person he was dreaming of was at least five doors across from his and that while everyone else was in la-la land, she was the only one still up at this hour. She was by her window, staring out at the night sky with a serious expression while feeling the warm summer breeze slip in and play with her silky tresses. The tavern was locked up after seeing the last patrons take leave before she goes to say goodnight to her boys and take care of the rest before being the last to turn in.

She made sure the kitchen and dining room area was clear, and everything sorted in their proper place before heading upstairs towards her sleeping quarters. Bryony was glad that she had nothing left to do as her muscles were feeling very tender as were her feet knowing they could use a nice long hot soak to relieve that tension.

But then again, she did have another alternative to remedy these as nothing help fix those pesky problems than taking one of her many potions to relieve the stress and aches in her worn out body and seeing them disappear within a matter of seconds. She had her wide selection of vials and bottles inside her medicine cabinet, knowing that she would need one or few afterward depending on the sort of day she had. She probably wouldn't have lasted this long if she didn't have them on hand and given that her little garden out back was growing these particular ingredients that would later be harvested and preserved until it was time to brew her next batch.

She always made her fair share, knowing that sometimes they might be needed for an emergency. They were locked away in a secret compartment keyed only to her as she didn't want to run the chance of anyone coming across these and accidentally ingest them out of curiosity. Thankfully they weren't the poison variety unless they try to take more than one at the same time and could have some hazardous effects that could put their health at risk. This was a bar after all, and people would most likely mistake these as some alcohol mixture or something to that degree. She made sure to cast a slight repelling ward around it, so no one dares to go looking into those particular areas.

Bryony did feel it was for necessary caution but knew some people she could count on for keeping their silences and not let this out to any others outside her home. The people that frequently hang around her tavern knew they could rely on her since most tend to get into bad scrapes and she gave them a small bit to dull the pain and make them feel no longer woozy from the blood loss while she stitches and bandage their wounds in the back of the building. She uses some of her magic to heal some of the worst injuries while making it seem it hadn't been as bad as they initially thought while she dresses it down with fresh plaster. She didn't see the harm of helping her friends out as they didn't like visiting doctors or going to the hospital where the medical bills would be a bit pricey and couldn't afford such on their account. She never charges them a single berri, but they let her know they were in her debt because of what she has done out of the kindness of her heart. From what she could tell, they made the assumption she used some homeopathic remedies that were better than most medicines and didn't have to take daily. Her boys didn't put up much fuss over taking her potions once they realize it made them feel better within a few minutes after they ingest it though dislike the aftertaste that lingers but was a small price to be paid seeing they no longer felt sick or were injured.

She knew she could count on them as well as her children to keep this under wraps and not spread the information to the entire island. Bryony didn't have to imagine how that would bring all kinds of people on her doorstep, all begging for her miracle cure. Having that kind of attention while flattering but thinking it might lead to some conflict between her and the local healers of the island and the last thing she needed was for them to suspect and question her motives or worse have the Marines to get involved and didn't need that happening.

But seeing how no one was in dire need of them and was only just her that could use some to help relieve her given tension before turning in. She grabs one of the blue bottles and gulps the contents down while the hot water was filling the tub before sliding into the warm bath, feeling both the medicine and the heat relieving her symptoms. She took her time enjoying the relaxing soak while she soap and lather her body to remove the dirt and sweat until she was nice and clean. Once Bryony felt she had done a pretty good job, got out and let the tub drain while towel drying herself before changing into her nightgown. She let her wet hair caress down her back, knowing it would dry soon enough while she took her time combing it out. As she sits on her bed, running the brush slowly through those crimson tresses, her mind slightly preoccupied with something that had been bugging her for a while now.

She felt like there was something she knew but couldn't understand what that might be. She turned her head and was gazing at the numerous books sitting on her shelves and thinking her answer might lie in one of them. She made her way over, fingers brushing over the spine of each until she grabbed one particular volume and held it in her hand.

It was a worn out journal she had used to keep track of her everyday activities, wanting to record every detail there was from her time till now. She had been idly flipping through the pages, knowing that it was in there as she could feel it in her bones until Bryony found the one entry that she had been searching for and read out loud to herself.

**"A new gate opens and find a way straight into the hearts and souls of others, bringing great strength to many and a promise of a life-changing experience to all.**

**Those who seek to be under his banner shall be fiercely loyal yet treated like kin, seeing him as their almighty father alongside the woman who is the benevolent mother that has gathered under her wing and shall be united as one whole, as one family…"**

Those words, she vaguely remembered hearing them before so long ago, having some unknown woman whispering them inside her dream and leave her wondering what or why she only remember that while the rest was a giant blur. It had been a recurring experience since they came in contact with this realm and Bryony never told anyone about them, especially her own family. She didn't know how they might have reacted had she let them in about this but after a while barely even remember it until this evening when she met her latest guest and then having that one word repeating itself like a broken record.

"New gate, hmm I wonder…" She wasn't entirely sure whether this might be some sort of coincidence but wasn't about to make assumptions without gathering all the needed details together. There was this, but the other thing that really got her was that peculiar sensation from the moment their fingers first touched. What she felt then, hearing thoughts and emotions that weren't her own and sliding right within her while feeling the same current drawing hers out towards him in the process. She knew he had felt it too from the look on his face showed he wasn't expecting it either but didn't even know how to explain or find the words since she was at a lost herself over the situation.

It's so strange she felt like she should know what this peculiar phenomenon was but couldn't for the love of Circe figure what that was. Perhaps it was in here somewhere but alas flipping through it once more and seeing nothing that would help her find a clue to this slight dilemma of hers.

She sighed and closed the journal and silently banished it back into its spot and then gaze outside the window at the starlit sky. Bryony thought of how many times she had looked up there and never could get enough of seeing them all shining and sparkling like diamonds in that midnight canvas up above their heads. Those nights on the beach during the warmer season, them all laid out together on the blanket with mother pointing out the constellations and seeing like theirs positioned in the same place within the heavens. Bryony had enjoyed them because it was a constant reminder of how they came to be and were liberated from a life that would've likely left them downtrodden and miserable. But here, that wasn't the case and finding it had been almost twenty years since mother cast the spell and seeing her and her sisters had the best childhood on that island they called home.

She remembered those times all too fondly, knowing it had been their haven and no one but them yet mother hadn't mind since they got the chance to thrive and learn their magic and using it to help make their accommodations more comfortable and have a roof over their heads so they could sleep someplace other than the beach. Those five years on the island had been memorable, and it wasn't until Bryony reach the age when she decides she wants to see what else lies out beyond their home.

It hadn't been easy to tell them her plans knowing how they might react yet mother was understanding and accepted her decision on the condition that she kept in contact with them and if she ran into any sort of trouble, return straight here. Bryony had assured them she would while knowing she was a capable duelist thanks to mother's teaching and sure would be able to fend off anyone that thinks she wouldn't have the galls to fight back. Their mother had made sure they had mastered the arts of every magical incantation and even how to cast it silently on command, so they had the element of surprise on their side. She spent her last few days gathering all she needed before transfiguring a large number of trees and create a single-hulled outrigger canoe for one passenger to ride in. She had a makeshift bag with the necessary charms to carry her supplies and then saying a tearful goodbye to her family as she sails off into the sunset. She remembers watching her sisters as they waved farewell with tears streaking down their young faces and knowing she had also been crying then as she looks back at them until the island fade away from view.

Bryony couldn't help as she looked to her desk where the sleeping den-den mushi was and highly doubt anyone would be up at this time now. Perhaps it might be better to ring them in the morning than in the dead of night as she didn't feel like disturbing their slumbers with her own precocious worries. Though knowing the only one still on the island were their mother and the younger sisters since the twins had taken off not too long ago after she had but heading in separate directions. Bryony decided that it was best to wait it out when it was lighter outside. She stood and made her way towards her bed while pulling the cover aside before sliding in. She lifted her gaze to the glowing crystals that were hanging from the ceiling and letting the magic listen to her given command, _**"Nox!"**_

The lights went out within a second, leaving the room in total darkness and she closing her eyes and calmly fell into the peaceful slumber and let her mind relax and not think of her other worries or concern until the sun was high in the sky and tomorrow was a new day.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - According to One Piece Wiki that is his full height (21'10) and is a large-size human since their tallest reach knee-height of a giant, an average human only reaches as high as the ankle in comparison. Edward Newgate is human and has shown that his entire body is barely taller than the giant Ronse's head alone. Normal giants are 12 meters tall at minimum, while the tallest known human, Charlotte Linlin is only 8.8 meters tall.
> 
> 2 - Sphinx is the name of Whitebeard's home island and as it couldn't keep paying the taxes and left by the government in its state. Much of Whitebeard's treasure went into restoring it later on and see that the citizens were under his protection.
> 
> 3 - If you want to know who sang this, it's Mirajane from Fairy Tail, the English cover if you type it in youtube, listen to it as this song she sings to the gathered group in the guild. I'm not copying it just find that this song is something I think she would sing to a group of sea-worn pirates who want a place to feel like they don't have to be at sea all the time.
> 
> Kyukitsune: Part II is in the works so you will see some more soon as I promise this will be a piece you will find yourself enjoying, also more to come with the other sisters in the mix and who they will be paired up is for me to know and you to find out.


	4. A Seafaring Love Story Part II: Emerald-Eyed Celestial Being Bryony Compared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one compare what is Bryony or her emotion? How does she fare with Edward, here's the tidbits to see what she does and how everyone is around her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyukitsune: Hey everyone here's the next bit for the Whitebeard saga here, this one I'm sure will have everyone taking interest. Also I think there was a bit of confusion for some when they assume he was meeting Lily when it's Bryony, the eldest daughter. Just had to clear that up so no one gets confused but anyways enjoy and please leave a review if you feel up to it, but no flames, flamers are unwelcome here and Ace will throw them right back at ya if you do!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

Edward was a man who was used to his ritualistic-like habits after spending his early years abroad on the high seas and became almost as natural as breathing the salty ocean air. He was so in tune with reading the currents that he developed a keen sense of how the day would be, whether there were to be reasonably clear skies or signs of an impending storm brewing and sought to have all hands on deck to batten down the hatches. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that the dawn's brilliant radiance was casting a subtle warm glow inside his living quarters while hearing the birds cawing loudly, much to the ongoing frustrations of those still asleep and not wanting to be awakened at this godforsaken hour so early in the morning.

But he wasn't all that bothered by it as Edward prefers being up on his feet, eager to get started on the daily chores until nightfall and then start the whole process all over again at sunup. It never gets old for him since he got the chance to watch that flaming orb reaches its full climax at the break of each day. For him to see that majestic, fiery ball makes its way over the water, casting that red-orange gleam on the crystal-like surface before rising up to the very heavens and finding how glorious it was to be as it were. It was moments like these that Edward knew that he was a man that belongs to the ocean, and nothing could tear him from it.

Yet unfortunately, did he bitterly remembered that his captain only yesterday decided to retire and now found himself temporarily on this island until Edward managed to put his plans into motion. He was briefly staying over at Lily's Pad until such time when he got everything settled, and sure the owner won't mind his present company since Edward could pay for his keep however long he was stuck here for.

That and maybe help around here if what Rakuyo said was true. Learning that Bryony allows the others here to have free boarding in exchange for doing a bit of housework or run a few errands when she wasn't able to do and needed the extra help during her busiest season. Tit for tat and honestly a little hard labor never hurt anybody. Edward figured he could lend a hand with some of the more difficult tasks that might acquire someone of his girth to take on when she needed it. He thought it was only fair and how could he say no after what she had gone and done for him.

Now if only he could get himself to get up instead of lying in bed all day. The pirate hate to waste his day doing absolutely nothing but finding it somewhat challenging to pull himself out of those heavenly comforts he was lying on as they felt divine against his rough skin. He hadn't lied in anything like this before and was rather tempting to simply remain under the soft covers but felt his bladder strongly urging him to go and use the loo.

_**That's what happens when you partake in a drinking game and have almost two full-on gallons of beers would do to you.**_ Sighing as Edward pushes the duvet sheet aside and made his way towards the bathroom to quickly relieve himself of his load. Once that bit of business was taken care of, Edward was left to ponder what he should do now that he was out of bed. He did remember Thatch had mentioned that breakfast would be served around nine in the morning, but should get in early to beat the morning crowd before the line got too damn long.

His stomach grumbles, letting him realize that the thought of food was making him a bit hungry. _**But perhaps I should spruce up first before heading downstairs, Neptune knows I could do with a shower and a shave.**_ He took a quick whiff of his vest and thought that also a change out of these was a must as he remembers that he wore this for quite a while and was starting to smell a bit ripe.

_**I got like a half hour or so to get ready, plenty of time until then.**_ Edward moved to grab his shaving kit from his bag and head back towards the bathroom to wash up quickly and then proceed to lather and shave away those short bristly hairs he had that made him look a bit scruffy. When Edward was finished and seeing he now look halfway decent as he stares at his reflection in the mirror and not some sea-worn vagabond. He then went to grab his extra set of clothes and change into them before heading to the main floor to see what's cooking.

"Hi there Mister Ed good morning!" Thatch was the first to greet him when he saw the larger man coming downstairs just as they were getting ready to open for the morning rush. The boy was using a stool to reach the counter but did an excellent job of staying on it long enough to clean it thoroughly.

Edward notices the other children all running about getting things done before opening, even that Asian boy that was up to the task of making sure the dining area was all good. The boy wore a light pink kimono with bamboo design and had his hair done in an elaborate hairstyle with the crown shaven while the rest was tied and pinned behind his head. Edward believes his name was Izo or at least that's what he heard Marco or the others called him.

He and Vista were watering some of the plants in the nearby corners while Jozu and Marco were setting the table along with fresh napkins and other essentials for every placemat there. Bryony was in the kitchen, making sure the stoves were preheating and see the burners ready to go before stepping out to find her most recent guest being the first down before everyone else.

"Well hello there Edward, I must say this is quite a surprise to see you are joining us this early in the morning, I do hope the room was to your liking then?" She gave him a brilliant smile that made his heart skip fast and tried to settle it down before he proceeded to answer after he got it under control once more.

"Yeah the room is perfect actually, you have no idea how much I appreciate you letting me stay here and though I can see I caught you just as you are getting ready to open up here. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Edward saw the children had pretty much gotten the whole floor all set up but thought there must be something he could be put to good use.

The redhead notes that he was being open with his offer and thought it would be a bit rude on her part to decline his service. Side it wouldn't hurt for him to take on one task that she usually reserved for herself but figure Edward could handle it with no problem whatsoever.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind heading to the back room and grab a few crates and bring them down towards the kitchen while I finish setting up here. Thatch can show you where they are and let you know which ones to grab, right sweetheart?"

She turns to her surrogate son who had already finished wiping the counter and heard his name, reassuring his mother that he could definitely do as she asked. The young boy had thought that Mister Ed was such a nice man for a giant and gave him all that money for free. Heck, he wasn't all that scary, and even big brother Marco said he seemed pretty cool after the pirate helped him out the other day. Thatch hop down and grab hold of his pants to lead him to where they kept everything in one of the other rooms behind the bar.

"Okay mister, just follow me. I'll show you where we keep all the good stuff, no worries!"

Bryony watched them take off without delay and wryly chuckled to herself. Seem like she had been right on the berri seeing how remarkably eager her son was to help Edward out after he made quite the strong impression once they met. _**Or it might have to do with the fact that Mr. Lin was much more jiggling with all those extra coins now in its' belly.**_

She had been a tad surprised on finding out where he got all that money inside Thatch's Lionbuta bank since it wasn't every day someone left such a generous tip or go to the trouble of handing in their hard-earned cash to a child they just met.

But according to Thatch while she was tucking him in, he said it was because he liked their cooking and while it was a nice gesture on his behalf, she might have to warn Edward not get carried away with giving his money out otherwise her boys might go running up to him for free handouts.

_**But I must admit that it was very kind of him to do and never seen, so Thatch speaks so highly of someone as did Marco now that I think about it. Edward does seem like a genuinely kind sort of fella, and strangely, I get the sense he's not like any other pirate I've seen before, which is kinda refreshing, to say the least...** _

Bryony was grabbing the coffee mugs she kept in one of the cabinets by her side and setting them within reach as she knew that mornings like these tend to draw in the hungry swarm once they caught wind of the food cooking and made sure to get everything in order before they came in by the dozen. Thankfully she now had more time to get this done first as she usually had to go into the pantry to get those crates herself since her boys didn't have the necessary muscles to carry them down yet and Bryony wasn't going to put the strenuous hassle on their still-growing bodies. Sometimes a few early risers that were permanent residents here would assist Bryony but even when subtly casting the featherweight and semi-levitating charms to make it easier but found still had a lot on her plate that had to be done by then. Sometimes she had to take a few potions in between to stay focus and keep a clear head throughout the day.

But now that Edward was seeing to gather those heavy boxes personally and would be a cinch for him since he was probably used to lugging hefty things around and had the massive biceps to prove it. Yep, he did have quite the impressive built on him, she'll give him that much. It was hard not to take notice of those sinewy bulging muscles since he wore no shirt the other night or even this morning, which made her wonder if he owns one at all. Edward's garbs that consist of a partial open vest and a pair of loose-fitting breeches tucked inside worn boots with a red sash to hold them up and that black bandana wrapped around his head to keep his long blond hair out of the way. Bryony was used to her guests in whatever attire they wore as there was no dress code around here.

Well, that wasn't entirely true since as long as they weren't walking around in their birthday suits and keep such vigorous activities behind closed doors since there were children here that didn't need to see this sort of thing while they were far too young to comprehend what adults went and did in their spare time. Bryony even went the extra mile and added some silencing wards to keep the noise level at a bare minimum, so they didn't disturb the other residents living here and also give them their much-needed privacy like everyone else here.

She had no qualms if her guests brought along company as many were men with healthy libidos. But as long as they follow her rules and not make any sort of trouble, they can stay, but she made it clear that she didn't want any other funny business happening while under her roof or they can go sleep at another inn if they believe she'll allow that sort to occur with her about. They understood perfectly knowing that they were lucky to have that sort of deal they had and didn't want to go and ruin it by doing anything to upset the redhead keeper.

But finding that Edward's somewhat lack of a top wasn't that big of a deal if she was being entirely honest with herself. _**Then again, can one even fit on him without having it strain at the seams?**_ Also if he were to go and do some shopping around here, she very much doubts that any store had clothes that carried his size in stock.

Bryony notes that maybe she might have to go and buy some extra fabric just in case as she did tend to the laundry here and even saw to mend the ones that were ripped or torn until they couldn't be stitched together anymore. But realizing she would have to ask for his measurement or have to do it herself to make sure she got it accurately while she measures him.

Bryony was unable to stop her mind from showing those images that dare to pop up and unable to stop what was already shuffling through there just now. That Edward was definitely the sort who didn't mind putting his body through such tedious labor and saw the final results because of it. It was hard not to take a closer observation of him, seeing the firm plane of his stomach and those abdominal muscles that were at least a six-pack. She can only imagine how taut and compact the flesh was with no ounce of fat around that area and could probably bounce gold coins off them. In some way, despite his abnormally large form could see how well-proportioned he appeared and thought maybe the rest of him down below were-

_**Oh to Circes and back!**_ Bryony saw to quickly put an end to that knowing she was about to tread into dangerous territory just that damage was already done. She couldn't prevent the blood that rushes skyward and having her cheeks now the same vibrant color as her hair. She hoped no one dares to ask since she didn't know how to really explain herself without blustering like an idiot in the process. Unfortunately, it was Vista who had come by to replace his and Izo's watering cans and notice his mother's flustered state. The teen grew concern as he wondered if she was coming down with a fever or something when he started questioning her and asking if she was feeling okay.

Bryony had managed to pull herself together long enough to answer her son and let him know she was all right. "It's just all that heat from the kitchen, you know how toasty it gets when we keep all the windows locked up first thing, I really should see on leaving them open a bit to let it vent out."

That seems to do the trick and glad he didn't go prying any further than necessary before he went back to finish up his chores, leaving Bryony to let loose a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for that. She hated lying to her sons but didn't want her boys to make a huge fuss over something as silly as their mother getting all worked up over nothing. She really should be turning her focus back on important matters like making sure they were set for the breakfast crowds yet finding her own inner dilemma refuse to bate and kept on getting under her skin which frustrated the witch to no end.

_**Oh, Sweet Morgana Le Fay what's wrong with me! I only met the man like yesterday and am thinking about such things?! Is this what it means to...to actually have a…**_ In all her years, she never would've thought that she be reacting in such an odd matter. Especially with someone she barely even knew who just seem to bring up all these unexplained feelings to surface. It left her a bit perplexed and mostly uncertain on what to do now that she might actually be crushing on someone for the very first time.

Bryony remembered the given conversation she had with her mother, months before she left the island since Lily felt was critical to go over a few last-minute things, especially as her eldest was going to be surrounded by total strangers, especially men and likely have to be social with them.

She understood her mother's concern as she would be worried too on account how she'll be able to manage on her own without her family around. They had been living in self-seclusion for quite some time and didn't know what was out there or who they might have to deal with when crossing the vast ocean by themselves. That Bryony was about to go off into the great unknown all alone, which was a little nerve-wracking yet wasn't about to change her mind anytime soon.

Lily saw that since each of her girls did inherit their strong willful determination from her side of the family and were not about to let fear get the best of them. She had only wanted to make sure Bryony didn't get in over her head or worst taken advantage of in the process. It was only a mother's duty to see her daughters would be fully prepared when the time eventually came for them to spread their wings and take flight once her care was no longer needed and saw was their turn to be independent and on their own.

The 'talk' while being insightful and not that much awkward like the previous one mother gave when she and the twins were hitting puberty early on. She still found that explaining how their bodies and their budding magic would be playing some role with one another and letting them understand that when they got too emotional and hormones running rampant could cause conflicts with their cores if they didn't manage to keep it under control.

However, Bry's thoughts were on the more intimate part of their open discussion, the ' _behind-bedroom-door'_ that involved two people of either sex, whether they were opposite or of the same gender. Their mother had no qualms about what her daughters' given preference might fall under as long as they were happy, and this person didn't hurt them in the process. Yet Bryony in all her time here had never even come close to sharing such affections or had kissed anyone besides the occasional pecks for her boys as only a mother would for her children.

She never once had felt those urges or ever put much consideration into having any relationship other than being friends or acquaintances. She had enough on her plate to deal with, what with being a witch and then having to keep her powers in check almost all the time. Since they came to realize their cores had expanded beyond the norm thanks to the abundant energy coming from their home island, giving them all the increased capacity that leads to them finding even performing the most uncomplicated charm could cause very alarming and maybe even permanent effects if they didn't rein it in.

Hence why their mother had them go through the extensive training program to stabilize and maintain their core and make sure they didn't feel overwhelmed by the time they started maturing and have it under control. In one year alone, Bryony who should have been a firstie starting Hogwarts yet was now on par with a fifth-year and close to performing O.W.L level spells with the way she soaked up everything during mother's lessons. She didn't even need a wand as a focus since it felt more natural casting by hand and maneuver spells without words was also patent down within time and much-given practice.

Bryony's magic had gotten to that point where she could cause a high-level tsunami with just a snap of the finger and didn't feel abated when casting such volatile incantations and maintain control on these without feeling drain at all. She as well as her twins sisters were very well on par with their dueling and fought them both during their practice matches and even when it was one on one could see they both had their knack and that they would be able to keep their opponent off balance and leave them guessing their next move. She knew that it wouldn't be that long before even Leila or their youngest sister got to where they were and thought that no one would try and mess with her sisters or she'll come down on to them within a heartbeat.

Bryony admits that while there were issues with the overflowing stream of pirates that try to cause a bit of trouble wandering around town and sometimes even the Marine that came on through to stir things up a bit by being around and make folks on edge because of it. It can be quite vexing when seeing them show up by the score but long as they didn't go and bother the good people of 'Lily's Pad' then she won't retaliate. Unless they really cross the thin line and reign hell upon those who dare anger the witch who'd make them regret trying to mess with her pseudo-family.

She always made sure the warding runes around the perimeter were up to date and kept the worst offenders from stepping inside and stirring up trouble with her guests. But Bryony knew that when going outside her protective barrier, she had to maintain her composure and not lose her cool when she was out amongst the others. There were a few close calls when dealing with specific individuals who irked her but managed to rein her temper in long enough until she made it to the underground ventilated chambers that were hidden within her greenhouse. She saw to unleash her impending frustration on those dummies until she manages to feel like her old self again.

She didn't need much of an excuse when she headed inside the small conservatory as everyone assume Bry went in there to maintain the fruits and vegetables she had thriving within those glass walls. Even casting a perfect illusion of herself to maintain that appearance but also had a charm set to alert her if someone was trying to come inside and quickly pop above ground before they even notice.

She did see that her plants were all well kept and flourishing under her constant maintenance but when people did notice the odd variety that they didn't recognize but believe to be some rare and exotic foliage from some other region yet were warned in advance not to touch these particular florae unless Bryony was there. The redhead made it clear that some of those carried a slight bit of toxins that she sometimes used in small dosage in her herbal remedies but can cause adverse effects if coming into contact with bare skin, hence why she recommends wearing gloves and washing their hands afterwards just to be on the safe side.

Jozu was the only one who didn't need them thanks to the _Kira Kira no Mi_ that allows him to harden any part of him into diamonds and made his skin impenetrable. Though while it did keep him from the deadly toxins from seeping into him, he still had to be extra careful since he now could literally crush anything into a fine powder and most likely squish those very delicate plants in his grasp even unintentionally. Though Bryony saw he could be up to the task with excreting them for their juices, which he was more than happy to do with his given abilities.

He and Marco were the only two of her children to have gained such extraordinary powers from those remarkably strange fruits yet still saw were treated no different than the others in her care. Bryony refused to play favorites and saw each of her sons as unique in their own manner and made it clear that she had enough love to go around, which was all they really wanted.

There never seem to be a dull moment for any of them and Bryony saw that running Lily's Pad and raising her boys to be her main priority above all else. It didn't matter how many times she must've heard the locals commenting to their neighbors the same thing as before. That it's a crying shame, she wasn't trying to settle down with one of the available young men that lived here even though Bryony must've been asked by more than one and all had been rejected when they were told she wasn't interest in dating anyone.

She found no point in it and didn't really think it was that big of a deal. That and after what her mother went through might have also been a small part to do with her wariness around menfolks. It was something she and her sisters had all mutually agree would never let happen to them since the idea of marrying a man like that would be only the stuff of hellish nightmares. Bryony didn't have to worry though since many of her patrons here only saw her as a friend or sister-like figure who they all treated with respect and she became really close with once she got to really know them and didn't mind what their occupation was since Bry had no room to criticize because of what she was.

Yet the redhead did meet her fair share of those who reminded her in some way of him and finding she didn't enjoy hanging with their company for very long. She was able to get a good read on people by using Legilimens to take a quick glimpse inside their head and taking the time to find out what they were thinking. Though while it might have been a slightly underhanded to do so since that was an invasion of someone's privacy yet somewhat glad she had when she realizes what their ulterior motives were.

They all mainly consist of either showing her off to the others while bedding her a few times, others thinking she'd make an ideal missues that would see on performing her wifely duties to keep him happy. Some had a girlfriend/wife, yet finding they saw no problem with wanting to go after her in the process. So many had such lewd thoughts and then coming across the degenerate kind that left her feeling sick to her stomach by their appalling ideas on using her in such a vulgar manner. It took everything not to simply transform them into a toad to at least remove one less disgusting vermin from society. She would be doing everyone a favor really but chose another simple method via silent compulsion that forced them off her island and never even bother another woman ever again or suffer immediate pain in the groin for even thinking of anything remotely female in that manner for as long as they lived. She must've cast that quite a few times over the years, yet seeing that it did the trick nonetheless, so it really didn't bother her good conscious at all.

Was it any wonder why she found her company preferably among children or the patrons of Lily's Pad who weren't interested in that sort of thing with her. She supposed that would be her life without another involved since she'd rather spend her days living as an independent single working mother than be shacked up with a loathsome brute who was in any way like her lout of an ex-father.

Bryony set the coffee mugs with more force than needed, but thankfully the ceramic did not chip or was damaged in any way when she had. But feeling her own inner beast's anger rising from its slumber as thoughts of her biological dad came to rear its ugly head and did nothing but upset the witch in process. Him and those unwanted memories that she tries to push behind her but finding it difficult since it involves looking back to that night when-

_**No Bry, there's no need to think of THAT, he's long gone now, he can't get you or your family. You've got to stop getting worked up over it. Deep breaths Bry, take deep breaths, one-two, in-out...** _

Eventually, she was able to calm down long enough to feel that anxiety leave her, and could no longer feel her own worries getting under her skin. _**I just need to clear my thoughts and think of something, anything other than my past or Potter related…**_

Bryony closed her eyes and took a moment to do just that, shuffling through her inner mindscape for anything to keep her remotely distracted on and seeing images surfacing to the forefront and finding were from last night's dream.

The witch remembers every detail vividly and seeing how realistic it felt and could almost smell the salty breeze for herself and feel it playing with her hair. She was standing on top of a massive deck that was sailing out to sea and notice all her friends were also aboard, yet finding many were older now than before. Even recognize her sons were among them but were now fully grown men partaking in the drinking or making silly canter with the others there. They all seem to be enjoying themselves in this merry festivity and couldn't see anything wrong with this sort of scenario at the very least.

Though upon closer inspection, saw that there were others she didn't even recognize or were locals from the island. But there was definitely one that was easy to spot who was watching the ongoing merrymaking with a broad grin on his elongated face: Newgate Edward as she lived and breathed.

He also seems to have aged like everyone here by a couple decades and seeing had acquired a few battle scars that were proudly worn on his chest. His attire she noted had also changed seeing what could pass off as a replica of a Fleet Admirals' coat which was mainly white with pure gold epaulets yet saw the inner layer laid in crimson. It hung loosely from his broad shoulders while perched on his head was a white bicorne that rests over a red speckled bandana and let those long wavy tresses flow carelessly over his shoulders.

But the strangest thing she did find with his new appearance was the enormous white mustache on his upper lip. It was to say the most unique facial hair she ever did see that resembled an upward crescent-shaped moon yet honestly thought it made him look very dashing. It matches the symbol to the jolly roger that adorn his hat as did the tattoo that many others here had proudly wear on themselves, showing they were all a part of this motley crew.

Bryony found her feet were moving on their own accord, noticing that everyone had immediately cleared a path that allowed her to walk straight towards the giant and seeing him lay out his hand for her to climb on top of. She was being lifted gently onto his lap and having a front-row seat to watch the others in their ongoing merriment. She felt his large nimble fingers were briskly stroking her back in a sweet caressing manner and feeling the heat rushing down into her belly before turning her head to find he was looking at her.

Edward's eyes were like that of two miniature suns, so bright and full of life and finding herself being drawn in by that captivating stare. She saw him leaning forwards, and she was doing the same, their faces mere inches from one another and then…

That's where the dream ended as soon as she was roused by the alarm clock she had set to go off, leaving her body slightly flush and very disappointed that it had stopped there. Bryony didn't know what to think on that when she realized she had been dreaming that though admitting had been the most pleasant interaction the red-haired witch found enjoyable compared to her usual run-ins with the local men on this island.

_**Or maybe this is what I get for reading those romance novels late at night and are giving me weird thoughts now. Zara would never let me live this one down though can't say the same for the others but there's no point fretting about it cause there's no way it will likely happen between Edward and I...right?** _

Bryony sighed and tried to push these ridiculous notions to the back of her mind, seeing no point in getting worked up and decided to check on how things were in the kitchen while trying to suppress the thought of the masculine blond behind those doors.

**~0~0~0~**

" _Ah-choo!"_ Edward sneezes out loud and finding that this had to be the fifth one already this hour. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand while having to wonder if he was coming down with a cold all of a sudden. Thatch who had finished placing his utensils, turn to look at him funny before saying, "Boy you sure are sneezing a lot mister, someone must be really talking 'bout you huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding..." The pirate could only imagine that half the island knew about him yet didn't ponder too long on it since he wasn't going to let the sniffle hold him back. He had finished unloading the last crate before plopping down in the sparse seat when he was done. He found this to be a breeze and getting it done within ten minutes without too much hassle. The boy had shown him where the locked pantry was, and Thatch directing him to grab the ones that had been personally labeled and each mark showing it contains ' _Breakfast', 'Lunch', 'Dinner',_ etc. The colossal man took to stack three boxes on top of one another before carrying them out without any problem before heading back in to do the same thing. He made at least three trips for nine crates and didn't feel winded in the slightest. That had been all too easy for him and Edward finding that it should at least hold off the hungry lot till lunch then.

Thatch also seem to think that too, while seeing that they wouldn't block the rest of the kitchen when people move in and out and not worry about making a big mess. He like his mother took great pride in making sure that the sanitation of his work area was pristine and bacteria-free, so no food come into contact with anything contaminated, raw or unedible for the customers to eat. That's what mama told him since he had to make sure the meat is thoroughly cooked or that no ingredients were past their expiration date otherwise people got sick when ingesting those and wound up with upset stomachs.

Edward was watching the kid reached inside the pried crates and rifling out the necessary items to place upon his countertop as were the eggs and sliced meat that was set alongside there. Bryony eventually came to check how things were in here and notice that Edward had brought more than enough to feed a small armada. She couldn't help but turn to the massive blond and showing him her immediate gratitude for what he did just now.

"I really appreciate you going out of the way to help us out even though you are a paying guest here and shouldn't be troubling yourself with such. I mean, I do thank you for dealing with this, but I'm sure you probably have other things that you could be doing in your spare time."

Edward shook his head and let her know it was no big deal for him since he was able to handle the more cumbersome tasks around and not feel any exhaustion doing it. "It's no trouble at all, I mean I kinda figure I could help lessen your burden and see one less thing for you folks to worry about. 'Sides, I'd rather be doing something productive with my time instead of sitting around on my as-um rear all day as idle hands are the devil's plaything if you know what I mean."

He manages to prevent the word from slipping out since Thatch was still in the room with them and didn't want to offend Bryony by swearing in front of her son. Though Edward had a feeling that her boys might have already picked up some since they spend all their time in a tavern that likely had the customers use such colorful language. But the red-haired woman seemed to get what Edward meant and could very well relate how they both hardworking people who like to stay on top of things. She even made sure her kids also were given chores to keep them busy but always let them have a couple days off to relax and enjoy being kids.

At least they can grow up living a normal childhood compared to others who weren't as fortunate like hers. Bryony heard the stories about people being sold into slavery and most wound up in the hands of those Celestial Dragons and was said to put them through a fate worse than death when sold to them. Bryony felt a slight revulsion go through her when she listened to those tales from the passing travelers coming in and out of their docks. She couldn't help finding these World Nobles to be in a somewhat similar manner like the Purebloods from her old world who thought themselves better than everyone else. But the way they treated those slaves like house-elves and realizing that at least they had their magic to do chores while these were normal humans or other species that were forced to endure a nightmarish life under them.

_**It's one thing to see on having people work under you but to the point that they can't is just plain barbaric and inhumane.** _

She hated those sort of people to the very fiber of her core, especially when finding even children were being made to serve their ruthless masters until they wound up dying even before reaching full adult and that was only the lucky few since death seem preferable to many in this case.

Bryony was thankful that none of those nobles saw to come around here since the whole majority live on the Red Line that supposedly stretch out across the entire globe or that's what she was told. The witch didn't have to think about what she might do if she dare come across one of these so-called dragons and sure to make it there was barely enough to be buried inside a chamber pot to piss in when she was through with them!

The witch could feel her magic rising up and making the hair on her arm stand up and knew she better put a lid on it before she did something that could cause Edward to notice something up. She was thankful to note he hadn't as he had been talking to Thatch who came by before he looked back to her.

"Yes, I suppose we both can't help how we are since I guess it's pretty much ingrained to that point where we can't find the time to unwind and relax. I mean I do get a bit antsy myself if I'm not keeping up to tabs around here. Why sometimes I swear I feel like that character from this old nursery rhyme mama told me about but instead of living in a shoe, well at least it's much roomier and very accommodating to all the people who are here."

She heard Edward chuckled as he knew what she was talking about."Yes, though I suppose given that it is based on true fact since this giant had misplaced one of his boots when it got soggy and left it to dry, only for a family of dwarves to stake a claim on it as they decided would make a good place to raise their extended family."

Now he saw that caught Bryony by surprise, seeing she never even knew this at all. "Really well now that is quite something I shall have to let my mother know the next time we talk. Thank you for that interesting little tidbit there."

_**Who would have thought that the old nursery rhyme would be based on such things here in this realm? Will wonders ever cease?**_ "Yes well, I'm glad we're not living inside a giant's shoe then, who knows how my boys would handle living inside such that probably has sweaty feet." Her sons were like any other boy who didn't mind being covered in head to toe in dirt and Circes knows what she had gone through to teach them the basics of good hygiene of why she put through such activities.

Sure they could be a handful at times, but she absolutely adores them to bits and wouldn't change how she felt about them. But there were a few occasions when the children went and did something they weren't supposed to and was torn being mad or laughing at what they did, depending on how the situation turns out. She thought back to the time when the worst flu season hit the island and seeing everyone coming down with the cold, including those in Lily's Pad.

Everyone was sneezing and coughing their lungs out while seeing they were to stay in bed while eating nothing but soup and herbal tea to help ease their congestion and try to keep the worst symptoms at bay. Bryony also set her cauldron in the kitchen to work on making enough Pepper Up to help those who really needed it, which also included her boys that were having the worst fits. She must've been on her feet for three whole days and barely got a wink of sleep because of her worries for everyone here. Eventually, they managed to recover and were back to their old selves again, but then as luck would have it, Bryony was the one to wind up sick and having used her entire stock of potion and had not one left for her case.

The redhead witch supposed she should have considered the possibility of getting sick but hadn't put much thought on it until she was the one now in bed and told not to do anything until she was better. Her children felt terrible since they also contributed to getting the sniffles and had their mama worrying for them. They decide to surprise her with a complimentary breakfast in bed and wound up making a huge mess of her kitchen that looks like a warzone by the time they were through in there.

They each try to make the dish in their own way, which probably wasn't a smart idea since most of them didn't have the acquire cooking skill like Thatch did and finding it was a complete disaster in the long run. Vista made the eggs all soggy with bits of shells still in there. Marco burning the bacon till the strips of meat were blackened crisp and then Izo adding salt instead of sugar to the pancake batter because he couldn't tell which as they were both the same white grainy substance. Jozu's attempt at squeezing the orange juice had more seeds and pulp in the glass but seeing they went to bring it up to her room and show what they made for her. She was amazed at how good an actor she was after taking the one bite and manage to swallow it down with a straight face while thanking her boys for going to such efforts. When they did take leave and shut the door behind them, did she immediately rush to the bathroom and trying not to kiss the sacred porcelain as she expels what was twisting inside her gut until it was empty and went to wash away the bile with a few swigs of water.

Course she saw to banish the rest of her breakfast with the exception of the toast and ginger tea which help settle it down and took to rest for almost the entire day while some of the patrons took it upon themselves to fix the unfortunate disaster in her kitchen and try to keep the place running in her stead.

Thank the stars Thatch was the only one who knew how to follow the instructions and ask questions if he didn't get it hence why she trusted him in the kitchen more than anyone else. He was able to keep the orders going while Marco took to see everyone had a task while their mother recovered. Bryony was proud to say how her boys stepped up to par and seeing were able to handle the more significant responsibilities and knew they were growing up so fast right before her eyes. She tried to keep herself from letting it get to her but couldn't help how it made her a little misty-eyed but happy all at the same time.

"I love what I do here, it gives me a strong purpose and finding that while it can be a bit challenging, but someone has to step up and fill those big shoes. You are more than welcome to help but remember there's no need to force yourself since you are still a paying guest here and I won't force your hand on the matter."

Edward got the gist, knowing she was making it perfectly clear that he could decline or refuse if he didn't feel up to it. There were no ' _ifs,' 'and,'_ or ' _buts'_ and wasn't going to argue with the lady of the inn. "Gurararara that's fine by me, but honestly don't see how that would be an issue since I tend to get up early and can see on making sure my time well spent helping around here, it's no skin off my back."

"Well then I'm glad to have you with us, and anyone who can keep up with our workload is a welcome member of team Lily." Edward thought that was nice of her to say and watched Bryony move about to pull a few mixing bowls from the cupboard and laid them within easy reach while having all her tools ready to be used in the process. She already had the coffee pot on the burner and seeing was now prepared to be served, went to grab two cups, one for her and one for Edward since she figured he could use some but was free of charge just because she thought so.

Bryony pointed out where she kept the cream and sugar, but Edward was okay with what he had. It was just how he liked it: black, strong with enough caffeine to jumpstart the system. Though it usually takes for him at least three or four for the effects to really work its way through, yet this one really did seem like it had some excellent stuff as he chugged it down feeling energized within a few seconds.

_**Must be a unique blend that grows around here but whoa this got quite a bit of a kick to it.**_ The pirate took another swig of his drink before he looked to Bryony and decided she might be able to assist him, being a local and all, with his plans.

"Say, Bry, by any chance you know of any decent carpenters around here that can design ships or know someone whose able to commission such?" He wanted to see if she had a clue of anybody that might be able to and what sort of price range he'll have to settle for. He knew it was going to be costly, there was no way around it, but Edward was determined to see it through no matter how he'll have to bleed it through the nose to pay for his ship.

The redhead turned her head and was thinking this through before she answered him. "Hmm well I do know there are quite a few around the vicinity, but there is one who also happens to be a frequent customer of mine. He's usually here later once the morning crowd dies down, but I'm sure we can see about arranging a meeting for you two to discuss it over if you want."

That did sound rather promising and thought it would at least help narrow down a bit of searching if one does frequently come here a lot. "Well that is very considerate, but really you don't have to go to such length for my sake." Though he appreciates her going out of her way to assist him and if she did arrange to have Edward speak with them in person would be all worthwhile in the long run.

Bryony told him it was no trouble at all since he asked and she sought to deliver more than what he could've expected since she had a motto to help those in need whether big or small in any way possible.

"Nonsense, think nothing of it, you wanted help, and I figure it be best to see you didn't waste your time going all over the place when I know that my friend can do a much better and far more capable job than all of them put together. I trust Cid since he's the best in the business and knows he's a man of his word and will see you are given what you rightfully deserved."

She turned her gaze over in his given direction, "Trust me, Cid will be more than thrilled to take you up on this as nothing he loves more than taking on a new exciting challenge, and this is what will really get him all fired up and revving to go."

Bryony meant what she said since he was the one who helped design her place of business and was a well-skilled craftsman beyond his time. He was better than the other carpenters she had seen, and sure he was just what Edward was looking for and figure he could help commission a vessel just for him.

"But if he doesn't show up, I can tell you how to find him it's easy: all you have to do is go downtown past the market area, take a left past Traverse and then a sharp right when you hit the end where you'll find this shop called _Al Bhed High-Wind_. Just tell them Bry send you and then that's it."

Edward was able to tell she was serious and finding he believed her when she said this Cid fella was the right type of person to go looking into and decide to go along with it.

"All right, I shall leave it up to your capable hands but know that I consider this a big one that must be put onto my tab with you so don't even think of declining that as this is something from me to you as I will be owing you a huge favor if this does pull through."

Bryony shrug while she was moving to grab the apron hanging on the hook and pulling to tie the cord behind her, "Well I guess when you put it that way then, I suppose that if he shows, go ahead and see if he's willing to listen but if he doesn't, well then it was worth a shot."

"Oh don't worry he will be and Edward, don't sell yourself short as I promise by the end of the day, Cid will be so excited to be a part of this there's no way he'll say no." The redhead heard the noise outside, indicating her first batch of hungry customers were flooding in and look once more to the giant pirate, "Well now if you'll excuse me, I best get a move on here, this food won't be cooking itself now won't it?"

Edward got it and made to exit through the door just as Izo and Marco pop in, both boys finishing up out there and seeing now was time to get working on rustling some grub for the eager patrons. He recognizes the many that were here the other night and waving to the familiar that was also among them. Rakuyo was the first to see him followed by Blenheim and Fossa who was holding an unlit cigar in between his two fingers but guess he was saving it for later.

"Hey look who it is, looks like you're here right on time." Fossa was rubbing his head as he still had a bit of a hangover, but nothing like a hot steaming cup of coffee won't cure along with some breakfast.

"Of course he is you overgrown dumbass, did you forget that he's got lodging here like the rest of us or were you too damn drunk last night to realize that." Blenheim who had almost the same amount but faring better than his unfortunate comrade. He gave Edward a quick greeting before they hurry to join the rest lined up behind the counter.

"So I take it you're going to be sticking around then? Good you won't regret it now c'mon, I'm craving for some of Bry's pesto and roasted tomato omelet with some pepper steak, how about you?"

They made small talk while they wait their turn, finding that Vista and Jozu were handling the orders before heading back where the others were in the kitchen getting them filled out and then brought to the table where the person was.

Edward inwardly thought that it was too much to handle such a workload, even with her mini assistants right alongside Bryony but being the only adult among that lot who probably did more than anyone in there. Yet seeing the tasty dishes that were all piping hot upon being present and knew had outdone themselves once more upon expectation. He decided to go with an ' _English'_ breakfast and see it was piled high with eggs, sausage, bacon and some toast with an assortment of jam and butter set aside. It was very hearty and finding it was delicious, not that he expects any less and finishing the whole lot while drinking the rest of his coffee down and feeling his belly was satisfied by the meal.

"You know I worry what will happen when our dear Bry eventually decides to get hitched, then he'd be the one to savor all her delicious cooking for himself. It's rather heartbreaking when you think about it." Fossa remark while polishing off the last maple bacon from his plate.

Blenheim rolled his eyes while polishing his second cup of coffee that day. "Only you would think that Fos consider that if she does, you fear she'll give up running this place which means you'll have to find somewhere else to cover your cheap ass since no one would be letting you stay at the given prices they have at most."

Fossa was glaring daggers in his direction, but Blenheim ignores him while turning his head towards Edward who was listening to what they were talking about and hearing them bring up Bry in front of him. "You gotta understand something about our Bry, she's rather set in her ways, what with Lily's Pad and raising her boys. Her finding a boyfriend is the least important thing on her radar, and if the guy can't accept that, then he better go find some other gal worth his salt then."

"Yeah, Blen is right since you have no idea how many of those bumblings idiots that we've seen over the last few years. God, I lost count over how many that came in and out of here all trying to win Bry over."

They've seen a lot of men make fools of themselves the moment Bryony first came to the island a few years back, all making futile attempts to swoon her but failing spectacularly in the end. The local women had been torn between being outwardly jealous of this newcomer or looking on in anger at their spouse/boyfriend that dare to look at another while in their present company. It certainly didn't help how some of those more traditional folks took offense to her adopting all those street waifs and running a pub without a man in tow and saying what might be going on behind those doors, especially seeing what sort of people mingle about over there. She ignores these scathing comments while she dealt with her more persistent suitors that came in at every hour while she's working. She didn't like how it cut into her time and while she had been polite and courtesy in letting them down but also making it clear she wasn't in anyway interested.

Eventually, they took the hint and saw to cut their losses reasonably well, knowing there were plenty of others who'd be willing to be reel in without too many difficulties on their end. Bryony had certainly gander a lot of attention while staying here and seeing when newcomers who came passing on through all heard about this fiery but untamable beauty and saw to try their luck in winning her over. They all saw this to be a thriving challenge and wanting to claim the prize that was Bryony and not to mention the very prospering inn that seems to have a steady income which would be an added bonus in their book.

"Hey, you remember that one guy a couple years back, that pompous Goa fella that was passing on through but had to stop for supplies here. Ugh, now that was an annoying little shit if I ever saw one."

The three had seen that overly lavish ship that pulled into port, seeing the daisy-feathered insignia on the flag and realize who was making their way through. Oh, how could they forget how rude and uppity that noble was as he strolls into town, acting all high and mighty while loudly complaining about every single thing there was. It really got under everyone's skin just having to endure his unwelcome presence and not sure how long they could take listening to him gripe at anyone within hearing range. It didn't help how he rudely called them all ' _street rats that should be thrown into the sea and feed to the Sea Kings…'_

It wasn't until he made it to the bustling market where Bryony had her children with her on one of their family outings and was spending time with her boys. The noble had taken one look at her and was struck by the very beauty that she was and immediately went to make himself known. She hadn't been even aware of him heading their way, but Marco and Vista had when both saw the overly dressed newcomer and both scowl when they saw him openly leering at their mother's backside before he coughed loudly to get her attention.

Bryony had turned to see him standing there with a smile that was supposed to come off charming but was more perverse in everyone's view. She wasn't all that impressed by what she saw through probably also had to do with the way he refuses to look her in the face and more at her ample chest and seeing he was practically undressing her with those beady eyes. It took every bit of willpower to remain courtesy while her boys chose to close in on all sides and keep their eyes on this creep that was giving off the heebie-jeebies.

The noble saw no point in delaying the inevitable and saw to let her know he wanted Bryony to join him on his return home, promising her a life of endless riches and luxury if she became one of his many mistresses.

Oh, the look Bryony had as it was clear to see written on her face and knew what her initial reaction was to that indecent proposal while her boys were all glowering at the jerk for daring to try and take their mama away. Everyone knew Bry well enough that she could not stand people who thought they were better than everyone else and look down at those like they were insignificant insects. She hates those arrogant boisterous types and saw to tell him in the most direct matter she wasn't interested before she and the boys left, leaving the dumbstruck man standing on the sidewalk.

Course, this wasn't the last time as he tries to shower her with outrageous presents which were immediately returned with a note that said 'No' every time. But it eventually became enough when he tries to hire some low life thug to kidnap one of her sons and hold him hostage until she consents to his demands. What would happen to the brat, whether possibly sell him to one of the nearest Auction houses or see that he had an accident, it didn't matter since he was so sure he'll get what he wants and that Bryony would submit just as all the others have done before her.

Too bad, he fails to realize that her boys weren't going to be the type to let them get away with trying anything to take the one person who meant the world to them.

It had been in the early hours of the morning when everyone was rouse by the loud noise that was happening down the hall. The sleepy patrons went to see what was the commotion as they got out of their rooms to see what was going on. They watch as an unknown intruder burst out of the children's room with numerous scratches and scorch marks, holding one arm up to fend off the ethereal looking bird that was jabbing at him with his beak while clutching his aching groin that was in immense agony. Izo had taken it upon himself to use the lessons some of the folk show him and hit in the one place where it could cause the most significant pain.

Jozu and Vista helped to keep the perpetrator busy while Thatch hurried to alert the rest of the household of what's happening. They would not have even realized it if not for Marco who gone to get a glass of water only to return to find some stranger holding their little brother down while trying to tie his hands behind his back. Izo was struggling in the vice-like grip with his mouth was gag and seeing Marco, who showed and saw what was happening.

Marco didn't hesitate as he transformed into his mythical zoan form and with a loud bird-like shriek, flew straight at the perp and start attacking him. This woke his brothers, hearing Marco and the man who was in their room and having the two husky teens take to help the angry phoenix while Thatch undid Izo's bindings. The man stood no chance against them and didn't even see where he was going as he ran out and misstep his footing by the stairs and took a huge tumble where he landed on his head and was out like a light.

The patrons were staring at the prone figure at the ground floor before Bryony came running out with Thatch, both noticing the woman in a frantic state as she rushed towards her boys who also came at her and were pulled into her tight embrace. They were okay just a bit shaken up yet Izo was gripping onto mama tightly, she noticed the slight bruising on his face and wrists and look so frightfully pale in the dim lighting. He never felt so scared until the strange man came out of nowhere and stopped him from crying for help.

It wasn't hard to figure out what the fiend had attempted on doing and saw everyone glaring down the main floor, each having murderous thoughts running through their head. It's one thing to try and attempt on their lives as they were used to such for their occupation, but when it came to these children, well that was crossing the line.

Bryony was busy tending to her boys while finding her Marco shifting into his natural form and see he had been quick to stop the intruder and save one of them from the unknown fate that might've been if he hadn't prevailed. The fuming blond was glaring down at the unconscious figure and if looks could kill the person would be a smoldering crisp, and a part of him was half tempted to carry out such threat. Bryony would've happily joined him on it as she knew that this could only be the work of someone who didn't care to go to such brutal length, but it had gone too far on her account. It was time to show him what happens when you mess with the wrong woman.

She managed to pull herself together and saw to turn her attention to her guests and spoke in a very low-key manner, "Will someone, please take this lowbrow _trash_ outside, I would though, but as you can see I'm a bit busy here." Izo was trembling in her arms and seeing he would want to sleep in her room tonight and sure the others would be joining them since it was a close call and need the comfort that was Bryony to soothe their fears. She saw no problem letting them bunk with her and would make sure to help settle their raw nerves with a cup of warm milk with a dash of honey for each of them, except Izo who prefer drinking tea like his Okasan sometimes had.

Everyone was a little wound up from that bit of excitement, but Fossa and Blehiem immediately took it upon themselves to remove the intruder, finding they knew just the right spot to throw the prick. They were absolutely sure nothing like waking up on the trash heap covered in gull drops and stinking like low tide should drive the message home and make it clear that Lily's Pad was off-limits and to never darken her doorstep again.

When morning arrives, Bryony decided it was time to have a heart to heart 'chat' with her unwanted suitor and see she resolves this matter and put to rest once and for all. She left Thatch in charge over the kitchen while she headed straight out knowing she'll be back before even the typical crowd got a bit much for him. The townsfolk notice the redhead innkeeper, surprised to see her wandering outside her tavern at this hour yet head straight to port where the Goa ship was docked. Her face was unreadable yet if one look closely in her eyes, they saw those emerald jewels now harden and had a fire burning that would be a clear tell-tale sign she was furious and ready to unleash hell onto the one who brought it out. She waited for the captain to notify her arrival to the man who had clearly been pushing her buttons and noting how pleased he was seeing her.

Yet that wouldn't last long that she would see to as she told him she wishes to talk to him in private and seeing how he practically caught the misinterpretation by that yet didn't matter as they head towards his quarters and even going as far to order no one to disturb them in the process. That was all she had been hoping for once the door was shut and making sure that she got right down to her reasons of showing as she had.

Everyone aboard the ship had no clue what was going on, as it was pretty quiet, which surprised some as the boorish man can be very vocal when he had company. But five minutes after she set foot in there, the lovely redhead came out, not a single hair out of place or even ruffled clothes that seem to indicate nothing occur just now. Though she did thank the captain for letting her come on his ship and wish them well on their journey home.

"I'm afraid your client is feeling a bit under the weather now and ask me to tell you that he wants to set sail pronto so if I were you, I get to it as he was making it clear when we spoke just now."

The captain didn't know whether he should believe her or not, yet clearly finding that she was already on land and felt the strong urge telling him to proceed as his boss's orders and see the ship immediately pulled out of the harbor and head back towards their given destination. No one would put much thought into it until months later when the sudden rumors were circulating about one of the nobles who had suddenly come down with an odd affliction of the sort. Word is that he had been passing through the East Blue, and people believe this might be that same noble who had been on their island not so long ago.

Apparently, he somehow contracts a very unusual skin rash that looks like the worst case of acne anyone has ever seen, but that wasn't even the strangest part: apparently if one looks closely at the forehead, there was a bunch that spells out the words 'Pea Dick' in bright red pimples. No one could make heads or tails of this but seeing how it made him a laughing stock among his upper class as nothing the doctors or whatever medical treatments they provide could remove the unholy blemish or cover-up that awful phrase on his brow. It was there to stay and for everyone to read and come to be known as the Pea Dick of all Nobles.

If anyone were to ponder how this came and dare to look towards Lily's Pad and thought that Bryony had something to do with it? No one would say it out loud and frankly no one cares an iota about it. Some would honestly believe it was well deserved-karma since he deserves what he got. Everyone in Bryony's tavern all found it hilarious, and people couldn't resist bringing the Pea Dick story to anyone willing to listen and have a good laugh over it.

"Yeah he was the worst one, but he got his just desserts in the end, he definitely is and always shall be known as Pea Dick. I said it once but I'll say it again, Bry's not your average run-of-the-mill woman here and would only take a certain special someone to prove his worth if he wishes to court her and better treat her and her boys like they were his own." The men saw it as their specific duty to watch over her and keep the unsavory fellas that try anything funny.

Edward turned to glance at where Bryony was by the bar, talking to an older fella that had just arrived and was drinking some coffee. They seem to be discussing something when the redhead looks in his given direction and note the man also turning to see where she was gazing at. It wasn't that hard to figure out must this be the carpenter she told Edward about this morning.

Looks like he might very well owe her big but honestly didn't mind at all. Heck if she were to tell him to tattoo her name somewhere onto his body, he'd do it with no questions asked.

Bryony beckons him to come over, and the pirate proceeds to do so until he was standing by the bar before she introduced him to the other blond fellow. "Edward I like you to meet Highwind Cid, Cid this is the person I was just telling you about who wish to discuss a certain proposition that will be up your alley. I'll leave you two for now."

She went to tend to anyone who required a refill while Edward slide in the stool next to him. The man looked to be in his early forties with short blond hair that was spiked out and push back by a pair of goggles that sat perched on his brow and could make out the sharp tan lines on his weathered face and few wrinkles that were at the corner of his eyes and mouth. There was a bit of stubble around his chin and note the massive scarring on his palms from years of mastering his technique.

Edward saw this was a good indicator he was someone with years of experience under the belt and not some shoddy amateur. Cid wore a plain white shirt with two buttons open at the neck while his pants were baggy and worn high at the waist and covered up by a wide orange sash with thin, vertical stripes on it. He was chewing on a toothpick before Edward grace his presence and took a good hard look at him with those steel-blue eyes.

"So you must be one of those fellas that came into town the other day, huh? Well, I admit I'm used to seeing people wandering in and out of those ports for the past forty years, but you definitely gander much attention since you stroll in on our small little island. I admit the way those old busybodies were wagging their tongues off like no tomorrow, I was damn near expecting you to be something akin to them giants living off Elbaf. Though I figure a lot were plainly exaggerated, yet I can see how they can easily confuse you to them as we don't get a lot of people with your towering physique waltz in our docks like so."

Edward had figured he would be the center of attention but wasn't all that bothered by what Cid said. "Yeah, I guess word does travel fast around here though hope you weren't put off when you realize who your new client would be."

Cid lazily shrugged his shoulders, showing he didn't put too much stock into those things. "Honestly I'm not one to judge one family tree and could care less if you happen to be from the Wontan tribe or if your great-grandma was secretly a dwarf or whatever. It doesn't really matter one bit who my client is or what they do for a living so long as they're fully satisfied by my work and treat it well is good enough on my account."

Edward said nothing though finding his sentiment was appreciated and see he was definitely going to enjoy Cid's company while they lay out the groundwork for his ship. "I'm glad you're going out of your way to take the time to hear me out as I'm sure Bryony had told you why I require someone with your given expertise."

Cid move the toothpick to the other corner of his mouth and drawl, "Eh ain't no sweat there I was kinda feeling my limbs grow a tad stiff with having nothing to do in my spare time. I really do prefer finding my days well spent doing something that is not simply fixing one's broken chair or make some ridiculous craving to engrave one's name on because some idjit forgot an anniversary or whatever. But this, this is just what the good doc order and any friend of Bry is a friend to thee!"

Cid took a moment to look where Bryony was and the giant man also following in the pointed direction to see the redhead talking to one of the customers before walking towards the next table and doing the same with them. "Yep she's something else I tell ya, Bry knows how to make food that helps my men stay on top of their game and see how she has done wonders with those little scamps of hers! She's got a good heart and does what she can for these folks no matter where they come from or ask for anything in return because she just is that kind of person."

Edward was thinking the same himself and couldn't help but nod while still watching her from the other side of the room. "Gurarara, yeah she certainly is."

They were getting down to hashing ideas about what Edward was interested in while Cid took to jot these inside his notebook that he brought along and listing things down with every suggestion given. Cid was mentally figuring which wares he has in stock or might have to order out from different locations, but that was until after he had the right blueprints set and then decide what the total cost of these expenses would come down to but was only making an esteem evaluation until that time.

Edward knew that with what he was after would cost but a small fortune yet when Cid told him he willing to go at it for half price instead of trying to demand more for his provided service before he took to explain his reasons why.

"Look, Ed, I get it, I really do. You want to go full out and that you are willing to spend every berri on this, but Bryony convinces me to meet you first and sorta told me that you seem the type who's got these big plans in place and can see why she recommended you to me. I can assure you that she knows you're the special type and only wants to make sure your dream becomes an absolute reality, and I can guarantee you that is what I plan to see on through. I mean honestly, I should be the one thanking you for giving me this instead of the other way around."

Edward wasn't sure what to say upon hearing this, but Cid took one look at the clock hanging above the bar and saw was time to head back to his job. "Well, I best be on my way now, though don't worry I'll come and swing back here once I have them all drawn up and then see if you want to add anything to the list. Also, you can drop in at any given time to talk shop or need me for something, doors always open to my clients so no need to worry after closing."

The two said their goodbyes and Cid exit the tavern while Edward remains where he was before Bryony came to check how things went when she saw him alone with no Cid nearby, guessing they had pretty much finished up their little talk just now. "I take it things went well on your end there?"

Edward nodded finding it had been good talking with the other fella and believe he can definitely rely on the man to keep his word on seeing this through and couldn't help expressing his gratitude towards the woman before him.

"Yeah, actually it was, he did say he'll come back again once he got the plans all drawn up and that there was no cost on doing this until I make up my mind on which one to go with till then." He had no idea that it was actually Bryony who after speaking to Cid and made the personal request yet gave him a small token fee for his provided services. She wanted none of this mention to Edward and Cid knew to keep his lips seal since she did promise to deliver him some mince pies that he and his boys enjoy for lunch for the next two weeks.

Edward saw Bryony was putting the mugs to the side before he decides on saying something to show his earlier gratitude towards her, "Listen I can't thank you enough for going out of the way doing that Bry. It means a lot to me, and I want you to know that I will do everything I can to pay you back and this is from me so please whatever you want, let me at least see it done on your account."

Bryony smiled as she heard him speak those simple words, and again thinking he was definitely a man of his word and would be rude to decline such an offer from him.

"You're welcome and really like I said, Cid is a friend whose happy to take on any sort of challenge and knowing he's probably coming up with a few ideal designs as we speak but will be a while until you see those plans, so I do hope you don't mind waiting until then."

Cid was a perfectionist who only wanted to make only the best for his paying customers and seeing that a ship that might be only befitting Edward and could take some time until he came up with the ones that would most suit him to the best of his efforts.

Edward chuckled showing he got it and wasn't too worried on sticking around for the time being. "Honestly I trust your judgment and don't believe you would steer me wrong so I will have to be patient but like I said I'm happy to help and there's no need to fret on my sake."

"Well, then I suppose we can establish a suitable arrangement for the time being, but I don't see how that will be a problem."

That was fine for both parties as they saw that even if it took some time for Edward's commission to be done, he found he could handle being a part-time assistant to whatever Bryony or her boys might need of him.

Edward found that he definitely had no trouble sticking around till then and seeing him surrounded by the good people of Lily's Pad as well as the owner of this fine establishment who was always making him feel that neverending fluttering sensation inside his gut just by being near her presence. The sea was not going anywhere, so it can wait a while longer till the ship was completed.

Edward who saw that the emerald-eyed innkeeper was there to remind him that life on land wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and could say that he agrees while hanging in her present company.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go another Part down and all those who can guess which Cid gets a free cookie. I told you I'm throwing in some references that many might notice but also this is a possibility of how things could work in these scenarios, please remember this is just my story and no flaming the author here or I'll find Ace and tell him to throw some back at you! Also, if you are complaining about how long these are, this is my work and want to show it how it is. The story doesn't need a limit, so remember that!


	5. A Seafaring Love Story Part III: Heart to Heart Discussions and Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talks going on between Edward and certain characters so take a seat because it's a doozy here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sup my wonderful readers, I'm here once more bringing you another page turner for everyone to see and witness how things are going. I hope you will enjoy this bit since this one I felt I really pour a lot to making it work out and that you will like what is here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

The weekends at Lily's Pad were the busiest but most productive days out of the entire month, including the holiday season that made such a significant impact on the place. But two days out of seven were very lively and seeing how it drum up good business when sales were booming immensely with every order placed and showing the numbers were profitable by the end of the night. Those who were a permanent occupant of Bry's quaint establishment note that the revenues must be rising to astronomical levels with all those berris pouring with every customer that came in through those doors. People knew this place had done well for itself over the last couple years and must've made a well fine mint with how many raved about the food and service that was the best there was on this island alone.

Yet Bryony made sure when it came to her ongoing investment, kept a good record of everything, keeping tabs on all the expenses as well as balancing out the books to see that they didn't fall in the red. She never went to such length of frivolous spending or buying anything besides the very bare necessities for her and her growing boys. But if it was someone's birthday or that time of year for special get-togethers, she saw to get everyone something and didn't care if it cost her a bit much to go buy these since they were for the people she saw as family.

The redhead also saw to help around the local church with annual donations which consist of two large bags containing enough berris that would give provision to the less fortunate and hopefully ease some people's burden during those difficult times or see it send out to whichever island that needed it most after a particular raid. She saw to spare what she can as did her guests who help to place their old and use stuff inside the box that she set for anyone else to place within it before taking it to go hand over to the church.

However, what none of them knew was that Bryony went to the trouble of casting a few _reparos_ on these and saw them coming out almost brand new and subtly charm them not to wear down or break after a few uses. It was just her way of seeing that at least they didn't have to worry about having these ruin within a few days after receiving these items and would last a good long while.

Everyone knew that Bryony was a selfless, noble person, and while she was willing to part what she can yet likely still carry enough money to sustain herself for a good long while. People had admittingly been a bit curious on where she stashed it all when it wasn't in use and sometimes were left scratching their heads trying to figure that one out for themselves. They all assume she was hoarding it in some secret location for safekeeping yet where therein lies the mystery.

The young innkeeper had probably amassed a reasonably sized fortune with the income she was making and perhaps even before that as they note how it probably cost a pretty penny for this kind of commission to be done and given it was Cid's architectural handiwork when many recognize the gruff man's craftsmanship on sight.

Still, the likelihood of it being likely somewhere inside this tavern was the best viable bet since she never drops it off in a bank other than to pay for the standard utility bills to keep the place up and running or the monthly mortgage which was about it. Though imagining the kind of state of the art well-built safe to be large enough to harbor a king's ransom and probably be hard to miss if they even saw one here. Not even her regular patrons had any idea and they also sometimes help around as temporary work staff and seen almost every inch of the tavern but nothing that stood out that indicate a loose floorboard or a hidden wall that could lead into another room or anything of that manner. This was an immense relief to many of Bryony's closest friends since they saw that if they can't find it, that meant no one else could and seeing was in a failsafe location that none would try to get their sticky paws on in the process.

The only one who knew its hidden whereabouts would be the little lady herself, and it would be next to impossible to pry that out of Bryony even if she would like to see them try to do so. Some had made the attempted effort only to realize they found that whenever they thought of trying to ask her any questions that could be linked to the ideal spot, they disappear within seconds and find themselves changing the topic to something else like the weather or how the stew was for the day. It was a little perplexing and seeing no matter how they try to go around it only to wind up being more confused and feeling less inclined to stick around when it turns out to be a hopeless cause in the end.

Even those so-called admirers she had that were mainly interested in her assets, and all gunning for that like horny dogs chasing after a bitch in heat found no better luck than the rest. They all thought she'd be an easy target to charm yet within a few minutes of talking and no matter how sweetly they try to woo the pants off saw nothing work on her and seeing there was no chance in Hell of it passing her bow-shapely lips for them. Even she found it rather amusing as they tried and seeing that smug look on her face that said, ' _Nice try buddy, but you ain't got what it takes for me to spill my guts to you.'_

Bryony was generally aware of their vain attempts and had seen these particular thoughts flitting about at the very forefront, seeing them buzzing around like angry horse flies and all obsessed in wanting to know where her 'treasure' was stashed. The redhead inwardly shook her head at such and thinking how they would very much doubt they'd believe her if she even told them the location of her secret safe. Yet they can try to guess as many times they like but wouldn't come even close to realizing its position. Bryony made extra sure she was able to hide it in the one place no one could come across it.

Sometimes big things do come in tiny packages and took that meaning to a whole other level when she came up with that rather ingenious idea of hers. Why have a supposed safe that anyone can tell upon sight when she can simply make one that no one would think twice to check over because of its small form. They'd never believe on looking inside her traveling sewing kit with its enchanted bottomless hold and even if they had, it was charm with a multi-password lock that also needed a bit of her own magical residue to undo its safety compartment to get within the expanded cabinets that held every bit she owes that was within it.

It contains all that gold, silver, and precious uncut gems that had been mother's going away present before she left the island and were also among her things. Bryony knew that there had been plenty more of it, but the rest would be split among her four sisters seeing they would also need the resources that can be pawn and trade eventually to get a stable source of cash ready without worries. Bryony only used at least a third to convert into the island's currency before finding she had enough left along with what she had made here that can last maybe a hundred lifetimes over within her mini case.

But if one day she eventually perishes and never had any children of her own, then the ones she had in her care would receive most of it while the rest of her valued possessions went to her family in the process. She didn't want to let such a morbid thought bother her yet put it into consideration and thought that she should let the boys be well off and finding if she would leave Lily's Pad in someone capable hands and hope they take good care of it should anything occurs on her person. Bryony's security box was in her closet among her other belongings, and she was making sure it looked as inconspicuous as much as possible.

_**It's not like I don't trust them to go snooping around my things though one has to be aware that you got to be careful since money does lead even good men astray but I know they aren't that sort no matter what anyone thinks.** _

She knew her friends better than most would think and seeing how she did give them a reasonable stipend for working the floor during the busy hours and saw they earn something for their given effort. Her boys were also given their reasonable share which was split five ways and seeing they can do with it as they please or save it for a rainy day. The redhead had estimate the wages after counting and summarizing what tonight's proceeds were while doing the necessary deduction on the food/beverage then add it all down. She wrote how much was the total by far and then proceed to place the rest safely inside the deposit 'box' while she goes to deliver the cash herself to everyone before they head off to bed.

_**I always like to make sure everyone gets something for all their troubles knowing that these weekends are murder and even I don't want to make my children work during those long hours, especially with how these folks get a bit much when very intoxicated.** _

Bryony wanted to give them those two days off, but Marco and the others insist upon working alongside her in the kitchen and seeing their argument did make sense and knew could use all the help in the back with preparing food for those who were here with voracious appetites. She and her boys would take to the gallery, leaving the open floor and the bar itself the only ones that need to be tended to while they were in the back. It was again her sons who came up with the solution and she placing a sign-up roster by the bar where anyone can participate those crazy weekends. Everyone of Lily's Pad was more than happy to offer their service and picking which of those two days to take on and seeing there were no hassles along the way.

The witch made sure everyone was given a specific job to perform and so far was met with no complaints or gripes from any of them with the assigned positions. Everyone was given a designated role that played to their strengths, and even her recent guest resident had proven to be capable of his duty without fail. Edward had no problems in lifting all those heavy barrels and carry towards the bar, which usually takes two to three people to do that kind of thing. But with him, it was no problem, and the others all appreciate his given assistance, and admittingly got things done much faster with him about to lighten the load. They all show their appreciation by personally thanking Edward and buying him drinks after the shift was over to enjoy his company.

Bryony could see the giant man hanging amongst her friends after hours and saw the others having a good time, which pleases her to know everyone was getting along so splendidly.

It's good that Edward was fitting in so nicely here and saw was being accepted by the people here. Yes, watching them all having a wonderful time in Lily's Pad did warm her heart so. It never gets old seeing those new or familiar faces coming through those double doors during the early afternoon towards the very late evening when it was time to pack up and leave but saw were smiling and laughing on the way out. The tavern was a bustling trove for the many who show right on the dot and seeing how hectic things were within the hour. The inn packed to its max capacity even with its spacious room yet seeing numerous patrons that came to frequent there where they could drink to their heart's content. It was indeed quite a sight to behold at times and watching this for the past few years did make the redhead proud over her accomplishment.

Finding that her tavern was a considerable success did put a smile on Bryony's face although thinking it hadn't always been that way and remembered how hard it had been trying to get this place off the ground yet wasn't going to give in so quickly and kept pushing on ahead. She swore she would persevere and make the very best out of it as she intends to see this through no matter what.

Then, of course, while she had those few customers that did show but mainly came to ogle her while she was trying to run a business. It had been a real bother dealing with them though had to be consistent in reminding them that this was a serving bar for people to buy meals or rent a room, not for them to simply loiter around and keep on trying to use lame pick-up lines when they felt like it.

"If you want to stick around and waste my valuable time, then please order something from the menu. Otherwise, you should proceed to the exit nearest you and head on out. Thank you have a nice day."

It took a while for them to see she was being serious about it and had to be blunt more than once to those thickhead individuals who weren't able to get that through their dense skulls that she wasn't playing hard to get no matter how many time they ask her those stupid questions or how ' _no'_ means ' _yes'_ or ' _leave now'_ means ' _Come upstairs and we can get to know one another intimately.'_

_**And it's any wonder why I'm still sane after dealing with that lot half the time.**_ Bryony was half the time tempted to add a little extra something to their drinks if they kept at it though manage to resist that impulse, no matter how much she thought they at least deserve a little taste of humility along with some humble pie, free of charge. The redhead maintains her cool while also avoiding those wandering hands that tried to cop a feel of her rear when her back was to them which nothing like a couple of stinging hex to the groin did wonders to make them reconsider and eventually stop once it drove straight home not to try that again.

They can look all they like but absolutely no touching or groping her while she was serving others. Honestly, just what sort of barkeeper did they take her for, huh? She refused to let these small unwanted hiccups keep her from having a prospering venue, but Bryony had one trick up the sleeve that she knew would be a surefire way to bring others here without resorting to compulsions or any potions for that matter.

The best way to gather someone's attention is through their grumbling bellies and what better than some sweet-smelling treats that are freshly baked and hard to resist being on sale at a reasonable bargain.

It works like an absolute charm as she knew it would and seeing to cast the airing spell to push the mouthwatering aroma out into the open street and have it circulating about for people to take notice of it that distinctive scent and wonder where it was coming from.

It didn't take that long before a small group of curious onlookers started to show and went towards her bar where she laid out the free samples she had on display for them to try and see to their liking. She saw her food immediately won them over with just a few nibbles and then having people buy these delicious goodies that made their taste buds do a slight jig and finding how the flavors just pop after one bite. It had been in the late afternoon when she sold her entire lot yet finding people now promising to come back again as they were also interested in trying what was on her menu and figured were just as good as her sweets.

Soon it was becoming a little known hotspot for many to swing by during lunch and dinner hours while also getting to know her when she got around to chatting with them on her spare time. The redhead had to say one of her top bestsellers were her treacle tarts as they sold like hotcakes especially when people gushed over the excellent spices and some try to ask about the recipe which she happily replies was a family trade secret from her old home.

_**More like I learn a thing or two from a couple of house-elves who knew how to make such delectable food and taught me all I need to know. Cookie, Creamie, I owe everything to you both and wish that I could personally thank you in some way other than by mere words alone...** _

There were few things that Bryony had some regret over that she left behind from her old life and wished could've been brought along when their mother cast the ritual back then. Those delightful little creatures that served the Potter Household for many generations before she and her sisters had been born, she remembered each and every one of them but Cookie and Creamie, those two had been her closest and dearest companions at the time.

Mother often claim that as a wandering toddler with functioning motor skills and the curiosity of a niffler in search of shiny things, she would head towards the kitchen where she would sit and watch the elves at work and remain there until mother came to find where she went ran off to. Sometimes they even made it look like they were putting on a show and made it into a sort of grand spectacle for her growing amusement.

It was understandable as to why she'd be in their present company since Bryony didn't have anyone else to hang with. There had been no other children her own age and while her sisters were still too young to play with at the time and Bryony try to keep herself occupied by being with those who she thought wouldn't mind being around her for a bit. Lily had no qualms with letting her do so and not like 'father' gave two hoots what the girls did since he never paid much attention to them at the least.

Bryony found that when she wasn't with her sisters or in the library practicing her lessons, she'd spend most of her free time amongst the elves, taking careful observation of the way they did things around there. Cookie and Creamie were the ones who took notice of their young mistress's given interest and saw to teach her the basic, showing her everything there was to the culinary arts in preparing and cooking the food, what ingredients were necessary and so on and so forth. She was even allowed to join in making the dishes though usually, Bryony had to 'order' them to be allowed to partake in such tasks not caring if it was a servant's task and not something a lady of her upbringing should do. Now as much as the witch liked how clear and easy the instructions were to follow through but having thought up a few ideas she wanted to test out herself whether it was with other ingredients or a method she considers might be plausible than the one found in the book itself. The two elves had never considered it before until she suggested them in the first place and trying it and saw that the results were indeed unique and also made it more appealing when tasted.

Bryony like to think that because of these constant experimentations had given way to her skills as a potion-maker and even finding Elves did have inside knowledge that any Potion Master would've given his right nut for since they dealt with specific ingredients and also knew what sort of methods could provide better results than any they ever dream of. Though the chances of said wizard going as far to inquiry such information from his lowly servant would be considered laughable to the wizarding society. Yet Bryony saw to write everything down in a journal and see to pass that knowledge onto her sisters when they were ready to learn these themselves.

She still wishes there had been a way to have brought those two with them when they left yet knowing it would be next to impossible since they were magically bound to their given master and unless he freed them, they were forced to serve under him until otherwise. She remembers Potter had given them the commands that they were to remain station at the manor and not respond to anyone's calls, but his once they were to take leave and head straight for Godric's Hollow.

It had been distressing saying her goodbye to the elves and realizing that this might be the last moment they had which also cause her a lot of grief to consider the possibility. Before they took off, Cookie and Creamie had place a special gift inside her bag, a well handcrafted book that had compiled all the things they have done together in the kitchen, every recipe/idea they worked on within those pages and more.

' _To the best mistress we could ever ask for, may you always remember that,'_

_Cookie + Creamie_

Bryony saw that this had been the most precious gift among her things and would sometimes open it to look at the tiny scribbles that were the house-elves' handwriting. She'd never forget their time together no matter what and even found a way to commemorate her friends by making a special dish named after both of them. She had gotten a lot of positive remarks when people tried her 'cookie 'n' cream' treat and finding she made more than one with this particular recipe much to everyone's sheer delight. It did ease a bit of the guilt inside her chest though never stop her thoughts from wandering and hoping that they had made it out okay along with the others then. Bryony took to shake these away, knowing there was really no point in dwelling on the past when she had to focus on other important things now.

_**You have to let that go, you can't always go and dwell on such things Bry, it's not healthy for you to hang onto these otherwise you'll be thinking of that night again and…** _

Yes, that's right, the redhead didn't want that, knowing it was the last thing she needed at all and saw to turn her attention elsewhere in hope to push these dark thoughts away. Turning to her task at hand, she proceeds with what she was doing, the young witch did enjoy what she did for a living and couldn't find herself doing anything else but this for the rest of her days. Bryony glanced over her shoulder to see her children still at work with their given duties and couldn't help but smile at them. Watching her boys always did make her feel better and making sure to remind her that there was a silver lining to her disheartening thoughts. This was all she ever wanted and didn't know what more she could ask for than what she had that was right before her eyes.

It wasn't very long till she heard the kitchen clock ring and letting them know it was time to close up the kitchen now. The bar would continue operating for a little bit longer, but Bryony saw her boys were already aware that the shift was officially over but need to clean up before they left.

"All right boys you know what to do: Jozu, Vista, you're with me as we take on the dishes, Izo you dry them out, and I'll put them away. Thatch, Marco you clean the counters and wipe the floors down, is everyone clear on it?"

"Yes, mama!" They chorus knowing they saw no trouble with this and seeing her boys heading in different directions while Bryony head to join the teens by the sink and went to work on scouring the grease and burnt crusts from the pots and pans before passing it to Vista who wash them with soap before Jozu took to rinsing and handing them to be dried to Izo who had a towel at the ready. The redhead heard the scrapping of the bristles of the broom as Marco sweep up the bits while Thatch took to cleaning the counters until they were no longer dirty and were as clean as they could get.

They manage to get it done without trouble and sending the boys off to go upstairs and each taking a shower knowing they would need one before getting into bed. Bryony would be up there momentarily once she places the rest back up. Seeing that no one was around and with a quick wave of her hand, she had the dishes and every utensil magically floating upward and taking off towards the open cupboards and cabinets and setting the objects to stack themselves in their proper folds until the kitchen was back to the way it was this morning.

_**There all better, now I just need to inform the rest that the kitchen is no longer serving itself,**_ the witch thought before she heads to join the rest of her patrons there and seeing everyone was pretty intoxicated right as she showed up yet it didn't stop the smile that showed itself on her face.

Yes, there was nothing else she could ask for really, no matter if a small niggling part of her thought otherwise as Bryony found herself turning to gaze at where the imposing figure of a man who was making his rounds and felt the slight stirring inside her chest as she watches him go about the room and so unaware of how he was making her feel this way.

**~0~0~0~**

Edward had been the one who noticed that they were running a bit low on alcohol and offer to get more from the backroom. Rakuyo was to hold down the fort while he went to grab a couple extra barrels that were in stock, seeing how Bryony always made sure to keep plenty on hand and proceed to roll those out once more behind the counter. They still had a couple hours left to kill before closing time and assume five or six kegs should hold these folks till then. Though then again, seeing that many were pretty plastered and on the verge of passing out while those that could still move were shuffling on home to sleep it off.

It made their jobs a whole lot easier seeing them or their friends take leave, watching them carry their tipsy comrade out the door while also being still drunk as well. Edward could hear some were singing a sailor's shanty while walking down the street off-key but knew they were to be someone else's problem once they were long gone.

He heaved the last two barrels onto the others that were stacked in one corner before dusting his hands together as he turned to his fellow bartender with a broad grin on his face, "Well that ought to hold these fellows for a bit till then!"

Rakuyo agrees with him on that seeing that the crowd was starting to wind down a little bit and look like they'd have to deal with less orders if the others were too inebriated to do so.

"Yeah I think so too but hey why don't you go and take a moment to relax then, I can manage just fine while you go and have a minute or so. Bry won't mind if you want, trust me you've been working harder than all of us put together and deserve to sit back a bit, you can head in the back then if you want and grab something to eat or whatever."

The larger male had finished wiping the slight perspiration from his brow with the extra bandana he carried on him and finding the idea of taking a break did sound appealing right about now.

"Gurarara okay sure I suppose I'll leave you to it but call me if there's any trouble and I'll come right back and take care of it." Edward left the other man to tend the bar while he made his way in the back and saw the gallery was pretty much empty when he got in. With the kitchen shut down for the evening and assuming the boys were already upstairs while the redhead herself was probably elsewhere in the meantime. The colossal pirate headed towards the pantry where he saw the different varieties of alcohols in full array and kept on the higher shelves above. They were set in a specific order depicted by a particular brand and from which area they were shipped from. Edward was scooping which of these to go for until his eyes land on the assorted ceramic jugs that contain one of his favorite kinds of liquor in all the Blue.

Sake and a whole lot of them as Edward saw that there was a wide selection up there that would quench his thirst in no time. He decided to go for the standard cheap brands than the overly expensive kind that likely cost over an arm and a leg to have here.

"Just one should be enough for me," Maybe two or three perhaps but the pirate would see on paying Bryony back for every bottle knowing he would not want to make it seem he was taking her hospitality for granted yet make do with what he had in his hand for the meantime. He carried them back into the kitchen and went to grab one of the semi-larger mugs that were on the drying rack to poured the contents in.

He went to plop down in the empty chair that was in the room and taking a small sip of his drink, enjoying the sweet plum rice alcohol that was on his tongue and finding it most refreshing. Edward leaned back with one arm prop behind his head while holding the cup of sake and was mulling over a few things inside his head.

He had been on this island for almost a full month now and finding it hadn't been so bad as it seems if he was candid with himself. The pirate enjoyed hanging with the others that reside here and delight in sharing with everyone's company. It would be a shame to leave these fellows behind once the ship was finished and ready to begin her maiden voyage on the all blue. But until that came about, Edward saw to keep himself occupied by doing the odd jobs that were not too difficult to follow through and providing assistance to Lily's Pad. Bryony assigned him to work mainly behind the counter with either Blehiem or Rakuyo, which allowed him to keep tabs for any troublemakers who were willing to cause issues. Whenever those who were wholly intoxicated and way past their limit, he or one of the others would calmly march over and help escort them off the premises. He was able to make out which were the regulars that came in while others were random folks that he paid close attention to, seeing that they were ogling the redhead's behind and try coping a feel when she was within range. Edward notes that if someone had been about to reach out and put his hand on her, something forces them to change their mind and immediately draw the offending appendage back before it even came within contact of her shapely rump. He thought it a bit strange though didn't put much consideration as he turns back to serving drinks while helping keep up with everything else on those busy evenings of theirs.

Then of course when he wasn't doing that, there were his ongoing meetings with Cid when the other man swung by the bar to show what he had been working on and letting Edward take a look at the blueprints he came up with so far. Bryony was right about Cid seeing that he really was impressed by the ingenuity of the man's design that was something else and while many did look like would be good to sail out on the seas but alas wasn't what he was really feeling at all with any of them. None had that right feel or charisma that called out to the formidable pirate and saw to reject each one, yet instead of upsetting the slightly gruff man by his indecisiveness, this made Cid all the more determined to find the right one and start from scratch once more on the drawing board. But Edward had faith that Cid will eventually have the right one soon enough, and when he does, it will be the perfect ship to make his dream an official reality.

Edward was momentarily lost in that fantasy of his when he heard someone opening the door and turn his head around to see Marco and Thatch walking in. Both boys look like they had recently shower with their hair slightly damp and seeing the ruddy color on their freshly wash faces. They must've come down to get something from the kitchen, and both children were not expecting to see him there though Thatch was the one to greet him first, "Hey Mister Ed how's it going?"

"Pretty good in all things considering thanks for asking, nice work cheffing by the way kid." That put a grin on Thatch's face as he was beaming at the given praise but Edward notice Marco said not a word and seem to be taking to looking anywhere but the giant pirate himself which clue him that something was wrong.

Edward raised a pale brow, wondering what was bothering Marco to make him act this way and not sure what he might've done to upset the kid that he known so far. But he could tell something was on his mind and unsure if he should be bringing it up or not, but the pirate decides to lend a hand and find out what was the problem and hopefully resolve it.

"Hey Marco, do you want to talk about what's wrong?" The sullen boy turned to stare at him and look in his direction unblinking. "You know if you got something that's bothering you, I could try to help if you like."

He saw Thatch returns to his brother's side with both glasses and note the two share a quick, subtle glance with one another before the brunette decide to speak up for them both, "You'd swear you will mister?"

The giant man nodded, "Yeah, of course, cross my heart and hope to die." The pirate figure that he would help resolve whatever's wrong with Marco and see what was bugging him. Hopefully, it wasn't something serious or that it might have to involve bringing Bry to learn what's the matter with one of her sons. Edward took to refill his empty cup and turning to gaze at the two youngsters who had been closely monitoring him that whole time.

"Okay so lay it on me what's the issue here?" Edward was taking another quick chug before the quiet blond finally brought up what it was and seeing wasn't exactly expecting this out of all things to be put out before him and certainly caught him off guard.

"Are you in love with mama and going to be our new dad yoi?" Edward nearly did a spit-take after feeling the liquid go down the wrong pipe and started coughing and hacking his lungs while wondering where they got that idea from.

_**Did he really just ask what I think he asks?!**_ Edward was running a hand through his hair, trying to calm his somewhat frayed nerves while wondering how he got caught in this sort of situation. He can handle this, it's just then being curious and should really say something before they start to wonder why he wasn't answering them.

"Um well...'love' is a very, very strong word, I mean if you ask if I like your mama then yes she is a lovely lady and glad to get to know her company so well within the short time we've had here."

_**Jeez what an excellent way of putting that into perspective, almost got me believing ya for a second there, how droll.**_ The pirate could hear his inner conscious full of dripping sarcasm but try to not overthink on that. He hopes that help clear the air given that he was still wondering where Marco got such a notion about him and Bry in such a manner.

Yes, what he said was true. Edward enjoys spending his time being around Bryony and finding her company pleasant and easy-going. Yet having to endure these endless gut-twisting knots that only occur with her or just the mere thought of the redhead woman popping into his head.

But love, well he wasn't entirely sure where they got such an idea from to be perfectly honest. That didn't seem to completely satisfy the blond as he chose to crossed his arms and said while in a stern tone that told him he meant business. "Yeah, but do you 'like-like' her as in you want to marry her yoi!"

Oh now he could see what was going on here as he realized that Marco must be feeling insecure and a tad overprotective on what he believes belongs to him and his brothers and thinking Edward was trying to steal their 'mother' away from them. It might seem slightly amusing to think that, but the pirate saw that best put that to rest and relieve those worries since he had no intention of doing such things.

"Well when you put it that way, I mean just why exactly do you think that to be Marco? Has your mama made any mention of me in any way that made you believe we're like that?"

By Neptune's trident, he was not even sure how this conversation came to be since he's only been around for not even a full month and seeing them bring up the topic of marriage was enough to make the pirate feel slightly woozy and wonder if there was something in that water he just drank.

Though then again, Edward was admittingly a bit curious on whether Bryony was talking to her boys about and if they really involved him. Though unsure what to really think on how he would feel if such were the case but saw the two children look to one another before Thatch was the one to speak up this time and explain their reason for this unexpected predicament.

"We kinda notice how you've been around our mom and seen that she's been smiling a lot when she's with you yoi. We know mama is pretty and smart and that a lot of men come here from time to time. We know they're not good enough and don't get her as we do yoi."

They all had seen through their lame-ass attempt and seeing some had tried to coerce them through bribery or sweets but the boys having lived on the streets for quite some time until mama picked them up and knew how to read people better than anyone else. Even Bryony was able to sniff out the fake sincerity and made it perfectly clear she wasn't interest and the boys watched with pure glee as they walked away dejected with their tails tucked between their legs.

But Marco was the one to notice these slight tell-tale signs when mother was in the present company of the giant man and was rather curious of what was to come of this relationship or if Edward dares to do what the others had tried and failed to do in the past and actually succeed for a change.

Thatch decided to also speak up and put his two berris in the given conversation, "Yeah we want to know what you think of her and if you really do plan to well you know to be our Pops, I mean we don't really remember our dads really and well we only have mama so we were, we just want to know..."

Edward remained silent throughout this whole given conversation and was busy trying to process all this in as he listens to this open discussion of theirs. The colossal pirate would never have guessed that he'd be having this sort of lecture tonight with these two who were waiting for his immediate response and likely wondering what he plans to do then. He thought of why this was brought up and how on the one hand, while the pirate didn't mind acting as a sort of surrogate father to these kids as he adored being around the boys and saw no harm in taking care of them, there was just one slight problem they hadn't really consider in all of this.

He was a man driven by the sea itself and was not one to leave his calling behind him, even if his heart found itself being swayed by another and was conflicted by this growing development. It would not be fair to either party and knowing she deserves some happiness with a man who can provide and give her a stable lifestyle.

Edward inwardly sighs and decide to be as brutally honest and hope they would understand his reason once he told them why he couldn't be that person for their mother. "Look I know how this must seem to you two, but love isn't always that simple to comprehend or even get the gist of at times. You have to know that sometimes certain people don't always work out and aren't meant to be."

He hates doing this to them, seeing the crestfallen look on their faces when he said this, but Edward knew that he didn't want to get their hopes up over something that wouldn't be possible and deserve an honest answer from him. He saw them exit the room to go upstairs yet Edward thinking what he did was the sensible thing though why did it make his chest ache in such agony.

_**I did what I had to because it wouldn't be fair if I simply lie and make it seem as if I was going to stay here.**_ Bryony deserves someone who can be there for her and her boys and help provide for them. As much as he would like to be a part of their family, he didn't think he would be the right sort in any least. But then something came to resurface from the back of his mind as he remembers hearing a discussion from a couple weeks back.

**_~0~0~0~_ **

_Edward had finished putting the last crate in the pantry and seeing all were in place by the time he was done. He was ready to exit back out to the bar and standing near the door when he heard his name being mentioned just now. Curious and couldn't help pushing it ajar, he allows himself to listen to what they were saying._

_Bryony was at the counter talking to someone wearing a watermelon-patterned bucket hat with purple-tinted, square-rimmed glasses. Edward knew his name was Curiel and was also a permanent resident of Lily's Pad._

_"...I mean it's been almost three weeks since Edward came to our island and seeing the big guy running about here or meeting Cid whenever possible. Is there any word on how progress is coming along with the boat yet or still no go?"_

_They all were pretty much curious to hear of the ongoing developments on Edward's soon-to-be-ship and hoping that the redhead might have some insightful information as to what was happening so far._

_Bryony had set Curiel's tankard down before she answered his question with an open shrug, "Well it still in the mix as far as I can tell but knowing Cid will be here any minute to show his latest drawings and but we'll see how that goes."_

_Edward also notice that others were coming to take part in this open discussion and heard his friend Blenheim saying, "Yeah no kidding, we just saw him not too long ago and know that he must've shown at least a dozen or more already but neither him or Edward are in full agreement over the ones he had done so far."_

_Bryony moves to get him his usual while doing the same with the other two that sat down beside him. "Yes well I believe that it's not as simple as you may think as a ship in some way is an extension of one's self when you consider how like Lily's Pad is to me or any of you in some manner or another. I know that Cid will find the right design for him and sure whatever Edward is looking for he will achieve it as I'm absolutely certain in here just like I am with all you good people."_

_She had laid her hand over her chest, pressing down on where her heart was, and Edward heard everyone thought so too before they resume what they were doing earlier, unaware that the pirate who had been a part of that particular topic had listen to the entire conversation on the other side of that room._

**~0~0~0~**

Edward thought of what she said more than once since then and seeing it really meant a lot to him hearing such encouraging words from the redhead herself. It was nice to know that she wanted to see his dream become a reality and that he appreciates everything she had done so far to help him along the way. He was used to being looked down upon by society who saw him and his kind as nothing more but dangerous criminals of the high seas. That pirates were lowly scum that deserves to be strung up by the neck and left to dangle at the short end of the rope. That a quick drop and sudden stop before letting the crows pick at their festering corpses as was the fate of anyone of their sorry lot.

He knew that between that or life imprisonment inside Impel Down, neither were plausible to him and would rather go down in a heaping blaze of glory amid battle than spend his whole life wasting away behind seastone bars and never able to enjoy the sweet freedom on the open waters ever again. It would be the cruelest of all punishments to be for him he thought which was why he was ever so determined to see this through and sure Cid will have a sea-worthy vessel sometime in the imminent future soon enough he could feel it deep within his bones.

" _ **...sure whatever Edward is looking for he will achieve it as I'm absolutely certain…"**_

He could hear Bryony's voice, soft and mellifluous speaking inside his head and feeling a slight pang within him as he realizes that as soon as he got what he wanted and would have to say goodbye to her and not sure if they'd ever see each other again.

It was one thing to get what he was after but coming to find a small part of him felt like he was going to regret it because there might be something more to what he hopes to gain and involves the one person who seems to stir these unsettling emotions because of it.

**~0~0~0~**

It was a quarter to eleven and still had some time left till the closing hour, but Bryony was heading upstairs to say goodnight to her boys and make sure they were all tucked in bed. She found her children were already in their PJs with teeth brushed and getting in their assigned bunks when she came to check on them. She laid a kiss to their foreheads while whispering in their ears to have pleasant dreams.

"Now you boys sleep tight, and I'll come to see you in the morning." The witch was about ready to take leave and head back out when one of her children call out to grab her full attention.

"Okasan can you sing us a lullaby, pretty please?" Bryony had been by Izo's bed when he asked that and seeing he was giving her that look that somehow made it hard to deny him or any of the others what they wanted when they gave her those big ol' puppy eyes that melt her heart every time she saw it. Her sisters did this to her many times before when they had been children and seeing she still couldn't resist these, especially when her youngest son knew how to pull it off so well. Bryony notes the look on her boys' faces and seeing that they had planned this right from the start. Izo knew she would come to see him last and went to set the stage and work his charm on her himself.

_**Sometimes I wonder which of us really knows whose the magical one here? Me or my little Izo with his adorable cuteness that he pulls off without fail?** _

Bryony reaches to brush the inky strands from his brow and stare into those dark eyes. She remembered every past encounter with each child and recalling the one with Izo was on a cold winter's day when the temperature was at an all-time low when she found him. It was hard to forget since the witch had not expected it to be that chilly when she got up that morning yet Bryony having to silently cast a few extra warming charms on herself to fair against that frosty weather when she stepped outside.

She knew that there were to be certain goods on sale and wanted to beat the early crowd and get what she needed before they were sold out. She had given her guest an initial notice that the kitchen would be temporarily closed till she got back but would hold a late breakfast-brunch special once she returns from her little excursion. None would have any issues of sleeping in a little longer until then, and once Bryony got her things and see them safely tucked inside her expanded shopping bag, she decides on taking a shortcut through one of the main alleys that would help get her to the tavern much faster without any worries.

Now usually while those who went down this area might ignore the small huddle figure in the upturned crate and likely assume was a stray dog or a bag of garbage left in its place. But Bryony's magic was giving her strong indications that it was something else and the witch went to take a look for herself to see what it was. The sight of that petite child as he was snug inside that cramped space with a ratty old blanket and seeing he wore sandals but no gloves that left his fingers and toes uncovered and were starting to turn a little blue in color. She notes the distinct slanted features that she had seen on some of the passing foreigners that had come through here last month and assume this child had been accidentally left behind when they depart the harbor afterward.

That or he might have been a stowaway, and no one knew of him, hence why there hadn't been a sign of them coming back here or saw any concern parents frantically searching the streets or asking anyone for a missing child that fit his given description.

Whatever the case, the only thing going through the witch's mind was seeing the poor dear was a right mess with his long hair all knotted up with tangles and covered in dirt while still garb in those clothes that look to have seen better days. Yet when the boy realized she was there and Bryony seeing how much he reminded her of a skittish kitten as he looked up with those petrified eyes of his. She could imagine what he must be thinking then, but the witch saw to reassure the boy she had no intention of harming him and spoke in a calm, soothing voice while using a little magic to calm his frazzled nerves as well. She even offered to let him have one of the mince pies she bought and holding it out for him to take. The boy showed his wariness at her gesture, seeing how reluctant he was in trusting a total stranger yet his gnawing tummy force him to take the food and Bryony seeing that as he ate that and the other one she gave him before he allowed her to carry him in her arms back to the inn where he was given a warm bath and a fresh set of clean clothes that fit him properly.

Izo had been so dubious when in the company of all these new people and stuck to Bryony's side like glue during the first few days in her inn. He was a bit shy around her other boys too even when they tried to make him feel as welcome as possible though took seeing how Izo couldn't understand what they were saying as it was in a foreign language compared to his own.

Though when he glanced over at Bryony and seeing the woman making simple gestures for him to understand that they were all good people in this bar and that the other children were his family too just like she was to be his new mother. She allowed him to hang among her boys when they weren't too busy and seeing at least one of them was with Izo, so he didn't feel overwhelmed when in the presence of everyone until he was comfortable enough to walk around freely and greet the other patrons there with a smile and wave in their given direction.

The redhead also took the liberty to find the old phonics grammar books to help Izo in learning their dialect and even see some of her patrons went to offer their services in showing him how to read and write when Bryony had to work in the kitchen and didn't mind watching him for a few hours till then. She would come to check how their progress was and seeing Izo was immediately throwing words out here and there and pronouncing them slightly off-key until he manages to speak full sentences in their language but still threw some of his own to the mix yet no one saw any issues as they got the gists of the meaning behind them.

Izo called some of the boys 'Marco-ni-san, Thatch-ni-san, Vista-ni-san, and Jozu-ni-san,' while the older men were given 'Oji-san' at the end of their names too. Yet Izo always referred to her as Okasan which Bryony was fine with since she was used to being called 'mama,' 'mother,' or 'mama Bry.'

The witch knew she was not able to deny them this one thing and so decide to make herself comfortable before asking what song they'd like for her to sing.

Edward had swung by his room for just a second and was ready to head back down when he heard Bry's singing voice that sounded like it was coming from the children's room. Curious taking firm hold of him and couldn't help as he moves towards the slightly cracked door to peek inside and take in the sight of what was there before him. He saw Bryony sitting near the Izo's bed and was cradling his head to her chest while allowing him to listen to her heartbeat while she hums out loud to her sleepy listeners.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_

_They're really saying I love you_

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

"Yes, I think to myself...what a wonderful world..." She gently laid the slumbering child back onto the pillow and pulled the covers up before seeing the others were also fast asleep after she finishes her lullaby.

_**Pleasant dream my precious darling.**_ Bryony move to exit the room as quietly as possible and close the door with a soft audible click before she turns to find Edward in the hall and judging from the broad smile had enjoy listening to her song.

"That was a nice lullaby you sang back there. I can see those boys had been struggling to stay awake to hear the whole thing but saw them already sawing logs right till the end." He saw Bryony smile and thank him for what he said and appreciate the compliment he gave her.

"Yes, that song is rather special to me as it was something my mother used to sing when we were little. It helped us sleep better at night when sometimes we couldn't, bad dreams mostly that sort of thing."

Edward thought so in agreement knowing that when his own had done the same to help ease his conscious and let him sleep easier when listening to her familiar voice and knew he was safe and had her by his side.

"Yeah we all have them every now and we know better since dreams can't hurt us and know they aren't real," Bryony said nothing though given that they had just made their way back down to see who was left and had to usher them out the door and seeing to finish up and wait till it was time for the rest to head on home and they could close up here for the day.

Once they saw the last drunk stumbling out through the door and seeing that everyone but her and Edward was left while the others had already head upstairs to sleep in and likely won't wake until much later tomorrow or so. Bryony didn't mind when she took to cleaning up after them since it was just a quick cast of her hand to banish any mess thanks to her magic. But Edward chose to stick around and help her in getting the main floor since he didn't feel ready to call it a night yet. The giant male was literally capable of taking to throw his weight and saw to stack the chairs and tables to the side so they could have more room to sweep and mop the floors before they rearrange them in their proper arrangement. It took them not that long to get that out of the way yet seeing to pass the time having some late-night talks before they too went to join the others in la-la land.

They both enjoy these nightly rituals and getting to know one another a little better and wishing they never had to end. Edward learns that she wasn't from this island as her home lay elsewhere and was raised by her mother and had four younger sisters and was the eldest of them. She still kept in contact with her family every now and then, though her twin sisters were also exploring different parts of the region elsewhere but always find means to stay in touch when she can. Edward could tell they were a close-knit bunch with some of the stories she told of their budding childhood but when she asks about his and realizing that was a sore subject she brought up then though he didn't see the harm in relating his sad upbringing and why he went into piracy as he did.

Bryony could only imagine what he must've endured back then and finding how in some ways their childhood had some similarities in some manner: both having encountered such difficult challenges and forced to grow up beyond their time but understood how cruel the world can be and had to make sacrifices to survive and make the best of it.

Sometimes Bryony found it hard to let go of those god awful memories as they always seem to find some way to sink its claws right under the skin and bring them to rear their ugly head in her dreams. The witch moves to look outside the window and seeing the moon shining so bright and pale and while staring up at it, thinking of the past so long ago as she gazed out at it with a solemn expression on her face.

"Edward do you, have you ever dreamed about what went down back where you're from, I mean your memories of...?" Edward had the last chair put back in its spot when he heard Bryony speak and notice how serious her tone was just now. The pirate turned to see Bryony with her back to him standing by the open window and seeming to be staring off in the distance when she asks him that question and finding himself wondering what brought this on.

"Sometimes I suppose I mean, don't we all?" He remembers his fair share of the pain and hunger, the endless cold nights of sleeping in the open while the good people of his island had all but given up hope. It had not been easy but eventually did his best to move forward and try to make something for himself even if he had no idea of whether things have changed for the better or if they were still the same after such a long time. He noticed how quiet Bryony was when she didn't reply but knew she had heard him.

What must be going inside her head to have her bring this up out of the blue? Edward was about ready to ask if she was feeling alright when the woman turns and see the slightly worn expression on her face as she looks his way.

"Yes but I know that even when we try to move on with our lives, memories don't always fade or heal like some scars do. They chose to remain with you for the rest of your life, no matter how much you try to rid yourself of them."

As Bryony said those words, she had subconsciously reached to stroke the back of her right hand, the slight gesture catching Edward's attention when he saw this. Even in the dim lighting, he could still make out that mark that looks to be engraved within the flesh and seeing it resembled an inverted ' _Z_ ' that contrast with her tan skin. He never bothered to ask where that came from, likely assuming it was a kitchen accident of some kind yet seeing the way she was troubled by it and bringing up the topic that made him believe there was a story behind that particular scar.

Edward went over to join her side and seeing she barely even notice until he spoke out loud and immediately grabbing the redhead's attention onto him.

"Bry, whatever is bothering you, you know that you can tell me, right? We're friends after all, and I always appreciate what you've done for me thus far..." He wanted to be able to make whatever was upsetting her disappear, to help her in a way that would ease what was troubling the poor woman.

Bryony lifts her head to meet his set gaze with those shimmering green orbs that seem to hold so much emotion within those emerald depths. She considers what he just said and taking a deep breath before she went to start what was likely the beginning and sure it would take a while to get it all out in the open with what was hidden inside her mind.

"You know how I told you about my mother, and sisters but never once mention anything of my father in all our given conversation. Well you see there's a reason for that since we, we don't really like talking too much about him. My parents, they came from different backgrounds: my father was born into nobility while my mother was a normal civilian yet was brightly intelligent for her age and gifted with a unique talent that no one in her family had yet was the only one to be the first. She eventually went to attend this very exclusive academy that was also home to the privileged elite like my father, whose families went there for many generations. The stories I heard weren't all that pleasant to be precise since those who thought they were much better than others could look down on the lower class and treat them like they didn't belong. Even the teachers didn't dare to interfere or stop the bullying that went on over there."

Edward could see what she was telling him since he imagines if a school that catered to those and seeing the Nobles would treat the rest as if they weren't deserving to be getting an education that promises them a better life yet said nothing as he allows Bryony to continue. He had a feeling there was more there and was not going to interrupt until she got whatever was bothering her off her chest.

The witch tried to simplify things so he could understand and knowing that the Statute of Secrecy that supposedly governs their old world would not be of any bothered to her here. She wanted to share just about everything, all the details but fear kept its hold on her, clutching tightly inside her heart since she was unsure how Edward would react if he knew the real truth to who she was. It was best to try and keep some things secret for now until she made the decision. She knew mother didn't like dredging up the past around her daughters, but Bryony had seen how it made her unhappy even while she tries to keep a definite hopeful air for their sake.

"There was nothing my parents shared in common other than the classes they attend and the dorms they had to live under which my mother had to endure his constant wooing attempts even when she made clear she outright despised him. He was simply nothing more than a glorified self-righteous bully who got what he wanted when he asked for it and mother dislike how he treated people but seeing how no one dares to defy him because of his family standing in society and continue to let him and those who were just as bad take it out on others because they felt like it!"

Oh, that felt good to say it out loud. There were so many other ways to describe that man for everything yet would probably take her a long while to get every negative thought out. Bryony sigh as she ran a tired hand through her hair before continuing, "I wouldn't say he was in love with my mother since I doubt he even comprehends the meaning behind it. I mean, how can you say you love someone if you force them into marrying you and not give them a choice?" What he did was no better than the World Nobles in that comparison alone. He treated their mother like she was property, and Bryony saw nothing to empathize true feelings and knew that mother shared none with him at all, only her daughters matter to her.

"He just simply wanted to own her, to claim her as the prize he so rightly deserves." She spat it out bitterly finding that the remainder of her former sperm donor like some of these men she encounters who all thought the same about wanting to tie her down and why she was firmly against it. Bryony refused to go down that same torrid road, and if someone tries to force that shackles onto her or her sisters, she'll fight until her very last breath. She would prefer death as a free witch than being someone's slave!

"My mother had been trapped inside an unwanted marriage with a man she loathed more than anything and was left miserable for a very long time because of it. The reason there's five of us is that he very much wanted an heir to carry on his proud lineage and mother had to go through giving birth to a child that wasn't the prodigal son he was hoping for and end up with us instead."

She imagines how it must've been for their poor mother, to be forced to lie with that man each time to conceive and not of her own free will since he had more power in his hand than she did as a lowly muggle-born. It disgusts her what an appalling man her father was and would never forgive him for what he has done to any of them, especially their mother who had to deal with the full brunt of it.

"Eventually, he got what he wanted and was planning on seeing that child become the sole beneficiary to everything even though we were born before him yet didn't matter to him."

Bryony had a feeling that even with Godrick now as the future head of the house and somewhere along the line, Potter would eventually see on arranging for her and her sisters to be removed from the equation and the only likely scenario she can picture is him placing them in some sort of betrothal/concubine contract with some 'light' pureblood and see they be bought at a reasonable price with whoever can offer the most galleons for them in turn. She dreads to imagine what sort of man Potter might choose for them, and they were nothing more than someone's sex toy-trophy slave as that was the way wives and mistresses were treated as unless they instead chose disownment from the family line and were willing give up their magic to escape such a horrible fate.

In any event, being forced into unwilling matrimony or losing what was a part of them seem like a terrifying choice to decide though Bryony suppose she might prefer life as a squib than married to a pompous wizard who could be old enough to be a great-grandfather and being in such a degrading position to have sex with them and bear children until she could not do so anymore. She was ever so grateful that the ritual had been a success that night and seeing they escape not just the madness of that ongoing war, it also gave them a chance to leave that old life behind them forever and sure Potter and everyone else believe them to be long dead so no way would they assume they survive in any case.

_**It's better this way since at least mother will no longer have to endure being in his company and I for one can say I feel we were better off without him since he was no father of ours...** _

Like her sister, Zahara would say, Potter care only for his own image aka his own preening self-conceited persona which they all agree was one way to describe him and saw wasn't anything more than a 'sperm' donor and felt no emotional connection to him at all.

Him, his pride and ego were always at the front of everything, and they were the last thing to matter to him. He was a narcissistic and vain spoiled, immature boorish fop that she significantly found to be the worst sort of cad in all there was!

"You think that a father would show some compassion for his children, to shower them with unconditional love and affection? But not our father, he always looks at us with cold disdain and always with disregard like we were at fault as we were to blame the misfortune but then when his son came, he turned his whole focus onto him and went to show how much he meant more to him than all of us put together. I'm the oldest child which supposedly would mean I'm entitled to everything first, but that wouldn't matter since he could see write me out and leave my sisters and myself without a coin to our name. But thinking how I rather go and be penniless and be free of him since I learn that money and prestige don't always bring one happiness, just a lot of grief and emptiness…"

Bryony closed her eyes, feeling her own inner turmoil trying to rise forth from the murky depth but push them down to stop it before they rose upward. She hated when it got to her, finding that it never remove what pain she felt even now as an adult and no longer the little girl she once was. She had tried to push past them, forgoing her thoughts of the life they once had but even it was difficult to let go of how the man who had sire them never once saw them as his children and had made it be known which had hurt a lot growing up in such a callous household.

Edward was unable to say anything while he stood and listened to her speak her mind and thinking how could a woman as beautiful and generous as Bryony have such a horrible father figure who treats her kin in such an offensive matter. Maybe that might be her reason she didn't want to be with anyone because she didn't want to get hurt like her family had...

Bryony was unaware of what he thought as she continues where she left off, "I'm ever so grateful my mother had always seen to provide for us, even willing to lay down her life when that night, that night when…"

Edward notice the small tell-tale shakes on her and realize that maybe he better intervene and try to tell her it was ok to stop there. "Bry you don't have to-" But she wanted to let it out, the witch couldn't very well stop before reaching the very end as there was no turning back, she had gone past the point of no return and had to let this come forward.

"It happened long before we came here. I guess you can call it a civil war because it involved many who saw to side on either end that were lead by two delusional leaders, one who wanted to eradicate every single person in our homeland while the other was barely doing anything to prevent the losses that came to be. He had the upper hand having amassed a larger number in force and seeing they took great pleasure in slaughtering anyone who stood against his troops. My parents were part of the opposing organization and for some reason we were targeted and had to go into hiding. However we were betrayed by an associated of our father who had been told of our location and saw to hand it over to the enemy personally and that the leader of that cult came to do the job himself!"

Bryony felt the slight pangs in her chest and trying to calm her heart as it was pounding erratically inside its cage like a trapped bird trying to find an escape. Edward saw her grabbing herself and realize that he had to do something yet Bryony can't just put it off without telling him the rest.

"We were all so terrified when we first saw him, I thought I was going to die of pure fright while in his presence, but our mother fought back and bought us time escape before she set the dynamite off to destroy him. We barely got out by the skin of our teeth while our home was completely obliterated along with him inside."

The witch had to change her story a little but she saw that at least she didn't have to embellish it too much for it to sound realistic to her comrade there. But didn't know how much more she could take as she heard the faint sound of Dark Lord's voice when he said that dreaded spell and see that flashing green light coming so close within range of them.

"I'll never forget that night for as long as I live. Sometimes I have these terrifying nightmares of that monster somehow finding us, and he takes everyone I know and love, he kills not just my mother and sisters but everyone here including my sons...it my worst fear that I cannot bear to see and if I were to be the only one left alive, I don't think I could ever live with myself…"

She barely could get the rest out when her occlumency barriers had finally lost their hold and the few cracks that came and allow those locked memories to seep on through. The impact of them was enough to make the room become unsteady and felt like she might be ready to collapse under the heavy pressure of them. Her legs were like jelly now and couldn't hold her weight up any longer. She felt them give in and seeing she was about to hit the floor but somehow was prevented and wasn't done by her hand or magic that saves her from kissing the ground.

She felt herself being enveloped by a pair of sturdy, viable arms and press up against something that carried the faint musk of the ocean and earth that belong to only one such person. The witch tilts her head slightly to see Edward looking back at her with genuine concern written all over his face. The colossal pirate was careful when he lifted her to lie against his naked torso and checking to see if she was all right. He saw the tear that was brimming heavily in her eyes before they came free, falling down her cheeks.

The witch couldn't stop what came over her when the emotional dam finally gave in, and seeing every bit of her came crashing forward and leaned her face into his chest. Edward listens to her as she cried out in pure anguish, hearing how broken up she was and finding she had to let it come out. He held onto Bryony while using one finger to rub her back in a soothing manner and speaking in a comforting tone that he seen her done with the boys a few times before and now doing this for her.

"It's alright Bry, it's okay, go on, don't hold anything back. That monster isn't here and won't get his hands on you. I promise that if he ever did, he will not touch you or anyone else for that matter."

By all that is holy and blue, it hurt listening to Bryony wallow in such agonizing pain. It wrenches at him from the inside to find her suffering in such a manner, and all Edward could think was how he wanted to personally hunt down those disgusting bastards and use his _Gura-Gura no mi_ until they were nothing but lumpy bags of broken bones and mush.

Edward rarely uses his devil fruit unless he felt was an absolute necessity to do so since he was pretty strong even without using it to its full capacity. But after listening to Bryony's woeful tale and seeing how it must feel like tiny knives that drove deep under her skin as she brought up things he imagines no one but him had ever known about and seeing how it upset her a great deal because of it. The slight tremors that were coming over him as he tries to keep it under control and hope Bryony didn't notice but having her assume were because she was crying hard against him and wrack her body hard because of it.

He didn't know which he hated more, that murderous lowlife who tried to murder he family or her scumbag of an ex-father that hurt them emotionally and cause so much misery onto her shoulders.

Either or, it didn't matter, but if he ever saw those two in the same room, then he could very well make them rue the day for hurting her family in such a manner. He would easily see to crush them till he was satisfied in having them both wallowing and begging for death itself, but Edward wanted them to endure it for all hellish eternity for what they have done to his Bryony.

_**Wait, his, where did that come from just now?**_ But he didn't waste time thinking about it as he was trying to console the distraught woman as she leaned against him, her cries muffled but knowing she needed this outlet. She must've been carrying this pain for quite a long while and wasn't until he heard the sniffling quiet down and realized it stopped altogether. He looked down and seeing had succumb to unconsciousness, wet silvery tracks running down both cheeks while one lone pearl rolled down and fell to the floor while she remains lack in his arms.

Edward was careful carrying her in his arms while walking towards the stairs to the second floor. He made it to where her room was and managed to fit himself through without stirring his fragile load. He helps slide the duvet covers aside and place her down without waking her.

She looked so serene as she lies with her head on the pillow, her red hair still in its long plait but never did he see anything more beautiful than this. He reaches to touch her damp cheek and wipe the corner of her eyes to brush the tears away. It took every bit of willpower to keep from bending forward and tasting those rose petal lips and instead went to press a quick peck on the head before getting out while he still could escape before he changes his mind.

_**How did it come to this...I never felt this way with anyone, not even with my ex but still, I can't stop what I'm feeling here. But if I were to try and push these aside, I find that the pain inside my chest lingers and can't stop it...** _

Somehow she had stirred the warm embers inside him and stroke that burning torch and Edward was now more conflicted than ever. He leaned against her closed door, feeling the weight that was sitting inside his belly and left him unsure of what he must do.

"I know that the sea beckons me, but somehow it's you that has ensnared my heart so freely, my fair Bryony." The giant pirate sigh before he went straight towards his own quarters and spent the night having a restless sleep as he toss and turn with no idea of what he should do or if he could even proceed with his dream now that he felt torn between the two things that matter to him. Should he chose the sea with his lifelong dream or the lady of his one true desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I believe this kinda got to me, I wanted there to be very emotional moments set in between Edward and the boys/Bryony at certain stages and bringing up some more past for Bry to give him, hence why this was a bit long and that you might find it hard to take all in but this was me letting it out. Plus the fact I feel James and Dumbledore are both morons and one deserved to be knocked down a few pegs so if anyone wants to see a future showdown between Whitebeard versus James Pothead, give a shoutout and maybe even through Dumbass too for the hell of it.
> 
> I wrote it but have to admit that I was going in that direction here and that everyone note how things are now just getting really heated between them. Eventually I am planning a lemon later but then there are going to be lots of those in the future XP so that's a head up to keep an eye out too!


	6. A Seafaring Love Story Part IV: Night Terror & Making Giant Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm glad to find a lot of folks are enjoying this and seeing a lot of Ed/Bry lovers rooting for them and don't worry they're going to have those moments/chapters still. Still, you have to wait and see, so bear in mind, just need the rest of the Evan's clan to also make their debut and you get to see who they're pair with as I'm sure you'd never guess or see coming from a mile away.
> 
> Anyways been a lot of progress on this, and I know that I took my time writing it but as a Halloween treat, I hope you all like and in return like some treats as well, just no flames, please! Warning slight, intense scenes just a heads up in case, but if you proceed at your own free will, then best embrace yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

Dawn was making its swift ascent as the morning light expunge the last bit of darkness along with what leftover stars linger until the whole canvas was wholly replaced by an infinite cerulean with a few splashes of wispy ivory that were painted over its lovely surface. The sight of those pale transparent clouds floating lazily alongside and around the molten sphere while it radiated such luminescent onto the entire region once it made it ascend overhead made it clear how lovely this day was going to be. It roused the sleepy inhabitants to come out of their domiciles and get a headstart on their daily tasks.

Well, just about everyone was up at that given hour. Edward was certainly not feeling very amp to go about his customary routine with his usual del gusto. The pirate had a fitful night that left him both physically and mentally exhausted and couldn't even bring himself to leave the confines of his bed.

_**That is if I had the strength to do so at this point...**_ He was lying on his back with his arms hanging over the edge and that every part of him seems to be sore, even in places he didn't know could be in discomfort yet felt like he pulled every single muscle as they were strained beyond comprehension. He had spent his whole evening tossing and turning as his body couldn't find a comfortable position, and even when he did, it only lasted for a few minutes before his body grew antsy and had to do the whole process all over again. But seeing it was nothing compared to what his subconscious had somehow managed to create when he came under. He could still remember every single detail vividly as it happened not too long ago when they first came to exist...

**~0~0~0~**

_Dreams were supposedly a gateway to one's innermost psyche, or at least that was the essence that Edward thought when he found himself looking back on it many hours later. But seeing how he was in a realm that wasn't of his own design but not realizing it belonged to someone else's. When they'd eventually look back on that, and the two would wonder if this was done intentionally or by some odd hidden desire by either or both parties back then or perhaps it was her inner distress that drew the pirate into that dimensional realm. No matter how many times they try to find the answer to that long-time mystery, they would both agree and chalk it up as fate being driven by powers higher than their own and also seeing that the fast connection between them was indeed there even before they realize the extents of such that was growing with every passing day._

_Yet when Edward was within this imagery plane and obviously wasn't his typical fantasy or what he would picture altogether when this came round. The pirate had been momentarily perplexed when he took a good look at his newfound surroundings, seeing wasn't the almighty blue sea or being on a ship that he usually is in these sorts of scenarios._

_No, this was not something Edward would've come up from either preconceived thought or by memory alone since he had his doubts of ever encountering such a place like this in his very lifetime or even so. He found himself standing in what appeared to be a widely vast catacomb that at least gave him room to freely move around without touching the ceiling or having to bend down in such tight cramped spaces._

_Edward noted how the walls looked to be made of polished alabaster and that the enormous columns holding it together were statues of women that had their arms outstretched above, bracing the canopy over them that had a colossal dome with a transparent roof. The sight revealed to Edward was not of the clear sky but of being submerged underwater and seeing it cast a bluish-green luminosity all around him._

_Edward was genuinely amazed by this breathtaking marvel and thinking what a sight to behold before his very eyes. It really was something else, and the pirate's curiosity got the best of him and couldn't resist the need to explore further as he saw the tunnels that were litter about and went to check out what each one leads to. There were multiple arrays of different species of fish that were swimming - well, more like floating in midair nearby and each giving off a soft brilliant glow that helped illuminate the path for him to travel while clearing a pathway to light his way._

_He wandered further down the tunnel while letting his mind tried to process this whole thing and wondered how this was even remotely possible. Something within his gut kept feeling like there was more to this place than meets the eye. The pirate kept walking down the lit corridor, noticing that he reach what was likely the heart of the whole operation, but seeing that when he got there, he saw what appear to be a multitude of doors that line up the entire room._

_There had to be at least over a hundred, no thousands, and with the chamber itself expanded beyond epic proportion to accommodate them all in one sitting._

_**"By all that is Blue..."** _ _Edward couldn't help remarked as he gazed upon them and wondered where any of those led to and why here of all places. He noticed that each door had odd markings engraved on the wood, which the pirate could've sworn look familiar but had no idea from where. He would honestly say he wanted to take a quick peek but hearing a sudden noise and turning to see where it was coming from. There was one door that was farther down and standing alone from the others in one particular spot. The wood itself was ebony in color with an extensive array of chains and locks that were wound tightly around frame to keep it bolted tight._

_The symbols themselves seem to be carved in what looked like blood to leave its mark on it. Edward couldn't help noticing how the thing was making quite the ruckus as its frame shook side to side, and having those chains rattle something fierce while whatever was in there wanted to get out._

_Yet what really got Edward's full attention was that he could hear something coming from within beside these - voices that sounded like they were screaming for help and recognized one among them who was yelling the loudest of them all. The pirate's eyes widened when he thought as to why they were screeching and not needing to think twice when he heard her calling out to him from the other side once more, knowing he was there and howling loudly for his assistance._

_**Bryony!** _ _She was in grave danger, and even though every rational thought that was trying to remind him that this was all in his head, but hearing Bryony's cry was enough to dash the logical side as he couldn't just sit back and pretend it wasn't happening right this very moment._

_Whether this was all a dream or something else, Bry and the others needed him! The Gura-Gura user grabbed hold of those clacking chains and yanking them off without any hesitation before reaching for the knob only to recoil within a heartbeat's notice when he did._

_**"ARGH!"** _ _He immediately withdrew his hand and seeing the slight blistering on his palm before looking towards the handle to see the metal was molten red. Somehow he had figured it wasn't going to give him entry that easily yet knew had to get in there. Edward tried using force by pushing against it, leaning his whole weight to make the wood bend under him, but the thing refused to budge even as pounding on it with his fist to pry it loose from the frame wouldn't do as the thing seem melded to the spot and wasn't letting him in._

_He could hear the screams getting louder and more desperate by the minute, knowing whatever was going on was pretty bad by all the noise happening behind it._

_**Dammit, all to hell!**_ _It looked like he might have no other choice but to break the damn thing down. Edward made to plant both hands onto the grainy surface and focusing his energy solely through his upper body. He concentrated on putting all of it into them and feeling the veins on his arms bulging to gigantic proportion and his palm practically trembling under the intensity of it. The door was shaking uncontrollably, and hearing the clanking metal chains fluctuating even as a few somehow made to strike him and get him to stop what he was doing._

_Yet Edward was a man on a mission, and he was getting in one way or another. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Bry and the others, no siree!_

_He could hear the wood creaking loudly as it was giving way, and some pieces were splintering off, and Edward kept exerting until it finally shattered into a million bits. Now that the pathway was clear and stepping over the rubble to enter the room without any further delay._

_**Don't worry, Bry, I'm on my way!** _ _Going through the broken door, he found the whole inside was void of any light and Edward being in complete and utter darkness as he made his way inward. It didn't take long before he found himself totally engulfed by his dim surroundings but doing what he could as he used his hands to feel around in front of him, checking on what might be there and being careful not to run into anything while pushing further down this endless hole._

_**I just got to stay on the straight and narrow, got to follow my instinct and keep pressing forward.**_ _Edward managed to use his other senses by focusing on where the sounds were coming from, let it be his moral compass, and when his eyes finally adjusted themselves to let him see what was there before him. Eventually, it seems that there was a sliver of light from somewhere that was starting to grow brighter the further he got in, and by the time he reached the end where now he could see clearly in front of him. But what he saw nearly had the larger male take a step back as he didn't want to believe was that, anything but this._

_He found himself directly in front of Lily's Pad, or what remained of the tavern as the place was in shambles: everything in total disarray with the windows smashed, and the front door splintered off the hinges and barely hanging on there. But as he made his way into the foyer, Edward saw the interior was just as severe, if not much worse than what was outside the building itself._

_There were pieces of furniture that were beyond repair and weren't the only things lying scattered about as bodies were lying amongst the debris. Edward couldn't help but notice the mutilated state of everyone there and seeing few were beyond recognition other than recognizing them by their garments or said items that belong to one such person on their disfigured corpses._

_**Just what in all of Davy Jones went on down here!**_ _Edward had seen many grisly sights for quite some time, but this went beyond the pale. Such a grotesque, macabre scene that left him sick to his stomach._

_People he knew like Blenheim, Rakuyo, Fossa - a lot of regular folks and patrons of Bry, who always swung by and hung out here enjoying the food and company given here. Seeing each and every one of them had the vacant glassy eyes with a look of distinct fear written all over their ashen faces. None of these good people had done anything to deserve such a horrifying death like this, not a single one._

_Edward had no idea who could have done this, yet even while in his transfixed state of gapping at this grim sight before hearing noises that immediately had him realize were coming upstairs. Someone else was here and then having thought that Bryony and maybe some of the others were still alive..._

_Edward understood this was all in his head, yet even so, somehow, it couldn't erase that uneasy tension that was crawling inside his gut and having to rush upstairs, not wanting to see any more of this but also hoping that Bryony was okay. He should have thought better and brace himself for what he was to encounter once he made it to the second floor and straight down the hall._

_He could hear the commotion still persisting even as Edward quicken his pace to get up there though swearing the corridor was stretching itself on purpose to keep him from reaching his designated stop. But he finally made it, finding the door to Bryony's had been obliterated and that Bry was definitely there, and so were the children._

_They were all standing to the far end of the room with the redhead pushing herself in between her and the lads while an unknown figure dressed in a heavy black cloak and Edward knew that this loathsome scoundrel was the one responsible for the utter chaos downstairs. The perpetrator was speaking to Bry, and Edward heard an odd tell on him, it sounds like he had a lisp, but oddly enough seems more like he was hissing when he spoke._

" _ **-Foolish child, do you really think you can escape from the likes of me? Do you honestly think I would let you and your family escape my wrath so easily?!"**_

" _ **You monster, you horrible evil beast! Don't you dare come any closer!"**_ _Bryony was trying to put on a brave front, but Edward could see the dread within those green eyes and could only imagine what she was thinking in that very moment while pushing her boys further behind her. They, along with Bry, were trapped with a dangerous lunatic, and Edward didn't like where any of this was going but unfortunately found himself fixed in place as the unseen spectator in this grim production._

" _ **Insolent whelp, how dare you to think you can stand up against your betters! Have you already forgotten who I am? I will not let you try to worm your way out - you or those little brats of yours! This is to be your punishment for trying to defy the Dark Lord and get away with it! Behold and bear witness to your upcoming despair, Mudblood!"**_

_He stood and watched as the intruder lifted up his right arm and holding what appeared to be a thin piece of wood before he said something in another language and seeing Bryony's arms snap to her side with such force before falling to the ground like a stiff board much to the boys' and Edward's given astonishment. What that man did just now, the pirate had no clue what sort of devil fruit power that was, that is, if it really was one though noticed that Bryony wasn't entirely paralyzed seeing that she was still conscious, the man was far from finished in what he had in store for them._

_She and Edward seem to have come to that very same conclusion when the intruder turned his focus onto the boys next and realizing what his intentions were then as Bry start yelling for them to run, but it was far too late for that. The man was quick to shout out another few words, but this time was a pale, sickly yellow beam that hit its intended target._

_Edward seeing what it did to Vista as it ate away through his clothes and flesh and causing his intestines to spill out in a hot steaming pile by his feet within a manner of seconds. The expression that was written all over the husky teen's face, from uttermost shock to total agony before he fell onto his knees and collapse right on top of the bloody mound. Edward had found it hard to keep from losing his stomach content, his own gag reflex was on the verge of surfacing itself after what he witnessed and unable to do anything to stop it._

_The boys cried out at seeing this happened while the madman was chortling insanely before he proceeds to carry out his dastardly work on the others. The second to fall was Jozu as he took to cover the others while he went to try and use his own strength while letting his body hardened itself so that it wouldn't take as much damage. But even though it did seem like a logical plan of attack, the stranger surprised them by using his unique ability to throw a multitude of different color lights at Jozu, seeing each one strike the diamond fortified teen before they caused him to shatter into razor-sharp shards and took to firing them at the others. The boys barely had time to evade them but somehow manage to avoid being pincushion by the lot of them yet still left enough cuts to leave a mark on them. Four including Bryony were still alive, but finding they were like fresh lambs to slaughter and knowing that the man was far from finished with them._

_It was nightmarish to witness this unbearable scene, and Edward found himself unable to do anything as he was rooted to the spot watching this horrific spectacle play out before him. His feet were practically melded to the floor and seeing even as he tried to pry them free, yet it did no good for the gigantic pirate. Edward could see in Bry's eyes how torturous this was, having to witness her boys being picked off one by one while she lay paralyzed on the floor while her eyes saw every single thing that occurred just now._

_The three boys were terrified beyond anything and yet seeing Marco's wounds had healed themselves and decide to go on the offensive seeing no other choice in their current predicament. He transformed into the fiery bird full of burning rage and flew straight at the cloaked figure with his razor-sharp talons ready to do some damage. Phoenixes were supposed to be resilient and sturdy creatures, which should have given him an upper advantage yet since Marco was still a child and did not have much control over his powers to fully mastered them as of yet._

_The intruder had evaded Marco's sharp clutches and seeing he had wait for that one moment to make his move with the phoenix's back to him. He shot off another beam and Edward along with everyone seeing that this force the boy to reverse out of his transformed state._

_But seeing that he had been in mid-flight when this happened and that given the travel velocity he was going at and not able to prevent what was sure to occur within those next few seconds. Edward watched as the boy hit the wall with such force and heard that loud, sickening crunch that indicated more than a few bones had been broken. The sight of the deceased Marco lying on the ground with his neck twist at an odd angle and watching a growing puddle of blood under his crumpled form._

_Edward heard the screams become more intense now and not sure which ones were worse, the boys, Bryony's, or the attacker who was causing it all. One down and the only two boys left now. Thatch and Izo, who were by Bryony and seeing Izo was clinging to the shaking brunette as the figure made his way towards them like a hungry predator now on the verge of sinking its god awful teeth into its' prey but wanting to toy with it some more. Bryony was still invisibly bound but saw her vain struggles indicate that she was still trying to break free from its vice-like hold. Fat tears were leaking down her face as she stared at the bodies on the floor as they lay like broken toys and turning her gaze upward as she didn't want the same thing to happen to her remaining children._

" _ **Please, no, kill me instead - just leave my boys alone!"**_ _Bryony's face was set in a mask of pure anguish as she looked between her dead sons to the ones still alive while yelling out for the man to stop what he was doing._

" _Take what you will from me, but just don't hurt them; they've done nothing to deserve this!"_

_But the man refused to heed her plea as he once more aimed his twig in the boys' given direction, Edward seeing the two being helplessly flung towards the wall with their limbs stretched out, and then saw this taken further as this monster chose to add more suffering to the grief-stricken mother. Edward knew that this would haunt him forever._

" _ **Okasan!"**_ _Bryony was forced to watch as he set them ablaze - the blackish-green fire that he cast onto the two boys - listening to the painful screams as the flames consumed them both and couldn't stop what was being done to them. Edward would later swear he could smell the putrid odor of their young flesh being cooked while they were still alive, only knowing that they didn't last until there remained ashes and charred bones in their place. The only sound that remained was that of Bryony bitterly weeping over the loss of her loved ones with Edward standing there, unable to do anything but be forced to watch this grisly scene play out and wishing he could do something to put an end to this madness._

_But the nightmare was far from over as he saw the murderous bastard went to where the still paralyzed woman was._

" _ **Now, my dear child, it's your turn, but first…"**_ _He grabbed hold of his cowl and lowered it, letting them both see the man behind the hood. Edward noticed he was a middle-aged man with dark shaggy hair and wearing a pair of wire-framed glasses with a heavy sneer on his prominent face as he stared down at Bryony like she was a gnat that deserved to be squashed under his foot._

" _ **You really thought you could run off and not think I would find you. Oh, you stupid, foolish girl, you are just as dumb as that stupid broad of a mother. Should've had her abort the lot of you long before you could come wailing out and save us all the trouble of enduring you wretched little brats. You really think I would allow you to take control as head of the family just because you were the firstborn child!"**_

_He took to aim a swift kick at her exposed stomach, forcing her to gasp when his foot made contact with her belly and seeing he look pleased to see her in such pain and continue to throw another._ _**"You are nothing but a waste of space, a piece of gutter trash that should have been bin and wash my hands of all you wretched little worms. You and the rest of your sorry lot are undeserving of the Potter name. The only good thing you can be used for is to lie on your back and spread your legs open for a quick fuck."** _

_He kept raining insults after insults down on her, and Edward found the whole scene sickening as this went on for what seemed like eons, hearing Bryony crying out, and while he was unable to do anything to stop this, to help the one person that didn't deserve this sort of thing. Finally, this came to an end and seeing Bryony covered in blood and bruises, and yet the man was far from finished._

_**"But I suppose it only falls under me that I must do what is for the good of family honor and all that to take care of this myself. Personally, I detest you girls from the very bottom of my soul. You little brats are nothing but trouble, and as soon as I'm done with you, I'm going after those twins, then Leila and Calla. And once I'm through there, then I'll pay a visit to that mudblood of a mother who I will be showing her place until she's begging for me to put her out of her misery. If that stupid bint had done what she was supposed to and procured me a son in the first place, then we wouldn't have to deal with all this 'unfortunate' business."** _

_Bryony was barely paying attention as she was in a world of pain, but when he brought up her family and looking at him with half swollen eyes and knew was going to do the same to them as he did to her. Edward saw that even while in her condition was able to muster enough saliva to spit a sizeable bloody glob on his foot and glower with a look of utmost loathing in his given direction._

_If looks could kill, that bastard would be six feet under, twelve since also Edward was shooting daggers at him from where he was. The pirate knew that this whole thing was not real, but still being here didn't help matters when one is forced to attest to things that even Edward found would make his soul shudder and feel afraid of as his deepest darkest fears came to play before him._

" _ **No last words then, huh well I guess this is farewell then. Tis a shame, but I suppose we really do have nothing else to say to one another. Goodbye, my unwanted spawn. May you and the rest of your sorry lot rot in the foul pits of Hades. After all, it's for the greater good."**_

_He lifted the stick and having it pointed right between her eyes, and Edward found himself gaining new strength burst through him as he decided he couldn't let this happen, anything but her. Somehow his feet manage to pry themselves free from the floorboard just as he came to flounder but rushing as fast as he could right when the stranger-Potter said those two words that sealed Bryony's fate within that very heartbeat._

" _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**NO!**_ _Edward rushed straight into the man's back, but finding upon impact had turned into smoke, but the damage was already done. He found himself lying just a few inches from Bry, seeing her battered face staring blanking at him with those empty jade orbs and knowing right then and there she was gone. Edward felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and smash itself into his heart and caused it to shatter while seeing Bryony in this position._

_He picked her up as gently as he could while seeing how her blood had already left its mark on the floor. Edward found his eyes never stray from Bryony's, seeing that her once beautiful face marred by all the abrasions that had been literally done to her person. He saw her emerald orbs that once held brilliance now were just empty and felt deprived of what had been the radiant spirit that once contains this wholesome person._

_She didn't deserve this, none of them did. Edward held onto her, wishing the nightmare would end now, that he'd wake to find that everything was normal and that Bry, his Bryony would be among the others. He would give anything to see her look up at him with that kind smile and warm gesture._

_**Please let this be over, just let me wake up now, please let me see my Bry!**_ _But even as he opened his eyes, he saw him still holding the corpse and feeling the tears now coursing hard down his cheek, and finding himself screaming as the pain was too much and couldn't stop what burst out of him like a wounded animal howling in misery._

" _ **BRYONY!"**_

**~0~0~0~**

That was when Edward came to with a sudden jolt as he lurched upright in bed, feeling the sweat-soaked sheet plastered to his naked torso while his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. He was breathing heavily as he felt like his lungs were about ready to burst, but after a few deep gulps of the sweet air and taking a moment to calm himself long enough to see was back in his own living quarters once more.

Everything looked normal as far as he could tell with nothing seeming out of place in the semi-dark room. Edward still felt shaky until he gave himself a quick pinch on the arm and saw that he was most definitely awake for sure.

"A dream...it was all a dream…" He sighed in relief, thankful that it was so and that it was over with. He couldn't help as he flopped back onto the mattress with a tired groan, ignoring how that made it creak loudly as his girth shook the frame underneath him, yet he could care less on that factor.

_**Thank the almighty Blue none of it had been real, though had me going for a while there...**_ Edward gave an involuntary shudder when he thought how everything seemed way too genuine for his liking and never wanted to go through that anytime soon ever again.

The pirate had known that none of it existed, yet couldn't bypass how he could still briefly smell that undeniable odor he knew all too well in his given experience: one that purely reeked of spilled blood and that atrocious burning hair/overcooked meat smell...just like in that nightmarish vision he saw.

It eventually came to fade, while knowing he could never forget such a pungent odor such as that, seeing it also brought back those horrific images that he would prefer never having to look at ever again, especially the last bit at the end which really did it for him.

He was not one to be easily terrified, but what he saw chilled him to the very marrow. Finding everyone he knew lying dead and then watching the murderer offing the children one after the other in such a manner, but when it came to Bryony being the last person alive before she, too, joined the other had been what triggered it, he couldn't bear seeing that scene again and forced himself to remain awake as he refused to watch that particular moment again.

He found it hard to go back to sleep as he feared he would be drawn back in and force to rewatch the whole thing. He didn't want to replay those scenes, especially that of Thatch's and Izo's, who had a far worse death than the others since the two were set ablaze while they were still alive. He could again hear the sound of their torturous screeches ringing loudly alongside Bryony's, and he was unable to prevent this tragedy from occurring while he was stone frozen back then.

Edward could never forget the pure anguish that was written all over her face, seeing her boys fall at the hands of that man who happened to be her own father smiling at the pain he caused her. It made the pirate's blood boil as he recalled how that odious man had been so callous towards his own daughter, to hear him openly mock her while in her grief-given state and then show no hesitation whatsoever when he decided on killing her once she was the last person left in the way.

Edward had met people like him in the past, but this one...oh, he hated with a full-on burning passion. He was one of those two people that caused Bryony so much grief as a child and seeing what a cold-hearted bastard he was in the dream left Edward wondering how such a beautiful and kind, gentle soul like Bry managed to come from that man's useless sack of shitty loins.

He swore that if either asshole came here looking to harm Bryony, they weren't going to live long enough since he would be the one to make them see the error of their ways by giving them a good ol' fashion thrashing for starters. The _Gura-Gura_ pirate was not usually a vindictive person, but in which case, he would make an exception on this. He had been openly debating which would be more excruciating for either asshole or use one over the other and vice versa. He was torn between the Broken Eagle or the Lingchi, seeing how each was painful though leaning onto the whole being cut a thousand times over and left to bleed for hours if it was done correctly and didn't hit any of the major arteries that would cause a faster death to follow.

Of course, Edward would then see on pouring a mixed batch of saltwater and lemon juice into the open wounds before tossing both men into the sea without a care if they sank or swam, though was leaning more towards the former than anything.

_**I would gladly see them both in chains and *keelhauling them across the ocean floor before letting the Sea Kings have at them!** _

Edward wanted to make it very clear how he felt when scumbags targeted people he cared for; that meant a lot to him more than anything in his life. He would see to it that their suffering be as slow and excruciating for them, finding this was somewhat therapeutic as he plotted their impending demise if they ever dared show up and see they never lay a finger on Bry, not while he was around. It helped soothe his tension until he no longer felt the need to go back to sleep. Edward could hear the faint chirping outside his window, indicating it was now officially dawn.

He had two viable options: either he stayed and catch up on some more z's or bite the bullet and get on with his day like nothing was out of the ordinary. It was a tough decision but reluctantly got out of bed towards the bathroom as he was in dire need of a shower. He turned the water on full blast and seeing that it was ice-cold as it should help circulate the blood faster once it hit him head-on.

He stood under there for quite some time, ignoring how it was raising goosebumps all over his skin, but seeing it did the trick as he now was awake and no longer needing sleep. He finished with a flourish and towel dry quickly, to at least get some heat circulating through his massive form.

It did him some good, he saw as it added a little color to him though still had the slight bags under his eyes that would be definitely noticeable if anyone looked closely.

Well, there was no use raging over spilled sake as they say. Edward at least hoped that Bryony would be feeling a bit better after last night though he didn't know for sure if that were the case or not. Last night seemed to have open a few old wounds and thought it best to keep what happened last night just between them. No one else had to know, and he would gladly keep it to himself for her sake.

_**I would take whatever secrets she has to the grave itself for her sake, so there's no need to fret on letting anyone know about it though still...**_ Edward knew that he had come far in his journey, but one thing he hadn't expected to waltz right into the picture that would make him have second thoughts about his big plans.

_**Best get this over with.**_ He sighed before coming downstairs and found Bryony bustling about the room while she fed her boys some breakfast that smelled good with homemade pancakes and judging from the towering stacks that she had set up on the counter along with some other edible delicacies, had been up for some time. She was chatting with Marco and Thatch after she set the bowl with fresh berries for them while going to the other side to hand Vista the jug of syrup when he asks for it and see that Jozu got another pancake on his plate before refilling Izo's glass when she noticed it was empty.

She looks to be doing much better this morning, which ease some of Edward's earlier concerns, glad that Bryony was okay now and was relieved to see her being her cheerful, upbeat self again. Watching her smile did buck his spirit a bit as he always felt like she was like sunshine, bright and full of energy, and seeing was kinda contagious and pass around to the other guest here in her given company.

All his former weariness was now starting to fade away and moving down to join the others and sit in one of the available stools near Vista, who had finished his second helping while Jozu was on his fifth stack when he joined the boys. Thatch was the one who noticed the heavy circle and asked what happened to him. This got the other's attention as they took to stare at Edward's face and curious as to how he got them. The pirate decided to be somewhat truthful, given that he didn't want to say much while Bry was within ears' reach but still told it as it was as he explained himself to these youngsters.

"Eh, oh these well, you know how your ma persist you go straight to bed when you're supposed to instead of letting you stay up past your bedtime? Well, this just so happen is what you'd get if you stayed up too late, and seeing as I got a little carried away last night and wound up looking like this. But don't worry, I'll be good to go once I get some grub in and then be right as rain you hear!" That seems to do the trick as the boys accept this while Edward inwardly sigh and thinking he really could do with a nice cuppa-

He didn't even see Bryony had come over and placed a large steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee along with a large stack of strawberry pancakes that were fresh off the skillet just for him. It looked absolutely delicious, but smelling that heavenly nectar that was wafting from the enormous mug itself was all that he really needed and couldn't help drinking it down in one gulp. He could already feel himself being reenergized when it went through him and turning to look in her given direction as he wanted to express his thanks to her. Their gaze locked onto another, her emeralds orbs boring into his and finding them both staring into one another's eyes for just a few moments.

Bryony had noticed when Edward came down to join them and seeing from his slight haggard appearance that he didn't get much sleep the other night and feeling in part her fault for it. She hadn't wanted to bring her troubles onto any of her patrons, and while she had open her mouth to say something, an apology yet when he looked into her eyes, finding him staring intensely into hers.

It was hard not to find herself being drawn into those topaz gemstones that were looking directly at her and reading the emotions that said it all. That even though last night had might've been the catalyst, but he didn't see the need to bear a grudge and that he wanted her to understand and see that the two through some silent communication despite the words that were said just then.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Edward, you know you can ask for anything." **_I'm sorry about last night and wish I hadn't put my worries onto you..._**

"Another refill will do me just fine, and I'll be good with that." _**It's nothing to worry, big guys like me are hard to keep down and Bry, you have no need to fret as I'm happy to be there for you in your time of need...**_

"Of course, right away, I'll be right back." _**Thank you, Edward, thank you for being so understanding and can't have asked for a better friend like you.**_

"Take your time, Bry. I'm sure you got other things that gotta be done then." _**You're welcome, Bry always.**_ He saw the fiery bartender smile gently and returning the gesture before she hurried towards the kitchen to take care of the rest of the order.

The only other person to have seen this slight interaction was the smaller blond-haired child sitting right next to Edward. Marco wonders what that was all about when he took notice just now. He saw his mama and mister Ed were simply staring and not even saying anything at all. He has seen a few do that before but not understand what it was that had them hold some kind of staring contest with one another.

He found it strangely odd but assume was an adult thing of some sort which he hopes never to be like that ever when he was older. _**Grown-ups can be so weird, yoi!**_

**~0~0~0~**

Edward manages to shove everything to the side while he went about his usual routine, helping Bryony at the bar once they open up for business. He turned all his focus on his work as he didn't overthink about those earlier worries he had since other things took up most of their given time and push all other things to the backburner. Apparently, he learned a few days ago that there was to be a festival happening sometime soon, and the entire island was going out of their way making preparations before the big day.

It was in honor of the legendary sea goddess Calypso and seeing it was held near the end of the hottest season of the year. Everyone was planning to attend, and Edward could tell was going to be a blast with how everyone kept mentioning this to him about all the things they'll be doing besides enjoying the food and the lovely company that was bound to be there. He admits that while Rakuyo was bringing this up and his eyes may have been glance to the other side where Bryony was and wondering if she was planning on going to said event.

_**Of course, you big dope where else you think she'll be doing knitting while everyone else goes to have fun, so unless you plan to see if she's interested in saying escorting you to say party-** _

But Edward saw to squash that down, not wanting to put any more consideration into that even if he was somewhat half tempted to see if there was a slight chance.

Then, of course, the people inside the tavern were also busy in getting the place all set up as they hung decorations in and outside of the building, like all the other folks down the street doing the same thing. It was no problem for them to do so, seeing how the redhead herself had her hands full with filling out the necessary orders for the upcoming party. She was busy in the kitchen making her amazing delicacies for the party would not have to worry over any last-minute preparation since all hands were on deck, even the boys going out of their way to help their mom in seeing that the place was done to perfection and made their own to add to the mix.

Bry was grateful for everyone's assistance since it did check one thing on her list while she saw that the food she help prepared in bulk and not having time to take care of the other things that she felt were essential but glad her friends and her boys saw to spare her of this as she finished making the baked treats and also a few of her meals that were also delivered out to the workers who were arranging the stalls and other venues out on the square.

Edward watch with a smile as he looks to where one of the tables was set mainly for the boys to work on and watching them being busy with their given project and seeing that once finish was proudly put on display for everyone to see behind the bar along with older ones that he guess had been done years before then.

Bryony likes to treasure what her children did knowing they put a lot of time and effort in making these and seeing she wanted everyone to see the aquatic creations that they had made while also seeing she rewarded them for their efforts by making them some snacks and smoothies to quench them over till suppertime. Bryony felt this year's festival was bound to be quite a spectacular as she also heard from Cid that they had gone all out with the display as the carpenters were being requested in making something extra special for the celebrations but did not give so much as a baby hint as to what it was and the witch thought she couldn't wait to see what her friend had in mind.

Speaking of her longtime companion, it was only in the wee late hour of the afternoon, when the familiar gruff blond waltz into her bar. He brought his son and nephew, who were apparently carrying his latest's blueprints, a large bundle that was stacked precariously high on top of one another and doing his best to keep the lot from slipping from his grasp as he follows his old man to the tavern. There was a broad smile on the older man's face, and everyone notices the two heading towards the nearest empty table where they were allowed to lay everything out on the surface before waiting for the man of the hour to join them.

This was it, Cid knew that one of these plans was bound to be the right one. Call it a hunch or a sense of some sort, but he could feel it deep in his bones the moment he woke up, having a clear inkling that it would come to past! Despite having to discard and start from scratch many times these past few weeks when they didn't meet the man's expectation yet had a feeling today that was all about to change right then and there.

Edward had come out from the back to see what was happening when he saw who was there and realize that he got some new designs ready for him to oversee.

"Prepare to have your mind blown away and feast your eyes on these fine beauties!" He gestures to the pile with a wave of his hand and letting him take a gander at the latest ones he had come up with before showing up at the bar.

The colossal pirate found the designs were laid all out, and seeing each one different from the other and note were auspicious, just like some of the previous batches but still trying to figure which was more suited to his prerequisite. He let the others come over to take a gander at Cid's designs, some thinking they were pretty impressive but was left to the larger man to see which fit him personally. Yet there was one that they hadn't thought to ask, but the boys decided to bring it up and get everyone's attention onto him. There was only one person who could be of assistance.

"Hey, why don't we ask okasan, she'd know for sure!" Everyone turned their attention onto him, and even Edward was considering what Izo said as that might be a smart idea. Bryony was insightful on many things, and a lot of folks tend to ask for her given expertise. Edward thought it wouldn't hurt to ask from her given perspective and see what she might have to offer.

Somehow, he had a feeling that whichever one she would decide on would be the right ship for him. Edward watched Izo take off towards the bar as Bryony was working the counter before she saw her son coming towards her and was dragging the redhead over to where everyone was gathered. Her emerald eyes zoomed in on the many blueprints lying about and weren't hard to see the reason why she was brought over to help Edward out. She took her time to look them over, scouring over the diagrams one after the other, staring at each with a critical glance and taking in the difference in each design and comparing them out.

"Okay, hmm, let's see...well admittingly they all look like they would all be ideal, but I believe that out of all of them, this would be more suited for you in the long run."

She was drawn to the one with a masthead that vaguely resembles a grinning whale and seeing the immense girth, and sure it would hold maybe over a hundred thousand or more within its hull. "I would definitely say that this one is perfect, and the form is appropriate for its given persona, the Moby Dick."

"Huh Moby Dick, that's actually a fitting name for a ship, I like that a lot." Edward looked back to the man and said, "Let's go with that, I want this to be the one that makes it across the sea."

"You got it, boss, one Moby Dick coming right up!" They shook hands before the carpenter left to go see to it that his men were given the heads up and that they get everything locked and loaded to begin their work on this soon.

"Thanks, Bry didn't think I'd be able to make a decision as like you said, Cid, is quite the genius when it comes to these."

"Yes but now you don't have to worry about that anymore." Bryony saw Edward chuckled as he realized she had been right on the mark. "The only thing left is for you to find a worthy crew to help sail her when she's all set then you'll be good to go."

"Yeah, I guess…" He saw Bryony went to go back in the kitchen, leaving Edward to mull with his thoughts and knowing that one half of his dream was now underway.

"Hey Edward, come sit and join us, won't ya!" Edward saw the familiar trio calling him over and went to scoot in between Blehniem and Fossa as they made room for him to sit.

"So you excited about tomorrow, Ed?" This caught the giant man's attention as he turns to look back at Rakuyo with a confused expression on his face, "Huh, what?" The blonde resist the urge to roll his eyes at him before explaining what he was talking about.

"He's talking about the Calypso festival, you're going too, right?" Fossa exhales his cigar as he answers his question before Blehniem took to take the reins, "I mean we all agree how much fun it's going to be until Rakuyo brought it to our attention just now."

"It's about Bryony." Edward was surprised by what he said and wondering what this has to do with the redhead in question. Thankfully Blenheim took to answer him by explaining the full situation to him.

"See, she's usually in charge of taking the kids to the festival, and course some of us are there to keep tabs on the munchkins, so they don't cause too much ruckus. But the problem is we were asked to help some of the venders and given we ask around and seeing everyone has other plans, well except for you, of course."

"And what we are trying to say is if you wouldn't mind making sure those scallywags not to run rampant during the festivities."

"That's it? Sure, I don't see why not." He saw it was no problem for him to do this for Bryony, and seeing that his friends were glad to hear he would be helping her out then. "Great, oh, you best go and let Bry know and also to play it safe, ask her to be double sure you know, common courtesy and whatnot."

"Um okay, I'll do that." They saw the pirate took that into consideration before Edward stood up and was heading straight towards the bar to where Bryony was. Once he was out of earshot, did Fossa bother to speak up to his fellow companions, "You really think this is gonna work?"

He had his momentary doubts, but seeing that it look like things were going accordingly as Edward took the proverbial bait but still had his skepticism over it. Rakuyo picked up his mug and held it while starting over at his two accomplices, knowing that things were coming along smoothly as they note how Edward was chatting with Bryony and thinking wouldn't be long till it was time for the next phase of their plan to get underway.

"You worry too much, Fos, after all, I don't see how this could go wrong: Ben did his part and convince Bry that Ed wanted to go to the festival but needed someone to show him around. It should be a snap for those two to get their act together, plus I know you already took to persuade the boys to jump on board just as we expected."

Fossa gave a wry smirk as he thought that it was easy for him. Nothing like three months worth of sweets to help give them the right incentive and see they scram at the given cue and leave the adults by themselves when it was time to vamoose.

"Yes, but you can't honestly say this plan of yours will work, I mean you would think that they would see right through it and realize they're both being set up."

Rakuyo shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he down his ale in one gulp, "Well, it was better than the other alternative since plan B was mostly stuffing them inside the storage room and wait until they confess in that case scenario."

That had been shot down fast since neither think would work and sure didn't want to get Edward to come after them once he realized it was them that lock them in there in the first place.

"I suppose when you put it that way, but still..." The three had been observant of the happenings within the tavern for as long they had been residents of Bry and seeing how she and Edward were when in the presence of each other's company and wasn't hard to take notice that the two were feeling drawn to one another with every passing moment. They had long since figured the giant pirate would be smitten by their endearing bartender yet seeing might not be as one-sided as they thought and that Bry might actually be interested in Edward by the way she was around him. They could read between the lines and note how Bryony was whenever she sees the man and watch that smile appear on her face while conversing with Edward about everyday mundane things.

They all found this to be interesting since if they could figure this out then so would the others and seeing them taking time to watch these two and paying close attention to whether there be some new developments underway though note that while they had long since guess to be the case, the only ones who didn't seem to pick up these subtle signals were those two. Even a blind person could see they had some feelings for the other person, and yet the two refuse to act upon them. But desperate times called for drastic measures as it fell onto Rakuyo and his drinking buddies to help them out and began making elaborate plans that should set those two and figure the festival was their best alternative.

Come hell or high water, it was time to get Edward and Bry together by all means necessary!

Edward was unaware of what his friends were discussing when he crossed the other side of the room, feeling his heart thumping fast inside his chest and trying to calm it down before he got to her.

_**Okay, Ed, you can do this. Just keep it together and just ask her, should be simple enough, no worries. Courage good man, you are a pirate, not some sniveling coward.** _

He waited until Bryony had finished refilling someone's mug before she turned and noticed him, "Yes, Edward, is there something you need?" She wondered what it was he wanted before the giant man took a moment to compose himself and finally spoke, seeing it was now or never.

"Well, Bry actually there is, I came to the understanding that tomorrow is when the whole festival begins and hearing so much chatter of how this is going to be quite the event to boot no less…"

The redhead nodded, knowing how she had witnessed the people outside on the street had been busy getting it all arranged and knew would be such a sight to behold when ready. "Yes, my boys are really excited seeing that's all they've talked about these past couple days and can't wait to celebrate it as we always do every year."

But Bryony had a feeling there was more to than what the man was trying to say as Edward look like he was having some difficulty to put what really brought him over.

"Yes, I imagine that it is to be quite spectacular no less for them and for you, of course..." Okay, he really just should get straight to the point, but he didn't know how to make it sound without sounding like a gibbering idiot. He tried to be concise and had to do this right, so he tried again.

"Bry, I know this might seem like out of the blue to be asking, but would you be, that is interested in perhaps maybe, I mean, would you consider if I were to well be...?"

Bryony could see that he was clearly having a little difficulty spitting it out and decided to intervene for both their sakes. "Are you asking if you wish to escort my boys and me to the festival?"

She remembers Blenheim giving her the heads up as the man wanted to do so in person, and seeing was right on the mark when she said this. She thought it slightly sweet and was sure the boys wouldn't mind his company then and seeing it would be an excellent outing for them altogether.

"Then, I expect to see you tomorrow right before eight." She had already planned to close the tavern a bit earlier than the norm, but thinking that would give them both enough time to get prep and then ready to enjoy the ongoing merriment with him and her along with her darling children.

She grinned at him before hearing one of her customers calling out to her and immediately went to tend to them, leaving Edward standing where he was amazed how well that turned out.

Now he just better prepare himself before tomorrow but thought of a few things he might have to do in the meantime before then. They did not see the trio at the table who watched them and smiling as they thought the first stage of the plan was now taken care of and still had a few ways to go before the big night.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And coming up next will hopefully be the last bit for Seafaring Love story but don't worry I plan to bring up more scenes with these guys and the other pairings I have in store so please wish me luck as I'm going to try and bring it to the best of my intention. Also, if you want to guess who I plan to pair each girl with, I'll give a cookie to the one who guesses is correct or is the closest.
> 
> NOTE:
> 
> *Keelhauling is a pirate torture method by which is worse than being marooned. The torturous death brought about was a fate no pirate wanted to experience. A rope was tied beneath the belly of the ship, and the offending pirate would be tied to the line and hauled underwater, dragging underneath the pirate ship. The ship's hull, covered in sharp barnacles, would cut like razors making for a prolonged and painful death.
> 
> If I had to imagine the punishment to be used in such a case scenario, this might be what Voldemort and his Death Eater should get or anyone else that is a part of Dumble's team that tries to work the so-called 'Greater Good.'


	7. A Seafaring Love Story Part V: The Calypso Festival and Unwanted Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we come to them as they are going to the festival and will it be a night to remember or one that is of regret, read and see!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

_**This was not how I hope this would have come to when I finally reach the end of the line. It's not what I imagined would be the way I go, but still...**_ Edward knew things were looking rather bleak for him as he could feel his life slowly being drained away with each passing moment that felt like eons to him. He had been barely conscious but feeling the almighty tug on him as if he was trapped inside a strong whirlpool that not even he with his god-like strength could pry him free from its deadly grasp.

The only thing he could do was endure being pulled further in and eventually be drag under those murky depths where Davy Jones' locker awaited him at the bottom of the ocean floor.

He knew that everyone would have to meet their maker someday soon enough, and Edward thought that when it was time to pay the Devil his due, he would have liked to have done so on his own terms and nobody else's.

Now though, he wished things went a bit differently, especially for how he wound up on coming to his final moments. Him being shot in the back by a prissy snob no less hadn't been his top five death scenarios for how he likes to go out but finding he had no one to blame but himself for getting into this predicament because of how he didn't look too closely at the situation and realize how dire things would be.

Now Edward should've known better than to lower his guard and leave his back exposed to his enemies. It was a typical rookie mistake that not many learn from unless they manage to escape the first time around. The pirate had seen many get the jump on them because they left themselves open and allow the enemy to strike at the first given opportunity. Yet Edward assumed the guy was to be of no real threat to his person though looking back onto it, he might've rethought that and realize that was his own undoing, thereby letting it come to such belief.

He figured the man would've been too busy licking at his wounds, but it appeared he underestimate the little pissant for how he wanted retaliation for his easily bruised ego at not just him but for the one he was with then.

Edward had no regrets what he had done when he had caught wind of the man drawing out the pistol and not making any second guesses as to who he might be aiming for. It had come down to a choice between them, and he chose her over anything every time. He didn't hesitate when he pulled her smaller body towards him and used himself as a human shield, feeling the bullets entered his back as the bastard empty the barrel right then and there.

Now Edward was no stranger when it came with being shot and having dealt with more severe wounds in his given lifetime, but he should've taken into account that the caliber was not the standard-issue bullets and was now in more trouble than he thought. Having all six rounds being fired all at the same time, and the pirate felt each one striking him in different parts, but that godawful sensation that indicated these were grounded up seastone and having them course their way through his bloodstream upon release.

It was not good, not good at all. The Gura-Gura user could already feel the adverse effects once his powers start to drain away and could barely muster a tremor because of it. But while he tried not to let it show, the pain itself was unbearable as it traveled through his system like hot magma and knowing that it wouldn't be good if they didn't get it out of him and fast. His lungs were having difficulty getting air into them and found himself collapsing to his knees and swear things were looking somewhat hazy now for the giant man as he struggles to stay in the land of the living.

It was becoming difficult to stay awake but felt something wrap around his index finger, and then the oddest sensation overcame him as he found himself being pulled inward and pressed hard from all directions. Edward swore he was close to feeling his skull cave in from the pressure of it all. The feel of being in a tight, narrow space that left the pirate unable to breathe before it eventually clear and found himself in a whole other place than where he was beforehand minutes ago.

That whole experience left his stomach doing triple knots, and when it finally came to a halt, the pirate couldn't help expelling his contents to the hard wooden floor. He saw the blood was mixed within the vomit, a dense blackish sludge that indicated the poison was still eating him away on the inside like acid. His body gave way as he couldn't twinge a muscle without feeling agony but felt himself being levitated and quickly laid down onto something soft and firm at the same time. He didn't know how that was possible since it would've taken at least five or ten men that could carry him, yet it was by someone else's doing. But Edward didn't seem to really let it hold as he caught the familiar scent of lilies and clean sheets, a scent he knew all too well but surely how could he get from one place so far from town to Lily's Pad which should be next to possible even in his given condition.

He couldn't make heads or tails of what's happenings, but the only thing he could do other than breath and not hack up large globs of mucus-like blood with each struggling breath he took. But even in his hazy state, he could feel someone's presence nearby, the lingering scent of their perfume that he recognized and knew who was there, tending to him in his miserable state.

Bry...He felt her gentle touch, her fingers brushing the matted hair off his sweaty brow before something was put to his lips, a strange tasting liquid that was coursing its way down his throat and into his gullet. It was so bitterly vile that he wanted to spat it out but forced to swallow every last drop of the contents till she pulled it away.

Edward could not help but think that he should be thankful the moron was no marksman and was a lousy shot at that. A few more centimeters to his left and one of the bullets would have easily made direct contact with his heart, which would have instantly send him into cardiac arrest. Yet that didn't mean it wasn't going to anytime soon as he could feel the lethal toxin coursing its way throughout his entire body and knew was bound to shut the rest of his internal organs when they did.

His diagnostic was not looking too good at all, and Edward knew he was going to be pushing up kelp pretty soon within an hour, an hour and a half perhaps.

'Twas a crying shame that's what it was...he had so many plans that would be left unfinished, but sadly for Edward, he knew that his days were numbered and was only delaying the inevitable by trying to fight against the fate laid out for him.

It was far from ideal but was only a matter of time before Death came knocking to collect his damned soul.

He could already see darkness lurking at the edge of his vision and knowing he was nearing the final curtain call. But despite the blurriness, there was one thing he could make out, seeing Bryony with her distraught written all over as she stood by with her green orbs brimming with unshed tears while few were already coursing their way down her cheek and onto his, her lips were rapidly moving, but there was no sound at all.

Oh, Bry...he felt like a total wretch for causing her this pain and wish he could make those tears go away. He didn't want their last moments together to be looked back upon of him dying.

He tried to speak but with how his lungs had difficulty and couldn't do more than rasp and cough at the same time.

_**This is it for me, sorry that we didn't get to spend much longer Bry. I wish that I could've told you how I really felt when I had the chance.** _

He wanted to let her know how he appreciates every little thing she has done, but now it was time for him to go. Many imagines began to swirl around behind his shut eyes, shimmering like a dazzling kaleidoscope and seeing it all show of every single memory he had of this place, of everyone here and of course, Bryony being in the center of it.

Her smiling face was all he could focus on and thinking how those green eyes would sparkle like two bright polish emeralds even from afar. He thought of how not too long ago, they had been having a good time together at the festival and how perfect it had been until that moment when it went downhill.

**~0~0~0~**

It was the morning of the Calypso festival and with hours to spare till the whole thing starts, and people were using what time they had to get whatever they needed out of the way, and all last-minute errands are taken care of before they could partake in the gaieties and not worry about anything else until the next day. Edward noticed how people were bustling in and out on the street all day, seeing those very same folks drop by the bar for a quick bite while chatting with their comrades that had also been busy as well.

It definitely appeared things were much livelier than the norm but in Edward's perspective who can't feel the excitement buzzing in the air, seeing everyone in such good cheer and hearing the jovial tone in their voices while the discussion about the festival was the main topic in everybody's given conversation.

Edward was mainly working the floors with the children and now he wasn't some nosy busybody and not one to eavesdrop on another person's conversation but seeing as he got to listen in and hear about the venues/displays that would be there and thinking how this might appeal to either Bry or the boys and mentally jot it down inside his head for later.

The pirate wanted to make tonight enjoyable for all of them and hoped to see it become memorable for everyone and hoping that there weren't going to be any hiccups to ruin this endeavor.

_**Stop worrying you big lug, just remember to be yourself and don't fret as much. I mean, you know this isn't like it some sort of date since it isn't really one to be exact or as you keep telling yourself for the hundredth time.** _

The pirate glance over to where Bryony was by the bar, seeing she had turned her head and found Edward staring her way. He saw the redhead send him a warm, friendly smile, which he returned in full before he continued working.

With the festival happening around eight and Bry saw to close early to give folks time to get ready for tonight. Edward and some of the others stay to help put the place back together, and once that was taken care of and seeing, they did the same themselves as they head upstairs to their rooms.

They would all meet together later on, and some of the guys gave Edward a quick pat on the back while saying ' _see ya at the fest tonight', 'don't forget where to meet up later,'_ or how he heard this mention at least more than ones, ' _good luck big guy, you're gonna need it'._

Now why they would say such an odd thing, Edward only had to hazard one guess that since everyone's here and outside the tavern knew he was escorting Bry and the boys out, but the way they said it made it sound like they thought otherwise.

Edward had to mentally shake his head at those ridiculous notions while going up to his own quarters to freshen up. Why did everyone have to make such a big assumption on this? He had no idea how word got out about this and so fast, yet seeing that even if he tried to explain it was just them going as friends and that with kids involved wasn't exactly what would set up the mood for a romantic atmosphere, ergo not a date. But everyone thought differently, and eventually, he saw no point in trying to convince them otherwise and hope that Bry didn't take into consideration by such nonsense. Why everyone would assume such completely baffle him.

 _ **I just want to make this a pleasant experience for Bry and the kids and make sure they have as much a good time as everyone else.**_ Edward simply wanted to make tonight's outing for them memorable and being a good friend to Bryony by accompanying her and the children to town for this special event. That was all, nothing else.

_**Yeah and the Sandora River isn't the largest river in Alabasta, you sir are in denial!** _

The pirate scowl and try to squash down that insipid voice to the side. Even knowing his own subconscious was trying to make it sound like it was when it wasn't! But even though he knew it was no way a date, it didn't mean he could go around looking like a slob in her company. After all, he did not want to embarrass Bry by showing up wearing his usual attire and while trying to find a suitable wardrobe when everything he owns was overly worn and seen better days.

Again, he was grateful that Rayuko and his friends were able to help him out big time. His friends had since figured that Edward might be overdue for some new threads and knew a shop that accommodated customers of every shape and size, which Edward admit was good to hear since he had doubts he'd find any shop with clothes to fit his opposing girth. They took the liberty to drag him to a person of interest who owed them a couple favors for some of the work they have done around his shop and seeing they made the first available appointment for Edward.

The owner of this establishment was a bizarre fellow, at least that's what Edward thought when he met him. He was a fit and relatively tall man with long silvery hair that fell to his knees with bright yellow eyes and wearing a flamboyant outfit that looks like it came from the South of the Wano Country, given the design and flair of the attire itself and noting how most of his clothes were from all the other regions to boot and all here in his place of business.

It might explain where Izo got a lot of his from once he saw there was a children's section within the shop and realize that the man might also know Bryony too. The tailor greet them with such a jovial enthusiasm and said it would be no trouble at all and having him, his wife and his array of assistants who took the liberty to get a start on the larger male, going through the whole procedure of measuring and sizing him, holding up numerous swatches and lining, seeing what would go well with him, his skin color, height, etc.

It had taken till closing time for them to get it all done but seeing that even as the giant man had to stand endlessly for hours on end, enduring the poking and prodding of all those pins and needles but thinking would be worth it, knowing he wanted to look proper for a change.

" _By tomorrow, you will be the belle of the ball, or shall we say a handsome gentleman befitting a lovely woman such as our fair Bry. She will not be able to resist being in your arms, no doubt."_

Edward had started to regret letting his friends drag him to this Sohma fella, who kept saying such ridiculous quibs every few minutes without fail. After all that was said and done, the pirate had to stretch his limb as he was sore all over after that whole experience, but as one says, it was well worth it. Edward would have a new outfit by tomorrow and be delivered to the tavern first thing in the morning and left on the bedspread and ready when he got back in.

He had to admit that it definitely made a huge difference when he put them on and took a glance at his reflection to see how he was and was pleased by the results.

He wore a white collared shirt with the three buttons undone while the sleeves were rolled up over his biceps along with a pair of dark trousers that had a red sash wrapped around his waist while they laid snug inside the midcalf ebony polished boots with red lining pull halfway down. He was immensely pleased by the result seeing he didn't look too shabby in his new clothes. It still had the appeal of being casual but also made him look pretty decent without trying too hard. He made sure to comb and pull his hair back before heading on downstairs, where he would be meeting Bry down by the bar and be on their way with their small entourage.

It felt a little strange to see how empty this place was so early in the day, and yet Edward was sure would see everyone at the party soon enough without worries. He went to sit down over by the counter and wait for the redhead and her boys so they could head out as one big group. The pirate took to stare down at the polish wooden surface, his thoughts at the moment being so many miles away, but really there was one thing at the forefront of his mind. He had been throwing this long about before finally coming to the decision that tonight, he would tell Bry how much she meant to him.

_**Would it really be appropriate to do so? I mean, you don't even know whether she feels the same and also if she did what would be the point now that you got your ship in the works and you'll be setting off when she's ready. Can you just up and leave Bry when that day does come around? Huh, can you?** _

The man gave a short groan and grip his head in frustration as he muttered to himself, "I don't know, but I just feel that I rather she hear it from me and whatever happens, happens." Edward had thought long and hard about it, and yet he already knew the answer was clear to him as anything. He had fallen for the redhead win a short time he'll be on his way out and might never see Bry or everyone here again for who knows how long.

In all his time from being a boy to a man of the sea, he found himself in a pretty conflicted position and had no idea what to do about it. He had been with other women before, but Bry was different. He knew deep down his feelings for the redhead went beyond the norm though he had tried to keep it professional for both their sakes, yet finding that they didn't want to cool. Instead, they were burning like a flaming torch that refuses to let it be extinguished for any reason.

No matter how much he wanted to make it not so, his heart literally belong to the lovely lady known as Bryony.

The pirate sighed, thinking how his head and heart were both in conflict with each other and causing him a massive migraine as this was not going to be easy to settle. That knowing, in the end, he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice of one and couldn't decide which to choose.

On the one hand, he felt the sea was calling out to him, that it was his destined life to sail across that endless blue while there was Bryony, who was everything he could ask for in a woman. She was a beautiful, kind, and good-hearted woman who always made sure to keep everyone's spirits up even when giving out orders and everyone following through. She was, in a sense, the perfect epitome of what he would have desired as his life partner.

If only there were a way that she could come join him, he'd imagine how she would love to see all the new places they would visit together, to share a lifetime of adventure as they travel side by side. Yet highly doubt she would just want to up and leave this place; this was her home, and then, of course, there were her boys as they needed her more than anything and couldn't just take her from them. He may be a pirate who done a lot of questionable acts, but he was not one to cruelly wretch her and tear up a family like theirs. It would be unforgivable in not just her eyes but his too having known the pain of losing someone close to you. That nightmare from before still came to mind and seeing he didn't want to do anything to cause Bry any pain as that monster had.

Yet, finding how the hardest thing for him was when it came time to leave and not knowing if he'll ever come back here again or ever. The world was vast, and knowing that time was not always your greatest ally. Being a man of the sea, he knew they could spend up to months even years out and not knowing what was likely to happen in the event there was. He knew the risks back then and didn't give two hoots on it, and yet thinking of Bryony and wondering how if he did go, what she'll be doing in his absence. It was the hardest thing that Edward felt made the large man feel so insecure and uncertain about himself for the first time in his life.

But it wasn't just Bry and her boys that he was going to have difficulty saying goodbye to. It was everyone here that he saw as more than merely good drinking buddies. They became his closest and dearest friends, and Bryony, she had found a way to enter his heart and make him feel something and her boys that look up to him. It was one thing he desired, a family that he wanted more than anything in this life to have and to hold.

How he wished things were more straightforward and less complicated. In all his years, never had Edward thought things could get this complex or leave him full of uncertainty that sat heavy within his gut like seastone and left in a position where he had no clue as to where to go from there.

Sometimes he wondered how life would've been if he had met Bry much sooner, and had decided to make a life for himself here with her. He could see something of a future here with the inn a bustling place of business and them raising the boys while they run the tavernas as one big family. He could imagine how this place would be with all the children running about, and maybe even add a few of their own sprogs to the mix.

That brought a smile to his lips as he could already picture what any child they had, especially the girls knowing they would be the spitting image of Bry, no doubt. He was sure they would grow to be just as sweet and beautiful and likely able to charm everyone around them, including the boys.

But of course, as their father would have to lay down the law when they reach that tedious age and deal with those so-called suitors that fancy to take them on a date. He knew his given size would give him the intense level of intimidation and knowing that he would make them rue the day if they try anything funny with his precious darlings.

"I'll be sure to teach them a valuable lesson if they so much as think of laying one finger on them if they know what's good for them."

"Lay one finger on who?" Edward whirl around on his stool and for a second felt his heart caught in his throat, temporarily choking him when he realized she was standing right there, for how long he had no idea.

"Um…" Oh, by all that was blue. He was trying to remain calm but could already feel his palms sweating uncontrollably and having to stop from making a fool of himself in front of her. He had to gulp a few times before Edward found his voice, he needed to get his heart out his mouth and back down into his chest where it belonged.

"Oh, nothing, just something one of the guys said about their daughters going out and how they would deal with the boys and just me thinking to myself if I was in his place."

Thankfully it looked like Bry bought it as she nodded her head, "I guess that makes sense given I have seen a few of those before, fathers with the over-complexity to worry for their daughters, especially when they are the apple of their papa's eye."

It had once made her feel some bit of envy to witness such endearing moments and sometimes wishing she and her sisters had something like that growing up. But knowing that at least their mother had always been the better parent and push these sad thoughts away.

Edward took notice of Bry's slight change in expression and his conscience finding to nitpick him for jabbing the knife there.

_**Great now, look what you did! You brought up the one thing to really sour the mood, way to go genius. Do something to fix it!** _

_**Like what, how I'm supposed to do that oh wise voice of wisdom,**_ he mentally scoffed sarcastically before his inner voice huff, _**oh, I don't know...talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!**_

Okay, that he can do. He coughed loudly to get Bryony's attention onto him, "Um, Bry? You're very…"

_**Stunning, amazing, a vision of everlasting loveliness, wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!** _

"Punctual!" He saw Bry shot him a perplexed look that had her staring at him as if she couldn't believe what he just said, "Punctual?"

Dammit, that came out wrong, "Um, what I meant to say you look beautiful in that dress you got on."

And indeed she did. She wore a white knee-high thin-strapped dress with hints of pale blue lace except for the bottom that was a darker shade that resembled small waves along the hem. She had a pink camisole underneath it while wearing a pair of low heel shoes that had a tiny starfish on each strap. Her hair was free from its regular plait and was hanging straight down her back while curling at the ends like soft waves.

"Why thanks and I have to say, so do you," Edward mentally let out a sigh of relief, seeing he managed to avert another disastrous moment before he remembers something and thankful had brought it down with him when he had.

"Um, this is for you!" He thrust the small container he had almost forgotten if not for his friends, reminding him not long ago. It was a standard tradition that as the women were to wear the goddess's sacred flower but the men must present it to them, and since it was Edward who was going to be with Bry was left up to him to see she got hers.

Blenheim had been the one who had actually got it for him while he was busy playing 'dress up' and returning with said box before the shop closed. Admitting he had stayed longer because he was only trying to find the best one, that would be ideal for Edward to give to Bry in turn.

It would be rude to snub ancient tradition, but Edward was not fully aware that this was supposed to be done between those who wish to court said lady in question.

Bryony seeing what he was giving her this, and though she didn't let it show, she had a sneaking suspicion as to who might've put him up to this, or should she say three somebodies.

 _ **I might have to cut their booze intake a smidge or banish a few of Foosa's cigars and replace them with something otherwise, but...**_ she took another look at the corsage and seeing what a lovely variety it was that was set up.

There was the white lily that was slightly tinted blue with two entwining orchid that represented rare love and beauty, coming in passionate orange and royally enchanting purple to accompany this incandescent array. She was not one to back down traditions and even saw to slide it onto her left wrist.

Usually, in said courtship, two ways can go about with how the woman wears it; the corsage on the left to indicate she was not ready yet. But if the corsage was to be worn on the lady's right, suggesting that she accepts and that hopefully one day when the time came, a ring was to replace them yet seeing how they were nothing but friends and no one would know the difference as she had it on the opposite in the meantime.

She noted he didn't seem too bothered by what she did more pleased to see that she liked it. She could tell that the man had been doing his best to spur himself for their sake and with new clothes that did make him very well set and made her heart skip a beat. She really did think he look handsome enough, and whenever she saw those golden eyes, it made the witch feel giddy and like a young schoolgirl with the heat roaring inside her. In a way, he reminded her of the sun, so big and bright and full of energy.

"Thanks, so, where are the boys?" He wondered why she was by herself when it was supposed to be them and the kids, but notice was only him and Bry inside the empty bar.

"The boys decided that they would rather go by themselves and I'll be the first to admit I was surprised by their insistence, but I figure as long as they keep to their word then it should be fine. I thought that you already knew about that?"

Marco had said that he informed Edward about the changeup right before they left, and Bry not sure whether this might cause him to reconsider and yet finding he was already waiting for her downstairs and guessing he was still on for this evening excursion, minus babysitting all five boys. But seeing Edward's face showed he wasn't told about this left both adults wondering if this was intentionally done yet said nothing about it. They would not let it ruin this by questioning everything, and while they were down a bunch, they could still make it fun just with two people instead of seven.

"Well, we should probably get going then." He stood up and held out his hand, which she graciously did and ignoring the faint current that came once more, though both parties had felt it but thought it was their own fluttering nervousness that was making them feel all abuzz.

The festival was to start once everyone made their way to the square and being one of the few late arrivals but no one mind and seeing that they could still see over the crowd of gatherers.

The mayor was proudly making his way towards the raised platform and seeing he gave his grand speech that explains the importance of this day, going over the time old legend of how she came to be along with another elusive character that every seaman knew far and wide who some refer to as the ferryman of the underworld.

The heartbreaking story of a love between a pirate captain and sea goddess who offered him a majestic ship and the ability that allowed him to ferry the lost souls who fell into her open water and to the next world beyond.

"...And tonight, we pay our utmost respect to her as we take part and be merry on this auspicious day and praise her, allowing our seafaring folks to return here to celebrate and welcome all others who have decided to embark here today."

That was the cue he was finished, and everyone applauded him before the band started to play some shanties for the folks while everyone spread out to do their own thing.

They saw the familiar faces of the people they knew among the crowd and greeting them when they said hello in passing. A few of the islanders notice them, their gaze mostly focus on Bryony as she was standing near the colossal pirate and taking in how she was while around him.

Edward didn't put much stock into what everyone must be thinking then as the only thing that had his full attention was the emerald-eye beauty that was by his side. They stopped near a few venues, seeing what they had on display while also grabbing a couple of plates to nibble on while passing the time walking about and chatting with others they came by along the way.

They took their sweet time strolling along the sidewalk until they came to the section that was mainly an array of fun games. Edward decided to have a go at some and heading for the one that had the tower of tin cups. The pirate immediately paid the fee and proceed to throw with just his own minimum strength as though tempting as it was, but sure he could do without resorting to cheating.

The Gura-Gura user knocked all three down and hearing Bryony congratulating him while the stall keeper came to hand Edward his prize. The pirate took the stuffed toy before giving it to the redhead, who was surprised but thank him while taking a moment to stare at it finding it was an adorable looking thing. She wasn't familiar with its breed though note resembled a four-legged creature with a pale cream pelt with pink feet, long rabbit-like ears, and a fluffy curved tail. The eyes were a dazzling sky blue, and seeing had two bows on its body: one at the base of its left ear and the other on its neck. Each bow had a pair of ribbons that had blue stripes at the end. She thought it was rather cute and couldn't help saying her thanks to him.

Edward managed to keep himself from blushing while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he replied, "No problem, figure you should have something special to remember tonight." It wasn't long till they found her boys over at one of the other gaming stations and was Izo who notice them and immediately ran to her side, "Okasan!"

This the rest came to join him once they had finished and seeing Marco with his latest prize in hand, a small green frog purse that he used to carry his money and other smaller items in there. The boys had been having a blast at the festival and Edward seeing the treasure trove they each had on them, from stuffed animals, bags full of delectable sweets, and other odd trinkets that they manage to win for themselves.

He saw Jozu had one of those life-size bears heaved onto his shoulder though finding it was Izo who won it but listening to them each regale on their past successes and seeing they had a good time by themselves.

"My you boys have quite the haul on you, but don't forget there's still the lantern lighting, and I think it's best you go and drop those off and make sure you get yours before we all head down to the water to see them off."

"Right, mama, don't worry, we will be there!" She saw the five took off back to play a few more before they had to stop and go grab their lantern from the inn. Marco had been given a spare key, and Bry knew he would make sure to lock up afterward and turning back to Edward, who was looking at her and asking if she wanted to do anything else.

She opened her mouth and was about to reply when she noticed someone running straight towards them. Edward saw her glancing behind him, and he too looking where she was staring at and saw a young woman with honey-brown hair and large doe-like eyes that show she was in a frantic state. He had no idea who she was, but it sure looked like Bry did as she move to go meet them, and he, in turn, follow.

"Ritsu, what's the matter?" The woman stopped to catch her breath, hands resting over her knees while her face was flushed a bright red. She must've been running for what could've hours and in a long flowing dress didn't help matters either.

"Breathe Ritsu, in, out, inhale, exhale..." The redhead was trying to help them regain their composure, knowing that whatever was the cause can wait until they caught their second wind. Finally, Ritsu was able to explain her dilemma but at least in a somewhat calm manner.

"Oh Bry, thank goodness I found you, you're not going to believe what happened! I was talking to my cousin Kagura as we were overlooking how things were when the mayor got word that our two main singers can't perform tonight because of well..." She didn't have to go into further detail as everyone on the island knew of the couple's constant squabbling as it was an on-off relationship between them. But when they sang together and hearing, they just had the perfect vibe for the tone the other carried out.

But now this happened, and the mayor immediately sent Ritsu to find Bry and let her know what happened. "We know that you didn't sign up this year, but we tried to ask around for anyone to. But please, we need you on this."

Bry could see how serious this was and knowing that Ritsu was already in a tizzy because of this and decide to nod her head, "I suppose that it's fine, but is Haru still going to sing then?"

"Unfortunately no, after the argument, he went with his buddies to drown his sorrow, and by the time we found him, he was already passed out! Oh this is bad, oh this is bad, what do we do, what do we do?!"

Edward was standing there watching this whole thing, seeing the poor Ritsu woman was hyperventilating and Bry doing everything she could to calm her before she passes out herself. He furrowed his brow, thinking if what he was planning on doing was a good idea or not, but given how things were and that Bry might need some assistance if there was no one else able to do the duet.

"Bry, what's the song you're supposed to sing?" The redhead turned to see Edward, who once more repeated the question, "What's the song's name?"

Bry must've caught on as to why he was asking this and told him the name. He heard it in passing, and though he was sure he could belt the tune on the right note and all...

"Edward are you sure you want to do this, I mean we can simply cancel it-"

"Bry, let me help you out." The redhead could tell he was being sincere in his offered gesture and considering what did they have to lose. Bry turned back to grab Ritsu's attention and said to let the mayor know they'll be at the stage soon. The relief that washed over them and seeing that Ritsu waste no time taking off to go deliver the message that the show was still on. Bry took to turn back to her friend and went to offer her sincerest apology.

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this." The larger man shrug, showing he wasn't too bothered at all by it, "No worries, I mean, I could tell your friend look close to having a panic attack and was on the verge of fainting if you hadn't agreed to it."

"Yes, Ritsu tends to be a bit worked up and get stressed so easily as it is when he's trying to lend his assistance in some way or another although backfires and he feels to take full responsibility, even those that he wasn't in part of."

"Yeah, huh, he?" Bry saw his skepticism before explaining that she was right when she said it before. "Yes, Ritsu is a male but happens to dress in women's clothes from time to time. He and Izo get along so well whenever we visit his cousin's shop and try on all his new designs."

"Wait, he's related to Sohma?" He decided not to inquire any further as they took to head back to the square where the platform was waiting for them.

They saw the band were all set to begin and seeing that everyone had gathered, including Bry's boy and Edward's friends among the crowd. They saw the surprised look on their faces when he came to join Bry before the mayor took to explain how they had to change the lineup, but seeing he wanted to remind them that all was good.

"Now, let's give it up for Evan Bryony and Newgate Edward." The crowd clapped politely before the man at the piano began to play the tune that had a soft tempo before it picked up and knowing this was the cue Edward was waiting for.

**'Twas the worst of times**

**for tinkers like you and me.**

**Soooo in search of fortune**

**I took to the sea.**

He could tell that Bry was astounded as was everyone before she picked up where he left and hearing her smooth velvety voice as she sang her part out loud. She made it sound like she was in distress and that everyone could feel the pang that was given there.

_Round my neck, a key_

_you said was to your heart._

_Held it desperately_

_as your ship left the dock._

Soon the rest of the band join in and finding the melody becoming more intense, and both Bry and Edward sang at the same time and turning to look at one another during that verse that made them look longingly at one another.

_**I can't forget, I won't forgive this sea** _

_**For the endless hurt, it gave to me.** _

_**I want to stab, I want to kill this sea.** _

**Took you away,**

_took you away,_

_**from me...** _

The melody, sad but compelling in itself, feeling some sort of passion being drawn in, and Edward couldn't resist as he grabbed Bry's hand and pull her slightly towards him. Bry, who seem to have figured his plan and gone along with it as they did their own tango version and that despite his Gargantua size and her tiny form, they made it work for the both of them. The audience was silent yet enthralled by the show they were putting on, watching them perform while they sang to their heart's content before finally reaching the part when all good things must come to an end.

**"Years have passed -**

**How many, I don't know anymore.**

**Lost adrift at sea...**

**a storm comes. It's getting cold."**

Bry could not help but feel morose when she sang with such a soft lull before looking up into his eyes, and it was almost like that was for him to hear and understand what she was trying to say.

_"I stand under moors_

_searching a sea of blue..._

_And forevermore,_

_I'll wait here for you..."_

On that final note and with the soft tinkling of the keys slowly dwindling down till it was gone but then was replaced by the thunderous applause of everyone clapping and both turning to see all eyes were on them and were giving them an all-round ovation. Bry took to send a side glance to Edward, who caught the look, and both went to take a bow before they exit the stage, and the band picked to play another jaunty tune for anyone still listening. Both Bry and Edward couldn't help complimenting one another over their performance, and Bry had to say she didn't know that he had it in him.

Then again, he's not the only one to keep things to himself, she thought wryly, but then turning back to her giant companion as they were walking off the platform and back into the crowd. "We make a pretty good team, you and I."

"Gurararara yeah maybe I should that is if you care to duet with me." Edward knew that was a little corny but seeing her chuckle and knew she didn't mind at all. It then wasn't too long till they saw everyone was starting to head out and realize it was time for the lighting of the lanterns.

"C'mon Edward, the others will be waiting for us down by the beach. Best get moving before it gets too packed." They hurried to catch up with the rest and see that the beach was nearly crowded with all sorts of people set in different groups altogether and setting up the small transparent paper lanterns they had brought along the way.

The tradition of the lantern was a celebrated pastime that had everyone on the island seeing to make theirs either fly up in the air or sail over on the water itself as these were not only to light the way for the lost souls to find their way to the other side but also bring good fortune and tiding to those who set them afloat. They manage to find their friends and Bry's sons waiting for them over to the far west, the children having their lanterns at the ready, and Bry saw to assist them while Edward stood back to watch this along with everyone else there.

Bry and a few of the other adults took to holding the candles to set the wax inside alight and seeing that the wind didn't snuff it out before the boys release them and watch as they took off. So many lamps seem to make the whole sky and sea ablaze in an abundance of different colors.

The pirate thought that was quite the glorious sight to behold, but then he felt someone tugging on his pant leg and turning to find Marco was trying to bring him over to the others. He followed him and saw that Fossa, Rayuko, and Blenheim at the front, along with Bry beside the three. As soon as the pirate was brought over, did they move aside and Edward seeing what it was that they had hidden behind them.

The pirate took his time to stare at it before turning to the children who were all grinning widely, and Izo shouting, "We made this one just for you, Newgate-san!"

Edward could see that it was something else, and seeing was a little bit bigger than all the rest he saw. The color paper used was sea-green, but note there were some unique designs and words written on there, yet seeing what stood out was the giant white whale that had a red lily on its side. Underneath was the caption letting him see it said these words:

**To the Future Captain of the Moby Dick.**

**May she Sail wherever the Tide takes her**

All the boys had written their names, and also Bry added her signature, but seeing this made Edward almost choke up inside. He turned to gaze over to everyone there and realize that they did this all for him.

"We wanted to make this for you and show how important your dream means to us, everyone believes your ship will be unlike anything, and tonight you will light this, and it will fly high, indicating how far she will go and beyond." Edward was touched; he couldn't believe how generous everyone had gone to do this for him. Marco came and held up the large candle but notice the bluish-gold flame on the wick and figure he had something to do with it.

His comrades held it steady while Edward went to set the wax aflame and as they release it and seeing as it took off into the sky, watching as it momentarily lingered before it steady itself and the wind current picked it up and was now flying majestically over everyone. They all watch as it flew farther and farther from the others and was only a small beacon till it was far from sight and yet Edward and the others imagine was still floating across the sea with the everlasting flame to keep it going.

**~0~0~0~**

"So Edward, was it everything you imagine it would be?" The two decide to take a walk down the shoreline after everyone else head back to town, except for a few that chose to stay behind while she and Edward, though, to have a pleasant moonlit stroll together near the water's edge. Despite how his body was getting edgy being so near it but as long as he didn't go in, he would be fine. He kept a safe distance from water while Bry, on the other hand, decided to remove her shoes and let her toe sink into the soft ground and enough the quiet splash that came when the waves hit the shore.

Edward nodded, "Yes, it really was, and I really did have a good time and found I did enjoy your mayor going on about Calypso and Davy Jones, it was quite riveting."

"Yes, he does like to bring that up every time, and honestly, we pretty much know it by heart now, but no one minds honestly, though I think a lot of the women here it town find it a little romantic," Bry admitted that she was also one of those who found it to be beautiful and sad at the same time. The story that had an immortal and her sea-faring love bound by their sacred obligations which kept them apart and yet promising their devotion to one another for all eternity.

"Yes, quite the spiel there, but we sailor have heard it differently in many others, and some aren't as pretty as you can imagine."

"Hmm are you talking about the one where Calypso didn't keep her promise after ten years and Jones so angry by her blatant disregard, carved out his heart and became quite the notorious scourge of the sea and turn his crew into monstrous beings or the one where they somehow found a way to trap her into a mortal form and left her cursing against the whole lot because of what they did? Yes, I heard of them, but each tale does have one kernel of truth somewhere, and those two being in the center of it shows their involvement there."

"But even so, I mean do you think that such a thing is possible, I mean for two people who have different obligations and that the relationship between them can remain tether. I mean with a sea captain whose heart belongs to the very goddess who commands those very waters?"

Bry took a moment to consider what he asks and shrugged, "I like to think that if you really are determined to see that love last and make such a promise, you should at least honor it no matter what. But sometimes it's not always the case. Sometimes there are things that are beyond our control, and I think with Calypso and Jones, they knew their love would be at a great challenge, especially as I imagine other seamen who have to also be spending many months at sea away from their loved ones, and no one has any idea when they might return or even ever at all..."

Bry took a deep breath as she continued with what she was saying, "Yes, it is unfair that such would drive them so far apart, yet you learn to either accept it or move on with your life. I think if I was in the goddess's position, I could not bear being away from the man I loved but knowing that I must learn to do what must be done and only hope one day our fates would allow us both to be reunited, even if it's only for one day and rather have that than none at all..."

Edward said nothing but thinking over what she said and had to admit he understood what she was saying. They both turn their gaze towards the water with heavy thoughts set on their minds before Bry went to change the subject on a different topic.

"So can't believe it's been quite a long while, but with Cid getting preparations underway, I bet you'll be excited to get back on the sea again, huh?"

"Yeah, but you know I have to find some people interest in sailing her as she's a pretty big one and needed some help steering that nonetheless."

"Really well, maybe I shouldn't have stopped the boys from posting the flyers all over town." Bryony couldn't help when she saw the look on his face and wasn't able to stop from continuing, "Oh, they wanted to make sure you have a decent enough crew and were setting up all kinds of arrangements to interview men on your behalf. You should've seen the banner that the boys were considering to tie onto Marco's tail and see that he fly overhead."

"You're kidding, right?" Edward didn't think she was serious but note how Bry's expression remained the same and seeing she was as she explained herself to him, "Yeah I kinda told them once about how there was such a thing as 'skywriting,' and I think they figure if people saw Marco with it that would be enough to get people's attention."

"Ummm…" Skywriting, while he would like to say he believes her it sounded way too improbable. "Are you sure that a real thing?"

"Well, there are many wondrous possibilities, and really can you not agree it would certainly be amazing to see people writing their names up in the sky for all to see."

"Yes, it would be, but Bry, you know the boys didn't have to do that."

"I know, but just so you know, the boys were convinced that they were doing you a huge favor after all the help you've done. But I convince them otherwise, thus the lantern and well that's that."

"Yes, I really appreciate that of them, and since it looks like my ship will have good sails for a year or so if it keeps to the current path."

Bry smiled his way, "I bet the Moby will be one everyone shall talk about for ages to come."

"You know there's more to what some would say a ship is. A man I met once when I was but a mere lad said that 'it's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is...really is, is freedom.'"

Edward remembered that the pirate who apparently seem to run into a string of bad luck, especially with Marines chasing him everywhere he went and yet finding that what he said hit him right in the spot. Freedom was something that anyone would long to have. He had been looking out towards the water before he said the last part and having turned to look her way and saw she was looking up at him. There was that feeling, the one that lets one know the moment was just there, that overwhelming drawing sensation that had Bry lie her hand over his and taking a chance to speak her mind.

"Yes, I get that feeling too, freedom but also longing, longing for something that is out there, waiting at the other end for you to find something that only you could only understand while others they can't."

Edward nodded, "Something that you don't realize until you are…" He was subconsciously bending forward while Bry moved to stand on the tips of her toes, her face mere inches from his while eyes were half-closed and yet feeling the warmth of each other's breath against their skin.

Just a couple seconds was all it would've taken for them, but then a loud noise disrupted them, bringing their attention towards the sky and seeing the fireworks were going off on cue. Both adults had immediately drawn back before the unthinkable occurred and not daring to look one another in the eye, both feeling the lingering bit of disappointment that they never got the chance to now that the mood was no longer there.

"Um Bry ah, I think, maybe I should um/I guess maybe we should probably be heading in at least." They were both jabbering at once, but then a new voice intruded into their conversation, one that Bry, unfortunately, knew all too well who they were.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the lovely Miss Evans, what are you doing out here when the festivities are way back over in town."

Bryony had to suppress the groan that wanted to leave her as she turned her head and tried to be polite, keyword try given in his present company that made it so hard to do so.

"Good evening, Avenant. I see you are doing well for yourself. _Even though I didn't think you would have been able to pry yourself away from the mirror long enough to come by..."_ She whispered the last bit to herself, but Edward managed to catch what she said and judging from her initial reaction, this man wasn't on her list of friendly acquaintances.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" The way he said that came off like he was trying not to spat it in a vulgar manner as he eyed Edward with a slight sneer on his face. The pirate returned it with one of his own back at him, thinking just who was this guy to butt into their private moment. Bry not wanting to have any conflicts occur and hope that they could get this over with and just leave it at that.

"Avenant, this is Newgate Edward, Edward, this is Avenant Legume."

Legume, ah now that made a whole lot of sense as he heard that name floating about through town a couple times in the following months here. They were one of those rich snobs that lived far from the village with their own private manor and such. Edward note he was dressed in a red tailcoat trimmed with gold as the same went with his waistcoat with white breech and shiny black boots.

The style and cut definitely indicated he had the berris to spend it on, and seeing him prancing about as he showed off did make it clear he wanted everyone to know. Bry was also thinking that as well, but having considered he was by himself and that he had come onto them was not what she was hoping to bump into of all places.

Anyone would have been better at the very least since Avenant Legume was the worst sort, and what really got Bry was how much he reminded her of her father in many ways. Though instead of the messy bird's nest and horn-rimmed glasses, he was of a more stockier built and had his dark hair slicked back and coiffed to make him look debonair to the ladies who eventually swoon and sigh when he looked their way and couldn't help falling for his charms.

Yet other than that, they were both similar in manners and ego and thinking it was an absolute nightmare having to endure his constant flirting to be annoying and came up with all sorts of excuses not to be in his presence whenever he dared show himself. "Is there something I can help you with, Avenant?"

"Oh it's more like I'm just curious, I mean you know that I've asked you personally more than once over the years and yet here I find that you decide that you would rather go with that giant lug of a man than someone who would be better looking on my arm?"

Oh, not this again, "Avenant I do what I like and hang with those who at least treat me with decorum and respect, unlike others who see that I should stand like some mute dolls and look pretty. Besides, surely, your date must be wondering where you are now?"

"Oh well, we decided on going our separate ways, totally mutual and very understanding." Bry could smell the lie coming off his breath, knowing there was nothing mutual or understanding but cold and heartless. She had seen the woman a few times in passing, but Avenant, who never had the same girl on his arms for more than a few days before dropping them like they were covered in dung as he got what he wanted and moved onto his next quarry.

Bryony had always tried to see the good in people, but in this case, there was nothing that could make what Avenant did to all those poor women and how he only wanted to add another notch to his bedpost without consideration of others' feelings.

He was a disgusting lech that liked to use his so-called charm on those poor girls, making them fall prey to him and into his bed as planned. The one time she peeked into his mind made her stomach turn in absolute revulsion as what she saw had sickened with what he wanted to do with her and have tried to do everything to keep her distance from him. Yet his refusal to let this go and Bry seeing that she was getting nowhere with him with her words, so maybe it was time for a little overdue intervention. It was time for the witch to stand her grounds and make it clear to Legume once and for all.

"I thought I told you before that I won't go out with you and even if it were the two of us being the last living humans alive and left to revive the dying population itself, I would rather let us go extinct than let you anywhere near me!"

"Ohhh, and I suppose you rather than do it with him, huh! You would like that big lummox to give to you, huh, probably rut like a caveman, and you'd enjoy getting it from behind." Avenant sneer at the giant man who could feel his own irk rising but wasn't the insult to him that got his blood going as he couldn't believe he had the nerve to say such about Bry. That was a line way too far and feeling to defense Bry's honor but notice how calm the redhead was, and having known she was not one to stand idly by and saw was ready to unsheath her claws. He had respect towards women who could handle themselves and highly doubt he would need to do anything in this. But just in case he kept watching as she unleashed the guns and took no prisoners.

"Frankly, if that's how you'd put it, then in any case, I'd choose Edward over you any day of the week because at least I can trust him to respect my decisions and know he would never undermine me in any shape or form as you seem to enjoy with some of your former 'conquests.' Edward is the most decent, kindest man, and he knows the meaning of hard work. In layman's terms, he's a prince among men while you are gutter trash despite your so-called wealth, which means nothing to me at all!"

Avenant was taken aback by her words and sputtering with cheeks flush red, "Him are you serious! He's a lowbrow pirate, he's scum, there's nothing good about their lot!"

But Bry was far from finished and was just getting warmed up and making it clear what she thought of him.

"He might seem beneath you just because you were born with a golden spoon in your mouth when really it shoved in the other hole from behind in between your buttcheeks but Edward's ten, no a thousand times the man you could ever be. I would think you would prefer the company of squids giving you both spew bile when you open that disgusting gob of yours and blind everyone you meet! You have the manner of a boorish nitwit and the personality of Sea King scat who cannot understand the logistics of how a real woman wants and only thinks with the tiny twig and berries, which is more the size of a baby carrot and two peas squish together."

There she said it and Circe's had that felt good. The two men were utterly speechless, though one felt like his heart was feeling such a sudden rush as he heard every single word she said for him, and the way she said it, it almost seemed like she was...

Avenant, on the other hand, could not believe the nerve of her. How dare she talk back to him! No one talks back to Avenant and gets away with it, especially by a lowly bar wench who should've felt honored to have gander his attention. He'll show her!

He marched over and had his arm drawn back with an open hand, intending on giving her what a woman deserves to know her lowly status when she should be on her knees and letting him take what is owed to him.

Bryony seeing this and was about ready to silently cast a jelly-jinx when Edward step in and intervene. The pirate saw what was going to come and knew that he was not about to stand by and let this brute hurt Bry in such a deplorable manner. He caught the fist in his open hand, and Avenant found himself dangling in the air and staring into the glowering angry eyes of a man who could cause the whole area to shake and crumble within a heartbeat's notice.

"You nobles all are the same, a right pompous lot you are, but what really puts me off is that you think you can go and lay your hands against the one person who has to be the most wondrous woman this side of the Blue. Every word she said about you, I say hit right on the mark because frankly, you do spew bile as your breath has the stink of it no less."

"You-unhand me you overgrown brute, do you know who I am, I am Avenant D-"

"I don't care if your last name means squat because what I see is a little pissant who can't seem to understand that Bryony has made her wishes clear that even a moron like you can comprehend. If you know what's good for you, you leave her and her lot alone or so help me I will hunt you and personally turn you into Sea King chum!"

Edward mustered a little of his power to cause the fellow to feel the sudden tremors that made him shake uncontrollably before the pirate let him drop to the sand. He scowled down at the pathetic figure and seeing the piss stain in between his trousers while moving to Bryony and making sure she was okay. The redhead thought they should head back to the inn and let Avenant deal with his battered pride.

"Perhaps we should take leave Edward, the boys are probably wondering where we are now."

So much for enjoying the rest of their evening without further interruptions. The pirate thought that was a good idea as he turned to follow Bry back towards the inn. However, Edward had heard the slight indication of the hammer of the pistol being drawn, and it took only a single moment for him to make that decision, especially when he realized they were planning at hitting not him but the woman that was beside him. Instinct kicking into high gear as he dragged Bry to him and shielding her from the incoming shots. He knew his body could handle bullets, and not-

But when Edward felt the first of the many bullets as they struck him, and realizing wasn't metal but pure seastone that penetrate his skin. The pirate was on his knees, feeling the warm blood seeping out from his back and trailing down underneath him.

" _Edward!"_ The witch screamed as she saw this occurred, and even as she tried to stabilize him, she turned her fury on the person who did this. Her eyes were burning like emerald fire, and her magic surging forth to the surface and casting a slight glow around her person as she glared at Avenant, who immediately realize the folly of his actions. Seeing the woman that was giving him a stare that warned him that he should try to make a run for it, but Bry would not have it.

He hurt Edward and was going to pay dearly for it! She threw the first spell that came to mind, one she thought rather fitting for him and making sure that he never dare to bother anyone ever again.

When the former prick started taking off, squealing loudly into the night, Bryony turned her focus onto her friend. No one was around to notice what she did, nor did she thought much of it as she grabbed hold of the pirate's hand and side apparate them to her suite.

A quick pop in and ignoring the spew that was splattered onto the floor, Bry had the bed expanded to accommodate Edward and saw to levitate him before banishing the ruined shirt and trying to assert how badly the damage was.

It was worse than she thought, but she had to hurry before the poison got to his heart. Bry was throwing her magic wildly to get the necessary items, her healing kit with all the required potions flying from the bathroom to her side. She grabbed the ones she needed and had to force him to swallow the ones she poured down his throat. It would temporarily dull the pain as well as replenish the blood he already lost, but her main priority was to locate and remove those frag bullets. They needed to be taken out before they could cause him to go into cardiac arrest once the poison reaches his heart. She had him turn to his side and trying not to wince at the sight she saw, the holes look like had made scorch marks when they hit. It was more severe than she imagined as she saw the discoloration where the holes were, and seeing the slight darkening of the veins as they indicate was definitely a poisonous type of substance.

"I'm sorry about this but, _**Accio bullets!"**_ She heard the loud wet 'plink' as they were forcefully drawn out and ignoring the slight grunts of discomfort that came of it as Edward felt them being pulled out but Bry had to stay on task and seeing as the last one came out and cast another spell in hope to milk the toxin and cleanse his body of any that was left within.

" _ **Reparifors!"**_ She was unsure if it would do much good and though thought that a bezoar or two could work but had no idea how this might affect the Devil fruit that was in him. She wanted to find a way to fix this, but as she saw that Edward was slipping faster from her grasp and nothing, she did seem to make much difference. _**But I gotta keep trying, I can't just give up.**_

"Edward, just hang on, stay with me!" She noticed he had been coming in and out during the whole procedure, and while the pain had gradually faded but he could still feel him it was already far too late for him and not sure if he was going to make it at all. His labor breathing and feeling so weak now, there was no more time left for him. He turned his eyes to the frantic woman by his side and decide to confess his heart before it was too late.

" _Bry, I just-I just want you to know tha-that spending time with everyone here has been the best thing for me…especially when it was with you and couldn't have asked for anything more than that..."_

Bryony thought the same, but sensing the real reason as to why he was talking like that and wanted to make Edward see that he didn't have to make it sound like now was a good time as anything to be saying this.

"I feel that too, but you still got so much to live for, the Moby Dick and your dreams of sailing the All Blue, you can still do that, remember?"

" _Bry, I don't think I'll be able to but let Cid know...tell him to give it to you...I want you and the boys to have her."_

Bryony felt her eyes watering as she didn't want to hear what he had to say if he believed that now was a good time to tell her while he was barely on the verge of saying anything further. He sighed and closed his eyes for the last time.

" _Goodbye, my beloved Bry, my…"_ That was all he could say as with his final breath, he was no more, leaving the devastated witch feeling like her whole world had left her in shambles and screaming in agony over the loss of the man she loves.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum Dum, and there's that but I want you to know that I will have the next bit up but figured a cliffhanger will do so please stay tune and hang onto your seats because I will post the finale soon so reviews are welcome here.


	8. A Seafaring Love Story Part VI: A Desperate Motion of the Heart and All that Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what is Bry to do, how is she to make such a important decision that will change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man look at this so close to putting an end to this but rest assured you see more of the story and new chapter/tales as we go along with each sister and pairing that I've come up with.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

_**No, no, this can't be happening, it can't be real! Edward, he shouldn't be-** _

Bry was trying her hardest not to dwell these morbid thoughts as she couldn't bear to let them in and take over, to make her feel like she was being swallowed in and couldn't break free of the agony that it was driving into her soul. The witch felt that by letting it in, it would mean she had to accept that Edward was, that he was indeed...

She wanted to believe it was like all her previous nightmares and would soon wake up and find everything was okay. That Edward was not hurt, and he was still with them.

But alas, she knew this was no dream, that she couldn't deny the cold, grim reality of it was right before her very eyes. Her friend was lying there without moving, and seeing no indication of him breathing clued the young witch that he was most definitely dead beyond a doubt. Fury overcame her immediate sadness and finding she couldn't help but scream and wail while flailing her fists onto his unmoving chest in aggravation.

" _You stupid, stupid fool, how could you do this! How could you go and throw your life away like that! You shouldn't have gotten involved, you should have let me take care of it and now look at where you are! You, you...!"_

She wasn't sure whether she was angry at Edward for stepping in or herself for letting him do so. Bry felt the blame laid solely with her for allowing these events to occur and not having done a thing to prevent this tragedy. She felt her magic spreading about and making the objects around them clatter and tremor under her emotional distress but didn't feel able to rein it back in.

Bry felt the tears coursing freely down her face while she was letting her anguish wash over her, knowing that what she did wouldn't make much difference as he was long gone and never coming back.

By the time she finished venting her frustration and feeling her hands were sore and unable to carry on anymore, but the pain barely numbed the agony that settled itself on her like a heavy cloak of melancholy and sorrow.

_**It's all my fault this happened...if I hadn't gone off on Avenant as I had, he wouldn't have retaliated, and Edward would still be here with us. I shouldn't have allowed this, and now Edward's gone.** _

_"Why, Edward? Why did you have to go and be such an honorable fool for the likes of me? Why did you have to go and do such..."_ The witch tried so hard to pull herself together yet, finding it hard to when the man she found herself falling for was no longer in her life, and not even with all her magic at her command could change what has been done.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never should've let this go too far and because of me..." She knew it was futile apologizing to him as it wouldn't bring him back. Nothing short, but a miracle or an act by God himself could reverse what had come to pass.

It was all too much for the young witch as she threw herself onto Edward's prone body, lamenting over her loss till she swore the whole room was echoing her pain and suffering.

How was she supposed to tell everyone, especially her boys, oh they were going to be so devastated. Edward had been the closest to a father figure and was going to hit them the hardest when she told them the horrible news.

Yet Bry wasn't able to think coherently in her distraught state, and all she wanted was to remain by Edward's side and be left to mourn. She was so lost in her own grief that she didn't hear the bell outside chiming, indicating it was now midnight nor sense the spiritual entity until it made its presence known to the bereaved tenant.

Bry hadn't pay much consideration to the unknown source but feeling it, well hearing them speak that caused the witch to immediately jump to her feet and wasn't hesitate to pull her magic to her aid. Bry could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing stiff and swore what was here in this room, it felt vaguely familiar but didn't know from where. _**Whoever they are, they sure picked the wrong witch to mess with now!**_

"Who's there, show yourself right this instant!" She cast the _**Finite**_ in hopes of revealing them _,_ but whoever they were, her magic had no effect on them. Bry almost vaulted as she felt someone's hand on her, and while it was ice-cold yet the voice that spoke was soothing and reassuring like a mother's touch and did ease some of her frazzled nerves.

_Calm yourself, childe, you have no reason to fear us, we are not here to harm you._

Bry said nothing despite how she was still full of uncertainty yet had a strong feeling as to what she was dealing with. The witch remembered her close brush with death when she was a little girl, and that's the feeling she got from it. The atmosphere was just like that, and that sensing it here and hearing it speak like it were a friend instead of someone who came to reap what it was owed. The Grim Reaper had come to collect Edward's precious soul, but something about them, there was an oddness to them.

Then it spoke again, this time was a sharp raspy voice that sounded male, unlike its other counterpart.

**Your love is no longer amongst you, but his soul has yet to shuck his mortal coils. He is fighting against it, defying them as he has something that is keeping him here.**

_His love for you is what keeping him temporarily on this plane child, but it won't hold for very much longer. You can make one of two choices._

**You either let him go on and see that he moves on to be ferry away like all the other souls or...**

_Or he can be brought back whole and very much alive._

Bry had to take a moment to think this through that knowing she was being left in charge to make such an important decision and yet can't help wondering what might be the cost should she picked the latter. She had to find out what the terms were and asking these ethereal voices to know whether it was a price she would be able to live with. Making deals with unknowns always sought something for their services, and Bry could only guess off the top of her hand anything that they might ask her to relinquished for such high demands.

"And what pray tell will the price be if I request the second one? What is it that I must forgo in this trade?" She didn't wait long for their response as they each explain to her what it was.

**A price indeed there is, you know that as a pirate he is a son loyal only to the sea itself and that once he comes around, he'll eventually leave and you'll never see him again.**

_By saving him, you are willing to redesign his fate to rewrite the course in where he was not even here when he was attacked. His destiny shall be moved elsewhere, and whatever feelings he may have had for you will no longer be in play. He will continue onward as if he never came to this island or met the inhabitants in the first place._

"But what about everyone here, the entire island-"

**They too shall forget, the only one who shall know is you and you alone. That is what we offer now choose wisely for time is not on your side.**

Bry took a moment to absorb this all in, thinking how this would change a lot of things in this course by redesigning the destinies of not just Edward but the people that he encountered here. But as she thought about how it was better than the alternative where he laid six feet in the ground, and she and everyone left to mourn his passing, she knew what she must do.

"...Do it, but if you must, I beseech thee then to see Edward gets his ship and crew by whatever means necessary as you will allow your abilities to do so. I want him to live his dream to the fullest extent."

She had no idea how this could be done but Edward should be given what he deserves and if they grant him his ship that would allow him to sail far and beyond and take him wherever he decided. It was one request she would like to see come true, and if they were fixing things up, then why can't they do this one small thing.

_You do make quite a demand, but we will see it come about. However, this will affect everything, and are you positive this is what you want. There's no turning back once we do this…_

The redhead wasn't about to change her mind and didn't want to even if she knew that this would be final, and her heart was hurting as she spoke once more and trying to keep it steady and not tremble when she did.

"Yes, I understand, and I've already made my choice, bring him back as you promised, and remember what I said! See to it that Edward gets what he wants!"

_**...Then by your leave, we shall do what is asked, yet we must require you to say these words and follow our instructions without fail...** _

Bryony listen carefully as they gave her the incantation that would work for her to cast, and seeing would be no trouble on her end. When the witch got all the information she needed, did she sense their presence long gone and was just her and Edward in the room. She made her way toward his side, her eyes drinking him in as this would be the last time she got the chance to stare at him.

His broad but handsome face, that smile that always made her feel warm inside, his eyes, those tawny orbs that were like twin sun that shone with such vibrant. She reached out to caress his cheek, feeling it was so cold when she touched it and felt her tears once more return but had to keep them at bay as she could cry later when Edward was...when he was...

"I'm so sorry Edward, I wish that things were different but now, now I must do what I feel can be the only way to undo what's been done to you."

_**I just wish you could understand that I'm doing all this because I love you.**_ Bry bent forward to pressed a small but brief kiss to Edward's lips before she took a moment to gather her nerves and start the incantation.

" _ **Viribus esse**_

_**Ego vester sum,** _

_**et Vos mei,** _

The witch was letting the magic flow freely through her extended limbs as she continued her chanting. She needed as much energy to cast the spell and tapping into her core to gather the abundant source despite how dangerous it was to be taking such risk. It was like holding onto an open flame without protective gloves, but with how much she was trying to pull out from it, the heat of it kept growing more intense and if she wasn't careful might burn herself out and put not just her magic but her very life in harm's way.

But she believed she could manage and maintain it, keeping the danger at a low minimum as long as she kept her focus on the task at hand.

_**una semper tenetur usque** _

_**ad consummationem saeculi** _

Bry felt the sweat break out over her brow and could feel her clothes sticking onto her skin as the heat was overwhelming yet wasn't going to call it quits, not while she had to keep on doing what must be done. She barely noticed the shimmer, soft and faint but then taking on a bright gold halo that washed over her fingertips before they extend out and over toward Edward's body. The light glow fell on top of him like a fleece blanket and saw to work on mending and correcting the damage done to him.

Bry's legs were starting to shake under the force but sensing how close Edward was, swearing to hear the sharp echo of his heartbeat as it began to jumpstart itself and finding that to be the most beautiful sound as it grew louder and louder as the blood flow on through.

The ritual was near complete, and Bry knew she was close to passing out and finding herself having to sit on the edge of the mattress before she collapsed. Bry wanted to take a moment to catch her breath, and as she saw the rise and fall of his chest, seeing that it was done and that she did her part, and this would be her last moment by his side.

She was struggling to stay conscious though knew wouldn't have much longer before her body gives and saw was her only chance to tell him now even though he'd never realize, but Bryony had to say the words now before it was too late.

"I'll love you till the end of my days, always and forevermore."

She didn't know if her words would be heard or not, but the redhead had used what little energy to do so before she passed out and laid beside him, both of them dead to the world around them.

_**Sic fiat semper…** _

**~0~0~0~**

Edward had no idea of what was going on when his body had succumbed to his earlier injuries and was finding himself in total oblivion afterward. The pirate was no longer in any pain and felt quite at ease as he lay within the welcoming darkness that was all around him.

He felt the lulling temptation calling out to him, telling him to give in, to let go of all his past concerns and just accept it. But somewhere deep within his fuzzy subconscious, there was a niggling thought that refused to leave him be.

Something that felt very important to him, something that he couldn't just let go of...

Whatever it was, it enabled Edward to break free from the darkness's unyielding grip and start to regain full consciousness as he latched onto it like a hungry fish caught on a hook. Once the pirate opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a place he didn't recognize nor was entirely familiar with due to the dense mist that envelope the entire area.

There were no signs of any landmarks, no building structures, nothing to indicate anything past this overly thick fog, and Edward had a disturbing thought that if he were to go in, he would be wandering in there for ages without any idea where he might be heading and be lost there for all eternity. Edward tried to remain calm, knowing he needed to stay focused but finding himself in an unknown territory that he had no idea how he got there in the first place.

"Just what in all of Neptune's kingdom is going on here?" The Gura-Gura user really would like some answers and was trying to think about what he should do when he heard a noise that came in from his left.

Edward immediately spun around with his fists raised and getting into a fighting stance when he saw the person that was standing not too far from him. He hadn't even sensed them until they made their presence known and couldn't make out who they were as they were dressed head to toe in a cloak with the hood pulled over their head, but he did not lower his guard as something about them made him feel on edge. Perhaps this fella was willing to forgo some information and give him insight on what was the deal here.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" He waited for them to respond, and hearing them speak, at first, was a deep gravelly male's before it became softer and more feminine when 'they' talked.

' **It's not your time yet Newgate...** _she has come to see you…'_

Edward had no idea what they were talking about and demanded to know what they were talking about, "Who, who has?"

The pirate saw the person said nothing, and when he was about to ask them again, did they speak and saying the one thing that would make the larger man feel his heart lurch with just the one name to make it do so.

' _She's here,_ _**your ever beloved Bry…'**_

It was quite a shock to hear them say this and yet all the while thinking, _**Bry, my Bry here, but how...**_ was it really possible that she got into this too? Did they both get dragged here by someone or something...?

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he failed to sense the other person that came up to him but felt the touch of their hand on his and then his name being called by only a voice he knew so well.

_"Bry..."_ He couldn't help as he turned around and seeing it was indeed the redhead in question. He felt relief wash over him as she was a sight for sore eyes and help melt away his earlier tension by being in her presence alone. Edward was glad to see her even in this unpredicted circumstances and yet notice something off with her. While she tried not to let it show, Edward could easily see there was a heavy sadness within her eyes, something that alerted the pirate that she was upset over something.

The pirate was ready to ask what was the matter when she threw her arms around his waist and was clinging to him tightly. Edward had been temporarily stunned by her bizarre response and yet judging from her immediate distress and seeing how she needed comforting, and he was willing to give her as much as she required.

The pirate wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her bury her face into his chest, muttering something that wasn't coherent, but the words 'sorry' and 'forgive me' kept popping up. He had no idea what she was apologizing for, but he kept his hold on her and trying to comfort her by saying, "It's okay, Bry, I forgive you, it's not your fault..."

He really wished she would just tell him why, but then she said something that made him freeze and hope he heard wrong.

_**Undo what, wait, what was she talking about?**_ Edward didn't have time to ask as Bry pulled herself away but only didn't get far as he had to ask, "Bry tell me what's going on, what is it you're-"

But she didn't give him a chance as Bry took both his hands in hers, and started speaking, no, chanting in another language while gazing directly into his eyes. Her eyes were gleaming like sparkling gemstones and then notice the intense luminosity that envelope her and seeing that extend and spread down to their grasping hands.

He could feel it circulating towards him, this force of unbridled energy coursing its way through their lingering touch. The electrical current felt stronger than all their previous encounters whenever they made contact with one another, and Edward finding its abundant energy making its way towards him.

Such raw, undeniable power, and while Edward was still unsure about this but feeling how vibrant and pure it was, this glorious essence that was so like her and allowed it spread throughout his whole system until it was a part of him as it was hers.

Edward's body felt abuzz by this new source, and while he sensed that something was missing and then the words she said were in his head and a voice urging him to speak those lines back at her.

He had no understanding as to why but finding that it was coaxing him and Edward was able to recite them fluently without hesitation on his part and felt it go round full circle for both of them.

_**SO MOTE IT BE!** _

They were radiating with such luminescent that the haze vanished within moments of them joining as one. They were now left standing in an illuminating void but were too focused on one another to see the change that was brought about.

He could not take his gaze from Bry even when he saw her reach out to touch his face and with a weary smile before she said in a softer tone and then finding her starting to grow transparent until only her voice was left echoing those parting words.

" _I'll love you till the end of my days, always and forevermore."_

Edward was left there standing for what could've been ages, not sure what just happened until he felt himself being dragged from behind by an unknown source and then moments later waking up to face full of sunlight hitting him squarely in the eyes.

_**Ah by all that's holy and Blue!**_ Edward was silently cursing himself for leaving the curtains open though he could've sworn he had closed them partial and not left them open all the way. That was strange of him, if any, yet something didn't sit right and finding he was just about to realize that more surprises were waiting for him.

Looking around with a perplexed scowl on his face, Edward noticed this wasn't his room at all but someone else's. That and sensing there was another occupant in bed with him and glancing down to see was Bry beside him fast asleep.

What the-?! Confusion and alarm washed over the larger man as he took this in, and seeing had no idea how this came about as his memories were not all there and felt slightly hazy.

Did he get super drunk last night? Usually, he could hold his liquor pretty well but noticing the state of their attire and seeing that beside him without a shirt but no other indication to point out nothing happened between them last night.

_**But I have no idea if that is true. I could be wrong, though, and maybe something did occur that I'm unaware of?** _

He was having a little difficulty recollecting the events from yesterday, but sure they'll come back to him eventually when they did. Edward thought it might be best to head to his own quarters without disturbing Bry in the meantime.

The pirate managed to quietly slip out of bed and making sure the redhead was in a more comfortable position while pulling the covers over her before he left. Edward saw he was the only one to be awake at this hour, finding everyone still asleep by the time he made it back to his own quarters. He didn't feel all that tired and felt a shower might help jog his memory.

He had seen the small bedside calendar on Bry's nightstand, and Edward figured out yesterday was the Calypso festival. He was pretty sure he had attended it along with Bry and the boys.

Edward scowled and shook his head, no that wasn't right, the boys weren't with them then, just the two of them for the most part. Yes, it was starting to come back to him in bits and pieces, and by the time he shut off the water, recall almost everything up until the lantern lighting down by the beach and then nothing.

It was all a blank after that, and no matter how hard he tried to find out what might've occurred between that small timeframe to now and came up with absolutely zilch.

That along with the odd throbbing pains coming from his back that Edward was clueless as to why but had a sense the redhead herself might have all the answers to these. Edward was trying to consider if he should go and talk to her now or wait until much later to approach Bry when everyone was up. But seeing as he rather not deal with anyone intruding on them and couldn't help but want to get some immediate answers about what happened last night.

He was at Bry's door and ready to knock when he heard a muffled noise coming from inside the room. It sounded like someone was crying and realize had to be Bry. Now, this troubled the larger man because he had no idea whether he was the cause for those unnecessary tears but had to find out one way or another to be sure. He took to slip right in to find Bry wasn't looking in his direction as she had her knees drawn up to her chest, head resting on top of it and crying her heart out while her words reached his ears and hearing her say, " _-I never got the chance to say I love you…"_

Edward couldn't take it anymore and moving to reach out to her and place his pinkie onto her shoulder before he called out her name. "Bry, Bryony? Hey it's me Edward,"

That did the trick as the redhead stopped crying and lifted her head and turning slightly to see him by her side. "Ed-Edward?" The look on her face showing that she was shocked but also almost as if she couldn't believe her own eyes.

Bry didn't know what to think as she found herself staring at him, her thoughts all a whirl as she couldn't decipher whether this was a dream she was having or might actually be starting to lose her mind. She must be if Bry was hallucinating that Edward was here, seeing him in the flesh and that it shouldn't be possible. The witch couldn't help but openly gape at him while not uttering a single word for the past few minutes. The expression on Edward's face, indicating his ever-growing concern over her wellbeing and guessing he must be wondering if she was all right in the head.

_**You're not the only one who wants to know the answer as I feel like I definitely should be asking myself that very same question. I must have gone completely mental as this shouldn't even be possible!** _

She did the spell precisely like it was supposed to, Bry followed it to the letter with no difficulty on her end. When she came to and found herself in bed and seeing his body was gone, she knew the deed was done. That Edward's fate was diverted and wholly changed, where he never came to this very island or met any of the people here at her inn. That no one would remember, him being here, no one but her and her alone.

She would be the only person to know otherwise, which caused her to once again feel that terrible agony in her chest.

Tears had immediately sprung forth anew and course down her cheek, feeling them rush downward and couldn't stop the anguish that overcame her being.

_**You know it had to be done, that this was the only way**_ she had to mentally remind herself while she pulled her knees up to her. She did and was better this way cause at least Edward would be able to fulfill his lifelong dream and could continue to travel out and live his life to the fullest. Bry wanted to think that she did the right thing, and even if nobody else realized it, what memories they had together then, especially at the festival, she would forever treasure and cherish till the end of her days.

But there was one regret she had, the one thing she wished she could've before this whole mess came about.

"I know that it's far too late now to tell you, but I never got the chance to say I love you…"

_**Now it's far too late for me...**_ Bry was so lost in her own grief that she barely felt the slight pressure that was on her shoulder until a voice she didn't think would be possible to hear and yet was definitely his.

"Bry, Bryony? It's me, Edward." Her heart nearly stopped as she took to lifting her head and seeing that she almost gasped when she saw him and not able to believe her eyes even if the larger man was so close in proximity and was no mere illusion on her part.

"Edward, how-you, you're…" _**You're not supposed to be here!**_ She had trouble articulating her words as her mind was going all over the place, trying to come up with a logical explanation for why the pirate was still on the island when he should be elsewhere!

This was all too much for her to take in! The witch felt lightheaded all of a sudden and finding that she couldn't keep a hold of staying conscious as she fell in a dead faint. The witch didn't even notice Edward jumping to catch her before her head could hit the bed frame and leaving the giant man confounded by Bry's reactions and feeling so very much lost in the dark and still no closer to any of his unanswered questions at all.

_**If I didn't know any better, I would say she thought she saw a ghost?** _

**~0~0~0~**

Bryony was not sure how long she was out for when she fell unconscious, but the witch managed to come around on her own once the throbbing in her head had passed thanks to her magic now back to its full capacity. This tended to happen when one went overboard and the witch figure she hadn't fully recovered from performing the ritual, hence why she felt so fatigued and swooned so quickly.

_**Mother always warned us not to get carried away when we used our powers and should know our given limitations. That is only something one would expect charging Gryffindors to do, act recklessly without thinking, and go at it half-cocked.** _

Bry never would've done something so rash if she didn't have a valid reason for what she did but still should've been more careful with her spellcasting. The witch sighed while thinking about how she would never hear the end of it if her family knew how she overexerted herself but thought it was a small price she could deal with.

"Although I feel like something amidst, but what?" Bry tried to ease the small knot that was close to the bridge of her nose when her hand came across something cold and wet on her brow. "What the?"

She pulled herself into an upright sitting position and found a moistened towel fell in her lap after she did that and wondering who placed it there. Bry didn't have to wait long for her answer as it came in through the door carrying a serving tray that looked ridiculously tiny in his significant grasp. Edward figured she might need something light on the stomach and brought some buttered toast with a pitcher full of water to help wash it all down. It was a relief for the pirate to see Bry was now awake and appeared to be okay for the most part. But the expression she had was the same from last time, and Edward wondered if she would explain why she was looking at him like that.

_**Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of things without any further delays.** _

He smiled at her before he said to break the uncomfortable silence between them, "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Edward brought the tray over and set it over by her nightstand while coming to check how she was. Bry's cheeks had that slight flustered color to them, and though the puffiness underneath her eyes had all but faded away though, she said not a single word since he got in and hadn't taken her eyes from him.

Hearing him say those words, finding them somewhat ironic when Bry thought how that should be her line to him but held her tongue for the moment. So it wasn't her imagining things, that Edward was definitely here for real though still finding it illogical but nonetheless did make the witch glad that her spell work though not what she expected to occur.

The two weren't sure how to go about this as neither knew what the other was thinking then. But the pirate figured he should at least go first and hope she'd fill in the blanks that were still missing from last night.

"Um Bry, I know this might sound a tad strange, but by any chance you know what happened last night, I mean after the lantern lighting by the beach?"

Bry had brought the mug to her lip and taken a quick sip just as he asked that dreaded question. She swallowed too fast, and it went down the wrong pipe, causing the witch to start hacking sharply and hitting her chest to help fix it while gasping all the same. Edward tried to help as he tapped her briskly on the back to help expel the excess fluid until she could breathe again without coughing her lungs out.

Bryony managed to pull herself together to not come off suspicious but knew that was all in vain yet nonetheless had to keep her cool. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before she glanced in his given direction. "Wh-why, do you not remember?"

Seeing him shake his head at her and thinking that was a small blessing in some way though thinking how would she even explain what happened without it sounding like she was around the bend. But she couldn't lie to him and should at least have some answers to help fill those temporal gaps without giving away too much. She would give only the basic and hope he can accept that for the time being.

She took a deep calming breath before speaking, "Well, you and I, we were taking a stroll down over by the beach after everyone else headed back to the party. We were enjoying ourselves while watching fireworks, does that ring any bells?"

It did. Edward somewhat recalled that part when Bry brought it up, but he felt there was more to it. "Then what happened?"

"Well we talked about Calypso and Davy Jones, you and I were having a deep discussion on that about them."

"Yes, I remember that, but..." He frowned as he thought of something, or more like someone but couldn't figure out who it was. "Did we meet someone out there, some fella who I think was a friend of yours?"

But after he said it, he realized that wasn't the right word he used: not friend, no and definitely not an acquaintance she was close with.

"Edward?" But the more he clutched onto that, he could see the picture already forming inside his mind as he allowed it to fall into place. He saw them encountering an arrogant fellow by the name of Legume, who then quarrel with Bry before he stepped in and told the man off. That was the last thing he recalled before suddenly his back started to throb as phantom spasms came out of the blue, and feeling it hit him hard and made the larger man close to toppling to the floor.

"Edward!" Bry had immediately rushed to his side and without thinking, went to put her hand on his arm to help balance him only for her memories of last night to transfer through her touch and filling in all the gaps he had as everything fell into places and saw from another's perspective. Edward could see it all clearly now, the gunshot, the penetration of the sea bullets, him dying, every piece that came to fit the slots, and then all coming together within moments before he passed then total darkness.

When he saw his body lie still through Bry's eyes and feeling like someone had sucker-punched him in the gut before he turned his head and look at Bry, who was watching him and seeing he had figured it out. "I died, didn't I? I was dead,"

It wasn't a question, more of a statement as finding out this shocking revelation was not an easy thing to swallow for him, knowing he shouldn't be alive yet here he was.

How could it be, this shouldn't be possible?! He remembered the poison coursing its way through his body, recalled how his heart had ceased to beat and yet feel it pumping inside his chest right that moment as it indicated that old ticker was still around and kicking. It made no sense to him and finding himself looking at the redhead who was staring at anywhere but him.

"Bry, please what's going on here, what how am I still here?"

The witch seeing that there was no other way around it and finding that she best come out and tell him the truth despite how this might change things when she reached the end of it all.

Bry headed towards the door to immediately erect the silencing and privacy charm while warding it with her most potent runes that even Jozu would have difficulty knocking them down with his powers.

She didn't need anyone else barging in or worst hear what she was about to tell Edward knowing he would be the first to get the full disclosure and not sure how his reaction will be by the time she finished.

Sometimes all good things must come to an end, and yet she didn't know whether this would change anything between them, far less if he would see her differently when all was said and done.

She went to have a seat and seeing Edward had been watching her this whole time without uttering a single word.

She knew there was no turning back now once she went through with it, but Bry felt it was high time she told him. "Edward, there's something you need to know, but you must understand that I'm still Bry no matter what."

Bryony watched as the pirate remain quiet before taking a deep breath before saying in a clear, concise voice, "I'm a witch."

She gave it a moment to sink in before she went to show off her skills. With a wave of her hand, she made the objects in the room move about and head in different places where others once were. He took that in, but Bry saw the skepticism in his eyes, knowing that this was just the simple tricks that she can do.

This time she went to do it verbally and said out loud, " _ **Avifors! Lapifors! Snufflifors!**_ " Every object that was hit by said spell was turned into birds, rabbits, and mice, and Edward seeing them flying/hopping/scurrying about and then turning to look at Bry, who immediately reverse and set everything back to the way they were before.

She could still see some lingering doubt and thinking there was one surefire method to help make her point across. She had some of the leftover seastone shards and seeing she summon those towards her and Edward having felt when they flew close to make him feel the adverse effect it brought to him and putting two and two together as he realized what she was up to. "Bry, don't!"

But she didn't listen, and Edward watched as she brought the shards together and transfiguring the lot into a sharp dagger that still carried its ability on through and took to cutting into the meaty palm of her hand, allowing it to sit in it to give it time to enter her body. Edward had tried to stop her but finding his body stuck in place as Bry silently cast a partial binding on his legs so that he didn't try to prevent her. Bry would apologize to him later for it, but she had to show him her powers were not Devil fruit base.

She wasn't going to try to be extravagant or outlandish but letting her magic spread and expand to every inch of the room and let it go beyond his expectation.

Edward saw everything changing/shifting within a matter of seconds, the walls now going from blue to violet, then silver with orange polka dots, then the painting on her wall started to move and began to speak while everything was shrinking or enlarging themselves within all this madness. Edward found himself having to not squish the tiny doll-size furniture and avoid the pudgy red footstool that was acting like an excited pup as it chased its way around and through his legs.

Bry saw that this definitely got him to see how serious she was, and with an audible snap of her fingers, everything returning to the way things were within a matter of seconds. The pirate managed to keep from flopping onto the bed after her brief demonstrate as hundreds of questions were buzzing about within that short display she put on. A vial was summoned to her open hand, which Bry immediately gulp down, and Edward seeing her wound began to heal itself when she finished swallowing its contents.

Bry banished the conjured knife and took to cross her legs together before waiting for Edward to gather his thoughts and likely had a million questions he wanted to spitfire but only come up with one to get the ball rolling.

"H-How is this possible?" He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes. She was a witch, and there was no disputing it after watching her immense performance and knew couldn't deny the irrefutable truth to her words.

But witches were supposedly evil beings who like to cook small children and place curses on people for the sheer hell of it. But those were only stories told to scare kids, and while hearing the rumors of supposedly one living on a winter island in Paradise, yet Bry showing she was the real deal for sure. He admitted that she didn't appear the type to carry out such horrendous deeds though he was one to talk given his occupation, yet even still, he felt no sense of apprehension being in her company at all. The pirate knew that Bry was not that person. Deep down, Edward saw that must've had good reasons to keep it hidden until now. He wondered if anyone else knew yet had a feeling he was probably the only one to know this secret of hers.

Bry could see that Edward was gradually taking it in and knowing that this would be a long discussion between them while she got it all off her chest.

"It's a bit of a long, and I do mean long story," Bry note the giant man was waiting as she took her time to gather her thoughts and then began to speak of her past, keeping nothing out this time as he deserved to hear it from her lips alone.

"My family and I were born in another realm, a place called earth, and we were a part of the country that was Great Britain, although our mother said it was generally called the United Kingdom by others outside the nation. We were a part of a secret society that was hidden from the non-magical that were referred to as muggles…"

She explained as much as she could, leaving nothing out and letting him know some of the hardship of her sisters and mother endure during what had been troubling times with a megalomaniac who was a danger to not just their society but everyone else as he and his followers took to maim and torture anyone that got in the way.

Edward listened without uttering a single word or coming to interject at specific points while he mentally noted to ask about later when she was done. To find out how there was another world that was completely different from theirs. It was almost too surreal to even imagine such a possibility, and yet Bry was proof that such did exist. She was filling the parts that she had intentionally kept out before but push into the empty slots from their previous tale on her childhood. She continued to relate everything up until that fated moment where her mother perform the spell that transport her and her family, saving them not just from the monster but also liberate them from a life they might've had if they had stayed where they were.

Bry's initial shudder hadn't been missed as Edward could understand what she was implying. A life where they'd lived in misery and likely be pushed into a similar position like their mom had and seeing was a fate they didn't wish to have and saw to use the ritual as their one means to leave it all behind and saying had no regrets over it.

"We found ourselves on an island that we call our own, our little sanctuary if you will, and made it a home for the six of us. We manage just fine despite being cut off from everything and in a strange place unlike anything we've seen, but mom was and always will be the smartest witch among us, and we only learn from the best from her."

Then came how on her decision to travel out and coming to this island, as did the twins who did the very same not long after and lived separated, exploring different regions over time. Though she knew only the two youngest and their mother remain behind but still kept in close contact with one another and visit when they had the chance.

She explained the strange but mystical voices that spoke to her, both giving her two different choices and what the price was for resurrecting him and having made up her mind on going through with it.

"They told me how your fate would be rewritten, you diverted from coming to the island and starting elsewhere. And that the memories you have of us would be forgotten." Bry turned to look down at her hands as they were fisting her skirt, trying to keep her voice steady as she explained herself, "I did what I felt was necessary. I know that you must think it's insane, but it's the god honest truth though I'm just as confused as anyone as to why you're here instead of elsewhere. It makes no sense!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to," Edward spoke for the first time in a long while, "Maybe there are things that don't always go as they supposedly design but might be for other reasons, maybe it's because of you."

Bry lifted her head and shot him a bewildered look as he continued with his thoughts out loud. "I'm saying that at that given time, things could've gone a whole lot different when I realize that bastard had a gun aim for you. Not me, you Bry. I could've pulled you out of the way or maybe push you to the ground to keep that from happening. All those could've diverted it, but at that moment, I was thinking of keeping you safe and didn't matter if I was the one who got injured because I didn't want to see that be you lying dead and rather be the one shot at."

"But-" She stopped as soon as Edward raised his hand to shush her, "Let me finish, I do not hold anything against you because seeing that like you, it was a choice to make and I would gladly do it over again for you because that's how much you mean to me."

He stood up and made his way over to her side and kneeling till they were staring face to face, emerald meeting molten gold and Edward's pinkie reaching to wipe the slight tear that had rolled down and now laid perfectly on his fingertip.

"Bry, when I'm with you, you make me feel like I have something worth living, that even with my dream to sail out there, I would still feel this hollow ache that if I don't see that smile on your face or hear your voice, then it would all mean nothing. I have tried to think that I could go on, but I know that what brought me back had to be you. You alone save me, and I will forever be indebted to you. I hope that you would see and accept this, but I cannot change how-"

Whatever he had been about to say, Bry didn't give him that chance as she had taken to throw herself and the giant pirate once again embracing her as she leaned within his hold and buried her face in his thick bulging neck. He heard her speaking close to his ear and the words made his heart rejoice.

"I do, I feel that same way, I have been having this for quite some time, and I know that when you had been momentarily gone, I thought I would be living an empty existence without you. I knew that by doing what I did, that you would be alive but never see you again. It wouldn't have mattered because my heart was yours and will never belong to another."

Bry pulled away, and this allowed the witch to reach to place both hands on his cheeks and seeing she hadn't been the only one crying.

"Do you really mean that?" The pirate could see her eyes shimmering, and his reflection cast back at her, and yet having her touch, the tingling up through her fingers and on him felt a lot stronger this time but had no issues with it. That pulsing sensation that was like one's heart beating with such tempo and having the sense it was hers and that this connection that they felt was the reason it kept doing so because it was drawing them together. That it was linking them as one.

Bry nodded as she said, "I do, I know that now because I think this feeling we have, it wanted us to realize, but we were so unsure due to our different lifestyle, and we didn't know how it could work for us in any case."

"And now?" The pirate notice she was leaning in closer, her smaller form pressing against him, "Now I think we can have all the time to figure that later but whatever happens, I believe we'd be in this together, for better or worse."

Edward thought that was fine by him as he could live with that and moving in with his face mere inches from hers, "Yes, I think that we can agree that we're in this one way or another."

"Then would it be too much trouble for me to ask for one thing?" The pirate blink as he had no idea but nodded. "Anything." Bry gave him a quick smile, and then this time, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He felt the lightning sparks flying as her mouth connect to his and finding fireworks going off within that made him feel like some aura was coming to life inside him through her. Edward had been temporarily astonished by her abruptness and yet didn't let it last long as he returned it with fervor as the giant man wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her further in.

It wasn't until Bry broke the kiss, her lips slightly red and swollen but seeing the light dancing in those emerald orbs and how she looked to be so vibrant and feel rejuvenated as did Edward. They stared briefly into each other's content visages when a thought suddenly occurred to the pirate.

"So what exactly happened to whatshisface anyways? He's not going to be a problem now, is he?" He noticed that the witch's blissful expression turn to one of surprise before seeing a slight embarrassed fluster look overcame her. The witch had not anticipated him to bring that up and hearing him ask, which now made her remember what she did and felt a bit abashed. "Well, about that, Avenant is not going to be causing anyone any more problem, not while he's indisposed."

Seeing that Edward cock a raised brow her way and sensing his immediate curiosity seeping in through that lingering bond and knew he would want to know what she meant by that remark.

"Let's just say his inside now match his outside and that the only company he'll be hanging around other swine that don't mind him mucking in their filth."

The witch knew she should feel at least ashamed by what she did or some guilt of her early action. But Bry couldn't find it in herself to, not for that pompous prick anyways. She let her emotions get the best of her and having had been tempted to cast any hex that he so rightly deserved but between having to help Edward and that she couldn't live with such an action.

So Bry used one of her mother's crafted spells, one that was personally dubbed ' _ **Circe's curse**_.` Rather befitting as it makes those like Avenant take on their real persona and though it could be reversed without her help if the person could change their ways and accept what they did. She had a strong sense Avenant was not the type to admit he done wrong or see on making amends with those he saw beneath him. In any case, Bry thought this was a fitting punishment and could live with it, and if by some miracle he did come to and reverse the curse, then the second spell would immediately activate, and he would have no recollection of how it happened as it would wipe his memory of her handiwork. Her secret would be safe, and no one would be the wiser.

Taking his blunt silent for him not being overly pleased by what she did and Bry thinking she might've been rash with her decision if he disagreed on it. "If it makes you feel any better, I could go and reverse it and then see he doesn't remember, but I was only worried for you and I-"

Yet Edward startled her as she felt his chest rumbling and hearing a chuckle that soon morphed into high bellowing laughter. He was laughing so hard his ribs begin to hurt, but the pirate couldn't help himself as this was way too hilarious not to find amusing.

It was all too easy for him to picture that vulgar prick being forced to roll in mud and eat slops instead of his gourmet and fancy-schmancy lifestyle he was used to. The colossal pirate thinking it couldn't have happened to a well-deserved fellow. Edward was able to catch his breath though he had one or two snickers left that fell from his lips before turning to the witch in his arms.

"Guararara, well, I suppose that given these special circumstances, I hope you don't mind keeping the pork off the menu till then."

Bry seeing that Edward wasn't all too upset and agreed with him as she refused to let any of her customers get sick by eating such repugnant meat from a foul source.

"I think that will be doable and sure no one will question if I simply tell them its for health reasons. They'll understand." She then moved to peck him on the nose before proceeding to place herself in his lap.

They were enjoying this tender-hearted moment, finding they both wish this could last forever when a sharp knock on the door got their immediate attention, and then Marco's voice calling out to alert them that others were waiting for them.

"Mama, are you awake, it's almost ten-thirty yoi!"

The two adults were briefly startled, but then taking a quick glance over at the clock and seeing that it was indeed way past the usual time for Lily's Pad to be open than its regular hour. She and Edward had simply lost track of time while they had their conversation and everything else altogether. Bry thought that she didn't want her kids to get any ideas and thankful she had the wards to keep them from waltzing in, but better do something before they suspect something was amidst or wonder what took her so long.

"Um be there in a minute sweetheart, Mama needs to get ready! I'll meet you boys downstairs." She heard the sound of shuffling feet as the children took leave and head down the hall. The witch let out the air she had been holding in during that second but knew that she better get moving before looking to Edward, who was also thinking the same thing.

"Well, Bry, I guess we better go and get the day started then, can't leave your able-bodied crew to man the fort in your absence."

"You mean ours, as I think you also play a big part in this mister and knowing that I can't do without your assistance,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a brief kiss on the brow, and as she automatically deactivated her wards to let him exit the room and head down to join the rest below. No one had noticed since it was only the boys and Edward that got down to the floor while the rest were still snoozing and probably wouldn't be up until noonish.

But still, she had work to do, and sure the later arrivals were bound to come rushing down those stairs for some hot grub and coffee when they finally rouse from their hungover slumber. Bry went to go get ready, changing out of her previous attire to fresh garments and was about to put it in its standard braid when she decided to leave it down for once. The only thing from last night she kept was the corsage, but this time slip it onto her right wrist with a smile and casting a rejuvenation spell to help keep the flowers from wilting and not get ruined while working in the kitchen.

But as she finished getting dressed and heading downstairs, her mind turning back onto the ritual with slight concern. The witch knew that the spell was done correctly, yet why hadn't it? Why had Edward remained when he wasn't supposed to be here? Could she had somehow made a mistake?

While she would like to think Edward's assessment might be spot on but turning to puzzle the words she said were in Latin. She took her time to translate them into English in hopes for some clue, and once she had, the cognizance hit her when she saw what it actually meant. While in her distraught state, she hadn't realized that by changing not just Edward's fate, she had somewhat done to hers as it bound them together as soulmates!

_"By the powers to be, I am yours, and you are mine, forever bound together till the end of time."_

The ritual changed Edward's fate by linking it to her and making them be as one. In a sense, their spirits were bound, and by magical standards were considered to be 'married'. Bry didn't know how she should really feel on this, and yet honestly, somehow, she didn't seem to mind and had a sense neither would Edward when she would tell him this later.

She was right when she did get the chance to let him in after they close the bar and decide to go out through the back for a moment of privacy when they finished cleaning up inside. They were sitting on the granite bench near the conservatory while looking up at the night sky and saw the stars sparkling brightly overhead.

They sat and chat about what she had figured was a soul-binding ritual, explaining the words she used and hearing Edward mentioned that he remembered saying in that limbo plane as well.

They both thought it made so much sense and then came to believe that while they hadn't realized that they might have been predestined to meet, that them being drawn in towards the other and her magic causing those slight flare-up to reach him, same via his devil fruit power that must've been trying to get him to realize that she was his mate-to-be.

But Bry couldn't help thinking out loud, asking why the entities had to go to such length by deceiving her in that manner. Edward honestly had no clue, but he could throw a wild guess or two as to why they went about it.

"Maybe they had to see if we were willing to take that leap, maybe they could still sense the lingering doubt that was within our hearts that we had at that time? It could be any of these, but I think that whatever the case might be, I know that if our positions had been reversed then, I would've done the same thing and could live with my actions despite the pain it would've been to know you wouldn't have any recollection of me. But knowing you'd be alive would be the only thing that matters yet glad to find that we are still as we are and that fate decided we were meant for each other in the long run."

The witch had to admit that the way Edward interpreted it did sound plausible and made a whole lot of sense when put in that light. But finding that Bry was simply glad everything turned out the way they did and couldn't ask for anything more than what was beside her.

The redhead nudged closer to the pirate and leaned further into his side, his massive arm precariously draped over her and keeping the slight chill away as the heat of his skin kept her warm. The two were content to remain like this while they enjoy the open serenity the night brought onto them. Edward thought that with everything that occurred and after much consideration, decided there was only one thing left to do now.

The pirate gently extracted himself and taking a moment to reach within his vest to grab the object he brought with him before hiding behind his back while he turned around to face Bry.

The witch had felt Edward getting up on his feet, and while she had to tilt her head to see him standing there at his full stature and having no idea what he was up to until he started speaking.

"Um, Bry, I've known that given the circumstances of everything that's happened and even though it wasn't long since I came to this island and met you, which I'm very glad I had for what it's worth. Now I'm not normally one who goes about doing this, but I think we both know that we're not like most ordinary folks you and I. We both have dreams that go beyond the given expectation to achieve what we want. I've thought about how it was meant to be one with the sea and traveling every inch of the globe, but as I look at it and realize how it would be if not without someone there by my side and not merely talking about a crew but more someone special to share it with."

He moved to bend halfway and hand the small container to her. Bry took it and opening the tiny box to find a shell pendant lying nestle on top of the white cushion. The shell was a natural oval shape split into two different matters: north appeared to be some unidentifiable rock carved with swirls of a seashell, while the south was composed of the sea treasure of rainbows, known as abalone. It was suspended on a thin but sturdy thread with some freshwater pearls half lining its cord. She lifted it and took a much closer look at the object inside her palm. "It's beautiful…"

Edward could see how Bry liked this and again thinking Cid really outdone himself when he asked for his assistance a few days earlier before the Calypso festival. He had wanted to give Bry something to remember him, and when he asked the carpenter for his assistance though had him go to his niece who dealt with this sort of thing in her line of work as a jewel crafter. She had also been of great service when he dropped by this afternoon with another precious item that he also wanted to get all arranged for this special moment.

"I found that when I was a mere boy, the day before I left my home island and had kept it with me for all these years. When I look at it, the color reminded me so much of you, from your eyes to the very vibrant, passionate spirit you carried, but there's something else, and I suggest you open it to see for yourself."

Finding out that this wasn't the only surprise he had in reserve, Bry undid the catch and had to keep from gasping at what she saw in there as she couldn't believe her eyes.

The ring was, without a doubt, an exquisite masterpiece that looked like it came from the sea itself. The band etched with platinum swirls of the waves. Within them were blue-green gemstones, accented with a little gold, and the main focal point was the freshwater pearl perfectly round and shimmering like pure ivory in the faint light, just like the moon over the sea.

The ring was a special memento to the giant pirate as it once belonged to Edward's mother, who got it from her mother and so on and so forth for five generations that were given to the daughters in the family. When she died and with no family left other than him, Edward had managed to keep it safe from the other vagabonds and thieves that came looting around his home town and swore never to let it be taken from him unless by his dead clammy hands. He knew it was difficult to part with such a precious heirloom and yet felt Bry deserve to have it as he wanted it on her finger because she was part of him and should have a gift worthy of wearing and proudly showing that she was his and his alone.

Edward was not voracious per se, but he wanted to make the message clear to the rest of men on the island, no the entire Blue that Bry was off-limits and would not let anyone try to besmirch her. If anyone tries, they'll have to answer to him.

As Bry turned her attention onto Edward, still astounded by what he did and seeing he took the liberty to kneel down before her, and staring directly into her eyes. The pirate looked deeply into those mesmerizing emerald jewels and knowing it was now or never.

"Evan Bryony, I know this might be a tad forward to ask, but would you, could you consider being the keeper of my heart and bearer of my soul for as long as I live and sail with me on my journey, not just my first mate but as my wife?"

Bry was left momentarily speechless as she had to be sure if she heard right. Was Edward really asking her what she believe he was and wanted to make it official? She knew that they were taking the whole 'soulmate' binding a bit considerably well, but was he absolutely sure he wanted to take that final leap and go through with this?

She admitted that while this might seem a bit unorthodox to be doing this so suddenly in the relationship yet after listening to his heartfelt confession, and Bry felt the sincerity emanating from him and seeing he was for real in bringing this out in the open between them.

_**Besides, like Edward pointed out, we are not like ordinary people, and I think that I can say I agree I'm not one for tedious courtship and couldn't ask for a better man than the one standing before me.** _

There was no denying what her answer would be and with tears prickling the corner of her eyes, she rapidly nodding her head while saying in a slight choked up voice, "Yes, absolutely. I would gladly do so only if you promise to do the same with mine in return and be not just my captain but as my husband."

That Edward had no problem agreeing to such as he vowed to do everything in his power to do so and by treasuring it as he saw the love she gave him was worth more than any riches he could ever have in his lifetime.

Bry took to slip the ring onto her hand before she sprang into Edward's open arms and soon being spun about while listening to the pirate's boisterous laughter ringing in her ears before she too joined him while in this joyous occasion.

**~0~0~0~**

The two so caught up in their blissful moment, they were unaware of them being observed from the second-floor window as Bry's sons were watching the whole scene down below. Izo had only got up to crack open the window when he witnessed the giant pirate with their mother and couldn't help waking his other brothers and forcing them to see what he saw.

They watched their Mama leading Edward near the greenhouse, and though they had no idea what they were talking about yet judging from the way they sat together on the bench and seeing them rather cozy, especially as Edward put his arm around their mother and she inclined to lean into his hold.

Then seeing how the big man got on his feet and while they were only to get some clue to what's happening when he kneeled down to present their mom something, it didn't take them long to figure out what was going on.

The chestnut-haired boy gave his brothers a cheeky grin while socking the blond in the arm, chortling, "See told ya that he would do it! Am I right or am I right!"

Marco had to keep from groaning even as he rubbed his shoulder and glared at him, "Yeah yeah, we get it you were all along. Sheesh, want me to get your crown and scepter your royal highassness? There's no need to lord it over yoi?"

The zoan user was grumbling in frustration as this meant Marco had to cough up fifty berris plus do Thatch's chores for a month while owing him any favor that he can collect from him at any time.

He hated to say it, but out of them, Thatch had won hands down. He had bet that Ed would surprise their mom by proposing the day after the festival and she'd be saying yes. The other boys didn't think it would happen so soon, and they each thought of when it might occur but farther down the calendar, like to six months up to a year's time.

The boys had heard all the adults talking and catching wind of the wager among them, and they decided to get in on the fun by making their own. They had made the valid presumption that it would've taken a good while for Edward to begin courting their mom and saw last night to help get things moving along for them to head out to the festival together.

_**How were we supposed to know that he'd suddenly decide to pop the question after just one date yoi!** _

This was just so mind-boggling and went beyond all logic, and yet seeing the look on their mom's face and knowing that she did look happy right then. Marco inwardly sigh. The blond supposed he could let it slide, but planned to have a talk with Edward and make it clear that he better treat their mama right or else!

Izo also shared in his brothers' sentiment on how happy their Okasan was and then knowing that with a wedding, that means they get to dress up fancy! He already thought of a few ideas on what she could wear as Sohma-san carried an extensive array of wedding kimonos, and sure she'd look fabulous in a few they had on hand.

_**White with pastel pink while having sakura blossoms decorating the hem and sleeves would be ideal given Okasan's fair complexion, or light green with hints of lilac is also lovely too, hmm, decision, decision...** _

Vista and Jozu were on the same wavelength as Marco with planning a chat/interrogation, but it would be much better to do it in the morning and still need to catch some more sleep as they wouldn't come off intimidating if they still were tired and such.

Everyone head back to their bunk except for Marco as he stood by and watch the pair before he went to turn in himself.

For a moment, he could've sworn he saw a radiating glow around the both of them, that gave off a brilliance like a golden aura. But thinking could be the moonlight retracting, and bouncing off the conservatory glass pane onto them was the most probable cause of it.

Marco just shook it off and thought that he best get to bed and not overthink it. Yet he knew that their lives were about to change, that everything would be different now, but Mama once explained how sometimes change can be a good thing in itself and should not be afraid to embrace them.

Seeing how the colossal pirate with their Ma made her happy and knowing he and his bros also liked him so Marco supposed he could cut him a little slack. _**But that doesn't mean I won't keep my eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt ma yoi!**_

The blond zoan hadn't imagined that when he brought Edward to Lily's Pad, he would be bringing their future father into their fold. Now when he looked back to that moment from so long ago and being the First Division commander reminiscing over memories of their past childhood, Marco wouldn't deny that he made a wise choice in leading the larger-than-life man to where their ma was and seeing how fate had tied them all together and enable them to create new waves across the sea, sailing under one glorious banner as one big family.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee 20+ pages! I bet you guys didn't see that coming but don't think this is finished yet, there's the finale that's coming. I said it once before and I know that it is tempting to wrap it all nicely in one big bow but I felt this was going to be a doozy and decided that the next chap will be the Epilogue and then start onto the next pairing in question. I really feel that with these two I couldn't help myself and had to give them an ending that was really deserving to them and hope you all feel the same for this and also show your newfound love. Also if any have any artistic style or want to show off by drawing them, i.e my OCs and such, let me know and we can work something out. Please remember reviews are welcome but no flamers, flames can go out the window!


	9. A Seafaring Love Story Epilogue Part 1 - Sea of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now here is what I will say is the wrapping conclusion to this but there's a second part but this is mainly for everyone to see what goes on before their lives become what we all know will make them the greatest pirate legends in all the eyes of the all blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me say welcome to 2020 as I feel that for my new years resolution, I want to improve myself by staying on top of my work, besides college yet also rehashing some of my older works as I've noted that a few will need to be redone to get them back on track and also maybe edit as I'll admit my grammar wasn't the best when I first wrote them and plan to see they are well done and hope that this will please my readers.

**~0~0~0~**

_Over the past several decades as numerous pirates set out to make their mark and becoming legends in the eyes of many who heard their tales told over time, and while some were keenly interested in learning the explicit backstory behind these infamous figures. Many would travel far and wide over the blue to places that rumors had been where they embarked on long ago and hope to speak with the locals that still remembered meeting those historical people in the past._

_But one island, in particular, which had become immensely popular once word got out that it had been here where the greatest pirate who was once rivals with the late pirate king, Gol.D Roger, along with his crew that previously resided at the famous inn that still stands to this very day as a sort of homage to them._

_Many would go by the tavern to seek out some insight about the former residents, especially the previous owner of this charming establishment. They saw her portrait hung on the wall along with many others and seeing the tiny nameplates to indicate who was who, even though their faces were recognizable from the bounties they procured over the years. Yet seeing the very woman herself at the very heart of it as they all circled the smiling redhead in question._

_They also found her in two massive murals that were set specially for everyone to look at when they stepped inside and saw across the room itself. One was a group shot of them all standing outside Lily's Pad with her and the children upfront and giving off big smiles. The second being her and a colossal man standing side by side with her in a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers in hand. They recognized the large groom from his wanted poster despite being years younger and without his trademark mustache but could definitely identify him as the ever famous Whitebeard!_

_They note upon closer inspection an enormous wedding band on his left hand that was similar in design to the bracelet she wore on her wrist, indicating they were a matching set._

_They allowed that to gradually sink in before heading over towards the bar where they were hoping to meet the one person who was rumored to be not just a lifelong friend of theirs but also the man who helped design the breathtaking marvel that sailed across the high seas no less._

_Though much older and barely able to continue on with his given profession when his arthritis kicked in and yet Cid was still Cid but just a tad saltier with age. He took note of those in Lily's Pad and having an idea of why they were here as like all the others who came to this place, all seeking answers and him being one of those who could give it to them._

_Cid must've told the story at least a hundred times already and yet some curious individual who wanted to hear his version of how things were and he couldn't resist telling it to them. They made sure to buy him his favorite pint to help sweeten the deal and while most brought along something to write with which he allowed them to jot down notes of what went on in the past while also telling of his most significant achievement that he and his crew built with their own two hands._

_The elderly carpenter would regal them how it took them twenty-four months to build the ship from the ground up. How they work till their hands were raw and covered in blisters yet continue onward without fail. They poured every ounce of blood, sweat, and tears into her until they reach their end goal._

_When they saw she was ready to begin a new life out on the open water, Cid wanted to let the whole island get a good hard look at his creation before she took off out on the grand old blue._

_"...Well, let me tell ya, the look on all those people's faces as they never saw anything like her before until that moment. I wanted to give that ship a grand ol' entrance, and it sure was helluva one at that!"_

_He laughed so hard that they had to take a short break before he could resume, but judging from the massive grin on his face said it was quite a sight to behold on that very day indeed._

**~0~0~0~**

It had been such a glorious looking morning with clear blue skies and promise of ever-pleasant weather for them, but hardly anyone took note of it as everyone's focus was towards the docks as they saw what laid anchored down by the harbor itself.

It certainly hadn't been there yesterday as far as anyone could remember, knowing it would've been hard to miss seeing something with such an imposing stature moored there. The fishermen had been the first to come across this large craft as they head for the pier that fateful morning like they did every day only to stop and gawk at what they saw before their eyes. They weren't the only ones as others who were ready to open their shops and stalls, had also caught a glimpse of it, and were gossiping with their fellow vendors, asking each other if they had any clue but seeing were perplexed as well.

Soon more townsfolk were being roused out of their homes, half asleep and wondering what all the hubbub was as they could hear it emanating on the open street and had to find out what got everyone in such a tizzy. It wasn't long before the whole island was now aware of it as many couldn't help but head for the wharf as their curiosity was piqued by the sight of the gargantuan ship dock there.

People were taken aback by the immense size of it even from afar. It was quite something else, seeing its' hulking caliber dock in their marina, and yet everyone couldn't help taking in the stupendous craft with its cachalot figurehead grinning widely at the prow for all to see.

Just who did it belong to, and how did it get here? The entire town was rendered speechless by the absolute magnitude of it, and many estimated must be at least three thousand tons with its cumbersome size and yet seeing what a majestic vessel from the exquisite craftsmanship of its given design and thought of only one person who could possibly create such a vastly unique structure.

That very same fellow who was sauntering on through with a broad grin on his sunburnt weathered face as he took in everyone's bewildered expression when they gaze upon his craft in total wonder.

Now Cid wasn't an egoistic person by nature but sometimes couldn't resist showing off his remarkable skill and like to go for the good old 'shock and awe' approach. He was delighted by the given reaction that was on the villagers' faces, seeing many were openly gaping with their eyes almost protruding from their sockets and jaws hanging unhinge down their chest.

He admitted that pulling off what they did had been a little tricky as they steer the big gal into port while in the dead of night but thankfully, manage to without any complications and seeing she made it safely in one piece. They wanted to be sure that everyone got a good gander at her, and judging from all those gobsmacked expressions, he'd said they did a pretty damn good job and felt he deserved a swift pat on the back for their daring feat.

The carpenter saw that people were getting over their initial shock before they resume onward with what they did while others stuck around and were looking in his given direction. Putting together what they figured since none of the shipwrights in town mention any new commissions in the making, and no one knew the extent of what Cid was up to as he had been absent for quite some time along with many workers in between the following months then.

Cid felt this would be his most significant challenge yet to accomplished and deserved nothing less but absolute sheer perfection. He wanted it done without any disruptions from any of the others, or dare he says those too damn inquisitive that want to see what he was up to.

**His number one rule:** Cid never showed his work until it was thoroughly one hundred percent finish and only by his word alone when he said it was!

He figured the best course of action would be to relocate them to one of the Highwind isles that were rigidly off-limits to everyone except members within the family. He and his selected apprentices would go there while the other half remained behind to tend shop in his given absence with his son in charge. They would be diligently working for a six-month interval before Cid had them switch with the next batch that was shipped over along with the rest of the inventory and seeing they remain on schedule without any issues underway.

Sure it wasn't easy and at the time was rather tedious going back and forth between both islets and toiling for hours nonstop, but seeing what they accomplish had made it all worthwhile.

The craftsman made it to where she was moored and moved to rub his hand over the polished hull and seeing how the varnish gleam in the morning light. They had finished her over a month ago but had to wait for the sealant and lacquer to completely dried as they had to make sure it was airtight and would hold up against the salty water and other elements when she travels out.

Cid was a man who always liked to make sure the commodity was in tip-top working condition and had to triple-check just to be safe. He made one last thorough inspection from stern to bow, seeing nothing was amidst before they pulled the galleon into the wharf.

She was a thing of sheer beauty and ultimate power with a bulk that would be able to amass over ten thousand men with multiple cannons lining each side and plenty of room in the hold for any cargo they came across though had an inkling of what it would mostly consist of as shimmering and densely gold.

Cid saw a few of the inquiring youngsters came over and started badgering him with all their questions until he finally had enough. "If you really want to know who wanted this, go swing by Lily's and talk to the big guy there or his missus if you're interested. Or you can wait here and ask them yourselves when they do show up."

That quiet the lot down and Cid noticed some folks were lingering near, and while pretending not to overhear yet knew wouldn't be long till the word spread and like last time be focused on those particular two.

Even after a couple of years, they were still a prevalent topic for a lot of their ongoing gossip, especially how the enormous pirate had done the impossible and left many of the eligible bachelors crying in their booze and drinking it down with those salty tears.

They couldn't help bemoaning about it thinking how could that massive behemoth managed to gain Miss Evans's affection, and not only that went as far to ask for her hand, and she accepts!

It had been an excellent question when word got around and people hearing how Bryony, the proprietor of Lily's Pad, was planning on wedding the man that came to the island only a few months back?

There had been a lot of rumors and though no one would dare to go make such ludicrous accusations as they could tell that those within the tavern would not allow such slander to be used against either party, especially Bry's and sure even her fiancé would jump at the chance to defend his lady's honor if he heard one negative thing said about her.

The people in Bry's inn had been the first to be given the incredible and startling news as the redhead had taken to the stage that evening after everyone was fed and saying she had an important announcement to make. She wasn't alone as Edward was beside her, and while some had an inkling as to what this might be about and everyone waiting with bated breath before she told the entire room how they were now together.

That had caused a lot of people to start offering their congratulations to the pair, and while they waited for the noise to die down, this time, Edward took over as he gave the other half of what they had planned to let them know of their sudden engagement.

He knew that was something none saw coming, and Edward saw the uncertainty on everyone's faces and could almost read their minds knowing what they must be thinking right there. But he had been prepared with the help of Bryony and that he explained how his feelings at the time and how he had tried to push them but couldn't stop what he felt for the woman he loves. That as he and Bry talked and learn their feelings were more in-depth than they could imagine and that he couldn't stand to think of going a day without the woman by his side and that sometimes plans can go differently than what one expected.

Edward had turned to gaze down at Bry and saying in a delicate whisper that everyone can make out and realize what he meant when he said, "...I know that Bry is my one and only, and I'm hers forever till the end of my days and want to share every chance I have by her side no matter way."

Those words didn't just have an effect on the onlookers as Bry took to follow up by having Edward lower his hand for her to climb aboard before lifting her halfway so that she can press her lips against his.

That significant display was enough to wipe all doubts from everyone, and soon there was loud wolf-whistling when they realize the pair had been lip-locked for over five minutes and didn't look like they were going to part very soon. Someone went to time it to see how long it could go and saw that fifteen was the limit when the two pried away and turn back to the grinning faces of everyone while sporting bright cheeks and swollen lips.

It had certainly left quite an impression on everyone to see how absolutely in love those two were, and no one had any qualms on them getting married and instead rejoice for the delightful couple. It was all anyone could talk about and while they were going about their usual business that very morning and that was how the villagers found out about their imminent union.

The whole island was abuzz and while a few head straight to the source to hear from Bryony's own lips while showing the lovely ring on her hand as valid proof of her engagement to the colossal beau of hers.

As everyone was openly discussing this among their friends and neighbors, Cid at that time was busy getting everything ready for when he and his crew headed for the Highwind Isle in two weeks and had to make sure all the necessary cargo and supplies were delivered first. It should last them at least for a few months before more would be shipped in with the new crew to take over the previous shift.

He trusted his son to keep things running per his instructions and thinking that he had everything underway when he heard the front door open and then a familiar voice calling out, "Hey Cid, you here?"

The carpenter, not one to ignore one of his esteemed clients and went to go greet the man but finding Edward had brought Bry with him this time. He hadn't expected the redhead to leave her bar unless there was a reason, and seeing them together gave Cid a strong hunch as to why they saw to seek him out.

In his line of work, Cid was a man who had an eye for the most meticulous details, and seeing the way they were along with Edward having his pinkie linked around her arm and the quick side glances they shared and recognizing the emotion displayed on each other's faces was enough indication that those two were now officially an item and most likely came to tell him in person.

He was happy that they were together and even said so before they dropped the heavy anchor and told him of their quite sudden engagement. Now while not what he saw coming so abruptly and yet Cid couldn't help throwing an amused side glance over at the giant of a man as he chortled loudly, "Hah, my word Edward, those are some pretty impressive cast iron balls you gone and drop, huh? I must say I didn't do that with my wife until the third date, but you, you sir, really aren't one to not hold back."

Edward chuckled as he had to agree while Bry laid her hand over his as he turned her way and saw her smile at him. The two look like they had more they wanted to say, and Cid didn't have any other plans set for today and would hear them out.

They hadn't fully decided on a date yet wanted it to be around the early spring, somewhere between the middle of March or early April right before Edward's birthday. Cid did the math and saw this would give him the equivalent of nine months to carry out his work and get enough push through before that time. The reason why they were letting him know because Bry's fiancé had wanted to see if Cid would be interested in filling the role as best man for their wedding.

Cid very rarely took time off from his tumultuous schedule unless there was a valid reason to and seeing how these two were asking him to take part in that auspicious occasion did count as such. The gruff blond scratch his head while nodding to them that he would do it.

"If I had known you two were going to get hitched that fast, I would've gotten on board a whole lot sooner and see that ship all ready and gift-wrapped as a wedding present for the both of you. But I suppose I'll have to come up with something else in the meantime."

Bry humbly smiled and told him that it wasn't necessary so long as he was there as Edward's best man was all they really wanted out of him. Cid was more than happy to accept yet mentally swore would do something extra special for those two. Maybe toss in some appropriate furniture and secure a room that would be the children play den for when they decide to expand in the family manner as he had a feeling they might want to pop a couple of little sprogs for themselves later on.

When it came time for him and his men to ship off for the Highwind Isle, Bry was already getting the necessary wedding preparations underway. Edward felt it was better to leave it in his fiancée's capable hands while he took to running the tavern and kitchen in her stead. Though sometimes she would seek to ask for his insight, and even her boys decided to throw in a few suggestions and Bry making a note on some that she could pencil in along with everything else.

The eight long months that kept both islands' occupants preoccupied with their obligation, and yet Cid seeing they halfway assembled the frame and still had a ways to go before it was finished. But with the wedding being on the twentieth, the ship would be coming to pick him up along with a few others who decided to head back to the mainland for a bit.

While the rest chose to remain behind, Cid decided to be generous and allowed them to take a well-deserved break until he got back. He figured it would be enough for them to recover their depleted strength and see they get right on with renewed vigor and straight back on course.

The eight long months that kept both islands' occupants preoccupied with the burden of their responsibilities, and yet finding made good progress without any issues. Cid seeing they halfway assembled the frame and still had a ways to go before it was finished but with the wedding being on the twentieth and was heading out along with a few others while the rest chose to remain behind. Cid had appreciated the dedication of his men so much that he gave everyone a well-deserved break that he figured would be enough for them to recover their depleted strength and see they get right on track with renewed vigor.

It was good to be back home even though it would be a very brief stay yet wouldn't want to miss seeing his two friends getting hitch and that he promised to be there and was a man of his given word.

Cid plucked the slightly chewed pick from his mouth and flick it into the water before pulling out a fresh one and putting it to his lips. He was busy reminiscing to that particular moment two years ago, and finding had a way of putting a smile on his face as he recalled in every detail vividly within his head.

**~0~0~0~**

_It was half-past two in the afternoon, and the wedding was about ready to commence with the ceremony while being held down by the most substantial part of the beach on the island. It was a nicely designed setup that wasn't overly elaborate, but seeing had a well-refined quality in its own simplicity that went well with the natural background of the sand and surf and hearing the soft ambient of the waves crashing against the shore added a tranquil serenity to the entire setting._

_There were dozens upon dozens of chairs all line up in even rows and seeing not an empty spot as everyone took a seat. Cid saw that with everyone decked in their best garments for this event and while he wasn't used to dressing so fancy yet was willing to make an exception as he stood by the enormous groom as best man. Edward's suit may look a tad simple with his white pants and linen shirt though throwing on the pale grey vest did add a nice touch along with the lily boutonniere pinned to his chest._

_They stood beside the decorated gazebo that had the priest Anderson waiting patiently to commence the union for them. Every single islander was here, and though Edward came off as poised and collect, Cid could see the slight nervous tell that he was starting to have second thoughts about going through with this._

_**Certainly can't blame the guy as I thought the same thing myself before tying the knot with my dear sweet Edea. Those pre-wedding jitters that leave you feeling you are about to take a short walk off a plank into waters full of ravenous sea kings that will literally tear you to pieces the moment you fall in.** _

_Okay, that might have been a bit much, but Cid couldn't help sensing how agitated Edward was as those small underlying quakes were definite indicators on what was going on inside his head. As the best man, he knew he needed to put a stop to that before it got out of hand. Cid threw a sharp jab into the groom's leg and seeing that did the trick. The tremors finally stop and glancing up to see Edward shot him a look of gratitude for doing that before he managed to regain his composure without any further issues._

_They patiently waited until everyone heard the clock strike three and the chiming of the bells ringing loudly, which was the cue that everyone was waiting for._

_The first to come down the sandy pathway was the designated groomsmen with the bridesmaid followed up with the maid of honor trailing behind them. Rayuko, Blenheim, and Fossa each lead a lovely brunette with dazzling green eyes before a young redhead lass who was the youngest of their lot trailing behind the three, each carrying a lush bouquet of pink-red roses in their hands._

_Seeing the striking resemblance between all four and that the eyes were just like Bryony's and wasn't hard for Cid to figured they must be her family. They had arrived on the island shortly after he left a few weeks prior and had been staying at the tavern helping Bryony out while also getting to know their future brother-in-law in the process. He saw them took to stand opposite the men and waiting for the next lot to come forth._

_Vista and Jozu made their slow descent as they were in charge of carrying the groom's ring that rested on top of a giant velvet pillow and letting everyone take a gander at when they walk by during the procession. It was indeed a sight to behold in all its most exquisite form: the refined material used to design this was a swirl of pure gold and silver, the texture smooth in places and hammered as if coming from the mines and transformed into this magnificent band to be worn on Edward's ring finger._

_Within the sleek interior were odd glyphs that no one could tell what they mean yet if given the chances to translated would spell 'today, tomorrow, and always.'_

_Everyone thought with the sheer magnitude of it would be quite a strain for the two husky teens to carry, yet they manage to do so without any worries before standing in their designated spot near Fossa. Thatch bringing up the rear as he had the bride's on his cushion, showing off the identical but much smaller version to the crowd._

_After the trio was Izo and Marco: they were spreading fresh, colorful petals on the ground, but Marco was doing in from above as the phoenix took to the sky and let it rain down over the audience before they reach the altar and stand beside their brothers. Izo was allowed to forgo the suit and tie and go with what he felt comfortable in, a teal kimono that had ivory swallows holding pieces of bamboo while tiny waves were stitched on the hems and bottom half of his sleeves. Marco, after transforming back and stood beside the others, kept to the dress code but had his messy locks slick back and looking very poise as they all were._

_And why shouldn't they? It wasn't every day they got to go and tend these things, and seeing their mama having commented on how handsome they all were when they chose their outfits was enough to get them to go through with it. They knew to be on their very best behavior but couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on their faces, thinking of their mother together with their new dad Edward, or Pops, actually that sounded a whole lot better in their minds, yeah Pops, it definitely had a nice ring to it._

_After seeing they were all in their proper station and then the band began to play a light merry tune and seeing everyone glancing in the same direction where they saw the bride finally make her appearance in all her vision of loveliness. No one could deny how gorgeous Bryony was, especially in the gown that while it showed her natural curves perfectly before flaring out and resembling a mermaid tail halfway down at the bottom and trailing by her feet._

_It was a perfect blend of delicate ivory and light blues like the sea and sky together, surfaced with clouds of lace and intricate fabric shaped like miniature waterfalls, the beadwork scalloped, and glittering brilliantly in the daylight. The gossamer veil that was half pulled over Bryony's face but could see through the transparent material the bride was radiating with a glow as she peered at the crowd with shining emeralds orbs that were full of such joy and happiness._

_On her right with their arms linked around the other was a woman who bore a strong likeness to her though much older with the telltale sign of slight aging but was most definitely the mother of the bride and the other four young ladies in attendance._

_Madam Evans or Lily, as she preferred to be called, had opted to take charge of the father's stead in walking the young woman down the aisle herself. Cid knew that while it might have come off unorthodox and some might see as a blatant disrespect towards sacred tradition since that had always been the way and rarely anyone saw to do what they just did._

_Yet thankfully, none made any fuss over it as they watch the pair stroll down together, Lily glancing at her daughter and seeing her eyes brimming with unshed tears as this was a happy occasion and wouldn't start the waterwork until much later._

_When they finally reach the altar, Lily let Bryony go to stand right beside her giant love while having a seat herself and everyone waiting for Father Anderson to start and see on marrying this couple with everyone here to bear testimony to their ever blessed union._

**~0~0~0~**

Looking back on that particular instant as Cid thought while a lovely service and all but what made it even more significant was when Bry and Edward saw to provide their own intimate vows. They both equally promise to not only devote and cherish each other, to love not just one another, but the family they have and will always stand by one another and never let the other fall so long as they were there to catch them and help them back on their feet.

Edward had gotten down on one knee to take Bryony's hand with his index finger and using it to hold it as he gave her his promise to her and saying it for all to hear his proclamation.

**"I am a sailor, you're my first mate**

**We signed on together, we coupled our fate**

**We hauled up our anchor, determined not to fail**

**For the hearts treasure, together we set sail..."**

Bryony's green eyes were glistening as she gazed at her beloved before she gave her response that was just as sincere and from the heart as well to him in return.

_"Together we're in this relationship_

_We built it with care, to last the whole trip_

_Our true destination's not marked on any charts_

_We're navigating for the shores of the heart..."_

Cid wasn't the only person in the audience who shed a few emotional tears as those words had been quite beautiful and with sheer open honesty as these two said them before they exchange 'rings,' and the priest officiated them as husband and wife.

The blond craftsman wryly chuckled, remembering how it took him and the other groomsmen to help Bry lift that massive ring onto Edward's finger, and all the big guy had to do was slip the gilded bangle onto her wrist. Everyone had to admit that it was a better alternative than having the groom struggling with a diminutive ring within his large hands and not worry about crushing or worst ruining Bry's dainty finger while pushing it on there.

_**Good thing that Lily saw to provide them though how she managed to procure those yet at least was smart thinking on her end.** _

It would've taken quite some time for any jeweler to come up with a proper wedding band to fit Edward's finger, especially an appropriate matching pair for them to wear. Not to mention the necessary material and resources that would've been very costly to have one made from scratch and have to delay the wedding until further notice.

Yet somehow, Lily managed to come through for both her daughter and Edward when she presented her gift to her future son-in-law and Cid, who happen to be the owner of a reliable strongroom in his shop that would keep it safe until the big day.

It still amazed Cid to this day how someone managed to make a ring of that quantity and size, but once Edward slipped it on and saw it fit perfectly on his digit and was able to take it off without any worries. He saw those two look to one another. The pirate staring directly in those same green eyes like his love, Cid knew that Lily, in her own manner, was letting Edward see that he was being warmly welcomed into the fold and was now considered an official member of the family. Lily, who recognized that he was a good man and loved her daughter just as she dearly loved hers and that Bry would be in good hands with him.

The carpenter agreed that it was a thoughtful gesture on her part and that seeing how everyone was when they saw that ring for the first time and knew some people still couldn't help eyeing that piece that still adorn Edward's finger proudly, same with Bryony's bracelet that matched her husband.

Now while Cid did believe the wedding to be essential but was the reception itself that had been the highlight of everything and was undoubtedly the most festive of the lot. Seeing how it was set within the same vicinity not far from where the wedding was, and that Cid recalled the giant platform artfully arranged for the couple as the bride's table was modified to be on a stand so that she could make eye contact with her husband.

It was a delightful banquet with numerous tables arranged and that the excellent service was splendid as the food and booze were provided by both the caterers and Lily's Pad. Bryony knew that the boys wanted to add her desserts to the menu and since no one could deny the bride's request, especially from the groom who, along with his new in-laws, went to the trouble of overseeing them prepared and set up for everyone to grab some of her delectable goodies. It was a good thing that Lily made sure that there were plenty of treacle tarts since Jozu was getting them first when a fresh platter was put on the buffet when it was empty.

The first dance between the newlyweds where Edward was doing his best not to step on her feet and so far did an excellent job doing so. Cid, of course, had a turn with Bry while the giant pirate got a chance with each sister, well two on each hand, then Lily before returning his dance card with his lovely bride once more.

Before long, it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake, and as everyone saw to watch them get into position while also gazing upon the ingenious creation that sat proudly on the table nearby. The cake was a stunning masterpiece that was made up of three colossal tiers with pure white fondant icing and decorated with edible delicacies that range from shining pearls, orange sea corals, seashells, and surrounded by bouquets of the calypso lilies which had played a part in bringing them together.

One bite and you could taste the succulent temptation of devil's chocolate on your tongue along with the saltiness of the caramel filling that was divine and gave such dense sweetness to the flavor. Of course, the seashells and scallops were a perfect blend of vanilla and chocolate that practically melt in your mouth and wanting to savor every morsel till the last crumb.

While the sight of the two was seen exchanging pieces for the other to nibble on, Bryony had to be lifted on her husband's palm to feed the tiny sliver while his attempt left a bit of a mess and had the bride with cake smudge over her mouth during the whole process.

Was Bryony angry? _Nope!_ The bride simply moved to smack lips with the larger man, smearing chocolate and frosting before Edward saw to lick them clean with a wide grin on his face while everyone had a good laugh over their antics.

Everyone immensely enjoyed themselves during the whole celebratory, and while some had gone to compliment the couple by offering their own toast and wish them nothing but the best within a long and prosperous marriage while a few threw in a several jokes here and there as they teased Edward who didn't mind the ribbing as it was all in good fun and laugh alongside his giggling bride.

As best man, he was also to impact his own infinite words of wisdom to the newlyweds yet had to wait as he let the Evan clan go ahead since they each wanted to say their piece. They wanted to give their own send off to them while speaking of their feelings to Bry and her new husband, who was now as much a member of their family and made the bride very teary eye hearing her mother as she praised them and wish them well down the road. When the last sister, Calla, proclaimed loudly how amazingly lucky her sister was to find a man whose heart would have so much room for her and that he'd give Bry plenty of love with enough spare for the future little ones that they were sure to bring into the picture someday. The quick flush that came over Edward's cheeks as everyone hollered when they note this before the younger redhead step down and let the carpenter come up to the podium.

It would be hard to top that, but Cid did his best and spoke of his own personal experience with them, letting the whole room hear how he perceived the two as being a match made from the moment they met and farther down the road.

"Heck, you could almost claim they were just destined to be together from the get-go." Course, no one saw the secretive glance the two shared, and it was as if they seem to understand what he meant as soon as those words left his lips.

He invested a lot into articulating out how he felt for those two and that Cid admitted felt a great sense of melancholy washed over him when he finished yet kept the grin in place. He had grown fond of them for some time but knew their future lay elsewhere and had plans to leave their fair shores once the craftsman finished his part, and those two would be sailing off into the sunset, leaving but a few heavy hearts in their wake.

The blond sighed loudly, thinking that this would be the hardest thing to do as it would be difficult to say goodbye to them personally. Cid had seen many come and go for as long as he had, but those two he was going to miss them dearly. Especially the little rapscallions that he sure as hell knew Bry and Edward plan on bringing along and sure there were going to be others tagging along to join them on their adventure out on the deep blue.

_**At least I know that the ship would be in good hands and that they'll be well under a very reliable captain along with his first mate, who would keep the rest on their toes without fail.** _

"Ahoy, there, Cid!" _**Ah speak of the scurvy sea devil himself,**_ he turned around and saw the two who had been on his mind for quite some time and note brought a modest entourage with them. It looked like everyone from Lily's Pad had come to join them on this outing and were right behind Edward and Bryony while the boys also stood close to the pair and seeing they were just as curious as the rest of the given lot.

"Top of the morning to ya, and might I say, aren't you a lovely sight for sore eyes though I wasn't talking about you, Eddie boyo."

"Gurararara funny I was going to say the same thing, but you beat me to the punch." It was good to openly joke between the two blonds while the redhead matron stood there smiling while the boys were all confused as to what he meant by his words. Cid after he finished having a chuckle and comment that he expected them earlier when he told them to, "I would have thought you of all people were like the early birds who want to catch the worm, not let it go slinking back to its hole. Don't tell me that you are starting to feel the wear of old age on me now, especially being tied to this lovely young lady by your side."

Before the man could give a response, it was Bry who answered, and in an amused tone she said, "Oh, now Cid, perish the thought, my Edward here is always a man who rises without fail and knows to make sure we're ready and able, trust me nothing keeps him down, and sides why have him go hunting for just some silly old worm when there's a nice big juicy one in bed lying right beside me."

This caused everyone to barrel over laughing while clutching their stomach as they caught onto the double meaning of her words and while Edward looked to his wife speechless but seeing she merely winked at him before turning back to Cid and saw his mouth hung open and the pick fell to the floor right after she said this.

"But we didn't mean to keep you waiting it's just that you know how everyone is when they don't have their morning cuppa and also had to make sure our boys ate their fill as I don't like letting them walk around on empty stomachs as it's not healthy for their growing body."

Cid definitely understood what she meant since Bry was only putting the welfare of her children first and that she and Edward were simply making sure they got a hearty breakfast into them. That and they had people to see to and had their needs taken care of as well.

Okay, so maybe he got a little carried away with not giving them the heads up first as he had been so eager to surprise the two that Cid left it to his son to inform the couple while he headed straight to the docks to wait for them.

Bry had been in the kitchen when she heard the _'purururu...'_ emanating from the Den Den Mushi that was by the counter and not sure who'd be calling but picked up on the third ring, thinking there must be a good reason for them to call out of the blue. Though Midras profusely apologize for ringing her so abruptly yet explain that his dad wanted them to come straight for the pier as soon as possible. The redhead went to inform Edward and seeing they both had a pretty strong hunch as to why Cid would insist they meet by the docks so early that morning.

Finding that their given intuition was spot on as they immediately took in the massive crowd that amassed near the wharf and openly gawking while they bypass them to locate Cid among them. They found the man standing by the ship that had caught everyone's attention and seeing the broad smirk on his lips as he noticed them coming in.

After the whole meet and greet and seeing that everyone was starting to get their second wind, Cid decided to give them the exclusive tour and show them what they came up with in designing her for the past two years.

He had them followed up the gangplank and went over the layout they had, showing them the ins and out and letting them take their time to scope each room and map the location in their heads.

"Yes, siree, she's an absolute beaut, and I'll admit it will be a shame to let her go, but I tell ya I made damn sure she's got everything you'd need once you sail out."

He did everything as he saw fit, putting what he believed would accommodate a crew worthy of both Edward and Bryony and seeing they were personified in individual rooms and even left some bare for those who might join them during their travels. The gallery and kitchen, of course, he saw fit for the young woman in question and that it had plenty of space to house a good number of sous-chefs along with state of the art appliances that he saw to be powered by one of the many generators that could filter both sunlight and saltwater and turn into pure energy that would circulate throughout the entire ship with plenty to be horde for later use.

After leading them to where the bilge was located and then towards the storage unit to show everyone the numerous compartments to hold their artillery before they head back up towards the deck once more. Cid took Edward and Bry aside as he saved the best for last and wanted to show it to them personally. The couple was about ready to go ahead yet, not before the redhead went to ask some of the others to keep tabs over the boys in their given absences. She didn't like leaving her children unchaperoned, and who knows what could happen if they dare to wander off here and likely get lost in the process on a ship this massive.

After getting confirmation from those who would do as she asks, Bry followed the two men and seeing them being lead straight towards the captain's quarters that would accommodate Edward's stature in mind while giving off plenty of room in the process. The colossal pirate saw that the man had once again outdone himself as he took in the lavish bedchamber that was already fitted with suitable furnishing for him and his wife and gave it a nice homely touch to it. Judging from the look on his wife's face, Edward would most definitely say she loved it and knowing as long as she was happy, so was he.

It was almost a quarter to one when they all disembark and made their way back towards the dock. Seeing that everyone having been thoroughly impressed by what they saw and were openly complimenting the carpenter for the marvelous work he did. Cid was happy to oblige though it was Edward and Bryony who he saw were very much pleased by his splendid effort and knew had gone beyond what they expect, which was what he had hoped for. Another well-satisfied customer jot in Cid's book.

Edward had taken to give Cid a firm handshake as he was once again thanking him for what he did as he really went beyond their expectations and wish they could repay him for all his hard work.

"It really is an amazing job you've done for us, and if there's anything we can do for you, let us know. I mean heck we could use someone of your given expertise, and there's plenty of room aboard should you decide on coming along."

Cid thought that was very considerate to ask, and while it was an alluring offer as he admitted the temptation to see what was beyond the blue and travel alongside them during their journey out was there yet had to decline due to his own personal reason.

"Ah shucks, thanks, but much as I appreciate the generous proposition, I'm much too old to be sailing out in those treacherous waters, you know. I've gone and lived here my whole life and sure to go out when it's my given time on land and not at sea with those crazy beasties and foolhardy marines trying to gun me down. 'Side Edea would skin me alive if I take off even when she had been so understanding these last few months and had to swear not to do so unless I want to spend the rest of my days sleeping on the couch. That would be downright cruel of me, and you know how my back gets lying on that godforsaken thing! Trust me, while the sea can be a brutal, fickle mistress, but at least she doesn't make you go and nap on a hard bed if you dare to cross her."

Though he did say that he did know a couple of young fellas that were most likely keen on sailing out and were just as capable and resourceful to help keep the sturdy vessel afloat. Cid was not one to put a damper to anyone's dreams and seeing this cheer the pirate a bit as he told him they would be more than welcome to come aboard with him and his merry crew.

"Just be sure to tell them to swing by tomorrow as we'll be setting sail once everything aboard."

"No problem, and oh one last thing before I leave: just make sure you be good to her and don't do anything reckless to jeopardize her, I trust you'd make sure of that."

While it could be him referring to the ship in question and yet Edward had another idea of what he meant and knew he would do his best to honor his fellow blond. "I would gladly see to it that nothing happens and that I would give my very last breath to keep them safe."

Edward felt a soft hand touch him and turning to his wife as Bry said, "Yes, and I'll be sure to do the same for you dear, seeing how as the first mate, I must make sure my captain and our crew won't come to any harm, otherwise they'll have to deal with the likes of me, and I for one won't be holding back if they dare threaten our family."

Somehow Cid could see she meant every word of it, and God helps the poor unfortunate soul who dared to cross that woman as, despite her sweet, gentle disposition, she carried a real feisty temperament and knew had a protective streak a mile away.

Same went with Edward, who as Cid once again saw were definitely made for one another and knew they would watch each other's backs without worries while that crew of theirs would be backing them up as well. He would say that they would definitely be a force to be reckoned with, and all previous doubts went blasting out the window as nothing could get those two down so long as they had one another.

The pirate smiled at his wife before turning to the carpenter again and said, "So as you can see, we'll do just fine and that there's no need to fret so long as I have my good luck charm on board."

Cid chuckling knowing it was more than mere luck but nonetheless happy to hear all the same. "Good now, if you two will excuse me, there's someone I've been yearning to meet who has been waiting for me ever so patiently."

"Of course, give our regards to Edea and Mid from us." Edward watched the carpenter take leave before turning to Bryony, as there was just one last person they need to ask though had a feeling the answer would just be like theirs, yet it was essential to see what they think on the matter.

"Well, what's the final verdict?" The redhead lift her head to stare up at him with a look as if to say _'do you have to even ask,'_ "He agrees and absolutely think it's perfect as well. Just take a look at that big grin of his."

This was good enough for him as Edward staring directly at the small toddler cradled in his wife's arm and couldn't help cooing down at the tiny youngster who stared back at him with that gummy smile with only one tooth in sight but still was adorable in both their eyes.

"Well, Vergil looks like you are going to be having your first trip out on the All Blue very soon? I bet you're excited, aren't ya? I mean, I remember I didn't go until I was around your brother Vista's age, but look at you! Your first day as an adventurer with your family, how fun is that!"

The delightful giggles were Vergil's given response and tickled the two at hearing such a sweet sound coming from him.

The toddler being six and a half months old now but had already made a few islanders coo whenever they saw him during the usual outing with either or both his parents in tow. Some of the women who couldn't help gushing at what a handsome little fellow he was when Bry took him on their morning excursions through the village.

Vergil was indeed a pretty good-looking babe, born with his mother's fair complexion that went well with his carmine locks to those bedazzling emeralds orbs that had tiny flecks of gold that shimmer vibrantly whenever he smiled or laughed, which was almost pretty much the whole time. Course, the baby did inherit some of his father's remarkable genes as Vergil got his ears and nose, and the way the infant smiled was all Edward's. He was definitely a perfect combination of both his parents and the pirate had no doubt in mind their son would have many ladies swooning when he comes of age and be charming every gal within the near vicinity in no time.

A lot of his friends had thought the same when they got a good look at the babe, and even joked that men better lock their doors and hide their wives and daughters when they see him down the way and lovingly teased how the boy's future bounty would christen him as either 'Casa'no Gil' or 'Vergil the Heartstopper.'

Oh, the look on his Bryony's face when that was said and though the others were speaking in a comical matter, it still made the new mother huffy and comment that they can all get in line as her boys were still hers until further notice.

"And as for those Marines, well let them try to come after my kids, I'll show them who they're messing with!" Everyone would say that was just the hormones talking, and yet considering everyone understood her protective streak and Edward felt the same way for their sons, especially their own flesh and blood.

If anyone so much as tried to touch one single crimson strand on his son's head, there would be the Devil to pay, and Edward was sure to bring all his friends to join the fray as no messes with one of their own and gets away with it.

They agree that until such time when they felt the boys were mature enough and after extensive weapon-combat training but for now, the boys would be assigned specific tasks and be taught the ropes on how to run a ship properly.

No life-threatening or dangerous missions until they say otherwise, and it wasn't just them calling it as their parents but as the captain and first mate.

Edward figure there was no need to go and force them into adulthood when they still had time to enjoy the significance of youth while later thriving off the benefits of being young adolescents. Speaking of teenagers, his thoughts turned to their two eldest, and while they had gone through puberty some time ago but were at that ripe old age to start noticing girls and the thoughts that came from being around them.

Though then again, Jozu and Vista didn't seem to put much consideration into such as food and training were their top priorities over everything else.

But as a father, Edward did feel it was his responsibility to sit-down and have an open discussion with them. He wasn't aware Bryony had already given them the talk before he came into their lives but later on in the following years, left it to him to handle with the others, especially with Marco and Thatch to help mentally prepare them when they go through that awkward stage that came with relationships and such.

The pirate turned his focus back onto the present and knowing he had plenty of time to cover all the necessary essentials with their boys, especially little Vergil as Edward would ensure he'd be there every step of the way for his child no matter way. Taking a moment to spare another glance over at their son, seeing Vergil was adorably cute dress in his sky blue jumper and holding Mr. Doby in his chubby hands. Mr. Doby was the hand-sewn dollie that Bry's mother made to resemble the grinning whale but had a pair of bright green buttons for eyes with a big heart that had a lily patch sewn into its' chest. The baby had it wherever he went and would cry if it wasn't with him. Vergil had been gnawing/slobbering on Mr. Doby's tail before his eyes caught sight of the cachalot figurehead that shared the same likeness as his beloved toy and vehemently exclaiming, _"Wale-wa, Oby wale-wa!"_

Vergil kept repeating this loudly, indicating he wanted to get closer and both parents seeing to go as far to the edge without falling over into the water and with Edward being right by Bry to make sure that didn't happen to either mother and son.

It certainly was a breathtaking sight to look at in this angle in the daytime. The sun added a bit of an opalescent radiance to it, and bet that even King Neptune himself couldn't have thought it a more seaworthy vessel to sail on those mighty oceans. The witch reached to place her hand against its side, feeling the grainy surface warm to the touch.

It was fortunate that Cid took her suggestion to heart and used the cedar instead of oak to build this craft. Growing up on that island with her sisters and mother, Lily teaching them everything there was to know about the magical properties that can be found within the various elements around them. This particular timber, for example, once she poured enough magic into it, would offer them excellent protection while repelling all negativity from those who do them harm or aboard her deck.

She glanced directly into the sole beady eye and silently made a promise to make sure they would watch her if she makes sure to do the same for her family.

_**I can assure you we will have each other's back and that my husband and I shall see to it that no harm comes to you so long as we're all together.** _

Bry felt a slight tingling go through her just then, and while it was a peculiar sensation that only she and Edward through their bond picked up on before it was gone. Yet after they took a moment to look back on it and both thought the same thing afterward: that the ship became sentient enough to understand their utmost desire in which it accepted and was in full agreement with them. The little magic that had been on her fingertips was enough to give it consciousness and would continue to while she was on the vessel pouring her very essence into it.

Little Vergil didn't seem aware by what occurred as his attention remained on the grinning figurehead and was echoing that one word over and over with a titter, _"Wawa, Wawa, mama!"_

Bryony moved her eyes away from the ship and towards her son and glowing down at him with a gentle smile on her face, "Yes, sweetie mama sees that it does look like Mister Doby. You know that it's your mummy and Daddy's new ship, you like it, don't you, you like Papa's Moby Dick!"

_"Ick! Opee-ick! Opee-ick!"_ Vergil's grasp on trying to pronounce it in his baby babble amused both his parents and got a loud chuckle from his daddy as he heard how the toddler enunciate the ship's given name. He be able to figure it out soon enough, after all, he was starting to get a better grasp at sounding them out and was able to say _'Mama, dada, Ma-choo (Marco), Ach (Thatch), Zu (Jozu), Vis (Vista), Isoo (Izo)...'_

It was easy to see how quickly he discovered new words and add them to his growing vocabulary and wouldn't be much longer till Vergil started speaking full sentences and then be a regular chatterbox in no time. Everyone at Lily's Pad had also gone out of their way to try and tone down the salty language when the baby was present and not curse so openly as they were used to. Though when some outsiders that didn't get that the tavern was a cuss-free zone, and if they were unable to abide by the rules and curb their tongue, they were swiftly told to go to some other bar that allowed such vulgar trash to pass their gobs.

And if they refused to leave and attempt to utter the 'F' word, then they would find everyone in the room turning with a heated glare that could burn a hole right through them by the sheer intensity of it. But it was Edward's with his penetrating stare alone that made them realize they were about to invoke the very devil king right there and doing the smart thing that was turn tail and run for the hills. Those out on the streets would see them bolt out the doors and not stopping till they were off the island, getting as far from that inn with all those monstrous demons in their keep as humanly possible.

It had been a wise choice considering that everyone was ready to go up in arms and give chase and didn't matter how it would've appeared to the villagers who would have to assume they've gone completely round the bend.

It was quite a shock to observe the drastic change that came over these mild-mannered folks and watch them become so riled within a moment's notice, but seeing as they felt they owed was their obligation to the couple and watch out for the little tyke. They did what felt natural to them as they protect their small charge at the first sign of trouble. It just goes to show how everyone at Lily's Pad loved Vergil to bits and that all the people had been in a way dub his uncles and aunts. They were honored to be considered such, especially since they went to help Bry during her early stage of pregnancy and saw she didn't overexert herself in running the bar or any of her other tasks.

Bry's boys were also on board to see that she remain well-rested as they came to understand what to expect before and after the baby arrived once they did extensive research on newborns and ways of child-rearing infants. Marco took the liberty of going to the local library and finding every book in the archives and having him and his brothers go through them meticulously to ensure they got the gist and were fully prepared to welcome the newest addition to their growing family.

Edward and Bryony had known they were likely to come across a few obstacles while raising a child of their own but had forgotten crucial factors that they should've taken into consideration.

That with Bryony being a witch and while she went through the standard pregnancy of having a tiny being growing inside her for nine whole months but besides sustaining on the nutrients she was providing for them, Bry's magic would also be siphon to help construct a core of their own while inside the safety of her womb.

Though magical embryo had the tendency to absorb the transcendental essence of not just the mother but also the father's if they had plenty to spare and were as magical, to say the least.

It was a well-known fact that Bry's mother had gone through the same gravidity with each of her daughters in turn, and while Bryony assumed hers would be alright since Edward had not a drop of magic in him or so they believe...

Oh, it was an absolute guarantee the baby would have her powers that were a given yet what they hadn't account their son might've inherited another trait from his father, which was a real eye-opener to the both of them!

Though after the things they bore witness to and as they look back on them trying to figure out how as Edward swore he had no such magic pumping through him. Yet Bry saw to remind him that there might be as he had devil fruit powers and was the only viable other explanation she could think of.

She pointed out that theoretically, it was, in essence, a part of him that it was in his blood, which now flows within their own son and more than likely embedded in his genes. Shocking as it was that she might be right and though this did seem worrisome for they hadn't imagined this to come about. Though these extraordinary fruits were shrouded in an air of mystery and the witch hadn't gotten much information about these other than that they varied, holding rare and unusual elements that allowed the person to gain supernatural abilities once ingested and use to their advantage. It could almost be claimed that they held magical components and might be why their son had his momentary triggers, those small yet faintly notice vibrations that seem to only come about when he was upset or scared...

After the extraordinary display, they've seen and with their son's first several mishaps and finding too many things to be not what they expect. It took a while to wrap their heads around it, but come to accept their boy would grow into a magical powerhouse that went beyond the expectation of what they thought.

Though having the support of the others to try and cheer them, saying that Vergil was just going to show that he'll be just as tough as both his parents and that it should be considered an exceptional blessing, to say the least. They did appreciate the sentiment that was said since seeing how it was they all came to accept these after Bry's secret came to light while during the third trimester of her pregnancy and as his darling witch eloquently put it _'let the Kneazle out of the Mokeskin pouch'_ and boy did it ever!

**~0~0~0~**

_They were getting ready to close up once the last customer exit through those double doors while the rest of their guests were taking their sweet time finishing their alcohol now that the bar was no longer serving drinks until tomorrow. He and Bry were heading for the kitchen to start putting stuff away and despite much of his urging and Edward saying he could handle it on his own._

_"You should go and rest, love, remember what the doctor said. You're supposed to take it easy."_

_Bry turned to stare at him while crossing her arms over her ample bosom and gave him that look that even in her very pregnant state could be as intimidating as the woman had a stubbornness to her that not even the giant man could prevent her from going through with what she felt she wanted._

_"Yes, but I clearly recall they said we're as good as can be, and it's not like I can't do a few things here and there without you assuming I'll start birthing our child right here on this grimy floor."_

_Edward had to keep from mentally groaning, which she would immediately pick up through their unique bond but still gave him a bit of a headache for all its worth seeing as while he loved her to the very depth of his soul and would do anything she wants, but half the time, it was hard for him not to simply pick her up and carry the witch to their shared bed and seeing she remain off her feet for the duration of her pregnancy._

_It was hard to resist such a temptation given that while he tried his best to convince his Bry and have her see reason and not make this any more difficult than it already was. She was roughly thirty-two weeks with five weeks to spare as the baby would be born sometime around next spring as according to the doctor's estimate. They went and had the prenatal check-up a few days ago to see how the baby was, and other than it appeared slightly more prominent than what the physician estimate but was relatively healthy and saw no signs of any complications to be concerned over._

_Edward saw over the following weeks the way her body began to physically change as the once smooth plane of her abdomen saw to swell and curve out till there was a noticeable bump straining the front of her top and had to wear loose-fitting clothes during that time._

_He would never dare to call her fat, just nicely plump and very ripe with his seed as the tiny little one nestled safely within her warm cocoon. Sometimes Bry would wrap one of Edward's flannel shirts when they go to bed, and while she admitted it was nice to have something that wasn't constricting her, she did like how the lingering scent of him help soothe their baby which gave her a few extra hours of sleep as it didn't go bouncing on her bladder and keep her up in the process._

_The witch, while appreciating everyone's moral support but didn't like being treated like she was made of fragile glass that could break if she so much as lift something that barely weight as much as one of Marco's burning feathers. All she really wanted was to see her kitchen back to its pristine condition, and finding would get done faster with two people instead of just her husband. The boys had come through here with the cleaning supplies and busy caring for the open floor and bar, but Edward would need a pair of slim hands for specific tasks, and luckily for him, Bry's were free and ready to be put to work. Yet her husband would not budge on the matter, and the witch feeling for both their sakes come to a compromise that they could agree on._

_"How about this: we do the dishes as I'll wash you dry, then I'll consider going to bed if it will make you feel better." It was the best she could offer as while she didn't say it out loud, but lately, she felt off-kilter but couldn't pinpoint what it was that made the witch seem not right._

_Maybe her husband was correct and should be taking time off from bustling about so much and as to even make Edward happy promise to take the next two days to rest while he handled running the tavern and bar. This did the trick as the larger man saw that was acceptable, and soon the two made their way towards the sink with the numerous dishes that were in the soapy water._

_Thankfully, tonight was one of those slow days, and with dinner being pretty light and didn't have to cook as many orders then. They took to this without any worries, but it wasn't even a full ten minutes when they heard the startling commotion, and both realize it was coming from outside the room and where the bar was._

_Edward turned to his wife, who had a look of concern while her hands were covered in sud and wondering what that was, which he had every intention of finding out himself._

_"Wait here, and whatever happens, don't come out until I say so." The pirate hated to give such orders but finding that he rather have Bry stay where she'd be safe while he headed out to see what was going on and deal with it personally. Edward didn't know what he might've expected when he stepped out: a rogue bandit, maybe some rowdy people who didn't realize they were close perhaps. Of all likely scenarios he had thought to come across, this was the most unbelievable one he ever saw and still find it to be odd to this day._

_Seeing one of their female patrons had a flirtatious candlestick kissing the length of her arm and avoid burning her with its burning wick and speaking provocatively, calling her 'Ma Chéri' and other such endearing terms in a foreign tongue. Whitey Bay was perplexed by what she was bearing witness to as one moment it was just a regular old candle, and now seeing that it was stroking her hand with its waxiness and acting like some suave gentleman would._

_She wasn't the only person to be left in total confusion that had everyone wondering if they had a little too much to drink when the candelabra decided to woo the wavy-haired blunette by putting on a little musical theater for everyone's entertainment._

_Edward was the one to see that all the cutlery: every dish, forks, knives, spoons, every single utensil that hadn't been picked up was suddenly alive and hoping towards the stage to go and put on a show. The guests were watching the most unusual musical that was being presented before them, and while it was an impressive feat, to say the least, though wasn't what came to mind then as everyone was still too stunned to take much consideration of it._

_**Oh, by all that's holy and blue! This wasn't good!** _ _Edward remembered the warning his mother-in-law said after they told Lily they were expecting, and the older woman pulled him aside to say he should keep a close watch for anything strange that was likely to occur early on in Bry's pregnancy._

_'Magic has a way of triggering itself, especially in developing newborns, and even Bry won't realize it but try to make sure she's not under any duress as it could harm her and the baby if she does.'_

_That was easier said than done, seeing that Edward was sure it would push his Bry into early labor if she saw what's happening within the Lily's Pad!_

_When he heard clunking sounds and turning his head towards the stairs and saw everyone's day to day garments that seem to have a life of their own coming down the steps and moving about as if they were alive as well as the children's toys doing a conga line and wasn't long before some of the others were being pulled in and suddenly congaing the entire room!_

_The pirate stood there watching the ensuing chaos that was happening in front of him: Rakuyo found himself in a waltz with one of Bry's nightgown before a pair of gloves came to take over, leaving the befuddled man watching them whirl away with all the other dancing garments. He also had to sidestep to avoid being knocked over by Blenheim's trousers rushing by before he found himself lifted in one of those floating chairs that came out of nowhere and was beside a table that also had his other two comrades clinging onto as they glide over the others._

_Marco, in his bird form, was trying to shake off the airborne books that were on his tail as they were flapping their covers to keep up with him in the rafters above the rest. Izo found himself being ring around with some of his own toys that had also dragged the teens into the mix and couldn't break free of it. Thatch was having trouble with the mop that suddenly grew arms and was carrying the buckets of water where it proceeded to clean the spot the boys had missed and doing the job for him._

_Now while some might find it to be extremely hilarious and Edward would like to think it was, his biggest concern was on how to fix this before it got even more out of hand or spread outside the building onto the street. The only way to likely put an end to this would be to say the counter-spell, yet only his wife could do that. He didn't know how he'd dare to explain this and with her condition..._

_Edward considered contacting Lily as surely she'd be able to fix this and was able to apparate here without any trouble. But he was somehow unaware that while he was trying to come up with some plan, his wife came to find out what the holdup was. Edward heard a startled gasp and turning to find Bry behind him, but her gaze was focused entirely on the scene in front of them._

_"What in all of Merlin's good grace?!" But she had no time to ponder as she tried to do what had to be done and break the enchantment over the entire room before someone got seriously hurt._

_**"Finite Incantatem!"** _ _Everything came to a halt and seeing that those in the air were put back to the ground, gently thanks to a quick levitating and cushioning spell she threw out. As the others were starting to gather themselves, all looking very frazzled at that moment before glancing in their given direction with their expressions giving away the shock and confusion, they felt and all boring the same question on their mind at that very moment._

_The witch knew that unless she wanted to obliviate the whole room of said incident yet had already used what was beyond her limit. She could already feel the small pangs going through after casting the first couple spells just now. Bryony had no idea what they should do and finding herself on the verge of panicking as she was torn to figure a solution that allowed everyone to pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were._

_**What am I to do, how do we get through this?** _ _She was still mulling this over in her head but felt her husband reaching through their link and sensing him, trying to calm her down internally. He could feel his mate's distress and seeing that she was troubled by what came out and that she was coming up with nothing that could resolve them of this predicament._

_Sadly, he didn't think there was. Edward knew that it was too late to change the course of it and that there was no way he was allowing Bry to use any more magic than she already had and jeopardy her health but also the baby. He understood that Bry dreaded the moment that her secret would come out and that the others would deem her as a liable threat without giving her a chance to explain her side._

_He had sworn he would do everything in his given power to not let anything happen to either his mate or their unborn sprog, and what he was about to suggest sound incredibly risky yet had a strong feeling that this would work out. Bry had known the whole lot for years and sure that they could see that she hadn't meant any harm, and no one was hurt by such actions. He shot a quick glance at the crowd and thankfully seeing they hadn't started shouting or trying to run at them, but Edward kept his guard while looking to Bry, who stared back at him with fearful eyes and hands wrapped protectively over her distended belly._

_Edward, through their given connection, went to reassure her it would be all right, that he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them and that they should provide them with a chance to understand._

_Somehow it did help calm her, and knowing there was no use in crying over spilled potions as she took a moment to gather herself and look to everyone in the room._

_"I suppose an explanation is needed, and I think I should at least let you know that I had no intention of doing this, and well, I suppose I should start by explaining myself..."_

_Bryony sought to give the short version and doing her best explained herself. Edward stood nearby, his significant presence keeping her at ease and watching the people in the room absorb her words and finally reaching the end, and then her giving an apology for what they went through._

_"...I understand if you feel uncomfortable being around me, and I'm sure you all would rather find lodging elsewhere. I apologize for how this came about, and I'm willing to compensate you for all that you've done for me and that-"_

_"Bry, why in the world would we want to do that?" The one who spoke was a large tawny man with short blonde hair and hollowed-out cheeks. His name was Kingdew and Bry seeing he was looking her way as he said again, "What does it matter if you're a witch, you never saw to look down at us or treat us any different, you let me stay after I came to this island with barely anything and ask for nothing in return."_

_Soon another piped in, and this time seeing was a short, rotund man with large lips and wearing purple overalls, his name was Blamenco._

_"When I accidentally broke my arm and didn't have much to pay for the medical treatment, you help foot the bill while taking care of me at that time. You let me stay until I got back on my feet, but since I had nowhere else to go…"_

_"We like being with you, you serve great food, you take care of us…" Everyone kept throwing in their own as each member of Lily's Pad voice to the pregnant redhead how she meant so much to them._

_Bryony saw a bluish-gold phoenix fly towards her and landing close to her while Marco said, "You're the best mom in the world yoi!" Soon the other boys rush over, and all of them seeing to do the same by embracing her and telling her they loved her._

_"We love you, okasan, and no matter what, you'll always be that!" Hearing everyone say this as well as her precious darlings, the overly emotional woman was crying but was so happy by what they said. All her previous concern over her friends finding out the truth hadn't been what she had feared would be. They still cared for her and knowing that her baby would also share in that same abundance of love from these good people._

_The witch felt her husband wrapped his arms around everyone there, and then everyone witnessing them envelope by a glow that was surrounding the family before small specks of floating lights broke off and were floating gently towards individual occupants in the room. Somehow the witch knew that this was her baby's way of thanking everyone for accepting them by showing how much it meant to have these people here alongside his parents and brothers._

**~0~0~0~**

Bryony and Edward were both glad to see all their previous worries were for naught and that their friends were open to the idea of having a witch on board. While they came to recognize the importance of keeping it just between them as others might not be so understanding and gave their word to keep it hush-hush for both her and the baby's sake.

After the boys' recent exposure to what went down though later admitted had been a bit fun with some exception yet still interested in seeing what else she can do. Bry took to display some of the more basic spells while also allowing them to read from her collection of acquired books and see it gives them more insight about what magic was capable of. They each had a favorite subject that they like and felt was something they could really feel comfortable with. Marco enjoyed the ones based on transfiguration along with arithmancy and ancient runes while Thatch decided potions were right up his alley, seeing how the preparation and timing it takes was near similar to cooking and that he wanted to try to utilize it in his culinary skills. He and Jozu also took to learn how to handle and harvest the magical seedlings as there were some useful properties that they were keen on finding out more on and with Jozu, who manage to avoid getting hurt thanks to his diamond harden skin that offers more protection against the ones that like to bite which Jozu said tickled after a while.

Vista, after hearing how she and her sisters had mock duels as part of their training growing up, was practically begging to be given a crash course in it. She gave it some consideration, and when she had the baby and decided to get back into shape, she decided to give Vista a little taste of what magical combats were like. Vista was more than happy to be her sparring partner and letting the teen see what sort of spells she used and trying to outmaneuver despite how a few he saw as a bit silly but proving that he should never underestimate an opponent.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

Bryony had seen to used two such spells while the teen came charging with his wooden sword in hand. She had come up with a whole slew of different methods but seeing to go with ones that would show what happens when you don't take your opponent seriously and need Vista to get it, so he doesn't make this mistake down the road.

The _Rictusempra_ that immediately caught the young man off guard and was forcefully baying like a laughing hyena while _Tarantallegra,_ had him dancing a crazy jig as his legs seem to have a mind of their own and couldn't stop until she deactivated the charm and let him fall flat on his rump unable to move, leaving the witch in the clear win.

Now while these weren't considered the most lethal or highly potent spells of her caliber, Bry wanted Vista and everyone to realize that anything, even the most ridiculously sounding ones, can be capable of taking down someone if used correctly. Only by coming up with a thoroughly planned strategy that would help achieve clear victory and not be so focused on rushing headfirst without any plan in such a case like this.

Seeing what Bry had willfully demonstrated and Vista realize that while he had come far with his progress against other sword-wielders and seen much improvement there. Yet thinking of what she just did and that on the off chance, he might run into adversaries with devil fruit powers who could as easily overwhelm him and likely with much deadlier force. He wanted to prove his valor and seeing that Bry was the most viable source of information and wanting to learn everything there was to achieve said victory for not just him but for his family's honor. Bry went to compiled a list that consisted of both offensive and defensive-like spells and saw to give them an explanation behind each one to grasp them better along the way.

While her theory of devil fruits being on par with magical efficiency was spot-on as only Jozu and Marco could perform these while others who weren't able but Bryony had felt a slight indication that there was a bit but was unable to come on through without maybe assistance through a foci like mother once had with her late wand. She would take that into consideration as she could see what sort of tools to fortitude each son as the witch had plenty of spare materials to play around with.

And if not, maybe send a request to her sister, Iolanthe, as she was the more productive type in the family next to mother, always tinkering with what was around her and even saw to craft a few things that did provide impressive results when she puts her mind to something.

Bry wanted to help her boys in any way she could and would seek to find a way to unlock their true potential by teaching them all there is and master some of the basics before advancing them further on like she once had at their age.

Edward and the others took to observe Bry's given lectures before the boys went through the corresponding steps as she taught them. She helped those who needed further assistance while giving them gentle encouragement to not give up so soon. Marco and Jozu manage to get it after several attempts, Vista and Thatch, once given the proper foci tool, were not too far behind while Izo wasn't too bad for someone of his given level and even his brothers took to provide some useful pointers if they note what he did wrong and help fix it. Bry assures them there was no rush to get it down and that they kept trying until they saw the final results, which pleased them but not as much as their parents who were proud of their accomplishments.

The boys were really coming along splendidly, and while everyone saw the benefits of learning these particular spells as it would go a long way for them, especially on a ship for months on end. Edward was immensely happy for the boys and even took to join them in their lesson just to see how far he can get under his wife's tutelage. His casting though had been a bit more complications as while he said the incantation correctly, he might've put too much strength into the spell and between leaving enormous mishaps along with him partial drain as a consequence.

Bry could see that while he was trying to go about how it was done, but wasn't able to properly discharge the right amount that was required though in his case went overboard as such. With Edward having an abundantly larger core than the children's and that he naturally going with what he felt was the bare minimum though in actuality was still a bit more than necessary. This could literally be a problem for them and would have to come up with an alternative means for her husband in the event Edward doesn't keel over by exerting his full power into casting even the weakest of charms or worst depleted the extent of the fruit to be nonexistent.

There was no telling of what might happen yet wanted to be able to find a solution and somehow fortune smile upon them in the form of a package via portkey one morning when sitting over the counter was an elongated thin package that took up the whole stretch of the bar as it were. Bry finding a small trace of Iolanthe's magical signature along with a handwritten letter that was tied to the wrapped parcel.

Reading the note out loud to everyone that was downstairs, the redhead seeing Iolanthe first apologizing for not giving her any such notice but had swore wanted to see it delivered right before they open as well as the company once they accept the circumstance which as she said would come sometime when the present company was aware of their unique condition.

The witch trying not to let it show yet with the unladylike snort she expelled as she continues, seeing the note explain that what was on her counter was a belated wedding present to the couple, well mainly Edward, as Iolanthe had been trying to come up with an excellent gift befitting her brother-in-law. It took a while longer than expected as she was missing a key ingredient, which later on she managed to acquire and seeing to combine it into the item before sending this straight to her sister's bar.

Unsure as to what it could be yet Edward saw to unwrap the immense gift with everyone looking on with much curiosity, watching as he removed it from the brown paper and held it before everyone's eyes. It was a massive naginata with a striped pole ending in a spherical pommel, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a brass bolster, decorated with a relief of a sea snake, and langets protruding onto the edge itself. However, what Bryony found that her sister had set within the staff were the fang remnants that belong to a long-deceased _tiangou._ An ancient but powerful said beast that was rumored to be massive in stature with the ability to glide through the air, hence its given title. Edward heard accounts of them as a boy, such stunning yet fearsome creature that with one quick swipe of its razor-sharp claws or foul toxin-like breath expelled from their maw, which could melt the very flesh and bones until there was nothing left.

Not even the most intimidating sea kings could subdue those ferocious hounds of the sky without sustaining life-threatening injuries and perishing within the hour. To think Iolanthe had managed to acquire such rare, unique components and using them to design this one of a kind just for him. How she even knew that he would require such but the way it felt when he held it in his grasp, feeling the raw surge in the Kashi vibrating the moment he laid his palm around the staff. What an incredible rush it was and putting it to the test as he focused on casting a simple _**'Lumos,'**_ the tip of the blade illuminating with a radiant glow before he quickly dispelled it and didn't feel fatigued in the slightest.

In a way, he felt like it was an extension of himself through this beautifully crafted piece of wood and metal that was gracefully deemed _Murakumogiri,_ the Gathering-Clouds Cutter. Edward saw to train extensively with his new instrument and seeing like his sons had managed to cast spells with it while collecting a small extraction of his own power to be drawn into the blade when he dares to cast massive earth-shattering tremors should he desire it. Indeed was a marvel and would have to find a way to repay his sister in some manner.

While Edward trains his new ability physically, Bry helps him mentally by using their linked bond to show how to create his own mindscape. It was a process she explained that would help him focus and organize his thoughts while also putting up shields in case someone attempt to extract information through means besides physical torture but psychologically. Edward's was near similar to Bryony but adding more structural defenses and seeing what traps he could implant should any devil fruit users who could read minds would think twice in stepping into his guarded fortress. They took turns testing the wards and seeing they were solidified and pleased by the results. It was a good thing that Bry was ever patient in teaching him as it took him a little longer than the boys, but since they were so had time to mold it around their own core and help expand it to go beyond their capacity.

Again that was one of the many things he loves about his soulmate. Bry was the innovative, hardworking type who liked to come up with different approaches and not give in when the chips were down. That the witch would think of ways that would have been clinically impossible, as she had demonstrated on their wedding night and really took him by surprise.

Bryony had wanted to make their evening together special and with the help of her family to see it set up before they married. It had taken numerous charmwork, tattooing-binding runes on her flesh and even within the bone, which had been a challenging process, yet seeing they did so without damaging the tissue as they did. It hadn't been a straightforward procedure, and while there had been some uncertainty if it should be successful and yet Bryony was pleased by the immediate result and came to show off her for her new husband when she walked into their suite standing at eighteen feet and four inches.

Edward once again had sworn to never disparage the sheer brilliance of his oh so talented wife as he drank in the lovely vision of Bry standing in her ivory chemise of scalloped lace, the skirt flying away and slit in the front, showing off legs and of course the G-string beneath. The lingerie was magically augmented to fit her new form, but Edward was more inclined to find what was under that soft glossy fabric and like an eager child ready to unwrap his present.

What came about, well, let's say that it was a good thing that the room was heavily warded with the most efficient spells to keep anyone from noting those trembles or loud noises that were going on in there.

That had been quite the night, and the ones after that since Bry saw she got the hang of it and seeing were about the same height with her still leaving room to have her head under his chin in the process.

While pregnant with their son, she tried to limit the usage of her magic yet when she tried to return to her average stature but found herself unable to. Instead of being five-three, Bry was six-foot, and three inches despite all attempts to go back to her original size.

Somehow her body must've subconsciously adjusted itself to this point and now was a sort of permanent side effect which she honestly didn't seem to mind at all, and no one else was that bother or if they even notice didn't say anything about it. But whether she was standing at five foot two or eighteen feet, it didn't matter as Edward felt like the luckiest man in existence when she was there by his side.

They were the last to leave the pier before heading back towards Lily's Pad with the others in tow. They went through their general routine of serving the morning and later crowd throughout the day until near the late afternoon before announcing they were closing up early. Their customers were thankfully understanding as they knew that they had planned this and with the boat already set and would be high time for them to head out on their journey on the All Blue. They took to wish them the best of luck out there before heading out and leaving the others to do what they must. The other tenants were already upstairs getting their things all packs while others saw to go mingle and say their goodbyes in person before leaving the island tomorrow.

Bry and Edward had already made the necessary preparations when they note how close Cid's deadline was coming up and saw to take care of the essential matters like passing on ownership of the bar itself to its future proprietors. The trio they were planning on selling it to had swung by and with the final paperwork all drawn up and ready to be signed over once everyone got a quick read and that all was in order.

The money they'd acquired from the estate sale was within reason, though Bryony honestly would've sold it for less as the new proprietors, a triad of young ladies that she knew well over the years, two of them happen to be Cid's nieces no less. They were frequent visitors that stop by when they had the chance as well the ever stoic Paine that even enjoy the given company that was around them. Though over the last few months, the girls had been quite busy themselves, and Bry heard them discussing their plans on running their own sort of business alongside their sweethearts. While they hadn't really established what they might wish to try yet, Bryony saw to suggest running the tavern as their own and laid out the offer for them. It wasn't long before they were talking it out between them and their significant others and then getting the contract and lease written and deed to the area.

Edward had taken a liking to those quirky girls and their boyfriends who seem like the hard-working, reliable sort who would help keep Lily's Pad up and running for years to come. He had to agree on his wife's assessment and feeling confident they made a wise choice as they all sign on the dotted line before handing one copy to them while keeping the original for safekeeping.

It was with a heavy heart knowing that by tomorrow morning, Lily's Pad would be under new management, and while this was rather depressing thinking yet, Bry had told herself it was alright to feel emotional, especially that this hadn't been just a place of business but the home that she had built and raised her boys and the family that came to be under her roof.

But it was time to move on, and knowing the inn would be handled and treated well, which did ease her own worries some. Right now, she should not let any sad thought dwell and turn her focus onto the more presenting manner, like seeing to her boys getting their things together for the long journey ahead of them. Bry went upstairs to see if they needed any help and found them bustling around the room as they sort through their worldly belongings while two opened trunks laid ready to be loaded with all the possessions they had on them. Seeing that this would all go inside one trunk while the other was left for the furniture, which would need to be shrunk and then place carefully inside.

The witch had barely uttered the first syllable when the boys started insisting upon performing it themselves. "Mom, we wanna do it, please/Yeah, let us!/Won't be a problem really!/Pretty please okasan!"

"You know we can do it as you pretty much taught us last week how, yoi!" Seeing that they were leaving her no leeway to get around it and knowing they were all eager to do so.

"All right, you remember how it goes, right?" They nodded simultaneously, and Marco head to where his stuff was in the corner and taking a moment to gather his energy before he yelled, _**"Reducio!"**_

They saw the chest drawer shrunk till it was the size of a paperweight and then safely secured in their belongings with room for others that needed to be put in. Soon the boys followed the blond's lead and making it until only the beds and other essentials were set aside for the morning.

The witch seeing they got that under control and Bry took to leave them to finish up with the rest while heading went towards her and Edwards and take care of theirs as well. She made to shrink all the bulky furniture she couldn't bear to leave and, of course, all their precious mementos and other belongings and seeing they were tucked safely inside the compartment. It took her a lot longer than she expected before her husband came to join her and seeing the state of their room and that she had gotten everything under control.

"Looks like you manage to get everything done without any hassle." He had been in the kitchen/storage room going through there with a fine-tooth comb and seeing the supplies that Bryony wanted to bring were placed under preservative stasis and then packed away like the rest. He found his wife was sitting on the edge of the bed, nursing Vergil as she fed him the potion-induced milk and watching him guzzle it down and left not a trace in the bottle when it was gone.

Bry set it down before grabbing the second one on the nightstand and seeing that Vergil latched onto the rubber dummy before answering, "Well, I would've waited, yet you know how antsy Vergil is when he's not fed though I think we might have to move him onto solids sometime this month, seeing as it would be good he gets all the nutrient supplements, and I did speak to the pediatrician, and they said we could start weaning him next week."

Yeah, he thought that sounded ideal as he knew that as Vergil was hitting the marker to get their son to start getting some more vitamins into his diet and see he remain healthy on the water. Bryony had also been busy with Thatch, who wanted to help in brewing the potions that would help prevent scurvy along with other life-threatening conditions that could come about while on the ocean. She wanted to be sure they were well stocked, and seeing to it their crew were given a weekly dosage to have their bodies get used to the taste when it comes to downing the subsistence potions, including Vergil as his, was mixed in his formula and have been on that for a lot longer than the others but on a smaller dose so he can get used to it.

Lily had mentioned how they used to get particularly agitated when taking their antibiotics and had to conceal them in their juice when they refuse to consume without putting up a bit of a fight in the process. Seeing as mother was right as Vergil refuse to have the yucky stuff in its natural way but when infused with the familiar tasting breast milk and sucking it all down without any further complaints. He definitely had his father's voracious appetite as sometimes it took two and a half bottles to see he was fully satisfied. But now he required only one and a half and seeing he was no longer able to finish the rest and knowing the potion was already inside his tummy from the first bottle.

Edward came over and went to lift the toddler from Bry's hand and seeing he was set in the correct position where the toddler's chin rests over his shoulder. Then with a few gentle taps on the back, followed by a loud burp before he was handed back to his mother. "So I double-checked and saw we're good to go, but there was one thing I notice that we haven't crossed off yet."

That got his wife's attention as she turned to look at him, confused, "Really, what's that?" Bryony was sure they had gotten what they needed to be done in the weeks leading up to now, yet for the love of the witch didn't know what they could've overlooked.

Edward smiled at her, which again made her insides go all aflutter as it had that effect on her, and the pirate knew it. "I think we have to take one last stroll together as I do see the night is looking lovely for a walk about the beach and think Vergil would like that too."

Bryony considered her husband's open suggestion and found it was a lovely suggestion of him to take one last stroll through this place.

"You know I do believe you are right, just let me go a cloak for him and then we'll be on our way." Bryony summoned both hers and Vergil's robes from the closet, and once the toddler was comfortably snug before the small family heading out onto the street together.

Bryony took a moment to glance around her surroundings, taking in the town that she had spent a few years on, so many memories that she had made when she came to this place. The witch had thought of how she'd never once considered leaving this all behind but knew that it wasn't really saying farewell to her old life, just adding a new chapter with those she was close with.

They made their way towards the beach, finding a spot to go and sit down and bury their feet in the sand. Vergil was struggling to stay away but listening to the sound of the waves crashing and being lulled by the hypnotic melody while his parents watch the boy's eyelids droop before he was snoring peacefully against Bry's chest.

The witch let their child snuggle up to her bosom, allowing the sound of her heartbeat to put him to dreamland. She could also make out Edward's as her body was being held firmly but ever so gentle not to disturb their sleeping angel.

They had no idea of what might be waiting for them out there and that even though they were bound to come across all sorts of perils while also making themselves be outlaws in the eyes of the Marine and everyone else. Yet Bryony took to look at the more extensive scale and imagining the endless possibilities of exploring uncharted islands, meeting new people, learning so many new things while traveling with her family and dearest friends. It was enough to overcome any doubt knowing that she could rely on them and that she, in turn, would also offer her own support for them. A lifetime of endless adventure on the high sea, what more could a witch want.

Edward had caught wind of some of her recent thoughts at the surface of her mind and moving to put his arm around his wife, and both pirate and witch couldn't wait to find out what laid out on those waters.

**~0~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it and while I like to say that's the end of that, but to be honest, this is only one half of the Epilogue and promise to post the other sometime later but please do not go and bash me if you find it not to your liking, I have really bust my balls and went beyond what I was planning but you know as a writer, sometimes we can't stop the creative juices once that facet is turn and can't help going all the way XP. It's a blessing and a curse as we all know but hey it's nice to let me express myself in my writing and hope you feel the same as well. Next half will come later I promise and then we go to our next sister, the twins Zahara and Iolanthe.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this and that the next arc will be of the twins, then after Leila and Calla, so be prepared and remember reviews are welcome but flamers can go kiss it!


	10. A Seafaring Love Story Epilogue Part 2 - Tides of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is part two of the epilogue and proud to say that the Whitebeard/Bry saga is now finite and that I can continue with the others that I have in mind and hope you will come to enjoy them as much as you did with this. So please add comments if possible as I much appreciate them and know you guys are liking my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own the rights to Harry Potter or One Piece, both belong to their respective author/artist J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda

**~0~0~0~**

This was it, finally at long last today had made so considerate and memorable that they would look back on this for years to come. Edward had been fantasizing of this very moment for as long as he could remember, having vowed to make his one purpose real no matter how much time it would take for him to reach his goal.

All his hard work and endless effort had finally paid off, and now, at last, the day was upon him, and he could look at this with a broad grin on his face, feeling almighty proud that he made it through.

Today he was going to bear witness to that lifelong dream of his as it becomes very much a reality in which not only he would embark on an adventure of a lifetime out on the All Blue but for everyone else, including his beloved wife and first mate right there alongside him.

It was almost too good to be real yet as Edward had taken a glimpse outside the window that morning with the sun coming about above the water and painting the sky a beautiful red-gold tone on this idyllic scene. But what made it stand out more was when his gaze landed over towards the harbor where he saw his majestic vessel patiently waiting there and was most definitely not an illusion at all.

He, alongside a few able-bodied men, went straight for the docks, carrying some of the bulkier crates aboard the Moby Dick and straight into the cargo hold that would be safely stored away while they were out on the ocean. Edward helped most with most of the heavy lifting until they saw to tell the captain it wasn't in his list of captainly duties and should leave the rest to them. He considered it though, seeing as he saw they were insistent upon following it through, and so he allowed it. The pirate spared a quick glance at the majestic vessel and noted that the wide smile painted across her grinning face looked very buoyant in the sunlight just then and almost seemed to add a sheer luminous around her.

Edward briefly ran his hand down the hull, remembering what his wife had told him the other day of what she sensed and thinking that perhaps their ship was able to concede what was special about today, and this was her way of showing her own sentiment of happiness. Because like them, she too was ready to mark this down as the beginning of a new chapter, and couldn't wait to fill those empty pages with what they were sure to be everlasting memories. Memories that they would treasure till the end of their days.

_**As they say, it's a good day to make new waves out into the unknown.**_ The extensively large pirate felt the slight breeze coming in from his left and having the sense to read the current wind pattern that would get stronger once out on the water that would draw them further out along the way. Edward would keep a close watch on this while also seeing to remind their navigator to double-check the maps and log pose and see which routes would be most suited for their journey out to sea.

He could see that everything was coming along nicely on their end, and so long as they don't run into any sea king nesting spot or be anywhere near the vicinity of any Marine that should be about patrolling, then it should be smooth sailing from here on out!

He stood beside the pier, watching his crew going up and down the gangplank, carrying the assorted goods aboard in bulky loads. Thanks to Neptune, Bry had gone out of the way and cast the featherless charm on them and seeing that the men appreciate this since he knew how tough it was carrying all those heavy crates and wouldn't strain the muscles too much on them.

Again, everyone saw this as a bonafide blessing with her magic that helped ease the burden and made their lives a little less cumbersome.

Blenheim had the list with the given inventory and saw the slight tale-tell glow that highlights certain things once the boxes carrying the ration, supplies, and every single useful item they might need was brought and taken below into storage.

So far, they were making good progress and turning to inform Edward of this. "Just need to load the last few, and then we shall be ready to go on your word si-I mean Pops."

He barely needed to turn his head upward to heard the giant pirate chuckle as he was pleased by this new, "Excellent Blen, that is good to hear."

Indeed Edward mused upon finding they were making excellent timing as he thought how quickly they manage to get all their worldly goods, and then once everyone was on deck, they should be ready to cast off within the hour at most without any trouble whatsoever.

The pirate captain then directed his eyes further down the pier, where he saw Bry chatting with a few people that came to talk with her. Edward saw that with things well underway and figured that he could go and join his wife and see what they were talking about.

Bryony was used to being surrounded by people given her former occupation bartending and while having a significantly large number that all came baring to wish them the best of luck out there. It was nice to hear them being very supportive towards their extensive broad but caught the worried tell on a few who were unable to let go of the uncertainty they held for her sake and the children, especially concerning the youngest of the lot, her own son Vergil and whether if the toddler was ready to be heading out on those treacherous waters.

Bry understood the implicated danger they could and inevitably probably encounter along the way and knew chances for her were at a much higher risk, mainly being targeted for not just being the captain's wife but also should her identity be compromised and the truth being revealed about herself. She knew that people would kill for that sort of power and would go to such lengths to try and obtain it. She and her son would be in constant danger if not for Edward and the others seeing they'd do everything in their capability to protect them from such a fate.

It was why they had all agreed to allow the witch to cast the fidelius charm with Edward being the secret-keeper to it. Not to say she and her husband didn't trust their comrades to speak of this to anyone but felt it was an absolutely necessary precaution, especially for their young son and any other future children they might have someday.

Yet seeing she wanted to reassure these good people how there was no need to fret over her wellbeing and simply answered, "We'll be fine as I know we will and so long as I'm with my Edward, I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to try to go up against him. After all, he isn't just my captain but my husband."

_**Of course, that doesn't mean I won't be able to lend my own expertise and make sure they think twice about messing with our family. After all, I'm an Evans, and as an Evans, we get even if they dare to cross us.** _

The witch turned slightly to where the boys were, and while they were doing their best not to let it show but note the slight agitation as they were getting somewhat restless waiting till they could get started on their grand venture at sea. Bry knew how eager children were as they were practically bouncing on the balls of their feet, ready to head out on the ocean and go explore beyond their archipelago. She thought how, when she went to go wake them only to find they were already on their feet, appropriately dressed with faces scrubbed clean while making sure nothing was left behind before they exit the spartan room to join the rest downstairs.

She had watched her teenage sons lug one of the massive trunks in tow while Marco being more prompt to cast the featherless-levitation charm and seeing that it was placed with everyone else's before they were carried out the door straight towards the pier to be put aboard the Moby Dick. Bry and the children followed them out to the wharf, but the witch made sure they stayed out of the way while the others proceeded to put everything inside the hull and seeing were well secured within the ship's bulk, so nothing came loose once they left the harbor.

The witch had no problem waiting till they were finished, but then Bry saw a familiar blond heading in her direction and that Cid had brought his family to say their goodbyes. On the carpenter's right were Edea and their son Midras, while on the opposite side were Rikku, Yuna, and Paine, and their boyfriends that were also proud co-owners of Lily's Pad. Bry was glad that they had made it before they were to cast off as she was sure her husband also wanted to speak one last time to the man who made all this possible for them.

The witch was given everyone's best regards while also being the recipient to some firm but very emotionally hugs that ranged differently from each person (Rikku's and Edea's were both tied as the longest before letting the redhead go to give someone else a turn).

Bry smiled at Yuna as she listened to the young woman promising to keep Lily's Pad the way it is and not change anything, but the witch told her that it was all right to make any moderations to her since it was now her and the others property. "You can do what needs to be done, and so long as you make sure that you see she's in tip-top shape, that's all that really matters."

Of course, Bry had taken into consideration and left a box with all her given recipes written down and hopefully would help them out as she knew the people of the island loved her cooking and the girls had taken to help her and Thatch a few times in the kitchen to know what to do. In the end, it was all left to fate, but the witch had a strong feeling that they would do well for themselves down the road and could honestly live with that.

Then Bry saw Cid step forward and came bearing with a wrapped gift in hand, which surprised her as she felt he already did so much for them that there was no need to do this, and yet he had his reason for doing so as he offered an explanation.

"Oh, but this is a special kind that I think you'll take into consideration. See Edea and the girls here were so kind to see it done before we got back and knew that a ship would be sorely incomplete if it didn't have one of these and sure your hubby would be in total agreement."

Bry took the bulky parcel and carefully removed the contents from its parchment confides. She found it was a bundle of soft black fabric that, when thoroughly unfolded and held at arm's length, could make out the competent design that was on the front. The witch took in the distinctive emblem that was stitched on the cloth and seeing how it would definitely be noticed from near or afar and would make quite the impact while on the water with that grinning skull leering at anyone who glimpsed it. In her mind, this was definitely what they were missing, and Cid once again saw to provide and couldn't help but show her given appreciation towards him.

Edward had come just in time to witness his wife leap out at the gruff carpenter and near throwing him off balance as she put her whole weight into hugging him. Seeing the dumbstruck look on Cid's face was absolutely priceless and did have the other laughing at his given predicament. The pirate chuckling though wondered what brought this on as he joined them and seeing that as soon as Bry let Cid go before turning to show her husband the wonderful gift that was bestowed on them.

Now he could see what got his wife so mirthful seeing he felt the same as Edward took a good look at this and seeing that he also wanted to express his thanks to the man personally but not in a similar manner as his wife. He highly doubted the smaller blond would very much appreciate him crushing him in one of his vice-like 'hugs.' Edward extended his index finger for the carpenter to shake and told him that this was definitely the missing pièce de résistance to the masterful creation he had made just for them.

"Well, what can I say? Had to make sure that you guys did have a worthy flag up there as it would be rather embarrassing for a pirate ship to go without a Jolly Roger."

"Gurarara, yeah, that would be embarrassing indeed." Edward turned his eyes to his wife and went to inform her it was time to go, and she hurried to gather the children and usher them towards the Moby Dick.

As soon as everybody was on deck and Edward saw the rope holding her moor untied and the anchor being hoisted up before feeling the ship gradually moving away from the dock and slowly but ever so surely putting some distance out towards the ocean. The crew remained near the bow staring off the starboard as they saw the entire population of the island waving farewell to them. They kept their eyes on them even as they continued drifting farther and farther away until the island became an insignificant speck and were unable to see them any longer while out on the infinite blue that was right in front of them. Soon the others started to turn their focus onto the crucial tasks and began to spread out and get their assigned jobs underway.

Bry made sure that Vergil wasn't too shook up during the few waves that came to rock against the hull and feeling the slight vibration under them. She had a nausea relief mix bottle in case Vergil felt sick but finding that her son was having a blast as he was enjoying this while openly staring down at the vast sea of blue below with wide eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

"Yes, Vergil, that's the ocean, isn't it pretty? Can you say 'ocean'? _OH-SHIN._ " The toddler wasn't paying any regard to what his mummy was saying, as in his child-like mind, all he could think was how pretty and shiny and watching it make those splish-splash just like in the tub when mummy gave him his baths! It looked like fun and wanted to get in the water so bad!

Bry listened to the ever-delightful giggles that came about and couldn't help as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek, causing him to chuckle more that also got the attention of the other boys who came to join them in their favorite pastime: _Make Vergil laugh!_

Edward was walking about the floor, monitoring everyone's progress, and was making sure they were getting used to their given duty. Some like him had a bit of experience under their belt while others were in further need of assistance before finally getting the hang of it and could carry out their task efficiently. As the most veteran seafarer as well as the captain of this almighty vessel, he had no problem lending his own expertise on the matter and providing his helping hand until he saw they could manage on their own and proceed to assist the next one with any of their issues.

Once assured that everyone was capable of their handed role and going about as a well-maintenance crew should, Edward decided to check on Bry and the children and found his wife sitting on one of the extra crates with Vergil on her lap with the other boys that made up a small circle with them.

He noticed that Vergil's Mr. Doby was putting on a little show along with a few other stuff animals that were animated by the children as they wanted to practice their charmwork, and seeing that the toddler was giggling up a storm while watching the silly antics of their given performance. Bry and the boys were humming a familiar tune that had the toddler smiling with each merry note they sang out loud.

_"Life is an ocean, love is a boat!_

_In troubled waters, it keeps us afloat!_

_When we started the voyage, there was just me and you!_

_Now gathered round us, we have our own crew."_

" _Again! Again 'oby dance! 'oby dance!_ " Edward heard the sweet peal of bell-like laughter that came from Bry's lips as were the children's joining her in the merriment. He was used to this but certainly never got old for him as he watched the sparkle twinkling within their very eyes, the boys fascinated by how magic works its way to bring about the very phenomenon that made it all the more exhilarating for their young lot.

Bry must have sensed her husband observing them and turned to see Edward smiling that broad grin of his in their direction. The redhead returned the gesture with a coy smile before she handed the toddler over to Vista and allowed them to continue their antics of enchanting their toys and leave them to entertain themselves.

Edward watched the redhead gracefully sauntered over towards him and could see her petite form changing ever so slightly as her girth was shifting itself before she was only a few feet short of him. He couldn't resist pulling Bry towards him and holding her so close before Edward bent forward to press a quick but very tender kiss to her lips, and she returned it tenfold. When they broke apart and saw to stare at one another while Bry reached out to caress his cheek before finding herself stroking the hairs of his handlebar mustache that prominently stood out like the rest of him.

Edward was used to her doing this, having been personally refined by her hand alone when the hairs first came to sprout out as they did and seeing the way she artfully made it curved up and saw it remain in place without a single thread straying out. The way it was shaped like an upward crescent moon certainly gave a certain appeal, which he liked and saw the others also felt the same when they took notice of his unique facial hair once fully grown and groom in this artistic manner.

How Bry knew that this would be a good look for him, he had a feeling the witch had figured this out long before he had even when she took note of the snowy bristles that had appeared on his upper lip and stopped him from removing them in the process. Edward inwardly chuckled as he remembered how she thoroughly convinced him by dragging him towards the bed and then well it was probably around the time of when they conceived their little Vergil somewhere in between there or the other romps they had shared back then.

Edward was more than happy to oblige to her every need while she was pregnant, even forgo shaving the bit of white fluff that was steadily growing during those nine long months. But when he saw the final result of it reflecting in the mirror and thinking that it did add a certain rakish appeal that he heartily approved as did the others once they notice it in its full glory.

It was also rather amusing that the nickname they came up with despite there being no hair on his chin, and yet Edward finding he preferred the name 'whitebeard' over _'white mustachio'_ and that's what they saw to henceforth see their captain be known for once word got out.

Yes, it really was a rather befitting title and turning his gaze up towards the mast and staring at the Jolly Roger that was flying unfurl from the top pole and seeing it's grinning skull with the exact same mustache right there for all to see. His wife also had seen to lift her vibrant green eyes to it and the witch note some of the others, including her boys, even their little Vergil took to gander at the grinning skull-face of his daddy and then crying out joyously, _'Dada Whitey Bead. Whitey Bead!'_

That got a chuckle out of everybody, knowing Bry and Edward had no qualms with letting their adorable baby call their daddy that for the meantime.

Bryony leaned further in her husband's embrace while they stood there, enjoying the view that was before their eyes while the mighty gust of wind came to blow at the sails, feeling the strong waves guiding them onward out onto the blue yonder.

**~0~0~0~**

"Is this everything you dream would be, my love?" Edward heard Bry's soft melodic voice break through the tranquil hush that came between them after the intensive foreplay they shared not too long ago. They both laid spent in the enormous bed with the colossal pirate feeling the warm, soft mounds of her supple breasts pressed up against him while her lithe ample fingers trace small circles on his exposed torso.

She had one of her long shapely legs resting on top of his thigh, and it felt like cool satin against his flustered skin. The intoxicating perfume of white jasmine and sweet water lilies with a dash of their own heavenly musk was a divine fragrance to breathe in. Edward woke to this particular scent while his face was buried within Bry's silky tresses and reminded how fortunate he was to have her by his side.

The room was shrouded in heavy shadows now that the candles had subsequently flickered out and with only silver of moonlight that barely illuminated their surroundings through the porthole outside. Edward and his wife were basking in the comforting warmth of each other naked form, having discarded the covers along with the rest of their garments earlier that evening once they fell to the concupiscence that drew them to fill out their innermost desires.

The two were lost in that ardent, passionate moment, and Edward's gaze was drawn to Bry's throat and note the slight blemishes that stood out on her snow-white skin. His own primal urge to mark his mate with these lovebites and knowing the witch had also made sure to leave her own with blunt nails clawing down his spine and then having those dug into his meaty backside while his enormous physique was plowing on down below. The way her legs made themselves snug around his waist, keeping a vice-like hold while bringing him further within her sacred confines as Edward plunder for that buried treasure in between those pearly thighs of hers.

But what made the experience even more pleasurable was that soul-binding sensation that allowed their essences to merge within their synchronized connection. Bry found it stimulating whenever this came about, especially as Edward's warm rock-hard mass of velvety flesh was penetrating her with its massive girth.

Her hips buck up to meet his open thrust as they remain at that set pace, the growing friction becoming more powerful and knowing her husband was just about ready to rupture but wanted to wait until they were both at that very pinnacle to succumb to that sweet bracing release.

Finally, that moment arrived when Bry arched up with a shrill cry of ecstasy that echoed loudly with Edward's and then that familiar white-hot rush that came roaring in huge gushes before falling onto their backs, ultimately spent yet very much satisfied in the end.

Thank Circes she had put those silencing wards up as all the noise they were making would've roused the entire ship, and Edward wasn't quiet either when it came to him and the excessive tremors that he could not help letting go and force the bed to quake while they were making love.

But amidst the lulling silence, the witch couldn't help bringing this question up to know what his thoughts were at that moment. Edward had moved to reach out to brush his wife's claret fringes to the side as he pressed his lips to her damp brow and stared into those bewitching green eyes that he swore he could stare into for all eternity.

"Yes, everything, and so much more. I know I've said it once, but I'll never stop saying it. This is exactly what I could've ever asked for, and it's all thanks to you, my fair Bryony."

Edward would always be appreciative of how their fates were intertwined and thanking whichever higher deity had seen to deem him worthy as her soulmate when he hadn't imagined such to be possible even in his wildest fantasies.

But looking at the woman that was beside him, knowing that she alone had given him just what he wanted and so much more. He now had a crew he could proudly say was his own family while having the young witch herself as his immediate life partner.

Their future of sailing together across the vast blue sea with everyone aboard and having an endless lifetime of adventures till the end of their days was something he looked forward to...

Bryony felt some of his lingering conscious thoughts seeping out towards her and caught on to what he was thinking just then. The witch felt immense happiness, knowing she felt the same herself and moved to nuzzle into her husband's broad chest with a serene smile on her lips. It wasn't long before they both fell into the gentle succumbing oblivion within each other's warm embrace.

A few hours passed and while knowing that it was still too early to be morning just yet, Bryony found herself rouse from her peaceful slumber thanks to the slight vibration coming from the charm bracelet that was fastened around her wrist. She wore this on her as each was a brightly colored marble that she had in connection with one of her six children and able to monitor their well-being and emotional state.

Finding her needed sleep was rudely disrupted by whichever her boys required her assistance and having her weary eyes gaze down at the trinkets and seeing that only the ruby gemstone that was solely linked to Vergil was glowing vibrantly within the darkness.

The witch inwardly sighed to herself as she initially hoped that Vergil's first time out on the sea wouldn't be too much on him, yet it looked like that wasn't the case. Bry was still sorely tired and would prefer falling back to sleep, but as a mother, the children came first before anything and wanting to see what she could do to aid her upset son.

The witch pulled herself out of bed and quickly grabbed her sleeping garment, tying the robe over herself before heading to the adjacent door that led to Vergil's room.

It had been initially a built-in closet, and while she appreciated Cid's handiwork, Bry made a few proper modifications and converted it into a big enough space for a suitable nursery to be put in place until it was time for her son to join the others.

Bry made her way to the now mindful toddler sitting up in the crib before she reached in and picked up the boy and stared into those wide awake green eyes that matched her own.

"Oh, what's wrong, my little one? What's got my angel so fussy?" She thought it might be his nappy and moved one hand to feel his covered bottom for any sign of sogginess but felt none whatsoever. Maybe singing his favorite lullaby while she slowly rocked him gently in her arms would help, but alas, that didn't make any difference as his eyelids didn't so much as droop at all.

She tried every trick she knew to get him sleepy, and the witch was not sure what else she could do until a thought hit Bry that might work as it has done so many times in the past. She remembered how, during the first couple of weeks, when she and Edward had to deal with their wailing newborn sprog, she or her husband would take Vergil outside in the courtyard, and they have a brisk walk roundabout, that initially calm Vergil down and put him back to bed.

It was the best alternative she could come up with and would be worth a try to hopefully ease her restless son back to Lala land before she too can return to the warm comfy confines that were Edward's open arms.

She held the toddler while they made their way out of the captain's quarters towards the deck. It was pretty empty when they got out, seeing that the last group was heading in before the next lot took over the coming shift and left her and Vergil with a few moments to spare by themselves. She didn't mind as she walked about, breathing in the briny air and feeling the slightly cool breeze that came to pass while they made their way to the bow.

The stars were shining luminously alongside the moon as Bry carried Vergil over to the port side and wanting to give her son an ample opportunity to stare at those hovering above their heads. She recognized a few constellations that were still aglow and then pointing to where she saw three lined up diagonally for her son to notice.

"Look, sweetie, see that up there, that's 'Orion's belt.' He was a legendary hunter that even the huntress, the goddess Artemis, had been impressed by his immense skill and that she asked the almighty father Zeus to see his mortal body turn into those tiny little stars you see before you. Now that I think about it, he sort of reminds me in some way of-"

_"Daddy!"_ Bry turned her gaze towards her son but saw instead of looking up at the sky like she was doing, Vergil's eyes were on the murky water below with an eager grin on his face. The witch was slightly perplexed and yet finding herself also directing her eyes towards the sea and that as the magical effects of her and her son's magic combined with the alluring powers of the full moon hovering above their heads. As these elements came to sync while both magical turned their focus below and then finding themselves given a brief glimpse into the imminent future of not just theirs but everyone involved.

The witch watched the water churning and swirling like a small whirlpool while a kaleidoscope of multi-colors and images started to make their way before it still and came into clear focus. Bry saw what as there was like a reflection of that same dream she had from two years ago, only this time there was some subtle difference that she was able to make out upon gazing within that illuminating pool.

She saw herself and her husband sitting together with some of the others as they were all watching some sort of game with a few, which eventually wound up as one giant dogpile and someone sitting victoriously on the mound. A young boy with dark red hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail and wore a cheeky grin as he sat cross-leg over the others, and Bry saw the twinkle within those piercing green eyes that were just like her and that grin was most definitely Edward's smile.

It only took her a heartbeat's notice to realize that it was their son, Vergil.

Her guess was that Vergil was in his early teens or so, but then her eyes wandered over to Edward where she saw perch on each shoulder watching the whole thing and giggling adorably were two identical little girls that look to be about five or six with ruby color hair and eyes of sparkling emeralds with flecks of gold just like Vergil's.

Bry felt her heart flutter as she took in those two, finding that she and Edward would have two more children, but then she watched as the image shift itself again and then seeing the pool now reveal the girls as young adults but that there was another addition to the Evans-Newgate family. Another female that had the same canny resemblance to the twins but bore Edward's flowing golden tresses and those same green-gold eyes just like her siblings. They all looked so beautiful, so perfect in every way imagined and then noticed that each young woman was standing with a particular male. She recognized two of the three, but the third one she had no idea and yet saw was in the present company of the fair-haired daughter with his arm slung over her shoulder and beaming a big smile her way.

She admitted he did seem like a very handsome young fellow and appeared to be around the same age as the young blond before her, somewhere in his early twenties. He had jet-black wavy hair down the nape of his neck with an assortment of freckles on each cheek. He definitely took good care of himself, seeing the healthy tan of his skin and the underlying muscles that were on his arms and torso as he stood there shirtless in the vision.

The only thing he had on his person besides his shorts, was a beaded blood-red necklace and an orange cowboy hat with two blue smileys sitting above the rim while the long straps under his chin came to meet at a bull's skull medallion with orange tassels. There was one thing she did take a particular interest in, that vertical tattoo on his upper left bicep that spelled _**ASCE**_ but had the S cross for some reason.

_How very peculiar_ , she thought yet turning to the other duo beside the redhead twins. It was easy for her to recognize as a mother of those two and realize were Marco and Thatch but as fully grown men. She watched all six, in turn, noting the close proximity they each had with one another, and the realization hit her as what was being shown to her and thought of only one thing.

_Soulmates,_ they were to be soulmates like her and Edward. It was right there in front of her very eyes as she could see when each couple turn to stare directly at their chosen partner, seeing all the love and affection pouring in between them, especially Marco and Thatch, with their arms wrapped around one smiling redhead and same with the last couple that was there before her.

It was a lot to take in, but then a strong wave came crashing and then seeing that it was no more and only her and Vergil's mirror reflection looking back at them.

Bry took a few steps back away from the railing and stood there for a few minutes, her mind still replaying the images she saw just then. While she was excited by the concept of having a few more children, especially daughters and then while the second was still a shock yet honestly as Bry considered how they all looked so content just then.

As a mother, she would do anything to ensure her family's happiness, especially the boys that while not of her own blood but still deserve to have that special love and close bonds like hers and Edward's. Yet seeing that she shouldn't go and dwell on these as they have yet to pass and surely considering that from her perspective seem like the boys did have genuine feelings for their daughters.

But one step at a time as Bry thought that she would have plenty of time to consider them when that day should come. The witch then turned to her son and smiled at him, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to start planning some additional rooms in the future, especially knowing there are going to be some little girls that will need their own personal space when they come. Much as I would like to tell everyone about this, but I think for now we'll keep this to ourselves and then make it a big surprise for your papa when it's time. Be our little secret, right, Vergil?"

The toddler's response was a small gurgle followed by a tiny yawn before seeing that he was ready to go beddy-bye. Bry was careful not to wake him as she retreated to the captain's quarters and set her son back to his crib before slipping back in bed next to her still snoring husband.

Her last thought was of the vision of Edward and the two little redheads on each shoulder, and that made her smile. The witch was unaware that this had reached out and into her mate's psyche and the captain finding himself also grinning in his sleep as those two little girls made their present be a part of their future parent's dreams before they would one day be a reality for them later in life.

**~0~0~0~**

The years went by ever so swiftly, yet for them, they barely took notice as they venture forward out on the high sea aboard the majestic vessel that was able to steer through those churning tides and continue forth on their given course. The Moby Dick was indeed a formidable ship that was quite capable of gliding over those vast waters. It definitely cut quite the impressionable figure to those that saw her whenever she was docked or noticed her crew for the first time. They couldn't help seeing them disembarking as one, especially the giant of a captain standing with the gorgeous redhead on his left who was leading the younger one behind her and also holding onto a boy with striking red hair and green eyes just like she but also bore some features of the gigantic man beside her.

They manage to make waves wherever they went and didn't take them long to have themselves be recognized and published within the _**WENP**_ that help spread the news to all the other continents around the globe. Bry took in the written articles that spoke of their infamous feats during their previous endeavors and seeing it certainly got the attention of the higher officials within the government. When Edward took to read the fleet admiral's commentary and was boisterously chuckling audibly at how he swore to see him and his men apprehend and dealt with like the rest of their scurvy lot and see justice prevailed.

The crew could understand why their captain found that to be so highly entertaining as those boys in white can try all they like to catch them as they would not go down without a fight. They refused to give up their kami given freedom and let themselves be shackled by the likes of them.

Still, one thing those Marines had not taken into account was their captain's wife as Bryony would seek to retaliate with a fierceness like the unforgiving sea and strike them down without any hesitation if they try to lay any harm on those under their protection. No one needed to say it out loud, but the witch can be downright scary when she was crossed and knew better than to incur her vindictive wrath as that was generally reserved for their adversaries. Edward knew that anyone who earns the irk of his beloved most likely deserved it and knowing Bry was like a wild fury that could not be contained. He would not get involved unless he felt it was needed, especially when they were in battle, and some lowlife tries to sneak up on her with her back turn. No one would get the drop on either of them and seeing the crew also assisting in making sure no one harms their captain or his first mate.

Bry had no problems with handling the required obligations as the second leading commander of the Whitebeard pirates. The witch had figured her task was to assist keeping orders when Edward was busy elsewhere and seeing that everything was in its rightful place and making sure the crew knew what their duties were at that moment. Now, some would think that it would be a bit much for the young woman to handle such a significant responsibility, but for Bry, she managed just fine. To her, it was a swim in the ocean and was just like when she ran Lily's Pad only out on the water with a bunch of lively seafaring men that she was familiar with and were now comrades-in-arms instead of paying customers.

Edward was there to make sure she got it under control and let her know that the others would help step in if she was needed elsewhere. She managed to work her own schedule as she continued giving the boys their magical lessons while lending assistance in the kitchen or was busy brewing potions to stock up in the medical ward when she noticed they were running low and needed to make more on certain inventory. Sometimes the boys were able to lend her a hand but if she had to be honest, she would say that out of everyone, Thatch was more on par with her and the most capable when it came to potion-brewing. He took to it with such precise skills as he found was similar to his culinary arts, reading each of her potion journals and memorizing the full recipes until he had it by heart, and following them to the letter.

Finding Thatch did remind her a little bit of herself when it came to the whole experimentation that came about. Whenever he wasn't busy doing his chores or studying their previous lectures, Bry would find her little sou chef jotting down notes in his personal recipe journal, one section was divided specifically for potions, and there were countless written thoughts or ideal concepts to new methods that he consider trying to see if they would procure the same results but be more potent than ever. He would bring this up with her every chance he had, and the two of them would spend hours having lengthy discussions over it, and sometimes Bry would see to supervise while he tried these out. The witch watching him go through the whole process and seeing what came about thanks to his experimenting. She watched each of her children's progress and knew they would go far with what they did and felt great joy by what they manage and saw to applaud them for their valid efforts.

Her boys, she could tell, felt very much at home while they were on the Moby Dick and could see that they were unquestionably enjoying the whole experience out on the All Blue. They found it exhilarating and ever so amazed by what they came across during their outings on the islands or town they were moored at. Who wouldn't as they got to travel endlessly across the vast cerulean, getting the chance to partake in exploring unfamiliar territories and learning more the further they kept moving towards the Grandline and beyond. The children found it was definitely worth it as they got the opportunity to be a part of this new life of theirs.

It was truly riveting, and the redhead was able to keep an eligible account of everything in her journals while also sending detailed letters to her mother and sisters to let them know how she and everyone were while also imparting a few trinkets she felt would be to their liking.

Of course, being out on the open water, one comes to expect running into some trouble and did have their fair share of run-ins with incoming storms, the sea king nest, unfortunate encounters with other pirates, or even the marines right on their tail. Thankfully they were never caught off guard, and while many of them were capable of handling their foes on their own, the witch saw to pitch in and lend the crew and captain her assistance in driving them back.

Once it became clear, she wasn't just some pretty face to underestimate and realize was as significant a threat beside her giant of a captain and took to meet their steel with her own while also silently throwing some hexes and jinxes that eventually had them running with their tails in between their legs. When the news coo came to deliver the papers along with the latest bounties issued, and Bryony found hers amongst them. The witch saw her face grinning back at her and took notice of the caption in bold letters underneath the reward listing that proclaim _**'proceed with caution at your own peril.'**_

The crew noted that her bounty was near on par with Pops, and later someone saw to have it framed and hung on the wall where everybody's was and seeing it was beside her husband's. The title they had chosen to bestow her was rather suiting, and Edward pointed out how it must be because of her ability to shift her gauge to gigantic proportions and that everyone aside from the family assumed was her devil fruit power. Her husband told her he liked the name they deem her with, feeling his wife deserve such a majestic title that was befitting his lovely Bry, and everyone was in agreement with their captain.

Admittingly, she wasn't the only one to make its way onto the Marine's sonar as Bry saw her twin sisters had each acquired bounties for themselves. She noted that Zara's was a smidge higher than Iolanthe though hers was more than the two rewards combined together. Yet realizing that all three Evans sisters were now regarded as dangerous felons in the eyes of the law.

It didn't really bother Bry in the slightest and knew neither twin would see it as any problem for them. Then, of course, they would have no need to worry about their mother's opinions as Lily had told her she would love them unconditionally no matter what they chose to do in this world. She wanted them to make their own choices and seeing that if anyone thought to try and harm her girls or their family, well, the witch would not hesitate to show them what happens when dealing with a pissed-off redhead with a hell fiery attitude. She wouldn't be the only one as her daughters would be right alongside her to defend their family honor.

Yessiree, life couldn't get any better than this, and seeing how their family continues to grow and expand with every new person they manage to find along the way and seeing they are welcome into their fold with open arms. Bry saw how everyone was aboard the ship and that they were all in a good mood that afternoon. The sheer happiness on everyone's visage and knew that this was where they all belong, right here while letting the current take them out on the All Blue.

_There was never a dull moment in their line of work_ , the witch muse to herself after she had got back from her meeting with the navigator, wanting to see how far they were from their designated coordinates after today's latest incident. Though seeing how this week alone, they manage to avert an incoming tropical storm from down south that would have likely pushed them further back as well as avoid being caught by a swarm of rampaging sea kings that were heading for the mating ground at this time of year.

Bry's notice-me-not and most potent compulsion charm to keep the beasties at bay did the trick but still not wanting to risk it as Edward had them put as much distance between those wild monsters for everyone's sake. It pushed them a few more days, two weeks at most, from hitting the nearest port, but seeing they still got plenty of rations for the meantime and should be fine till then. Though this morning run-in with some rogue pirates that thought so, they could go up against them with a surprise attack when it was barely the crack of dawn.

The redhead scoffed, thinking to herself how foolish that was, very amateurish, really to believe they could take them head-on with everyone half asleep. Her wards had informed them of these intruders with ill-intent and then seeing them all battle-ready as they went to greet their uninvited guest. The boys also saw to partake in this frenzy, well except for Vergil, of course, while his older brothers had more experience now and wanting to show these unwanted visitors what happens to those that come without asking first. Such impoliteness indeed!

But still, no one messes with the Whitebeard pirates and gets away with it. They saw to pass that message onto those dimwitted morons before the Moby Dick continues on her merry way without delay. With that small bit of excitement out of the way and finishing the rest of her usual morning chores before lunchtime, she decided to check with their navigator and find out how their progress was. After a quick reexamination of his maps to see that they were staying on course but also mention an island coming in due north of them, that was a few hours away. She took in what he said, thinking how they could make a quick stop and restock their inventory and maybe find an abundance of fresh water to top off as well. Course, Bry was also considering how this might be an ample opportunity for everyone to stretch their legs a bit since it has been quite a while since they last came to shore.

It would do them a lot of good to take a small break and maybe just unwind a bit. She saw to take this up to her captain as she felt Edward should make the final call and let him decide on what they should do then. He took his wife's suggestion into consideration, finding that it was a good idea to restock their goods and knowing that no one would really mind them taking a small detour in the meantime. His mind made up, Edward told her to go give the orders and see if they set a charted course for that particular destination.

They got there before sundown and seeing they sent a few out to scout the perimeter while the other half saw to gather firewood and put it into a giant pile for a bonfire before everyone else made their way towards the island. Those on the Moby Dick were to bring the necessary supplies needed while making sure that the ship was safely anchored, and Bry also saw to cast the disillusion and anti-thief charm but knew the big girl would be fine without their presence for a few hours till later.

Bryony and the children were in one of the mini craft and seeing that the boys were about ready to jump out before they were even halfway there. When they got to shore, they had no hesitation in taking off all at once, the witch watching a small streak of red busting away at full speed, laughing in glee while his brothers followed in the direction he ran off in, trying to keep up with him. The young mother couldn't help feeling overjoyed at watching their antic but also a slight tint of melancholy as she realized her boys were growing up so fast, especially Vergil.

Her little boy was turning five soon, but it felt like only yesterday when she held that sweet, adorable infant in her arms and felt herself longing for those days again. She noted how their son was sprouting like a weed as now he seems to be a few inches under Izo, but knowing how he'll grow just in height like his father as time went by.

Vergil was way ahead of the pack as he ran with his brothers in tow, but then feeling himself being suddenly lifted from the ground towards the water, his head tilt to see Marco in his phoenix form holding onto him and allowing him to have his feet hit the water before being gilded back to where the others were. Marco released him before he shifted back to himself. "That was so cool can we do that again!"

"Maybe later c'mon, ma wants our help yoi!" They saw that Bry was getting some of her stuff over to the massive pile of wood and went to see what she needed while Edwards saw to lend any help he could, but seeing everyone had it down accordingly. There was a freshwater stream where they all filled the empty barrels while having also brought a few kegs full of booze and other suitable beverages for the younger ones. While Vista and Jozu could have maybe a couple of sips of the intoxicating alcohol, she refused to let any of the other boys take part in it and would keep a close eye to make sure none of them saw to sneak any under her watch.

The bonfire was glowing brilliant and with the caught wild boars being roasted over the roaring flames. While the smell was tantalizing and Bry's dry rub seasoning would make the meat have a subtle tangy sweetness. The rest would be salted and saved for later on as the witch saw to cure the meat and put the others in a stasis/preservative charm that would keep it fresh for a few more months till then.

As everyone got to enjoy this and drinking to their heart's content with all the offered alcohol and cook meat that was served, Bry thought the time was right as she had secretly bought something off the ship and waiting for the perfect moment to come as she sat down beside her husband and saw to set it down by his side.

Edward had finished talking to one of his commanders and turned to Bry ready to say something when he noticed the rectangular object that was on her lap, all nicely wrapped with a pink bow on top.

Edward couldn't help asking when he saw that package in her hands, "What's this, you know my birthday isn't for another few months, as is our anniversary?"

They had celebrated Bry's birthday some weeks ago _(and boy what a celebration it was)_ and Edward had no clue what else it might be for, but then Bry smiled as she held it out towards him and said, "Well, why don't you open it and see for yourself what it is."

Edward's curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what his wife had gotten him as he saw to do just that and staring at the content inside. He admitted he wasn't expecting something like these as he held them up to take a better look at them.

On his left were a pair of pink hand-knit booties and the other a baby blanket with flowers stitched along the hem. It took a few seconds before the anchor fell, and realizing the significance of these were as this was his wife's way of saying she had a little pearl in the oyster.

The first mate of the Whitebeard pirates gave him a bemused smile and answered his unspoken question, "Yep, three months and counting, and this time, we are about to have a little girl, call it a woman's intuition."

Everyone heard the captain's loud whoop of laughter, followed by him picking up his wife and spinning her around much to her given laughter. They were left in the dark for a few seconds before Edward roared for all to hear the fantastic announcement, and soon the rest were also expressing their own as they saw this was more reason to celebrate.

Whitebeard was stoked to learn that his lovely wife was pregnant, and this time would be having a daughter next to the son they already had. A mini little Bryony was bound to bring much bout of excitement as many rejoiced and saw to offer the soon-to-be parents their sincerest congratulations. This was a night no one would ever forget as they saw to keep the party going for hours, and their boys oh how it made them overjoyed they would be getting a new family member added, but this time a little sister! What was not to feel excited about!

They continue on with their inspired journey out on the blue while Bry's stomach grew extensively larger than the first time within the following months. But then two weeks into the third trimester, right before the first crisp cold breeze set in, the witch suddenly felt sharp jabs followed by trickling liquid gushing down her legs, indicating her child was coming out at this very moment. Thankfully they had a proper medical staff on board that helped her through the contractions.

**_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EDWARD, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_ **Edward had insisted on being by her side during the parturition and while most men would rather not deal with watching their spouse push a small being through such a cramp opening while openly cussing/cursing and making threats to remove their masculine bits with rusty weapons and swearing till they were blue in the face.

_**"If you think for one second I'll ever let you come near me after this, I will cut you where you stand! I will make you rue the day you put me in this position, I-AHHHHH!"** _

The witch hadn't thought of using any hexes or curses, but she didn't need to mention them as the underlying threat of that being a possibility was definitely on the table for sure. Edward knew that his sweet Bry didn't mean any of that, and while he allowed her to continue railing at him while gripping his hand during the painful intervals and that by the time the labor was over, two of the captain's fingers barely had any circulation in them and had to down a pain relief potion.

It took six and a half hours before the head followed by the rest of the body slipped out and screaming at the top of her tiny lungs for all to hear. Edward caught a quick glimpse of the squirming infant before one of the nurses took the child away to be checked and clean but then hearing Bry crying out and realize that she was having another contraction that alerted the others to help her with this next one.

Another half-hour before the second babe came expelling out in a great gusto like the first, though not as loudly as their twin yet when Edward got a good look at the two swaddled newborns and seeing how both were alike but definitely female no less.

**_They had not one but two daughters!_ **He was the father of two baby girls. The captain was told to leave while they went to attend to his wife, and yet it didn't stop the sudden grin that made its way on his face. He saw the crew were all outside the door waiting to hear the news, and this time he couldn't resist shouting boisterously with great pride as he announced, "We've got twin girls!"

Bry was able to make out the distinctive loud cheer that was behind closed doors, having already figured her husband told everyone the good news.

Two little girls, she thought, smiling as Edward must be over the moon to know he now was a proud daddy of more than one daughter in their midst. Bryony laid back while allowing the nurses to hand a vial containing a blood replenisher and downing that first before she was allowed to swallow the pain relief potion after a few minutes went by. It immediately removed the tender soreness from all over but still felt like she wasn't going to be getting out of bed anytime soon.

The IV solution was steadily dripping its way through her forearm to rehydrate her after going through those long, tedious hours of labors that left the witch beyond exerted.

Bry wondered if this was how mother felt after giving birth to the twins and suppose it would be natural to feel like she had pushed two gigantic-size watermelons at the same time down there.

The nurse that was busy tending her patient could hear the wild ruckus happening outside and was mentally shaking her head at that noise. Isane thought it was slightly inappropriate to be making such a raucous commotion while the Madam was recovering, and though she saw to have Hanatarō gather more potions in case, they were needed.

But it would be a long while given her poor cousin had been dragged by the others and forced into participating with the celebration happening down in the gallery. The silver-haired medic wondered for the hundredth time whether it had been a smart choice to join this crew and also dragging not just her sister and their cousin along when Bryony was seeking those interested in being healers and a life outside the island.

As if reading her thoughts, the worn redhead smiled her way, "You'll get used to them after a while, Isane, but don't worry, they manage to worm their way straight to your heart in no time. They're a lively bunch but good people."

"If you say so, madam." She and a lot of the others when meeting her and finding that while as first mate but also one of the stand-by doctors or as she preferred the term healer and as she helped to show them how to procure certain medicines that came in abundance and were of a miraculous sort that still astound Isane how even when she didn't think such to be possible.

"Oh, I know so, and please call me Bry, there's no need for any such formalities." The nurse said nothing before she took leave and let Bry rest for the given period. The witch was starting to feel like her old self again and just in time for the twin's first feeding. Bry undid her binding and seeing she allowed the fussy one to grasp her left nipple and guzzling the supplements before turning to feed her other daughter as she quickly latched onto the nipple and suckling as much as her sister in the process.

The witch held her precious darlings in each arm, both born with a head full of wispy copper curls with roseate cheeks but finding they were the most beautiful things she ever did see. She vividly recalled how the little one on the left had quite the set of lungs while her twin didn't seem too bothered by her twin sister's bawling like a screaming banshee.

Such a rambunctious diminutive thing yet had a way to make their presence noticed with that shrill cry. Bry took to look at the two, seeing both were so identical, and it would be hard to tell the difference between them when they're older.

She heard the door open, and seeing her husband had returned and brought Vergil and the rest of their boys to meet the little dears. Bry allowed the children to crowd the bed and saw her son was openly staring at the two swaddled newborns in her arms with curiosity and awe written on his face. Edward was letting them have a moment and listen as his wife announced the twin's name: Iris Calliope, and Rosalyn Marie.

They had both agree upon going with Bry's family tradition of naming them florally, but then his wife wanting to add something from his side, and Edward remembered his mother's name being Marie though seeing they had two girls and was unsure who would get it until once again, Bry came up with a perfect solution to use his mother's maiden name and give to their firstborn daughter. Calliope was suitable to their Iris, and while Roslyn would perhaps go with being called Rosemary, given the combination of the two names. Yes, they were absolutely perfect for his girls.

The boys each got a chance to hold them, the last being Marco and Thatch, who seem to not take their eyes off either baby in their arms. Marco had Iris while Thatch held Rosemary, who both exclaimed at the same time, "Mama, she smiled at me/Iris did too, yoi! They have such pretty eyes!"

"Well looks like we both know who's going to wind up being in charge of watching our girls when they start reaching puberty and keep all the others off."

Bry's mind was thinking of that vision years back and thinking of how the boys were holding the little ones, thinking that those feelings would come to full bloom when they were older. For now, she was sure they would only be seeing them as sisters, but only time will tell when that will change, but the witch was convinced that she'd have to wait and see just like everyone else.

It was later in the evening after everyone got the chance to see the newest additions of their motley crew before giving the family some alone time. They were in the captain's quarters with Bry watching Edward as he cradled both twins in each hand and was rocking them gently. Bry knew that already their daughters had him wrapped around their tiny chubby fingers as did the other men aboard who all saw how adorably cute they were and deem honorary uncle/older brothers to them.

The giant man couldn't help cooing at his perfect little angels, finding himself transfixed by their stare, those emerald gems with flecks of gold around the iris, which made them all the more captivating and could gaze into those all night long. Edward knew they were bound to grow into remarkable beauties just like his Bry but with his given strength, which would help them stand against anything that would try to oppress them.

He would do everything in his power to protect them, whether from rampaging sea kings, Marine, or even the unholy hellish spawn, which were those unsavory boys that didn't deserve his precious darlings. The one on his left, Rosemary opened her mouth and gave a small yawn, and soon her sister was mimicking her and realized that it was time to head for Lala land for them.

"Looks like it's off to bed for these little ones then." Edward saw his wife had come over and plucked Rosemary while he held Iris, cradling her gently so as not to jostle her as they made their way to the girls' room. The closet was once more expanded and made into a nursery, which neither mind moving their things to the smaller compartment as they took to lay each child in the twin bassinets and see them sleeping, the rise and fall of their tiny chests and seeing Iris putting her fist in her mouth. The witch pulled the cover over them before the two parents exit the room quietly and head towards their bedroom. Edward made his way to lie down while Bry saw to change into her nightgown before she joined her husband.

Her husband was waiting for her as Bry came to slip in bed and lie against him, smiling as he reached to run his fingers through her hair. "We did good, didn't we love?"

"Yes, we certainly did, and did you see how Vergil was when he got to meet his sisters?" Edward thought how their son took to staring at the twin, seeing his delight as he got to hold each in his arms like his other brothers. Bry was sure that their little darling would have no need to fret over anything as everyone on board would be there for them, keeping the girls safe and happy and making sure they enjoy the high life at sea. Edward fell back onto his pillow, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as they fell off into sleep, knowing that they would need it until early on when one or both twins would start the late evening wake up that was to be expected for them. Yet the pirate and his witch of a wife knew they had it down and then would see to it that nothing ever got in their way, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyukitsune: Well there you have it, now you see that they are still expanding and adding not one but two daughters to the mix with one more to go, I would have like to add the last girl but I think you guys can wait it out a bit till then but I do hope this was enjoyable and that you will continue to read this along with the other sagas that are bound to come up!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I promise to see that the chapter will be posted soon once I make sure all of it is in place but I do hope you will be excited on taking part of my latest crossover but please if you dislike this story, no comments or flames or I'll sic Ace on your sorry arse!


End file.
